<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Been by LaFort19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352124">Never Been</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFort19/pseuds/LaFort19'>LaFort19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Bold and the Beautiful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:54:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>99,746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFort19/pseuds/LaFort19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The bad blood between the Steffy and the Hope go back years in the making.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steffy Forrester/Jay Halstead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Did some revamping to make the rivalry between Steffy and Hope even more soapy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Steffy maybe we should try and keep the peace?” I looked at my sister like she was crazy. I hated having Brooke in our house sleeping in mom’s bed. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Sometimes I hate dad even more for letting that be but mom’s back. In some way mom’s back and I never thought it would be possible. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Now dad is telling us that he thinks he should stay with Brooke for the sake of RJ because he’s so young… </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>What the hell about us? What about our mother? It was clear when dad saw mom again that he wanted to be with her. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“No, Phoebe I am not going to pretend anything. Dad should be with mom. Phoebe you saw it, they were electric not even death can keep them apart why should Brooke?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I know my misplaced rage shouldn’t be directed at Phoebe, but she can handle it. We have that reciprocity in our relationship. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“We are going to do nothing Steffy.” My eyes shoot to the other side of the room at Thomas who just sits there in all of his stoicness looking like a younger version of dad.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“What the hell do you mean we are doing nothing?!” I know my face is getting red, but I haven’t learned to fix that, yet grandma is teaching me that now. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>When Thomas just smiles it drives me crazy because I’m trying to understand his insane logic right now. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Steffy we got back mom and that’s the most important part. I’m sure Brooke will find a way to implode everything. Mom’s very existence will be enough to drive her crazy.” Even though Thomas makes a good point I want to slap the shit out of him because what the fuck is that?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Steffy we should listen to Thomas… Brooke has the worst track record. She will self-sabotage things in a historic fashion and who’s to say dad even deserves to have a relationship with mom?” My sissy is right.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dad doesn’t deserve to have mom, but he sure does deserve better than Brooke. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Fine at least the bitch is out of our house. There’s no way I’m letting mom sleep on that mattress. Thomas you’re the only one with real money.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I’m glad that Phoebe agrees that would be gross, so Thomas just says fine. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>  </p><p>I hate that I even have to be in this woman’s house. It is just about the worst idea that anyone could have told me but dad decided to be here for RJ. It makes me so upset that dad acknowledged that he loved mom but he was doing what was right for RJ. That he was too young to understand why he and Brooke weren’t together.</p><p> </p><p>It amazes me that dad thinks that being with someone who you don’t want to be with is better for a child then a healthy co-parenting situation. There’s so many fuckups walking around in the world with parents who decided to do just that.</p><p> </p><p>Walking around trying to not die from boredom until Phoebe gets back from her songwriting class has led me outside of Brooke’s office. The one time journalism club didn’t run over time meant I had to wait for Phoebe here because we still have another day here. I am so jealous of Thomas getting to be at college, so he’s not stuck here.</p><p> </p><p>I hear Brooke talk to someone called Sheila and when she says she is sure my dad won’t find out is when my brain goes into overdrive. I grab my recorder from my pocket and start playing record. She is such a lying snake, but I can never prove it that is until now.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Sheila the only people who know about RJ’s paternity is you and me. No one can trip you up because you are in Genoa City and I’m sure as hell not going to say anything. I am not letting Ridge go to that bitch Taylor. Her holier-than-thou self might be back from the grave, but Ridge has a child with me now. Even if Ridge waxes poetic about her, he is in my bed every night. Taylor is the past for Ridge and she’s going to stay that way and I am going to do anything I can to keep it that way. Her mini-me Steffy can do what she likes and she can sulk all she wants. I don’t care… she doesn’t need to like me and I don’t need to like her. Phoebe is easier anyways. It’s not hard to get her to like me because she’s not a prissy bratty bitch like her sister. Phoebe is like Ridge and Steffy is like Taylor. She’s so skeptical of everything, questions everything it annoys me to no end. She is always acting like some detective trying to catch me in a trap, but she needs to remember her age. Stephanie probably filled her head about me because there’s no more room in there for anything else.” </em>There’s a pause so I gather that it’s this Sheila lady who’s talking on the other line, I hear Brooke’s yeahs of agreement and I have to keep myself from laughing because this prissy bratty bitch is going to blow up your whole life. I’m definitely telling grandma about this<em>. “… Just stay in Genoa City Sheila… No one is going to find out that Nick is really RJ’s father. Who the hell is going to tell? Me ha!” </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>I don’t need to listen to listen to anymore. It’s so disconcerting to hear that RJ isn’t my brother. I’m not super close to him but it makes me sad to think that this little boy is being used to have my dad here out of obligation. Why did Brooke think that this wasn’t going to come out eventually? It only hurts RJ in the end because his life is going to change when the truth comes out. There’s a little part of me that wonders if I didn’t do this.</p><p> </p><p>This is all so messy and gross. Nick isn’t a bad guy even though grandma hates him, but he’s married to Aunt Bridget. This is so fucked Aunt Bridget is married to her brother’s father. The same Aunt Bridget who was married to Hope’s father. This is just an embarrassing change of events. Before I can go to the bathroom, I make my way to the kitchen and grab a Ziploc bag and go to the bathroom and scoop out RJ’s toothbrush and replace it with a new one that looks like it.</p><p> </p><p>I don’t need to get anything of dad’s when there’s me. I don’t want to be here anymore, I need to get to grandma she will know what to do.</p><p> </p><p>I call her from my cell phone and when I told her I didn’t want to be here anymore, she said she was leaving the house right now.</p><p> </p><p>“Steffy are you leaving? I thought we could go play some tennis or something.” The last thing I want to do is speak to Brooke’s little miss perfect. She is just like Brooke, she is fake nice and then flips the script. She knows I don’t like playing tennis only watching it and yet…</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah Hope, I’m having my grandmother pick me up. I don’t want to be here.” I can see the anger forming in Hope’s eyes and I just want to slap her ass.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you have to be like this?! You are so jealous it’s insane. I try so hard to be a good sister to you but you’re always such miserable bitter bitch. It’s not my mom’s fault that dad doesn’t want to be with your mom. My mom is his destiny and you just can’t fight that Steffy.” I roll my eyes when this little witch calls what my dad and her mom have destiny. Brooke is using anything she can to keep my parents apart.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get this straight Hopeless. We are not sisters. I have my sister and you have yours. My dad is not your dad, he never was and he never will be. If you need a ride to go see your father I’m sure I could ask my grandma to drop you off. And that so-called destiny you speak of is nothing but delusion. I’ve had enough of being here pretending for the last time. Hope you are a brat who screams and cries when you don’t get your way. I am not Phoebe, my sister is too sweet to ever give you the time of day and your tantrums but you would be a fool to believe that I will stand for it.” I leave out that soon Phoebe won’t feel obligated to give you the time of day ever again.</p><p> </p><p>“Phoebe is a better sister than you will ever be!” She says this with all the angst her thirteen year old self can muster. I don’t feel even a little bad that I give Hope the unfiltered truth always. Hope calls me a bitch when I don’t want to do something. I’m not a doll that will agree to do everything with you because that’s what you want. Things never matter to Hope she only cares about what she wants.</p><p> </p><p>“She is definitely a great sister, but you’d have to be her sister to know that Hope.” When my phone rings I’m so happy to see that it’s grandma. I need to get out of here because I know grandma will end up slapping the spit out of Brooke’s mouth if she gets out of the car.</p><p> </p><p>I go to my room with Phoebe and grab both of our stuff and hightail it out of the house. If I never come back it would be too soon.</p><p> </p><p>When I reach the car is when all my confidence starts to seep out of me. I need my grandma because who the fuck does something like this? I’m happy when grandma starts driving out of there, my tears are really starting to flow.</p><p> </p><p>“Steffy, sweetheart what’s the matter?”</p><p> </p><p>“Something bad happened… really bad grandma.”</p><p> </p><p>“With Brooke? What’s going on? You can tell me anything you know that.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s a fucking lying bitch who’s keeping my parents apart grandma. She’s a horrible person.” It leaves my lips before I can polish my words and I know grandma only hesitates because she doesn’t want to be seen as the person who encourages this. I know people think that it’s grandma that poisoned Brooke to us, but no Brooke can do that with no help from anyone else.</p><p> </p><p>“Steffy tell me what happened.” Grandma wasn’t driving towards her house, it looked like she is taking us to our ice cream place. It’s our thing but I don’t want to get any ice cream without Phoebe.</p><p> </p><p>I can’t really explain this because I can’t find the words, so I pull out my tape recorder. And I press play.</p><p> </p><p>We are just there in the parking lot listening to Brooke talk with some Sheila lady about her lies. I can see grandma face getting so red and I just have to wonder what happens next. What do we even do?</p><p> </p><p>“Steffy who else knows about this?” When grandma uses that voice, I know she is playing no games.</p><p> </p><p>“No one. I know it’s bad to record things without someone’s consent but grandma when she was talking about dad can’t find out I had to record it. Anytime I say things no one believes except you, Thomas and Phoebe. I don’t need to have ‘proof’ for you guys to say that Brooke does things that aren’t nice. Just because she loves dad doesn’t mean that it wouldn’t be easier for her that we weren’t around. I know I look like mom and it effects how she treats me. It doesn’t help that mom is single and dad said he was with Brooke because of RJ.” Hell yeah, I don’t want Brooke to be with dad. He loves mom and mom loves him. Reading mom’s diaries as a way to have her close to me when she was missing has only opened my eyes. I can’t look at Uncle Thorne the same either. He and Brooke conspired to keep dad and mom apart by lying about Thomas.</p><p> </p><p>She wanted dad to be a father for her children and the expense of Thomas. If that secret never came to light, Phoebe and I wouldn’t exist and that is why I hate her. She wanted to cheat Thomas out of being in dad’s life and if she had gotten her wish… Phoebe and I wouldn’t even be an idea in anyone’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“Steffy I need that tape. You don’t tell anyone you know about this. You let grandma deal with this.”</p><p> </p><p>I go in my bag and pull out the Ziploc bag and show grandma. “I grabbed RJ’s toothbrush. I switched it with another one, you can use me to check if dad is really his father too.” I learned the first day in journalism class you need sources to corroborate your story.</p><p> </p><p>“Sweetheart that is very ingenious of you. I don’t need your DNA to prove it. I can always use mine but you are such a trooper for trying to help. You leave this to me. I need that tape.”</p><p> </p><p>“Grandma I can’t, it has my homework on it. I had to do an interview for my journalism class.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right here’s what we’ll do. I will make a copy of it so you can still have the tape you need for your homework.” I’m glad I came to grandma she always knows what to do.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Years later has passed since RJ's true paternity has been revealed and Steffy and Hope's rivalry has been going on for years and has led them here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> When Luisa got to Steffy’s house she didn’t know what to expect but she could hear the sound of Steffy’s crying through the door. She races to get her key and open the wretched door that’s keeping her from her best friend.</p><p> </p><p>As she steps inside, she sees Ridge just holding Steffy. She had only received a text from Ridge telling her to come to the Steffy’s house immediately.</p><p> </p><p>She told Erik that she would be back as soon as she could and she was out of the house before he could ask her any questions.</p><p> </p><p>“Luisa thank goodness you are here…” She’s always happy to see Ridge but she wants to know what’s going on and why Steffy’s crying her eyes out.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on? Steffy why are you crying like this?” It hurts her ears to hear her friend sob like this. She takes Ridge’s place and holds Steffy.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a very complicated mess but Phoebe is somehow Liam’s child with Hope and Reese Buckingham trafficked the child to an adoption agency and Steffy adopted that child. Reese got Taylor mixed into it when he pushed Flo Fulton to lie and say it was her child. Taylor thought she was helping a woman start over from her loser boyfriend, but it was a conjured up story by Buckingham for him to pay gambling debts.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re telling me to that he basically sold a baby and that Flo woman was a part of it?” This sends her reeling at this information. This fucking snake doctor did all this to get his gambling debts settled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah and so did his daughter. An intern who works for the company ended up telling Hope which made them come straight here.” It enraged Ridge to have to listen to Brooke tell him this. He already had leftover animosity when it comes to her but she sounded like a crazy person. Her vehemence of springing this on Steffy giving her no time to get used to the fact made him even more mad...</p><p> </p><p>“They just took Phoebe from me!” It scared Ridge with how much pain Steffy had in her voice. He didn’t want to leave her alone, but he had to go see Doc and explain everything to her because this whole situation is just so unbelievable.</p><p> </p><p>“Steffy I know the pain you are going through right now. Sweetheart I do, this is Reese Buckingham’s fault and I will make sure he fucking pays for his crime. I will have him put in jail and stripped of his medical license.” Even though these were the right words for Ridge to say it meant little to Steffy. Ridge stops himself from getting emotional thinking about losing his own Phoebe and remembering the kind of rage he had. It wouldn’t help his daughter, so he tried his best to temper it.</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t matter dad…”</p><p> </p><p>“Steffy I have to go see your mother and try and explain this to her.” This was a conversation that Ridge was dreading but he knew it had to be done. He knows that his wife is going to be devastated and feel guilty for telling Steffy she would help their daughter with this.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever dad.” There’s nothing her dad can say that will make this okay. Ridge looks at his daughter and he is happy that she has her rage. To him it was better than her being withdrawn.</p><p> </p><p>When Ridge leaves its only the two friends and Lu makes her Steffy look at her. She sees the fire in Steffy and it makes her happy to see. She doesn’t care what Steffy feels as long as she does.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tell me you are going to try and give my ass a pep talk.” The attitude in the tone is down right volatile but Lu welcomes it. There’s a myriad of emotions flowing through Steffy and she doesn’t want to be patronized be anyone especially not her best friend.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I know you too well to try and placate you. I need you to pick yourself up and be a mother to the child you got. I know you just had bombs dropped on you, but Kelly don’t know any better and frankly the girl is at an age where she won’t care. As unfortunate as it is for Liam to be the father, it does mean that Kelly may still have a relationship with I’m guessing we should be calling her Beth.” Steffy was at a point where she could stop crying and listen to reason. It helps with having a friend who knows when to soothe and when to rip the bandaid.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean may?”</p><p> </p><p>“Girl you’re kidding right? That vaca moved right in after Hope decided to ‘give’ you Liam so he could play house with y’all. That’s some weird ass sister-wife bullshit. Liam is never held accountable by anyone. I’m not trying to pile on but I love you too much to not tell you the truth. He made you a shell of yourself. I get wanting to co-parent but he wants you to be waiting int the wings. It’s so trifling for him to be like but we’re best friends with the kind of toxic history you two have. You need to have boundaries and protect your heart Steffy. The damn picture above us is his clue that he can come as he pleases. He shuffles from your home to hers with ease. He’s a trifling ass hoe and if today hadn’t happened… you would have been on round 79 of this merry-go-round. Let Polly-anna have that stale dusty ass wonderbread fool. I want this to be an evolution for you to get back to your true self because boo this ain’t it.” Lu knows that she can be quite blunt especially when it comes to Liam, but she can’t stand the fact that Steffy makes excuses on why this time will be the last time.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it so bad to wish that I could have a love like you and Erik? I want Kelly to have what Michelle has.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me how Erik and Liam are in any way similar?” The silence that fills the room hurts Steffy because she has no answer for Lu. “I love you too much to lie to you. You gave Liam this power over you because he saved you that one time. For as long as you have been with Liam there’s always been someone in the wings for him. Whether it was Hope, Ivy, Sally, or the next boo boo the fool. I can say this from the marrow of my bones that Erik would never treat me this way. He loves me with a depth of the Mariana Trench. It’s never been in my mind to worry about him looking for anyone else. The only person he will be saving will be me and that’s if I ask him too. And it’s the same way I feel for him. We are committed to each other because we want to be. Yes babe you deserve that and a whole lot more…”</p><p> </p><p>Steffy wants to cry again because she knows deep down, she never had that with Liam. She always tried to place that kind of importance on their relationship.</p><p> </p><p>“How do I do it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well if you want to stay in this house, you need to change the goddamn locks one… second get rid of this reminder of illusion you placed on the relationship. This portrait tricks you into believing that you two had this great love instead of recognizing that you had a dysfunctional relationship with a toxic fuck boy who never let you be your true self.” It’s hard to admit to herself the truth of her relationship because she didn’t want to examine how she let herself get here.</p><p> </p><p>“It hurts that Phoebe isn’t going to be here anymore. I don’t know what to do about that?”</p><p> </p><p>“The only thing you can do is not to lose sight of the child you do have. I know you have a lot of love to give. Be the best mom for Kelly, the best Aunt for Douglas and the best Madrinha for Michele. Channel the hurt other parts of your life... be successful in every part of your life. Listen to The Miseducation of Lauryn Hill on repeat and move on. Get some therapy if you need it but you can always talk to me anytime too. I’d drop everything to get you. You’re always my sister from another mister. Sempre e para sempre meu amor.” <strong>(Always and forever my love) </strong>Lu wishes she could take away the hurt for best friend. She hasn’t seen Steffy so lost since losing the actual Phoebe.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy brightened from her friend’s advice. She knows it comes from a place of love, she knows Lu will never try to hide her from reality. She remembers the time they both got to study abroad in Brazil for a semester and listening to Lauryn Hill crying at the depth of hearing a woman who loved and lost. When she thinks about Liam and the lyrics they feel hollow and she can finally admit to herself that Liam just isn’t it.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I should move. Yeah, I could change the locks but I think the best way for me to move on is to leave this home too. This place is filled with disappointment and broken promises. Most of all a woman who is only a fraction of who she is lives here. I don’t want to be that anymore. I used to be a bad bitch.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right boo and leave fuck boys that can’t even commit to the basics. You never been basic so wake up from the nightmare.”</p><p> </p><p>Steffy has the first smile she has had from this awful day when both ladies hear a knock at the door. Lu tells Steffy to just sit while she gets the door.</p><p> </p><p>Lu will get a bat if Liam or his sister-wife show up here. When she opens the door, she sees Thomas. She wonders if Thomas heard about the baby fiasco from his Ridge.</p><p> </p><p>In her confusion, Thomas gives her a quick kiss on the cheek and a hug, he goes searching for his sister.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I’m assuming dad told you the news.”</p><p> </p><p>“What news? It can wait… so something happened last week and I’ve been trying to wrap my head around it because it sounds so fucking bananas.”</p><p> </p><p>These makes both of the women wonder what kind of news can Thomas give if it’s not about what just went down here.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?! You’re freaking me out Thomas.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know how to say this so I did some investigating because I don’t know how anyone could believe this with no proof.” He knows he sounds like he’s making no sense to them. “Last week I heard Flo Fulton and Zoe talking about keeping everything a secret. At first I thought they were probably talking about a dress ripping but then they started talking about Phoebe and Beth being the same and I wanted confront them but I thought they might lie so I just kept listening. They kept saying everything got out of hand and that no one could find out about Flo not being the real mom. I didn’t want to just come and give you bullshit so I kind of did a DNA test and it showed that the babies do share the same paternity.” Thomas tries to be gentle dealing with his sister, but he knows it will just aggravate her if he beats around the bush. He gives Steffy the results that the lab he used sent him.</p><p> </p><p>He expects his sister to be angry and hurt but he finds her calm which makes him worried.</p><p> </p><p>“You ran a DNA test?” She doesn’t know why she asks her brother this when he has already given her the test results but it feels surreal to be given scientific proof of the deceit.</p><p> </p><p>“Well yeah, I wasn’t going to come to you without proof. Either Flo was a liar then or she is a liar now. I had to figure out which before I dropped any bombs on you. You’re my sister… it was always the three of us against the world no matter what and that never changed. You let me know what you want to do. If you want to do nothing we’ll make it work. It’s only us in the room who know.” He knew he didn’t have to mention Phoebe because she lingered in the air. His sister’s eyes just look at him with a softness he hasn’t seen in a long while.</p><p> </p><p>“Thomas you would keep this a secret? Wouldn’t that get in the way of your impending marriage to Hope?” She didn’t know what her brother sees in Hope. She is waking up from this induced coma and seeing things clearly for the first time in a long time.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t give a fuck Steffy. You are my concern… YOU are my family. If you need time to figure this out that what we are going to do. Hope is fine, if she wants to be with me and upgrade her life then she can. If she wants a bum then she can have him. I’ll be fine.” This was the first time in a long time that she felt that her brother was on the way back to being who he was.</p><p> </p><p>“That bum is the father of Kelly.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I’ll break out my rosary and say some Hail Marys for my niece, but the facts don’t change. Liam’s a bum who got two women knocked up with very little gap in between. He’s no prize and I wish you would wake up to that. I hate to put you on the spot but what do you want to do?” If Steffy tells him to keep the secret that’s what he will do.</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t matter. Someone else knew and told Hope. She and Brooke came here with a quickness and took her away and Liam just looked like a gaping fish choking on a hook gasping to breathe.” Her anger starts returning to her when she remembers how docile Liam was. Never making a choice as per usual.</p><p> </p><p>“What?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah Emma somehow found out. I guess Flo and Zoe kept yapping about not getting caught and multiple people ended up finding out about them. Dad was here to but he’s with mom telling her everything and how Flo conned her into giving her money to pay for a gambling debt Dr. Buckingham had.”</p><p> </p><p>“So Zoe’s dad sold Liam and Hope’s baby basically? He trafficked a child to pay a gambling debt and he brought mom into this and tricked her.” There’s things that can prompt Thomas’s anger but it makes him seethe for anyone to try and drag his mother into shit. He feels like he might blow a gasket.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah Tom its looking like that’s exactly what that guy did.” Lu can feel Thomas’s anger rolling in waves.</p><p> </p><p>“That guy won’t need jail because I could kill him myself. We need to tell dad that they need to go to the police and report this because I will be damned if this fraudulent witch is going to have mom look like she is a willing party to a crime. Mom will not be a fucking accessory to this. I won’t allow it.”</p><p> </p><p>Once she heard her brother saying this, it made Steffy nervous because she was still trying to recover from the news herself that she didn’t even have time to process that this bitch Flo put her mom in this mess.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t think about that but if we report this to the police, this will be another fucking scandal for FC and Thomas we are doing too good to be hit with this negative traction.” Lu was impressed that her friend was thinking with her business mind right now.</p><p> </p><p>“All right I have an idea then…” Steffy and Lu look at Thomas wondering what the hell he would be up to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope didn’t know why she was summoned to Forrester Creations by Thomas. She still felt guilty for having sex with him and liking it. Her mother keeps harping on the fact that she thought it was a big mistake to marry Thomas.</p><p> </p><p>She had a lot to think about now that Beth was back in their lives. She got the miracle she had always wanted. She got attached to Douglas though and he filled a void where Beth left a hole. Brooke had no clue of her daughter actually being anything but platonic with Thomas. She thought now that everything is as it should be that her daughter and Liam can get back on track and Hope could stop this farce of a relationship with Thomas.</p><p> </p><p>In her mind they could figure out a way to have Hope to co-parents with Thomas but not sacrificing her life with Liam. They were going to make Thomas understand how things would be going forward.</p><p> </p><p>When they reach Steffy’s office, they had no clue that Steffy would be sitting there waiting for them. In all honesty Hope had thought that Steffy would be at home trying to process the news. Thomas is sitting on the desk talking to his sister without missing a beat. She looks at him in his sweater that hugs his muscles and it gives her a flashback to them together. The same muscles that she traced her fingers on when he fucked her. Usually Hope gets a look her way from Thomas but he didn’t even acknowledge her existence and she doesn’t know how she feels about that.</p><p> </p><p>“Steffy what are we doing here?” Brooke wants to know why they have been dragged here. She’s annoyed that they have been asked here when she and Hope could be at home spending time with Beth.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy didn’t appreciate the attitude coming from Brooke. It’s no secret they don’t like each other and Brooke doesn’t have to pretend with the niceties because there’s been bad blood since forever. Steffy wasn’t checking for Brooke but it does make her happy that Brooke will suffer some after what went down with the baby.</p><p> </p><p>When Ridge comes into the room with Taylor it threw Brooke for a loop. She didn’t expect to see Taylor here let alone with Ridge. It still gripes her deep down that Taylor’s presence can rattle her.</p><p> </p><p>“I see we are all here… Thomas can you get Zoe and Florence in here.” Ridge instructs his son to summon the women of the hour so they can question them.</p><p> </p><p>When Flo and Zoe go into Steffy’s office they weren’t expecting the full crowd. Flo feels most uncomfortable when she gazes into Taylor’s eyes and then Steffy’s. It was disconcerting to see two people who look so alike just staring at her. When she looks around the room, she starts to feel the walls caving in.</p><p> </p><p>Thomas looks towards his sister and can tell that her fury isn’t allowing her to speak right now so he decides to take the initiative. “Do you know why we brought you here today?”</p><p> </p><p>Flo looks like she’s going to crack as she feels the stares coming from Taylor but Zoe speaks before she can.</p><p> </p><p>“No, could it be a new campaign you want us to be models for?” Zoe tries to put her best foot forward and act like everything is normal, so Flo doesn’t fucking ruin it.</p><p> </p><p>“You would be hard pressed to think that you would be used for any campaign. Do you think you are being cute right now?” It feels like lightning struck the room with how Taylor is speaking to Zoe and Flo. She’s calm but her face reeks of fury just like her daughter who stays silence.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Dr. but I don’t see how you have any say in any personnel decisions made here.” Her mouth speaks before she can catch herself and Flo looks at Zoe like she’s crazy.</p><p> </p><p>“You see that’s where you are wrong. My daughter holds her proxy and we are a united front which makes her just about the last person you want to make any kind of jokes with.” It bristles Brooke’s hearing Ridge talk like that. Hope looks between her mother and Taylor. The fact that Taylor is so unbothered and her mother is rattled really ticks her off.</p><p> </p><p>“Zoe, we should just tell them…”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell us what Flo, that you trafficked a child? Or the fact that you used my mother to help you under false pretenses? Could it be that you had my sister mothering a child she would always lose at some point? Am I getting warmer?” Hope listens on to Thomas speaking up for Steffy and she doesn’t like that he doesn’t say anything for her.</p><p> </p><p>“Or the fact that you let me believe that my child was dead when you had so many times to tell the truth. I became your friend Flo and shared my heartache with you. I destroyed my marriage because I thought my child was dead. And you just stood there listened and said nothing. Is this some sick game to you? We welcomed you with open arms into our family…”</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t supposed to be like this Hope. It just got so out of hand and I wanted to tell you but—”</p><p> </p><p>“But nothing… I don’t care about your excuses they mean absolutely nothing to me. Have you ever had the person you loved more than anything taken from you in such a horrible manner. Well I did and a part of me has been missing since. And then I thought wow I get to honor her in a way. A name so sacred to me is now tainted because of you two… It’s like losing Phoebe twice, so I just don’t care! You can take your ugly fat tears and put them in someone else’s cup because I don’t want them and I surely don’t care for them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Steffy—” Zoe knows she stepped in it when she looks at her boss in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“DO NOT CALL ME STEFFY! You address me with the formality I am due.” She has started to unleash and it scares everyone but her family.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to tell the truth but—”</p><p> </p><p>“I just told you I don’t care. Effective immediately you both are fired. You will receive no severance and there’s no chance of being rehired. Your father is being arrested as we speak. I’m sure the police are going to want to question you two about your involvement. And I will gladly help them.” Steffy was apprehensive at first because she didn’t want FC to suffer but Thomas told her with the right spin, they could garner sympathy points and still be in the driver’s seat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“No please don’t do this. My dad was trying to protect me and Flo because people were after him because he owed a debt.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry but I stopped caring because you could have told the truth and we would have taken care of things for you but no you kept this ugly sick secret.” There’s no justification in Steffy’s mind for selling children.</p><p> </p><p>“Your father put a dead child in my arms. How could you think to keep this secret? The lengths you went to only made everyone hurt more. You only magnified the hurt by how long you kept it a secret. When would you tell the truth? When my daughter was five… maybe when she became a teenager. You played god with our lives and you want us to listen to you cry foul for yourselves. You have to be kidding.” Hope is livid that they think they can just sit there and not hold themselves accountable. They didn’t even say sorry which was the least they could do considering the type of havoc they reeked.</p><p> </p><p>“The only reason you won’t be getting a perp walk in front of the whole building is so we don’t have to have you hurt my company’s standing. But be assured that there’s a warrant out for your arrest.” She wanted them to pay for everything they did.</p><p> </p><p>“No this is a misunderstanding. My dad did it to protect me and then everything got out of hand…” When Zoe hears that the blowback is going to come on her is when it really starts to sink in.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what’s out of hand? Lying to me. You know what’s out of hand stealing a child and swapping another woman’s dead child to put into someone’s arms. You know what’s out of hand making my daughter embrace a new life into her home. You know what’s out of hand that my daughter’s memory is now tainted by the selfishness you exhibited. You don’t care about this upheaval you have caused but guess what I don’t need you to care. I’m going to make sure that the police throw as many justifiable charges as they can your way.” Ridge has to hold Taylor back because she was taking too many steps towards the women and the last thing, he wanted was for her to be arrested for beating the shit out of them. He holds her by the hip which makes Brooke swallow a gasp.</p><p> </p><p>“Taylor’s right, you had no regard for the damage you caused. You had so many chances to ask for help and all you did was just let it go on. Everyone of us in this room would have helped you if you had just asked for it. You could have saved yourself from jail, but you chose to keep it a secret. Flo you sold my grandchild. I welcomed you into my home and life and you still kept silent.” Even though Brooke and Hope had Beth with them now it didn’t stop Brooke from wanting blood.</p><p> </p><p>“We didn’t mean to hurt anyone—” Flo tries to explain herself looking back and forth between Steffy and Hope.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy finally gets up on it’s a scary view from Zoe and Flo end when they see the Hamilton-Forresters just staring at them. “Your crocodile tears won’t work on me. Also if you think about talking to the press. I will have forensic accountants go through all your records to see if you are trying to profit from your crimes.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can leave now. Any of your personal effects we find will be sent to the county jail.” Ridge can’t help himself. He has nothing the whole time but his simmering rage has only magnified since Steffy lost the child.</p><p> </p><p>The two women just look at each other and slowly get up and leave.</p><p> </p><p>“Steffy, I want to thank you for inviting us to confront them. I know it’s been a very difficult situation for us. But I appreciate us being able to come together for the sake of our family.” Hope wowed by Steffy’s maturity. She knows it has to be difficult for her to be dealing with this loss, but she knows Steffy is strong and will get past it.</p><p> </p><p>“You are Beth’s mother and they hurt you as well so it was only fair. I also called you in for another reason.” They all hear a knock at the door and the door opens and Brooke and Hope see Donna and another woman they haven’t ever seen before come in the room.</p><p> </p><p>Brooke was overjoyed to see her sister but she didn’t understand why Donna was here. She was going to see her later.</p><p> </p><p>“Steffy you told us to come at the top of the hour.” Donna is visibly not comfortable because she knows there’s going to be some drama soon.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah Donna. Brooke I think it would be best for you to leave because this is about Hope in a professional capacity.” Steffy wasn’t remotely done doing business yet.</p><p> </p><p>“My mom doesn’t need to leave. What ever you need to tell me you can say in front of her.” It boggles Hope’s mind about why Steffy would have her aunt and someone else in the room with them, but she feels like she needs to have some kind of backup given how many people Steffy has with her.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay have it your way. We have made the decision to pull the Hope for the Future line and with that you’re being fired.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope just looks on at Steffy like she must have heard wrong because this was just not right. “What?!” she said just perplexed.</p><p> </p><p>“Steffy you cannot do this. The timing of this is really underhanded! I thought you and Hope put all the bad blood behind you and now you want to cancel her line?! How dare you!” Hope just looks at her mother, Brooke is saying how she is feeling.</p><p> </p><p>“The timing means nothing. It’s the lowest producing line with a very high marketing cost.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope is just looking around the room and she looks at Donna and this lady she has never seen before and wonders how they factor in. “Steffy, why are you doing this? How can you be so bitter?!” Brooke say her daughter on the verge of tears as her daughter’s voice breaks.</p><p> </p><p>Donna is caught between a rock and a hard place. She loves her niece but she can’t let that effect her professional life. Luckily Steffy didn’t care about looking like the bad guy. The co-CEO didn’t want this line being relaunched in the first place but Brooke went crying to Eric. She found it redundant and she wanted to wring her grandfather’s neck for greenlighting in the first place. Personal wants making business decisions is how Forrester found itself on the brink of extinction so many times before.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m far from bitter. I am efficiently pragmatic… I didn’t want this gas-guzzling line to be relaunched but that was my grandfather’s decision. It’s not the behemoth of success you think it is. You had the autonomy you wanted and the line is drowning with no direction. It’s dead last with social media engagement, lackluster e-commerce sales, and isn’t being scooped up in brick and mortar. If you think I am being ‘bitter’ you can refer to the two people I have brought here today. Marissa is our head of budgeting and allocation and pointed this discrepancy to me. I made the decision to axe the line and I would make the same choice each time. Hope if it made money I don’t care if I have to deal with you or anyone else.”</p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t about to let her daughter be run out of the company. She refused to let Steffy have the satisfaction. “Well you could give it time Steffy… Let the line find its footing. I know Hope can focus on it if she is given a chance.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry but I won’t be allocating any money towards this line. I was hired to give informed decisions. I was clear to Ms. Forrester that the line will continue siphon resources from better producing lines…”</p><p> </p><p>“But you are not giving my line a chance to succeed! I can concede that I dropped the ball but Steffy are you doing this for the right reasons?” Hope says this with grimace on her face. She wants to scream but she has to be professional especially with an employee.</p><p> </p><p>Donna enters the foray because she knows that if it comes from her it will be less of a sting. “Hope, I have been in charge of the social side and the line has negative traction on social. Combined with the marketing dollars and the budgets it doesn’t make fiscal sense to keep it going with it.”</p><p> </p><p>“But Donna it can be revamped, retooled whatever. It has been done before. Steffy why are you doing this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me but I made that decision. I don’t know nor do I care about your personal lives. It has no effect on how I do my job. I made the assessment and suggestion to Ms. Forrester. I have autonomy in my role for allocating the funds for projects but I won’t be rubber stamping vanity projects with that are money pits and yield nothing but debt. The only people who can veto my suggestions are the CEOs. If more time was spent on the actual line instead of whining on why you think it shouldn’t be axed you would still be in the same boat because the niche audience for it have left you in the dust.”</p><p> </p><p>“As Marissa said it was her suggestions but I agree with her. I didn’t want this line to be be relaunched but I let it have its chance but I’m not spending anymore resources on it. If you want such a crack at it Brooke you can launch your own fashion house and give Hope some funding because Forrester dollars won’t be.” Steffy looks Hope straight in her eyes and tells her how things are going to be.</p><p> </p><p>“Thomas you said you had great ideas for the line. You can’t think that letting it be axed is the way to go.” She knows it’s a gamble to use Thomas’s attraction to her but in her mind, Hope is fighting for her line’s existence.</p><p> </p><p>Thomas looked at Hope like she was crazed. He wasn’t going to cave on the professional front and look like a fool and he sure isn’t going to let the company lose resources for it. “I can’t do that. Even with my ideas the numbers just don’t warrant more investment… I am going to commit my time to creating designs for the viability of other lines.” Hope’s shocked that Thomas is not even going to try and speak for her side.</p><p> </p><p>When Hope balls up her fists her nails dig into her palm, it leave marks she doesn’t care about keeping the peace anymore. Steffy was here to get her and she won in Hope’s mind. “You’re doing this to spite me Steffy. This is about Beth I know it is.” she said this venom and narrowed eyes. Steffy had to resist the urge to roll her eyes because she knows Hope is going to rant and rave and pin it on her.</p><p> </p><p>Marissa is highly annoyed because she supposes Donna’s family has a problem with paying attention.</p><p>“Ms. Logan, I’m firing you not Ms. Forrester and I don’t need any oversight to that. I actually made that recommendation before today. I even decided to see if your line could be salvaged which is why I went to Donna to see if you at least had a good traction on social platforms but you don’t. Hope for the Future being shut down is different from you losing your job. You’re being fired for excessive absences, dereliction of duty, insubordination and not meeting the criteria to your job title. I came to that decision two weeks ago, but Ms. Forrester has been a little busy so it has been hard to set up this meeting. She was generous enough to transfer the trademark Hope for the Future to you of no charge and rescind the non-compete immediately as a brand entity. So you can revamp that line on your own. I told her I would advise against it unless we were compensated since Forrester Creations paid for the trademark in the first place and the investments we made into the entity. She vetoed that decision so here’s the pertinent documents of everything we have discussed.” Hope just watches Marissa as she comes over. The woman hands Hope her walking papers and the moment feels surreal.</p><p> </p><p>“Donna, I can’t believe you knew this and said nothing to me.” Brooke is mad that her sister kept this a secret and allowed Hope to be ambushed.</p><p> </p><p>“Brooke excuse yourself I can’t tell you privileged conversation and second it violates the law for me to speak about an employee’s job performance.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m your sister! And Hope is your niece!” Brooke seethes at her sister for the betrayal.</p><p> </p><p>“And it’s against the law. Donna would be fired and promptly sued for speaking on an employee’s job performance or company decisions without the approval of said company.” The head of budget and allocation is appalled to hear this woman who doesn’t even work here anymore talking about being given information that doesn’t concern her.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what Brooke. I value my job and it’s clear you would want me to risk my professional career to fall on your sword. Well you can take that sword and shove it.” Donna makes her exit and slams the door. She finds it funny how Brooke can make herself the victim with shit that has nothing to do with her. It’s rich to her that her sister can speak about loyalty with all the shit she has pulled on her own daughters and Katie. She wasn’t going to risk shit for Brooke. She likes working and who the fuck thinks she’s giving that up. She’s just heads back to eat her salad before the croutons get soggy.</p><p> </p><p>Back in Steffy’s office, Brooke puts her arm around Hope but her eyes spots the fact that Ridge’s hand is still around Taylor’s hip.</p><p> </p><p>“Ms. Logan you can retrieve your belongings. If you cannot we can have it boxed and sent to you. I have company matters to speak to my CEOs so it would be appreciated if you kindly left.” She’s curt and immune to the tears coming from Hope. Marissa just looks expectantly at them to leave. She keeps eye contact with Hope to help further it along. When she hears mommy dearest huff and scoff it only makes her laugh on the inside. She wonders how did Hope, think this was going to work out. She wants to play grownup but have her mommy there to fight her battles. When the two leave, she makes sure to lock the door after them so they are not disturbed. “… Anywhoo Steffy and Ridge I wanted to go over the budget proposals by each department…”</p><p> </p><p>Steffy didn’t miss a beat. She had made printouts for her brother and dad. Taylor decided that she was going to leave and see Ridge later for a dinner date. He gave her a tender kiss that made both his kids roll their eyes but Steffy did smile. It was one of her few during the tumultuous times she was going through. As the three Forresters listen to Marissa and her cost cutting, Steffy can breathe easier to have one less complication in her life.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was that time again… Steffy just hated these pointless art charity balls. It was always fascinating that people would spend money on philanthroping art rather than people while also dodging their taxes and then donate to organizations that help food insecure populations or disease research .  She would rather volunteer and meet people rather than do what she’s doing now. Schmoozing… that’s one of the things she hated to do most in life. She begged dad that she didn’t want to do this but he told her she lost fair and square in a game of rock, paper, scissors. But she had to represent Forrester Creations since her grandad grew tired of these things after her grandmother died.</p><p> </p><p>Ridge had a hot date with Doc and as much as he loved his daughter, he didn’t think Taylor didn’t think this would count as a romantic dinner out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Steffy I will smack the shit out of you of you don’t stop sulking. I don’t want to be here as much as you do but we have to be. Erik is schmoozing and my cheeks have been hurting for the last thirty minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lu, never make important decisions with rock, paper, scissors.” Even though Steffy didn’t want to be here, she was dressed to kill. Couldn’t represent a fashion house without being the best dressed person here.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not. My favorite is pick a number 1-10. And even if someone chooses the number I always say wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you do that with me?!” Steffy starts to realize she has been played for years and never figured it out.</p><p> </p><p>“And I never have to drive us to places.” Steffy flicks her friend on the arm for duping her. “What?! It’s just something I prefer.”</p><p> </p><p>“I bet it is.” This was her one night that she could drink so she was taking the opportunity. Steffy took another flute of Champagne.</p><p> </p><p>As the ladies talk they are being watched by several entities within the party.</p><p> </p><p>It was a given that Spencer Publications would be here but Bill knew he had to keep his distance from Steffy. He knows that he could make her uncomfortable with making her interact with him and she would have to follow etiquette and engage with him, but it could blow over in his face. The last thing he wanted was for him to be in the tabloids. He would rather be the one to write about than be the subject.</p><p> </p><p>He was representing his company and brought his sons as reinforcements to uphold the image.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t agree with his son having brought Hope here. She was never needed at anything that involved the Spencers. Bill could see it now in articles being written as he scans the room “Spencer heir brazenly bringing mistress to the same function as his ex-wife.”</p><p> </p><p>It was something he would definitely do if it wasn’t his family. He’s never been above it. Wyatt came here single. He dumped the red demon which made Bill a happy man. Wyatt is being the stallion he was born to be. If only he didn’t have to hear about Liam’s praising of the Spectra reject. He didn’t understand how his son could be friends with the Queen of carnie trash and in love with someone so dull. When Steffy walked out his sons lives they both just downgraded in company. He’s been watching her interact with this beautiful Amazon of a woman. They seem to be very familiar with each other and that’s when Bill realized he knew nothing of Steffy’s friends.</p><p> </p><p>He was still in love with her and he probably always would be. It was never anticipated that he would be in love with a woman who was married to his son. He still couldn’t believe his son let Steffy go for this dull as dish water girl.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at his son with Hope talking to some type of hungry vultures out here to scoop up some Spencer money for ‘artistic endeavors’. He watches Liam interact with them and every so often Liam’s head turns to where Steffy is and he finds his son to be a bozo. He had a wife with vitality and he let her go for the naive woman with her head in the sand. It’s insanity to him and maybe to his son too by the way his eyes keep straying Steffy.</p><p> </p><p>There’s a man who starts to step right into Liam’s eyeline to Steffy and it makes him laugh when his  pouts. He and Wyatt are like night and day it still amazes him.</p><p> </p><p>When Bill looks over at Steffy he doesn’t particularly like how familiar this man was being with Steffy. It unnerved him with how happy Steffy looked with him when he had never seen this man before. Bill knew head to stay away from Steffy but it didn’t mean he had to like seeing her moving on.</p><p>“Hmm Stephanie Forrester has a ring to it, doesn’t it?” Steffy has heard that voice in years and her whole body shivers. When she turns both she and Lu look at a face they haven’t seen in years.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Stephanie Douglas Forrester… If you’re going to say my name, then say my name.” She can’t help but correct him especially because when she met him for the first time, she only introduced herself as Stephanie Douglas.</p><p> </p><p>His smirk infuriates her as much now as it did then. She thought this would be the man she would be her forever, but real life happened.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, SD…” his voice was neutral, but his face was still dancing with mirth that brought a smile to Steffy’s face that reached her eyes. He always had a way with her that made her feel like the only one in the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, JV…” Steffy laughs like she did when she first met him when she calls him by his nickname.</p><p> </p><p>“You still like to dance?”</p><p> </p><p>“If I recall the kind of dancing, we did would be considered indecent here.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked at her as if he were recalling the memory which only spurred him on further. “I’ll take what I can get, if you would oblige me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Always… but I need to tell Lu…” And she meant it.</p><p> </p><p>“She left as soon as I came. I may have gotten a little help from Erik.” Sure enough Steffy sees that her friends are dancing themselves.</p><p> </p><p>As they walked to the dancefloor with several eyes watching, they only watched each other with feelings long buried coming back to the surface.</p><p> </p><p>“How’s Erin?” Steffy says this with a heaviness in her heart that she didn’t know she would feel.</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t know we broke up some time ago…” He wasn’t beat up about it which Steffy took to mean that enough time has passed where it didn’t hurt him or she was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… I’m sorry to hear that. I thought—”</p><p> </p><p>“Thought what? It didn’t work out. I couldn’t shake the hold you had on me. Even when you told me you were pregnant.” As Steffy listened to him he wasn’t displaying that playful bravado anymore. It was that serious pensive voice that made her fall in love with him in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy thinks back to that conversation she had with him. She sometimes felt like they were ships in the night. Always finding a way to miss each other. She had gotten pregnant for the very first time and she told him that she was married to Liam and had a child on the way.</p><p> </p><p>She told him she owed it to herself to try with this marriage since she had already invested so much but she felt like she was punishing herself. She tried to make it work with Liam so hard because of what she gave up. Then she lost the baby and then her marriage the first time.</p><p> </p><p>When she was able to pick her pride up from the floor again, she went to Chicago to get back the man who knew her better than anyone else, but she saw him with someone else.</p><p> </p><p>She thought it hurt to see Liam with Hope, but it paled in comparison to see him with someone else. Steffy stalked his social media which didn’t give her much to go on, but he had one photo tagged with the woman… Erin Lindsay. Nothing was wrong with her, it just hurt her to see him with someone else… smiling at each other. He never saw her in that restaurant and she was to embarrassed to admit she traveled after her marriage unraveled to be with him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be honest I went to Chicago and I saw you at Bruna’s while I was eating some dinner. You looked happy so I went back home and went back to Liam.” She didn’t know if telling him would anger him for possibly making him feel like it was on him or make him sad that they missed their opportunity then.</p><p> </p><p>“We are really ships in the night I guess. I came to LA hoping to see you. I went to that restaurant we went to that one weekend we visited LA for a month straight from the lunch to dinner service hoping you would come. I never saw you and the manager somehow remembered us or well you. I asked him if he seen you and he told me that you went overseas and that’s when I thought it was too late for us. I told myself at least we had Rio.” It shocked Steffy to her core to hear that he came here for her and they missed each other because she went to Paris.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t broadcast where she was going on social media because she wanted to be alone, but she never expected that he would come for her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… who knew study abroad programs could bring you some Cleopatra/ Mark Antony realness.” She was only half kidding with the reference.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh so you know they did end up married so I think I like that analogy.” Steffy registers his words and her heart is doing some overtime with how she processes his statement.</p><p> </p><p>She tries to save herself even though her face gave her away. “You know they end up dead hunted by her first baby daddy’s nephew?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well Caesar your ex is not and his family could never run up on me. I’d handle them like the ’85 bears.” The snort that came out of her was undignified when he said Liam was no Julius Caesar but then her stomach fluttered because he spoke like they were together.</p><p> </p><p>It was presumptuous, but for once in her life it was also valid. When she saw he moved on it hurt the deepest part of her because she took him for granted when she knew that she shouldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>When she saw him with Erin, she went back and tried her hardest to fight for Liam. He was something she knew and there was a comfortability in that. Even in the pain she knew he would inflict because he was predictable but even on the best day seeing Liam with Hope, Sally, Ivy who ever didn’t compare to the sadness she felt when she looked from across the bar when she saw Jay and Erin together laughing.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them were so caught up in dancing they didn’t notice when someone was coming their way.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, may I have this dance?” Steffy was completely unimpressed with Liam trying to start anything here.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, I think we’re good…” Even if Steffy wasn’t looking pissed, he was going to tell Liam to get lost.</p><p> </p><p>It hurt him that Steffy’s life was filled with nothing lasting except pain and the guy trying to cut in was a major source of it.</p><p> </p><p>Liam is shocked that someone was talking to him this way. “Well, she was my wife. I think I should be able to have a dance…”</p><p> </p><p>“Was is the operative word. Our reading comprehension class has adjourned for the day. She’s going to be my only wife…” Goading Liam into his confused puffer fish face is easy for most people with dry humor but when he does it, it makes Steffy feel extra good on the inside.</p><p> </p><p>She was done with Liam and she hated when he tried to keep her in his narrative. She lived life by her rules now not his. Hearing Jay talk about him making her his wife just brings her back to when she did her study abroad semester in Brazil.</p><p> </p><p>“Steffy…” When Liam pivots to his ex and expect her to give him his way she just wants to roll her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Liam, I have nothing to say to you and if anything involves Kelly then you can have your lawyer speak to my lawyer. I don’t have the urge to dance anymore.” Liam still had a way of annoying her when he thought she would just give into him.</p><p> </p><p>She starts to leave the dance floor with Jay on her heels and she wanted to get out of there. She didn’t even want to come to this event.</p><p> </p><p>As much as she didn’t want to leave Lu and Erik, she was not going to wait another minute to leave.</p><p> </p><p>She asked Jay to take her away from there. She didn’t want to go home yet. “Buy me a slice of pizza Jay…”</p><p> </p><p>They walk outside into the fray of Los Angeles. Faint sounds of horns around them. He looks at her like she made his day.</p><p> </p><p>“Always…” He took a chance and kissed her. It had been so long since he last did this, but it still felt like magic to him.</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you…” With her heels she didn’t need to tip toe. She kissed him, her heart was getting used to him again. Her lips were trying to play catch up for all the years she couldn’t do this.</p><p> </p><p>“I never stopped loving you Stephanie Douglas…” When Jay tells her that he never stopped loving her it hits her square in the heart like a dagger.</p><p> </p><p>She promises herself that she won’t let go this time no matter what.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since the night at the gala, Steffy has been quietly seeing Jay. She felt like she was eighteen again texting him all night even know she knew she should be asleep.</p><p> </p><p>She walked into work with an extra pep in her step and her staff noticed. They were happy for the happy Steffy to return. Forrester Creations was deeply loyal to their chief. Some people thought extra dose of happiness came from Hope being gone. But just about everyone didn’t care what it was that was making the boss happy… as long as she was.</p><p> </p><p>The type of leader Steffy made her employees love her. She frequently helped out each department getting to know every employee and having an open door policy for everyone. Even though Pam was her bulldog to keep people she didn’t want people barging into her office she seldomly turned down any employee who wanted to speak to her no matter what department they were in.</p><p> </p><p>She felt more present in every aspect of her life. She was always on when it came to work but she felt new bursts of energy and vitality. She had more ideas to be in the driver’s seat to put FC in a firm position to win the year.</p><p> </p><p>She was leaving for the day and she was excited. It was still early in the day to do something and her mother was watching Kelly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hey, I just left work, are we still on? -Steffy</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah like I was going to pass you up. Ha! -Jay</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Even when he was being snarky it made her giddy that he still knew how to make her feel like it was 2007.</p><p> </p><p>She meets him at the restaurant they ate at all those years ago. It was puzzling to her that he thought about her as much as she thought about him.</p><p> </p><p>With her rekindling her relationship with Jay has brought Liam to bother her more. Getting emails from her lawyer about him badgering the court into useless motions about Kelly’s safety due to Steffy’s involvement with someone Liam didn’t know didn’t sit well with the judge.</p><p> </p><p>Judge Carmichael didn’t appreciate her courtroom being used as a tool to dictate Steffy’s dating life.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy had always ensured that custody should be joint even if Liam was inconsistent with seeing Kelly. She never wanted him to be able to say it was her fault that he was missing from Kelly’s life.</p><p> </p><p>It was the judge that decided to limit Liam’s custody after all his stunts. She thought he was trying to weaponize Kelly and control Steffy. Plenty of cases passed through family court like this and jealous ex-partners use their children to try and control the other parent.</p><p> </p><p>When Steffy got the restaurant she was still a little early, so she decided to send some emails in the meantime and set up some meetings for the rest of her week.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re that bored without me here that you decide to work…” She was usually annoyed when people scared her but when Jay did it, there’s always an undercurrent of seduction.</p><p> </p><p>He just confidently sits down and stares at her. These were the times that she cursed herself that she was so pale because he could see her blush which only served to make his ego.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy tries to regain her composure. She puts her phone away and pays attention to her date. “You’re infuriating.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re beautiful.” He says this confidently and Steffy swears she can see his eyes glitter. She really didn’t want to smile when he did this but she failed each time.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to have to do better than that if you wanna get in my pants.” Jay just started laughing at her words and looked at her jeans and he’s eyebrows just shot up</p><p> </p><p>“Oooh, can’t help but stare at you, let’s make a toast to the good. Oh ma tell me, how did you get that—”</p><p> </p><p>“You are not going to be butchering a Bobby Valentino song in this restaurant. Do I make myself clear?!” She can’t even hold onto her stern demeanor without falling into a fit of giggles with him singing this song.</p><p> </p><p>The way he looks at her makes her smile freeze in place. “Yes ma’am.” He teases her like he was making up for lost time.</p><p> </p><p>They catch each other up on their day and it was eerie how easy it was for Steffy to fall back into this groove of having Jay as her boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>It was something that she had let go of and the fact that she was here with him felt almost unreal. She had made peace with it long ago that it wasn’t in the cards for them. He moved on and she had to accept it but he really didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>He tried like she did and they both failed. Steffy just wished that she had saved herself from the hurt that she inflicted on herself when she couldn’t be with the man she loved.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know how much I could miss your spontaneous lyric singing to just about any mood…” She loved how much of a goof he was.</p><p> </p><p>She quickly caught on when they were younger and they used to go back and forth and just sang lyrics at the most embarrassing of times that highlighted the moment.</p><p> </p><p>He always made her laugh with such richness and depth when he could sing something from a song that matched the mood and tone of whatever they were doing or talking about.</p><p> </p><p>She started to listen to more varied music because of him. She liked being able to make him laugh too.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing him smile was just about her favorite hobby when they were younger.</p><p> </p><p>“I always did it because even when you said it was annoying, you had that smile that made me fall in love with you.  I just always wanted to be the one to put that smile on your face. It was like I could see your heart when I made you happy.”</p><p> </p><p>“You always made me happy baby.” And he did, she never knew that she could fall in love with someone so young and it sustain her.</p><p>Even with the years having gone by and her even having a child with someone else. The way she feels in her heart is the same feeling he gave her back then.</p><p> </p><p>“You deserve all the happiness in the world and I deserve to be the one who gives it to you.” He just takes a sip of his wine as he looks at her. His eyes look straight into hers and he makes his intention clear.</p><p> </p><p>The kind of conviction he had always made her so in love with him. It was like night and day versus her relationship with Liam.</p><p> </p><p>Jay always knew what he wanted and the fact that what he wanted was her just made her ego full. She didn’t need any food to sustain her in the moment.</p><p> </p><p>As the two of them kept on with their battle of wills, Liam and Hope came into the restaurant...</p><p> </p><p>When Liam looked up and saw Steffy, he knew he had to go over there and say something. When he saw that she was with the same man from the gala that night it made him feel a way he couldn’t quite name.</p><p> </p><p>Hope followed his eyes and it rested on Steffy and it made her bite her tongue. Even without so much as looking their way, Steffy could interfere with their lives.</p><p> </p><p>She had only wanted a meal in peace. She had to hear Liam go on about how this guy he didn’t know would be around his daughter and how it made it uncomfortable for him. It made Hope mad that Liam couldn’t focus on the family that he was building with her.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy claimed she was moving on but as soon as she did, Liam had so much to say about it. She finally has Liam but it’s still all about Steffy.</p><p> </p><p>They have Beth now but it’s an afterthought at this point is what it seems like to Hope. She knows he’s jealous and she just doesn’t know what to do about it. Liam is her husband but his fixation with Steffy is ruining her dream.</p><p> </p><p>She thought that Steffy moving on would be the nail in the coffin of the back and forth. It hurts her that it only makes Liam more focused on being in Steffy’s business than paying attention to his family.</p><p> </p><p>This should be the happiest time in her life and yet again that it’s Steffy that blows it all up.</p><p> </p><p>Liam tells her he wants to have a quick word with Steffy before they go and eat dinner. He doesn’t wait for her to even give him an answer before he’s walking over to her table.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Steffy!” Liam’s faux cheerfulness makes both Jay and Steffy look at him like he’s a gnat.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Liam… Hope.” She decides to not even going to entertain pleasantries with either because she just doesn’t care.</p><p> </p><p>“Funny finding you here. Hope and I were just grabbing something to eat. Let’s see if they could add us to your table.” The audacity of Liam to think he could invite himself to their table doesn’t go unnoticed by all three of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually we were done.” Jay had no desire to have any company with a guy whose face is so punchable.</p><p> </p><p>“Steffy doesn’t need anyone to speak for her.” Liam was starting to get annoyed at this guy whose known Steffy for three seconds thinking he can act like this.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right Liam, I don’t need anyone to speak for me but unlike you, Jay knows how to read me and the last thing I would ever want us to be stuck eating with the two of you. I’d rather eat paint chips laced with lead.” It made Steffy laugh that Liam could actually think that the way he acts is in some way defending her honor.</p><p> </p><p>“Steffy I think it would be constructive for us if you have dinner with Hope and I, we have to figure out a way to co-parent Kelly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I don’t think that’s appropriate. Hope isn’t Kelly’s parent…” Steffy might bite her tongue to not regret saying something but Jay has no problem speaking. He refuses to let anyone gang up on her and that’s clearly what the schmuck wants to do. It was just another way for him to manipulate her and use Kelly to do it.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse you, she is going to be my wife and who the hell are you? You’ve known Steffy for a nanosecond and now you are trying to speak for her in a situation that is of no concern for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You see that’s where you are wrong. As the love of her life and the fact that she will be my wife makes it a situation that concerns me. Why would I not back her up on going to a meeting with the two of you? An idiot who thinks he can emotionally manipulate his way into anything he wants and the parrot he uses to make it look like majority rule. Whether you like it or not your ‘wife’ doesn’t somehow give you a heavier weight when it comes to decisions about Kelly’s upbringing. I think you should consult with your counsel because I think you forgot that Stephanie has full legal custody of Kelly. Which means her decisions are the ones that matter.” Having someone speak for her so forcefully makes her soul happy.</p><p> </p><p>“Liam, I don’t need to speak to you about anything. That’s what our lawyers are for and Jay’s right. I make Kelly’s decisions because the courts deemed it in the best interests of Kelly.” These were the times that she thanked Liam for his propensity to be indecisive and stupid. Him not taking the custody hearings seriously made people who mattered see that Liam is only an active father when he is with the mother.</p><p> </p><p>“I am not a parrot. I have my own mind. We are only trying to do what’s best for Kelly.” Hope convinces Liam and maybe herself that her words ring true.</p><p> </p><p>“I think that was already decided by the State of California and I think I trust the judgment of the judge than the woman who thinks she has a forever with a bum who has a roving eye.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t even know Liam! Steffy has interfered so many times in our relationship and you are the rebound of it. You should save yourself before you get caught up in a situation that will only lead yourself into heartbreak. It will only be a matter of time before Steffy tries yet again to get Liam.” Hope believes that Steffy will soon try and get Liam back. She thinks that Steffy might be using this guy to make Liam jealous but Liam was committed to her and she won’t let Steffy ruin things again.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m pretty sure that Liam is the rebound and now that I’m back in my girl’s life, I guarantee that Stephanie wouldn’t look in your tired husband’s direction when she has me. You can have him and this table because we’re done here. You ready babe?” Jay asks her if she was ready to be done with this. As dull as these people are he refuses to make their life more interesting by continuing to engage.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy nodded and got up.  If Liam thought he could ambush her at one of her favorite restaurants, he had it coming to him.</p><p> </p><p>She knows that he came here on the off chance that he might see her. He knew like clockwork when Steffy would be there and the date. He thought he was slick and maybe he was with Hope but not with her.</p><p> </p><p>As Steffy and Jay get up and paid for their table they leave together hand in hand leaving Hope and Liam in silence at what just transpired.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what dinner on me.” Jay throws some more bills on the</p><p> </p><p>With someone in her and Kelly’s corner she knew that Liam would have to think twice trying to give her some bullshit and she was ready because she had Jay on her side.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Flashback scene*</p><p> </p><p>Stephanie had been livid when Steffy played her that recording. She never knew why she let her guard down when it came to that woman.</p><p> </p><p>All of the times Brooke inflicted hurt on her family somehow was just forgiven and swept under the rug. Stephanie always believed because it was Eric who always chose the forgive her first it made the others follow suit.</p><p> </p><p>She felt like she lived in an alternate universe where no matter how dastardly of a thing Brooke could do it would just be forgiven. Stephanie hated that she cried over this because RJ’s life was going to change no matter what anyone else does.</p><p> </p><p>The poor boy didn’t deserve any of this.  It ate at her that she would have to drop a bomb that would change his whole life.</p><p> </p><p>On one hand she could keep quiet and let things stay as is. She didn’t see the feasibility in it because someone would get suspicious at one point and she couldn’t imagine making Steffy keep it a secret. Her granddaughter was too young to keep a secret and it wasn’t something that she could keep from her other granddaughter Phoebe for long.</p><p> </p><p>Stephanie could see the headlines now and it made her angry once again. No matter what would happen everyone would be hurt.</p><p> </p><p>Her first-born has always been a prideful man. It was something he got from Eric. This would be the second time that Ridge had been caught up in a situation with Brooke. It brought her back to the situation with Bridget. For years they thought Bridget was Ridge’s child. It made Stephanie think, it was more difficult when Bridget was a child to find out who was the father because both ended up showing a familial link to Bridget.</p><p> </p><p>Stephanie had never thought about it until now but how could both Eric and Ridge show a link to Bridget and then Nick and Ridge show a link? She knew Sheila was involved which made her even more on edge.</p><p> </p><p>But it made no sense how could it be? Massimo is from Italy and Eric has no ancestry remotely close. Sheila manipulated the result, but she could only do so much since it showed both Eric and Ridge were related to Bridget.</p><p> </p><p>Stephanie thinks to herself that Sheila had the knowledge from being a nurse of the biology involved but she had to cover her tracks.</p><p> </p><p>Just when Stephanie thought it would be easy to prove if RJ was Ridge’s it opened a larger question for her... Did Sheila have a hand in making it seem as if Massimo was Ridge’s father? The woman was hellbent on making Stephanie’s life a living hell and what better way to ensure maximum chaos then upend her whole life than she already had. It was no secret that Eric favored Ridge much to the jealousy of all his siblings. Sheila and Eric’s marriage crumbled after the truth came out about Bridget and what she did to keep that information under wraps. She would have no problem to stick it to both Eric and Stephanie…</p><p> </p><p>She had helped Brooke keep Bridget’s paternity a secret because they were friends, but it was also a way to get to Stephanie. Of course Sheila would do something like that. It was a win-win for her.</p><p> </p><p>Stephanie ended up asking Steffy for a sample. It made Steffy look at her weird, but her granddaughter complied.</p><p> </p><p>Even if RJ wasn’t Ridge’s if he was really Massimo’s son then he would have to have to still be a familial match. RJ and Steffy would have to be a partial match. She knew if Steffy wasn’t then Ridge couldn’t be Massimo’s son.</p><p> </p><p>She was looking at the results and she was floored. RJ and Steffy have no matching DNA. Not even enough to cousins. She had herself tested as well and she wasn’t related to RJ but of course it matched with Steffy. Ridge has never been Massimo’s son and she feels vindicated in a way. She had always thought Eric was Ridge’s father. Even though she did have sex with Massimo a few times when they dated, she had assumed it was far enough apart from Eric. </p><p> </p><p>She reels from this information. For the first time in a long time she sees things so clearly now. Sheila orchestrated this all. It was like making a bomb in a slow cooker. She had underestimated how ferociously devious Sheila could be. Sheila had stayed two paces ahead of her and now she was really finally catching up to it… years too late.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow the devil herself managed to escape death once again and slithered her way back to where she came from. She looked at the test results for over an hour. Pouring through the information, almost as if she couldn’t believe it. This was irrefutable this test was known to no one and she was extremely discreet about it.</p><p>She had called a family meeting and she encountered a lot of resistance, but she managed to get everyone she could to show up. She would speak to Kristen about this later.</p><p> </p><p>Felicia was the first to arrive to her home. She always had such an up and down relationship with her daughter, but it was changing as her daughter got older. They became closer than ever and Felicia started to trust in her mother more which made Stephanie trust in her.</p><p> </p><p>She had made sure to make Felicia come first because she needed to tell someone before she did this. It ate at her and the only other person who has a morsel of information was Steffy and the girl was much too young to be dealing with her such an emotional display by her grandmother.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom, what’s going on?” Felicia says as she started to march into the house. She didn’t bother to knock because of the way her mother sounded on the message she left on her cell. Her mother sounded urgent but cryptic and she didn’t know what to make of it.</p><p> </p><p>She found her mother just looking out to the terrace as if she didn’t hear her at all. It unnerved her to see her mother so still. She saw that her mother had a paper beside her. She began to think maybe something was wrong with her mother, but she blinked just fine so she could respond if she felt a need to. She sat beside her mother and lifted up the papers and started going through them.</p><p> </p><p>When she started reading is where her confusion started to set in. These papers were about DNA matches.</p><p> </p><p>She saw RJ’s name on the paper and saw Steffy and saw they had no DNA match. The second paper showed that Steffy and her mother were a positive match but the third showed that RJ wasn’t a match to Stephanie.</p><p> </p><p>She dropped the papers back on the settee and looked out to the terrace and grab her mother’s hand and hold it. She see’s her mother’s silent tears descend on her face and she just sees her mother so strong in the face of something so horrible.</p><p> </p><p>She hadn’t even thought of the repercussions that will descend on the family soon. RJ couldn’t be Ridge’s son but she saw that he had no linking DNA to Steffy which could only mean that dad has been Ridge’s biological father this whole time.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom…” She had no other words to say. What words could even be said in a situation like this?</p><p> </p><p>“They have utterly destroyed the family I took so long to build. I’ve tried for so long to be strong for all of you but I can only give so much Felicia. I thought if I left home, I could finally have the family that I deserved. Maybe my father was right. We have the family we have and we carry on with it even with shame.” Felicia almost cries at her mother’s words because she hates her grandfather.</p><p> </p><p>He beat her mother her whole childhood because she wasn’t a boy… not a suitable heir. It didn’t matter how excellent she made herself it would never compensate enough for that.</p><p> </p><p>“Mother, he was a raging asshole who didn’t want to realize he had amazing daughters especially one who could achieve anything she set her mind too. I know you tried to do the best for us and I was one of the more unappreciative people and I am so sorry for that. I know the family is above everything for you and this must be such a horrible thing to find out but mom I have to know who is they and how did you even think to do this?” This was methodical and Felicia knows that her mother let the paternity issue rest a while ago.</p><p> </p><p>“Steffy and Phoebe were at Brooke’s house because Ridge insisted that he stay with Brooke for RJ’s sake. Steffy’s club finished before Phoebe’s class was over so she decided to go back to Brooke’s and wait for her sister there. When Steffy got there she was walking back to the room they shared and she heard Brooke speaking on the phone with someone and it made her stop when she mentioned that Ridge couldn’t find out about something.” Felicia hasn’t ever heard her mother speak so soft before in her life. When her mother passes her a tape recorder, she wonders what could be on it.</p><p> </p><p>As she listen she hears Brooke talking to someone and her mind goes blank when she hears Brooke say Sheila’s name. That lunatic was somehow alive and Brooke was telling her to stay away so their secret doesn’t come out. Brooke confirmed that Ridge wasn’t RJ’s father but her mother has the scientific proof to back it up.</p><p> </p><p>As she listened to Brooke’s voice it angered her when she called her niece a bitch and it tore at her heart that Steffy had to hear it. She’s a strong girl but it’s disconcerting to hear that from someone your father trusts to have in your life.</p><p> </p><p>Felicia has held her tongue a lot where it came to Brooke. She is Bridget and Rick’s mother, but she is also the person who has done such harm to her family and she holds a lot of resentment for the woman. It was easier to extinguish that anger of her family falling apart on her mother even if it wasn’t fair. She was done with that game. She loved her father, but he loved to project his shortcomings on her mother and then blame her for when he decides to get new wives.</p><p> </p><p>Her mother wasn’t a woman without faults but it has been an accepted practice in their family to get on the blame Stephanie train instead of looking inwards at their own faults.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom, we have to tell the truth. Ridge deserves to know about everything and I mean everything.”</p><p> </p><p>Felicia knows that her mother needed to hear that she wasn’t wrong for doing this and she gives her that. If anyone in the family wants to somehow blame Stephanie for this, they were going to have to go through Felicia.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I should get myself cleaned up. This crying is making me unpresentable. Be a dear and get Steffy while I freshen myself up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mom, do you really think Steffy should be hear for the fireworks?”</p><p> </p><p>“She said she wanted to be here and I couldn’t stop her.” Stephanie says this as she thinks of her earlier conversation with her granddaughter.</p><p> </p><p>As Stephanie got herself together, Felicia went to Steffy’s room and spoke with her niece. It has been a while since they seen each other but she’s always so happy to see her. Even though Steffy is less of a hellraiser than she was, her niece is the most like her and she was always a little extra protective of both twins. She’s happy to hear that both sisters are ready to go off and find their way in the world, but Felicia knows they probably want to be like Thomas and have some distance from their father.</p><p> </p><p>She knows that they feel Ridge has in a way abandoned them. It was a similar feeling she had when she was younger and her parents ended up getting divorced and then her father married Brooke.</p><p> </p><p>Even though her parents found their way back to each other, she was glad her mother wasn’t playing this time around. When Stephanie found that she was the real owner of Forrester Creations and Eric lied to not just her but the whole world it made her see that had to still take her father’s lessons to heart in regards to everyone including her husband. She had never been as upset since she was denied entry at University of Chicago for architecture due to her being a woman.</p><p> She felt betrayed in the worst way and she decided she may love Eric but she wouldn’t be ruled by it. She kept that trust separate from her marriage and she runs it herself. She never had any intention of keeping her husband from his life’s work but let him know that he will never dupe her and get away with it again.</p><p> </p><p>Rick and Amber are the next people that come into the house wondering what was going on. Amber had the most difficult time getting the Forresters to like her and even harder time getting Brooke to like her. She had to stop herself from going down that road because Brooke was never going to like her, and the feeling was mutual.</p><p> </p><p>She almost divorced Rick but Mrs. F was there for her in her fiercest battles with Brooke and she never forgot that.</p><p> </p><p>“I wonder what Mrs. F called us over for…”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know but I know whatever it is that it’s going to be fireworks. I almost don’t want to know.” Rick knew his stepmother had a flair for the dramatic. He wasn’t bothered by them. Amber had Stephanie’s protection in the family so she could do whatever she liked as far as he was concerned.</p><p> </p><p>They just settled on the couch and talked while they waited for other people to show up. When he saw his sister and niece come in and sit, they made small talk to pass the time.</p><p> </p><p>More of the family started trickling in which made everyone wonder just what on earth were they doing there.</p><p> </p><p>When Stephanie came into the room, her husband only had eyes for her. Eric wondered what made Stephanie call a family meeting.</p><p> </p><p>Brooke stood by close to Ridge while Bridget was close to Rick but standing up.</p><p> </p><p>Taylor had no clue why she was called but she made her way to her daughter and Felicia as soon as she saw them.</p><p> </p><p>“I have called you all here today because I have recently learned of the deceit that concerns our whole family.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stephanie, what is this about? You dragged us here for what stunt this time?” Brooke says this dripping sarcasm. She didn’t know why Ridge’s mother summoned them here, but she was over it. The last thing Brooke wanted was interact with Stephanie unless it was necessary.</p><p> </p><p>“You would think that wouldn’t you but Brooke I’m not you…”</p><p> </p><p>“Stephanie, what is this about?” Her husband was confused as to why there was such a big meeting going on. He was working when Stephanie asked him to run home. With so much of the family in the room it makes him concerned as to why his wife has called them here.</p><p> </p><p>“Eric… someone here has betrayed our family in the worst way possible.” She marches to her husband and gives him the papers that felt like lead in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>Felicia gets up and stands right beside her mother because she knows this is going to get really ugly and fast.</p><p> </p><p>“Dad, what does it say?” Bridget asks wondering what her stepmother could give her father that would make him speechless.</p><p> </p><p>“This paper says that Stephanie and Steffy are not related to RJ.” He looks at his wife as he says this aloud to his family.</p><p> </p><p>“Dad what?! If you’re saying that then it would mean that Ridge is not RJ’s father.” Thorne doesn’t believe what he’s hearing but he voices his thought. Darla just squeezes his hand not knowing what else to do.</p><p> </p><p>Ridge looks like he might punch a wall when he hears his brother. “What?!”</p><p> </p><p>“That is ridiculous Eric! Ridge is RJ’s son. Stephanie I don’t know what the hell you are doing but I won’t have you trying to put this poison out there.” Brooke wasn’t expecting to walk into an ambush and she has to regroup by herself from Stephanie’s surprise attack.</p><p> </p><p>Stephanie just wants her to shut her trap and plays the recording. Everyone in the room hears Brooke’s voice and when Eric hears Sheila’s name he reels.</p><p> </p><p>She admits that Ridge isn’t the father and that only she and Sheila know. When she refers to Steffy as a bitch is when Ridge and Taylor look at her as if they could turn her into ash by looks alone.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that or is that not you conspiring with Sheila to keep this a secret?”</p><p> </p><p>Brooke turns to her husband and implores him to believe her but he looks like he just might kill her. “Ridge, it’s not what it sounds like. Your mother must have manipulated my voice and have someone say that.” She was in the hot seat with everyone in the room.</p><p> </p><p>“My mother could do a lot of things but what would implore her to do this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your mother hates me that’s what!” Brooke is trying her hardest to make Ridge see that this was something that his mother cooked up but he wasn’t budging.</p><p> </p><p>“But she loves her grandchildren more than she could hate you. She wouldn’t do this unless it is the truth.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dad, it’s true! I overheard Brooke on the phone with that Sheila lady. I recorded the whole thing. I was scared about it all so I called grandma. RJ isn’t related to me at all not even a little bit but isn’t that weird? But grandma had tests run that showed me to be related to her but RJ wasn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“RJ is not related to Steffy at all? Let me see that.” The analytical side of Bridget was rearing it’s head and she went to her father to see the paper. If Steffy had no DNA common with RJ it meant they couldn’t be cousins either which was weird considering Nick and Ridge were… Bridget comes to the realization before anyone else can. “… Ridge has no DNA in common with RJ. Not even enough to be his uncle…”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you saying Bridget?” Eric is getting more confused by all of this the longer he stands here.</p><p> </p><p>Bridget can’t think about anything else but her anger. She could tell her father that Ridge is his biological son later. She walks up to her mother and Brooke is happy her daughter is on her side but is surprised when her daughter punches her square in the jaw. When Brooke falls to the floor, Bridget follows and hammers down four more punches before Thorne is pulling her back. “You fucking bitch, you knew Nick is RJ’s father and you kept it a secret so Ridge wouldn’t leave you for Taylor. Why would you call Steffy a bitch?! You are so fucked in the head. You always find a way to make everything implode. I freaking hate you!” This changed Bridget’s whole life. RJ was Nick’s child and there was no way that she could be with him. She wasn’t planning on being a stepmother to her brother just like she wasn’t when it concerned Hope. “You are such a selfish bitch you know that. What did I do in a past life that was so horrible for me to get stuck with you as my mother?” She was done, her mother was out of her life this time it’s forever.</p><p> </p><p>Her mother didn’t care about any of the collateral damage she inflicted just so she could have Ridge.</p><p> </p><p>“Bridget don’t speak that way to your mother. Even if she done such a terrible thing, she’s still your mother.” Bridget looks at her dad like he’s crazy. He’s said variations of this for years and she decided she has had enough.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you hear yourself Eric?! Your daughter has been victimized endlessly by her and you want her to play kumbaya? I blame you for this! You enable this behavior. She does the most despicable of things and you wait in the wings to tell her it’s okay. In what world is it okay for her to call Steffy a bitch? She conspired with that lunatic ex of yours to knowingly keep everyone in the dark of RJ’s paternity. She put Bridget in the same unfortunate position TWICE being a stepmother to her own siblings. Lying to Ridge about RJ being his son for YEARS! It’s sick Eric and you sweeping it under the rug is the worst of it. John was a lot of things, but he would never let this happen in his family. DEFEND your family for once Eric! For God’s sake for once.” Stephanie spews with words with righteous indignation directed solely at her husband. She’s so mad that she just leaves the room. So many shocked faces at everything going on.</p><p> </p><p>“Why is Stephanie talking about Uncle John?” Rick wondered this to distract himself from fury he is feeling on Bridget’s behalf. He can’t believe everything he is hearing right now.</p><p> </p><p>Both Felicia and Eric knew that Stephanie wasn’t talking about his brother. She was talking about her father. Being compared to a man that beat his children chilled him. Stephanie was telling him that her father was more about family than he did hurt him in a way that anything she has ever said to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Brooke…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Eric,” No one bothered to help Brooke on the floor not even Ridge. When she got up she knew she could count on Eric to have her back.</p><p> </p><p>Eric thought long and hard about what he was going to say. He looked at his eldest son who’s still in shock it seems sitting on the steps. Bridget being comforted by Felicia, Crying into her sister’s arms. Taylor holding Steffy tight. Both Rick and Thorne unsure of the magnitude of everything. But most of all he thinks of his wife and the promise he made her when he married her. He would never be like John but Stephanie words hit him like a freight train. “You’re fired…” Eric knew he couldn’t stop people’s personal relationships with but he didn’t have to keep her at Forrester.</p><p> </p><p>“Eric you can’t do that! This is all just a big misunderstanding…”</p><p> </p><p>“You referred to my granddaughter as a bitch, you tricked my son into believing your son is his. Look what you have done to Bridget! For years I have defended you. Scandal after scandal my company has had to weather because your actions and it’s always someone else’s fault. You learn nothing and continue to leave destruction in your wake and then chalk it up to being misunderstood. This is indefensible.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eric it wasn’t like that. I only did it because Ridge and RJ already had a bond and I didn’t want to shatter RJ’s world.”</p><p> </p><p>Ridge snapped out of his daze when he heard this from Brooke. She was always ready to defend her reasoning. “You didn’t want to shatter RJ’s world? You said the same thing about Bridget and Rick when you did everything in your power to keep Taylor away from me when you conspired with Thorne about Thomas. I see it now you did all of this to keep me from leaving you. It’s what you do after all. You have weaponized Bridget and Rick plenty of times why not when it comes to your other children huh? You wanted this to stay under wraps because Doc came back into the picture and you have emphasized RJ so much lately because of it I’m sure. I don’t want anything to do with you Brooke. Your lies are beyond the pale but the fact that you so casually disrespect my child shows me exactly who you are. I just am so embarrassed I haven’t woken up to it now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ridge you can’t just up and leave. We have a family to think of. Your mother did all of this to drive us apart why can’t you see that?!” Brooke was not letting this go. She was not going to give up Ridge without a fight. She knows she can create some doubt and get him to believe her.</p><p> </p><p>“We literally have no family don’t you see that?! I stayed with you out of an obligation based upon a lie! A lie you crafted so you could hold onto me. You pressed on RJ so much because you knew when I found out about Taylor I was gone. You lied then like you lied now not because you wanted to protect any of your kids. You did it to have the fantasy you wanted… to delude yourself. If you want to hurt your children, I can’t stop you but I sure as hell won’t let you hurt mine.” Ridge says this with a sneer that alarms Brooke. She’s seen him unreservedly angry at other people, but he never looked at her quite like this before.</p><p> </p><p>“Ridge…”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I am done… you used that little boy to secure what? Just like you used Bridget and Rick when they were children. It doesn’t stop with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ridge I love you. I am just fighting for the life we deserve.”</p><p> </p><p>“The life we deserve? You deprived someone of their son and duped me into believing he was mine. You have been so threatened with Taylor back that you are telling a homicidal maniac to stay away because she knows your secret. I am done with you and done with this.” Ridge says this incensed and leaves out of his parents’ house.</p><p> </p><p>Taylor just watched him as she held their daughter. She knew she wouldn’t have to do anything to get Ridge back, but she had never wished it would have been because of this.</p><p> </p><p>Brooke tries to go after Ridge, but someone is holding her arm and when she turns it’s Felicia.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you fucking dare. You don’t get to yet again destroy my family and then think you will smooth things over with my brother and it will be hunky dory. This is the last time sweetheart.” Felicia could just punch Brooke, but she knows her brothers would break it up as soon as they started.</p><p> </p><p>While Felicia reams Brooke downstairs. Eric makes his way to the bedroom and finds his wife sitting on the chaise staring through the window. So still only way you could tell she was alive was from her blinking.</p><p> </p><p>He came in front of her sat beside her.</p><p> </p><p>“I made you promises that I didn’t keep. I thought it was so easy to be a better man than John because I never struck you or the children but you’re right I’m no better than him… not really. You never shed a tear all the times that I hurt you. I never understood it, but I knew you felt the weight of my betrayals. I’m so sorry baby. I’m so sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“John beat all the tears out of me Eric. You were supposed to be my dream come true. I never believed in fairy tales even though Pam thought you were my Prince Charming. She believed in it so much that my sister’s foolishness rubbed off on me. That stupidity led me to steal money from my father for you. If Ridge had been a girl, we would have none of this. Eric, I gave it all for you. I gave everything I had for your dream, I just wanted our family to be my dream... It’s why I protect the children so fiercely even if they would rather I wouldn’t. I don’t care how old they are it will always be my job. I will always protect them even from you.” Her tone was resigned. She wasn’t angry or loud.</p><p> </p><p>Eric knew the depths of Stephanie. He saw her transformation into an ice queen when he would have dinners with her family. Pam was bubbly always asking questions of the two of them. Stephanie was demure but headstrong. Their mother Ann was always quiet, looking to her husband for what the right answer was. John Douglas was a hard man but also incredibly proud.</p><p> </p><p>He loved his daughter in his own way. She was not a boy which would always be her greatest fault, but she was the heir he had and she was nothing short of excellent despite her shortcoming in his view. Even though she had chosen an upstart in Eric Forrester they had a son which was John yearned for most of all.</p><p> </p><p>“I know and even when you didn’t have too it extends to Bridget and Rick, I love you more than you can ever know for that. I defended our family. I should’ve done it much sooner than I had but I did.” Eric explains himself to his wife and their hands meet as they both stare out the window.</p><p> </p><p>The door to their room was ajar which neither noticed. They also didn’t notice the figure listening to their conversation. Bridget had planned to come seek out her stepmother to cry on her shoulder but instead found her father with her.</p><p> </p><p>She learned things she never knew before. The John that her stepmother was talking about was her father not her uncle and when Stephanie talked about her father abusing her it made Bridget cry but she made herself silent. She knew she shouldn’t listen to the conversation, but she couldn’t move.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll always love them Eric and I will protect them too especially Bridget. Brooke has hurt them over and over and you hurt them by excusing it. Of course I had to show them that someone was on their side.” Hearing Stephanie talking about her and Rick so simply made her think back on the times that Stephanie was in her corner and tried to make wake up.</p><p> </p><p>“That maybe so Stephanie Douglas but I still want to thank you for it. It’s something that I have to do more of. John conditioned you to never expect thank yous and I took advantage of that, just expecting you to do things. I want to be that man who your sister made you believe I was.” Bridget watches her father speak to her stepmother and she finds it to be one of the most romantic things she has ever seen. Her father admitting he was wrong, apologizing and vowing to be better even though they were in their advanced years. Her father kisses her stepmother sweetly on the lips and she’s jealous in a way.</p><p> </p><p>She keeps listening on to them, but things start to creep into her mind. When she saw the DNA results. It showed that her stepmother and Steffy had matched but her Steffy and RJ didn’t have any matching DNA. But Steffy and RJ should match on some level due to Nick and Ridge being half-brothers unless they weren’t half-brothers at all.</p><p> </p><p>Her scientific brain is in overdrive remembering that Ridge has to be her father’s child and has been all along.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope was livid when they came back from the restaurant. Liam spent all night talking about Steffy and the man that doesn’t let her speak.</p><p> </p><p>He was ranting and raving that Steffy was dealing with someone who sucks up all the air and there’s nothing left for her. And that Kelly is going to be around that.</p><p> </p><p>The last thing Hope ever wanted was to be listening about Steffy yet again. Steffy always loomed large in her life no matter what. The sheer fact it was her of all people who gave Liam his first child killed her.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy could find ways to ruin her life without even trying. Liam should be focused on her and Beth and yet all he could chirp about was Steffy this and Steffy that.</p><p> </p><p>The same Steffy who blew up her life. When she made her mom look bad it soured everything for her family. Bridget was absolutely done with them all. She didn’t have any relationship with her or her younger brother.</p><p> </p><p>Rick was mad for the longest, but he gave their mom a chance and it didn’t work out for long because Amber always antagonizing her mother, Rick chose his wife over his mother again and Hope couldn’t understand it. Her older siblings were not loyal to their mom. They were loyal to Stephanie, who hated their mother with a burning passion.</p><p> </p><p>Stephanie lied on her mother making it seem like she kept Ridge in the dark on purpose which was a lie. Her mother told her that it was a crazy woman named Sheila who had a vendetta against Eric and Stephanie.</p><p> </p><p>It puzzled her that people would think the worst of her mother who was a victim as well to this Sheila lady’s machinations.</p><p> </p><p>They shunned her mother and both she and her brother paid for it. Steffy didn’t care for her but she was pissed when Phoebe turned her back on them.</p><p> </p><p>She knows that Steffy must have pushed Phoebe to not want to hang out with her anymore. It made her angry that she couldn’t make amends before Phoebe’s accident.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy was always waiting to ruin her happy ending just like Taylor did with her mother. Now it was happening again and Steffy was able to do it from the shadows. She didn’t like the hold she seemed to have on Liam.</p><p> </p><p>She was stuck listening to Liam talk about how this guy acts like he owns the place.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you even care about this guy Liam? It’s best that Steffy moves on so we can focus on our family without her meddling…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hope, what are you talking about? Steffy is not doing anything. She is Kelly’s mother and we’ll always be connected. I have been through a lot with her.” Liam was puzzled as to why Hope would ask him this. Just because he wasn't with Steffy didn’t mean he wouldn’t look out for her and raise issue with those who would take advantage of her when she’s vulnerable.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you always say it like that?!” She usually let Liam do his little tantrum and let it simmer down but she is tired of this. It’s almost as if they have nothing to talk about if they are not talking about Steffy.</p><p> </p><p>“Say it like what? Steffy and I share history as well as a child Hope. She was also one of my best friends. You know that!” Liam was missing that friendship especially now.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you not realize how crazy that is Liam? Or how is that even remotely okay? Steffy is not just some friend. You were married to her and have a child with her. You can try fooling me with that line but it won’t work. She doesn’t want you for the time being and it’s worked you into a tantrum. It’s hard to believe that you want to be with me when all you do is talk about Steffy.” It drives her nuts that her biggest rival for Liam’s heart is the same person who broke up her family.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope, I love you and you know I do. But that doesn’t mean it cheapens the relationship I had with Steffy. You’re right we were married and we have a child together and nothing will change that. You don’t have to feel insecure because I’m not with Steffy. I’m with you.” The way he says it just makes Hope’s bristle on the inside.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy wasn’t available which is why she isn’t in their orbit. The fact that he told her not to feel insecure made her upset. She doesn’t want him to dictate her emotions. It sounds like he was gaslighting her but she knows how Liam can be sometimes.</p><p>It can be hard for him to find the words when he is pressed about an issue.</p><p> </p><p>“Liam I’m not being insecure, I just don’t see why we spend so much worrying about what’s going on in Steffy’s life. Regardless of the fact that Kelly is your daughter, it doesn’t mean our life has to revolve around Steffy and what she is doing.” The last thing she wanted was to keep Steffy in her mind.</p><p> </p><p>Hope was happy that the talk of Steffy minimized and she was able to enjoy some family time when Beth woke up from her nap. As she tried to focus keeping her family on track, Steffy arrived at her new  place.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Are you mad at me?” The car ride had been silent but Jay didn’t notice if the atmosphere was stiff.</p><p> </p><p>“No I’m not babe. Quite on the contrary really. I forgot what it was like to be defended. I can handle myself but it’s exhausting to feel like I have to fight all the time. So thank you for having my back.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will always have your back. I am not going to let some wishy washy Mr. Potato Head looking motherfucker have his way. He’s a moron thinking his shit would fly in the first place.” Jay hated Liam and men like him.</p><p> </p><p>He was astonished that people could think that he was anything other than an emotionally abusive asshole who strings along women.</p><p> </p><p>The faux deep bullshit is really him exerting his emotional manipulation and it just made Jay’s blood boil.</p><p> </p><p>He was condescending to Steffy when he had the audacity to invite himself to their table to discuss custody that had already been decided by government officials.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy just looked at Jay and she loved his fiery attitude especially when it was used to eviscerate people who bothered her.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you again. I’m sorry that our meal time, was cut short by them.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to be sorry for anything babe, it’s not your fault that he has taken to casual stalking.” It was a known fact that the restaurant was among Steffy’s favorites. For Liam and Hope to have ended up there was no coincidence at all.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I know it’s crazy how he is doing this now. The more distance I try to put the more involved he tries to make himself in my life. The only reason he feels this way is because he saw you slithering up to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I’ll slither again. I was owed a forever and I came to collect.” He was serious. He was always serious when it came to Stephanie Douglas. He kissed her neck and gave her gentle nibble which served its effect when she rolled her eyes in pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>She thinks of the days when they pledged their devotion for one another. She remembered how it made her feel… hopeful about her future he promised her.</p><p> </p><p>Life took them on different paths, but they made their way back to each other and she had no intention of losing out on him twice.</p><p> </p><p>“So demanding baby Jay...” She had to tease him because she knew it could make him pout.</p><p> </p><p>“So we are really doing that? I’m three years older than you.” He didn’t care that he was being petulant. He only didn’t mind the nickname when his mother called him that but everyone else not so much.</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t matter you’ll always be baby Jay. What’s the matter don’t you wanna be my baby… Jay?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re incorrigible.” His voice says one thing but him biting his lip says something else entirely to Steffy.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m also horny so what do you say we get this show on the road?” They had a finite amount of time before her mother was expecting her to pick up her child.</p><p> </p><p>Taylor loved her grandchildren, but she was not going to let her children think that she was a daycare. She had things to do and a man to do them with.</p><p> </p><p>He laughed at his girl’s brazenness. It was one of the things he loved most about her. The fearlessness in her wants. “Hmm it seems like I have something you need huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh how the turntables…” He was not expecting to laugh so hard but the casual reference to the Office makes him appreciate that Stephanie is just everything he has every wanted in a person.</p><p> </p><p>He planned on showing just how turntables have turned in the small time they have before they leave again because he wouldn’t dare be late to her mother’s home.</p><p> </p><p>He was mildly afraid of her mother and he knows that Taylor is creative with her paybacks because her daughter is a chip off the old block.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Flashback Scene*</p><p> </p><p>Steffy’s POV</p><p> </p><p>I can’t believe my first spring semester I get to study abroad and they had Rio in the exchange program. When I told Phoebe, she was jealous but happy for me. I wish her conservatory had something like this but it would make sense why they didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>She said she would try and visit when she had one of her breaks. This was the first time I have ever not been in the same country as Phoebe. Going east for school wasn’t so bad because we could Skype and text each other even with the time difference.</p><p> </p><p>It was weird for us not to do things together. Even though our interests differed we could still come together at the end of the day and talk to each other.</p><p> </p><p>It was harder and it makes me wonder how will our future be? What happens when we create our own families or settle into our careers? The best place for Phoebe will be New York or Chicago for the theatre scene.</p><p> </p><p>If I go into the family business, I have to be based in LA. It’s scary to think of a future with us being so far apart. I’m making it a promise to myself now that whatever I do, I’ll make sure that Phoebe isn’t too far from me.</p><p> </p><p>Even though it’s terrifying to not have Phoebe or Thomas with me, I’m loving being in Brazil. It’s different now. Even though we came here during the summers we would always when the school year was about to start.</p><p> </p><p>I get to live and do two semesters here.</p><p> </p><p>It’s been two weeks since I’ve been here and mom insisted that she come with me. It did feel good for her and dad to come down with me and help me get settled.</p><p> </p><p>It was weirdly nice to see them together again. I didn’t know how everything would turn out with grandma’s meeting.</p><p> </p><p>Dad could have worked things out with Brooke and decide to still be a stepfather to RJ and worse to that brat Hope but he didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>They took us all to St. Thomas with them and I just thought it was going to be a nice family vacation like when we were kids but dad took us to this island and Thomas, Phoebe and I find out later it was the same island that dad proposed to mom and they renewed their vows with us there.</p><p> </p><p>It was a feeling that I couldn’t describe. It was like it wasn’t just them. It felt like they were vowing to us too and it’s such a powerful and emotional feeling. My heart felt like it was right again. My family was whole again and there was truly no better feeling.</p><p> </p><p>Mom insisted that she and dad get an apartment for me which was kind of annoying. I wanted the college experience abroad but she told me it would be nice to have my space.</p><p> </p><p>This has been my first time living alone but I find that I enjoyed it in a way. I always shared a space with Phoebe. It was nice to have her close to me because she felt like my lifeline sometimes but I find that if I can’t live with her it’s nice to be alone.</p><p> </p><p>Lu was attending UFRJ as a student and me on the exchange works out so well. It makes me so happy that I get to hang out with my boo and I don’t have to worry about the summer ending and leaving again like when we were kids.</p><p> </p><p>Even though I have been to Brazil plenty of times, I’ve never been to Rio before. It’s like 1500 miles from Maracanau so it was never an emphasis to visit.</p><p> </p><p>It’s very different from the Northeast but I enjoy it a lot. It’s lively but in a different way. I’m having fun here because it’s fucking Rio.</p><p> </p><p>“Girl, get your heads out of the clouds… we are going to be late.” Lu is getting annoyed because I know she hates being late to anything even places that don’t actually have set times.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry! Sometimes it still trips me up that I am actually here and it’s not a dream.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m really glad you’re here too. It’s nice to have someone attached to my old life here with me. I know it’s only for two semesters but I’ll take what I can get.” I feel the same way as Lu. It would be scarier to do this alone.</p><p> </p><p>Even though we can drink, I still feel like that we are babies. I’m not one of those people who think 18 years olds are grown because I remember Thomas when he was my age. He was still eating fruit loops and had eye crust.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… I don’t think I could do this without you!” Even though I live alone it didn’t mean that I was in a city I have never known all by myself. If that were the case, I would probably be taking flights to Fortaleza twice a month.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I know. I am pretty great but enough talking about my grandness because we could stay here all night talking about how awesome I am. I want to get to the café and have some fun. Let’s go girl.”</p><p> </p><p>It was a tough week because school was kicking our ass. The coursework has been extensive for the both of us and we just need to unwind.</p><p> </p><p>We have been going to this café for a while now. It’s popular with college students in the area. It’s fun to interact with so many different people. It’s so different than the states. Even though I have only spent one semester in the states at my home school it’s such a different experience.</p><p> </p><p>When I went to the local spot for college kids. Friends stuck to each other and didn’t really interact with other people unless they were being creepy.</p><p> </p><p>It was hard for me because I didn’t know anyone there and it was so difficult to make friends because everyone there had companions they knew before.</p><p> </p><p>Here it was the more the merrier. Big groups of people who don’t know each other just commiserate and makes you feel good.</p><p> </p><p>When we get there. It’s already popping and the café is filled with people when Luisa andI head for the bar. We both keep it light and get caiprinhas and we head for the pool table.</p><p> </p><p>We probably won’t get to play but it’s where most of the fun tends to be.</p><p> </p><p>It shouldn’t be so fun to just watch people playing pool but somehow it is.</p><p> </p><p>The people I see playing tonight I don’t think I have ever seen them before but they are going back and forth with each other. They are pretty good and there’s people betting on them which just make Lu and I laugh so hard.</p><p> </p><p>I guess we are laughing too hard somehow because one of the guys just looks at me funny. He doesn’t smile or frown but his eyes meet mine and It makes me feel funny. I don’t know why but I watch him back.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes flicker to the table and he misses the next ball. His eyes search for mine again and the smile on his face is so smug.</p><p> </p><p>One would think that he was winning. I didn’t understand it.</p><p> </p><p>I hear some people start to boo and they are probably mad at him because they put some money on him.</p><p> </p><p>This gave the guy’s opponent the opening he needed and he sunk all of his stripes and Mr. Intense Eyes looks on as if he was the one who won the game.</p><p> </p><p>I swear this guy might be delusional. The guy who ends up winning takes some of the winning pot and then he says he has to go.</p><p> </p><p> I expect two new people who get to play but people want Mr. Intense Eyes to play again which is weird because the guy sucks.</p><p> </p><p>I roll my eyes but it seems to be a mistake because the unofficial bet taker is pointing to me to play the next round with Mr. Intense Eyes.</p><p> </p><p>I laugh that this guy wants to play me because I’m fucking good. Definitely better than him at the very least.</p><p> </p><p>“Você quer jogar comigo?” <strong>(You want to play with me?)</strong> I have to ask because I still can’t believe it.</p><p> </p><p>“Certamente.” <strong>(Certainly)</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>The first time I hear him speak and I am very much distracted by his voice. He’s hot but his voice makes is what really gets me bothered.</p><p> </p><p>The bet taker tells me the stakes and I can win 400 real which will just be me buying pitchers of beer and make a round on me if I win.</p><p> </p><p>“Eu não quero o dinheiro se eu ganhar…” <strong>(I don’t want the money if I win…)</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>Even though it’s like twenty bucks U.S. I don’t get why he would play if it wasn’t for the prize.</p><p> </p><p>“O que você quer?” <strong>(What do you want?) </strong>This guy is something else but I find myself entertaining this delusional hot guy.</p><p> </p><p>“Eu quero ir a um encontro com você.” <strong>(I want a date with you.) </strong>I laugh so hard because I realize that this guy is not a native speaker. I put my hand up so no one else can say anything to him.</p><p> </p><p>He sounds like a Paulista but I know he can’t be Brazilian now. Maybe he’s American too…</p><p> </p><p>“Eu posso fazer isso.” <strong>(I can do that.) </strong>I can hear some snickers in the crowd but no one says anything.</p><p> </p><p>Due to chivalry, I was first and I sink my first four balls before a glass breaks and it distracts me and I miss my shot. I’m pissed that I didn’t put this game away.</p><p> </p><p>I expect to have a turn soon with how poorly Mr. Intense Eyes played the last round.</p><p> </p><p>Every time he makes a shot I just click my tongue because the degree of difficulty with some of these shots are up there.</p><p> </p><p>He acts like it’s not even a big deal which makes me mad because he’s supposed to suck.</p><p> </p><p>When he makes the black ball falls into the pocket the game is over and the crowd is cheering him on because they made money choosing him.</p><p> </p><p>I decide to give him the encontro he wanted so badly.</p><p> </p><p>“Eu mantenho minhas promessas. Este é o nosso encontro.” <strong>(I keep my promises. This is our encounter) </strong>The crowd laughs at my answer. I gave this dude the date as promised.</p><p> </p><p>I walk up to the bet taker and give him my pool stick and walks away arm in arm with Lu.</p><p> </p><p>We are laughing so hard from what just went down. We go back to the bar and get some more caiprinhas.</p><p> </p><p>We head out to the terrace. It’s usually easier to find a place to sit outside here.</p><p> </p><p>As I expected this guy was on our heels trying to catch up to us. I swear the whole place was looking at us…</p><p> </p><p>“Você não joga limpo…” <strong>(You don’t play fair.)</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Eu acredito que é exatamente o que você disse.” <strong>(I believe that’s exactly what you asked for.)</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>It’s so enjoyable to see him miffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Seu amiga é sempre tão engraçada?” <strong>(Is your friend always this funny?)</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>He thinks it’s cute to try and bypass me and speak to my best friend about me. To my face no less. He did it with such a smug demeanor all I can do is roll my eyes at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Eu não faço sexo a três, então vocês dois podem falar um com o outro. Vou encontrar um pouco de álcool forte o suficiente para lidar com a tensão sexual entre vocês dois.” <strong>(I don't do threesomes, so you two can speak to each other. I'm going to find some alcohol strong enough to deal with the sexual tension between you two.) </strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>I really do not appreciate the woman who is supposed to be on my side abandoning me with this man who just laughs when he hears the word sex.</p><p> </p><p> “I’m venturing a guess that you are American. No one really says encontro talking about dates. It’s a mistake a lot of people make when they speak in very literal terms. There’s a lot of nuance in Brazilian Portuguese even within different regions.” I decide to take pity on the guy and explain myself.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit. I would think you’re from the U.S. speaking like that… I guess thanks for the explanation but you knew exactly what I meant.”</p><p> </p><p>“Say what you mean and mean what you say…”</p><p> </p><p>“Touché. I’d like more than an encounter playing billiards with you?” Goodness he’s flirting with me and his eyes just scan me from head to toe.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m could be amenable to that…” This would be my first date since I have been here and he seems like a fun guy so why not.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! I’m Jay by the way…” I chuckle when he introduces himself.</p><p> </p><p>“What kind of name is J? What’s it short for? James, John?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s short for Jay.” He’s being serious. He’s name is a letter.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow your parents just didn’t feel like they could choose any other name?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Jay is a known name in Chicago! I don’t know why my parents named me Jay but it’s J-A-Y.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re from Chicago? My Dad’s parents are from there…”</p><p> </p><p>“No shit! What are the odds you’re from the states? Do you live here or in the U.S.?” It doesn’t go unnoticed that we are talking to each other candidly and it scares me with how at ease it is to talk to him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m originally from Los Angeles but my mother’s family is from Brazil but Maracanau…”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, wow that’s far as fuck but can’t say I’m disappointed that you ended up here.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are persistent aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I go after what I want.”</p><p> </p><p>His confidence is sexy and intriguing.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t strike me as dim so you must know what I want. You look at me like I am the smug one but look at you bathing in yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“Extra bubbles.”</p><p> </p><p>He says something under his breath but I can’t make it out and when I ask him to repeat it, he just leans forward and smiles.</p><p> </p><p>I want to kiss the grin and I realize in this second that I’m in trouble.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I can supply the bubbles. You never told me your name.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right I didn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re cute with the bob and weave but I think it’s appropriate to know the name of the woman I broke my back to win in pool for…”</p><p> </p><p>I think for a second on how I should reply. I loved the anonymity I enjoy here.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Stephanie Douglas.” It’s not a lie, I just didn’t add the last part to my name.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you Stephanie Douglas, I’m Jay Halstead-Voight.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have got to be kidding me. Your last name has eclipsed your first name several times over in length. Let me guess you have a sibling named K.”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, his name is William.” He’s so deadpan when he tells me his brother’s name that I almost don’t believe it.</p><p> </p><p>I find myself enjoying his company a lot that I agree to go on this little date with him. The smile he gives me is unlike the others. This one is so earnest that it makes me smile because I put it there. We talk for the rest of the night that I didn’t even notice when it was getting late until Luisa was dragging me away.</p><p> </p><p>“So it looks like you going on a date with that man who hustled you. You were staring at that man like he was ice cream.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lu be serious. We were just talking…”</p><p> </p><p>“Girl I checked on you, all through the night. There was no need to be so close to his face if y’all were just talking. You was looking at him like he’s your future baby daddy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lu be serious now!” She was so silly to say that. I was not looking at him like that. This will probably be a passing fancy. Whatever happens in Rio stays in Rio right?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Flashback Scene*</p><p>Steffy’s POV</p><p> </p><p>“Jay this and Jay that! You talk about him so much that it feels like I am dating him…” I love her but I would beat her down if she tried. She would never betray me though, I could feel it in my bones.</p><p> </p><p>“I am acting up aren’t I?” All I get is a nod and it makes me giggle.</p><p> </p><p>It is kind of silly that I’m so crazy about Jay. I have had some boyfriends in high school, but I’ve never felt like this before. What I have with Jay makes those relationships really feel like childhood romances.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes it’s scary to admit to myself, to have a feeling like this. It’s like having an itch under my skin. Even if I tried to scratch the area it would do nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I think it’s cute that you’re sprung. I love seeing you happy, you are my bugaboo.” I didn’t realize I had turned quiet because I was getting a hug now.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t think I’m turning into those girls we shit on all the time that always talk about their boyfriends?” It makes me nervous when I hear silence.</p><p> </p><p>“No I don’t, the first thing I would have done was slap you and knock some sense into you if you were. No matter how foolish Jay has made you… you are still are so down for your friends. You are my ride or die for life.” It touched my heart to hear her. I really didn’t want to be one of those people who forgets everything and everyone when they get into relationships.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re my ride or die too. I wouldn’t trade us for anything not even Jay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Jay cannot compete with me. It was ordained by mãe’s womb and paizinho’s jizz that I’m your mate forever. I was next to you before we even set foot in this world.”</p><p> </p><p>I start wheezing from Phoebe’s visuals. I laugh so hard that I’m just choking on the air. Trying to get regulate my breathing is so difficult because I can’t stop laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so fucking gross! The last thing I ever want to think of is our parents fucking. I want bleach poured on my eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well we know for sure they did it at least twice… but you know they have to fuck a whole lot. Like they named Thomas because dad proposed there. They were probably boinking so much they didn’t leave the room.” I want to claw the devilish grin on her face. She’s having so much fun fucking with me.</p><p> </p><p>“The word boinking and our parents should never be used in the same sentence Pheebs.” People look at my sister and see this angelic girl but they don’t see everything. Phoebe is most certainly an angel but she could be so wicked with her humor. I get to have these parts of my sister.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s so wrong in pointing the obvious? Our parents are sexual creatures too and just because we are all grownups now doesn’t minimize the passion they have for each other.” I officially hate my twin let it be known! Only my sister can make my cool demeanor crack.</p><p> </p><p>“You are having too much fun with your wicked tongue.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure Jay says the same about you.” Damn me because I can tell by the smirk on my twin’s face that I am blushing downright crimson.</p><p> </p><p>Whether it’s telling dirty jokes while I eat hoping that I bite my tongue or giving me the worst dares in truth or dare, I love it all. I give her as good I get but she still finds ways to trip me up.</p><p> </p><p>“I walked right into that and I’m pissed that I made it so easy for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m on my Sun Tzu status.” She flips her hair to make her point and goodness she is so dramatic. I love her so much.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay get up, Ms. Art of War. We have to go meetup with everyone. I can’t wait for you to meet Jay.  He’s texting me to remind me not to be late.”</p><p> </p><p>“Steffy I thought you said you were working on the late thing?” She is not going to check me about my lateness in a whole other country…</p><p> </p><p>“I am working on it! And I’m pretty good but some people are trying to traumatize me with the relations of my parents which makes it hard for me to move…” I’m being a little shit and my bugaboo… my bubs just rolls her eyes some more.</p><p> </p><p>“As freaking if! You find just about any reason to excuse your lateness even your boyfriend knows about your tendencies.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah but he won’t ay anything about it because he knows better.”</p><p> </p><p>“He who knows when he can fight and when he cannot, will be victorious.” Of course Phoebe quotes Sun Tzu. She has been on a kick for the Art of War and it’s been something that she has gotten into me too.</p><p> </p><p>“You quoted the master beautifully. He knew what was up. War and sex are mutually applicable at the moment.”</p><p> </p><p>It hits the deepest part of my soul that she’s here. Even though mom and dad were kinda miffed that I was getting a break for Easter week and wasn’t coming home. It got worse when Phoebe said that she was coming here to visit me.</p><p> </p><p>The only reason they didn’t blow a gasket was Thomas deciding to do a solid for the both of us and go home instead of coming here for his spring break.</p><p> </p><p>We take off from my apartment and go to the café. It’s just kinda the spot for us to hangout. Phoebe is like me. We know how to navigate Maracanau and Fortaleza but Rio is a completely different story.</p><p> </p><p>When we get there, we look for Lu and we eventually spot her with this guy who’s follows her around like a puppy.</p><p> </p><p>She finds us and comes rushing over with her new ‘friend’.</p><p> </p><p>“Phoebe F. Baby.” Lu is so corny with Weezy knockoff nickname but it’s also clever in a way. I’m not mad at it.</p><p> </p><p>“Skip to my Lu. Olive Juice.” Phoebe is so cute saying our nickname for Lu. As they hug it out. I see Jay coming over to us and he has that goofy grin I love so much.</p><p> </p><p>He finds his place next to me and I feel like a million bucks when he puts his arm around my shoulder and kisses my cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“You all have cute nicknames for each other what do you call Stef?” This was not the question I wish he would ask because the evil smiles on Pheebs, and Lu’s face is making me give them the side-eye.</p><p> </p><p>They just look at each other and laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Stuffy.” They both chant it at the same time and I just roll my eyes.</p><p> </p><p>It makes Erik and Jay laugh and I can’t do anything about Erik but I sure as hell can pinch Jay’s side.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as I do, he stops and look at me like a wounded bird.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you called Stuffy?” I lean myself into him, so I don’t have to see my sister and our best friend laughing at me.</p><p> </p><p>“I have the worst allergies, so I sneeze all the time, so they just anointed me Stuffy when I was a little girl. They are cruel people and I don’t know what I did to deserve such a disservice.” I might be exaggerating but when he hugs me tighter it makes me feel so giddy.</p><p> </p><p>I hug into his side even more and stick my tongue out at the meanies.</p><p> </p><p>“My sister has a flair for the dramatic. By the looks of it you must be Jay…” I’m so happy for my favorite person to meet my boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, nice to meet you. Stuffy talks about you all the time.” He must be going crazy if he thinks he is going to be joining their team.</p><p> </p><p>“I like you for my bubs already.” It makes me happy that Phoebe seems to like him even if she’s wearing her grinch smile when he teases me.</p><p> </p><p>I know every one of her mannerisms better than anyone else and she’s really receptive about Jay.</p><p> </p><p>We all have a fun time at the café chatting up with some others. Some cute guy comes up to Phoebe seeming to be fascinated with her.</p><p> </p><p>I almost feel bad because my sister is probably going to eat this guy alive with no qualms about it. Then again, I think he just might like it.</p><p> </p><p>When Phoebe left and told me that she would meet me at my place later, I knew that she was going to hook up with this random guy and I just let her be. She gets to have her no strings attached sex and probably never see the dude again.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think your sister liked me?” I can tell Jay is nervous as he asks me.</p><p> </p><p>He knows that if my sister or Lu don’t like you, it’s pretty hard for you to stick around.</p><p> </p><p>“I know for a fact that she liked you. There’s no need to be nervous baby. Just keep being yourself. It’s always worked for you before.” I give him a kiss of reassurance.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope so. I want her to like me. She’s important to you so I can’t mess it up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Jay, there’s nothing to mess up. All you have to do is nothing. You are fine the way you are and there’s no need to put any pressure on yourself. My sister recognizes real and that’s what we are. She sees that and she’s happy for me and us.”</p><p> </p><p>He hears my words and he lets a breath out and I just hold his face in my hands and give him a few more kisses. I know he’s not a person that usually gets nervous but he knows how important my sister is to me.</p><p> </p><p>It’s the most beautiful thing to me that he takes it so seriously because it means he takes our relationship seriously. These are the moments where I know that his love for me is deep and I don’t want to ever let him go.   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jay's POV</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes I find myself looking at this old video wondering how can this not be yesterday? I don’t try to watch it too often because it hurts remembering the past but this was my friend. Someone so special and central in helping me.</p><p> </p><p>When I press play there’s the biggest smile only second to Stef’s.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m going to sing your song and you are required to listen to me because I said so… and I also have jurisdiction over you because I’m Steffy’s twin.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>I always laugh when she did that. We got close because of Steffy but we stayed close because she was awesome in her own right. She sang this song all the time. It wasn’t a serious song or anything like that. She just loved singing it when I came into the room. It used to make me feel so happy. She was becoming my sister too…</p><p> </p><p>I hear her singing the song and I cry a little bit because even though it’s a happy song but it makes my heart hurt because she isn’t here anymore. As much sadness as I can feel there’s times I see Stef in her own head sitting in silence and I can tell she’s thinking of Pheebs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Blue Jay singing his song, For Steffy it’s nothing but Blue Jay all day long. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Jaybird I can’t wait for Steffy to see the ring we got for her. She isn’t going to know what hit her. I know it’s the perfect ring for her. I’m really glad you called me and asked me to help you with this. She is going to say yes and you’re going to be my brother! I’m so proud of the both of you and I know you’re going to have the best life together. You know I’ve been thinking of maybe moving to Chicago too. I could be close to you guys and do theatre there. I’ll be the best aunt and everything. Let’s face it you two will need me, you'll be way over your heads without me having a bajillion kids probably. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>I just keep listening to Pheebs and see her excitement about me asking Stef to marry me. When my phone screen fades to black, I just look at the ring that I was going to give Stef. I didn’t know shit about meanings of gems and stones until Phoebe told me. I just thought to get Steffy her birthstone because you can’t really go wrong with that.</p><p> </p><p>Phoebe just looked at me like I was stupid. When she told me that whatever I give her sister will be a symbol of my love for her. It has to convey that love. She told me that their birthstone was about sincerity and fidelity. I pledged I would be just that for Steffy. When Phoebe hugged me I knew I was doing right by Stef.</p><p> </p><p>I know that they grew up rich and could have any kind of ring and any kind of guy. What I had didn’t even come close. I went to school in Brazil because it was cheaper for me to go in the first place. Will wanted to be a doctor and our parents went into debt trying to finance that.</p><p> </p><p>They wanted to help me when I told them I wanted to marry Steffy but I wanted to be able to afford a nice ring. It took me two years and some help from them to get the 5k for the ring I wanted.</p><p> </p><p>Phoebe didn’t laugh at me when I told her that’s what I had to spend for her sister’s ring. She just took me by the hand and squeezed. I think she knew that it took me so long to get the money.</p><p> </p><p>We did a lot of research and did our best to stay in budget and we settled on a ring and it made my day when they had a special sale that included a pair of earrings with your purchase. I decided on sapphire earrings.</p><p> </p><p>Phoebe told me it was a good choice and it would be great for her sister to have matching earrings. I can still remember her shock when I told her I was giving them to her as a thank you. Even though I know Stef, Phoebe was able to give me so much insight on the woman I love.</p><p> </p><p>We were both so happy trying to create a special moment for my future with Stef. I got so many texts from Phoebe about what the wedding would be like. It was a whirlwind time and then she died.</p><p> </p><p>Everything started to slowly unravel after that. As much as I wanted to grieve losing my friend, I saw the woman I love slowly retreat into herself. She shut me out and everything just kept piling on. We had planned me popping the question to Steffy on the anniversary of the day we met. It seemed so cruel for Phoebe to die right before Christmas. It was a holiday both Stef and Pheebs loved. I still hate it… thinking to myself if she had stayed in Chicago for her audition instead of going home early for the holidays she might still be here.</p><p> </p><p>Stef might still be whole and we might have never parted.</p><p> </p><p>For the longest time I couldn’t believe my luck. When Steffy slipped through my fingers it felt like the walls were caving in.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When broke up, it killed a part of me that I never got back until recently. Life was heavy-handedly cruel to her and I just wanted to help her see it through.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I had gone to Brazil for college and it was the best experience I could have ever done. It cost me way less than it would have if I stayed home and I got to be on my own and figure it out.</p><p> </p><p>I could admit that I got around. So many girls and it seemed like not enough time. It all changed when I saw Steffy Dougs for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>She came to the café pretty often with her friends, but the first time I really payed attention was the night I was playing pool for dough.</p><p> </p><p>She was narrowed her eyes at just about everything. Her suspicious nature was what first attracted me.</p><p> </p><p>Then it was her constant rejections of all the guys that came up to her. The competitive part of me wanted to be the one that she said yes to.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I still laugh thinking about it. I knew she would have rejected me like she did all the others if I came right up to her and asked her out. I had to be creative and deliberate.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A woman like her, I knew she would be impressed if I could throw her for a loop. I seized the opportunity when I was playing pool.</p><p> </p><p>She had come later than me, but I was glad that she did decide to show up. The only thing I didn’t like was that she had the ability to distract me.</p><p> </p><p>I looked at her and she broke my focus and it led me to losing the game and I hate losing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She was there for my spectacular fail and an idea came to me. I challenged her to a game and she was looking confident that she could beat me.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She was good but I’ve been playing in pool halls most of my life and dad would not claim me if I was subpar. My fuck up from the previous game made her think she had a chance which I appreciated.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But when I decided to wager a date with her, I made sure I was playing to win. In the end I did win the game, but she won the match. Even though I speak Portuguese well and fluent a lot of the time especially when I was younger, I spoke it in a literal manner.</p><p> </p><p>When I asked her for a date, I had used the only word I knew for it but it isn’t the best word because it means encounter.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When I wanted to collect my reward and she flipped the script on me telling me that she had already given me an encounter, I knew then that she was definitely worth knowing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The type of strong feelings we had for each other always shocked me because I have never expected to fall in love let alone in college in a whole different country. It’s was so weird to feel like I found lightning in a bottle. I was 22 and she was 19. Anytime I look at her I know logically we are older now, but she gives me that feeling that I had when I was that age.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When I graduated was when things started to change. I stayed in Rio for another six months… we even got to live with each other and it was pretty amazing to come home to each other. It really felt like we were in our own world. A bubble that I never wanted to burst.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But life happened… her study abroad was over and I moved back home. We did the long distance and it worked for us because we both had our eye on the prize. We were going to have the life we dreamed of.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It all changed when Phoebe passed. It still hurts for me to think about and I was only her friend.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was the darkest hour of our relationship because I wanted to help the woman I love but I couldn’t. There’s no recovering from that. If I lost Will in the same manner, I don’t know what I would do.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I thought we would be solid through it but it was what broke us. We made plans for our life together… she was going to create a Chicago satellite for her grandparents company and we would start the rest of our lives there.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But there was nothing I could alleviate her pain. She said it felt like her heart became a black hole and she couldn’t think about it because she had to keep it together for her parents.</p><p> </p><p>I just think about all the time of what could I have done differently but I don’t think I could have.</p><p> </p><p>This was a person Stef had next to her even before she could think rational thoughts and then it was taken away from her. A car crash always seemed like it happened to other people. You feel nothing but sympathy for the families involved but it still feels like a foreign concept for you. But Phoebe was so unexpected.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She was planning the party for my engagement to her sister and then I hear from Steffy her sister was somehow dead in broken sobs.</p><p> </p><p>I couldn’t even believe it for a couple of seconds even though it felt like hours. I was in Chicago and it was like one in the morning when I got that call. I was just thinking it must have been a terrible nightmare. I consoled Stef as best as I could through the phone.</p><p> </p><p>I couldn’t sleep for the longest but my mind kept telling me that I was asleep. This had to be the dream because there’s no way that Phoebe could be dead. She was just chastising me that I couldn’t throw a blazer over a t-shirt and act like that was good enough to get engaged in.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When I woke up that next morning I was hoping that I finally awoke from my bad dream but when I called Stef, it hit home to me that this was indeed real.</p><p> </p><p>I flew out as soon as I could and I could feel the gulf between us and it was only widening. No matter what I did, I couldn’t take away any of the hurt.</p><p> </p><p>We slowly drifted apart and I can still feel the moment of my heart breaking when Stef asked me for a break.</p><p> </p><p>Time stood still and I wanted to be selfish. I wanted to tell her there’s no way in hell I was letting her go. But when she looked me in the eyes I knew I couldn’t deny her what she asked of me even though it hurt me to even consider. I told Phoebe I would always be true to her sister and it’s what Stef needed in the moment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I always thought that we would find our way back to each other but I would heard about her moving on with other people but it didn’t really break me when I heard she married someone else from Erik.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I tried to move on after that with Erin but it wasn’t right. Erin found my ring and assumed it was for her. I got so mad because only Phoebe had known about the ring. I couldn’t get rid of it because it’s a part of my journey.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was the same night Erin broke up with me because she said that she couldn’t compete with a woman who wasn’t even there. Me having the ring meant that there was some hope in my heart that we would make our way back to each other one day. She said she wouldn’t be caught up and left behind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I didn’t blame her because she wasn’t wrong. I was trying to move on but how do you move on from the love of your life?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I finally made it and I had enough money to move wherever I liked and I told my parents I was moving to LA. Mom said nothing, she just looked at me with a hard stare. I know she could decipher why I was moving and her nod meant I got her approval. Dad on the other hand was pissed. He kept going on about what could LA offer that Chicago couldn’t…</p><p> </p><p>Me moving meant that Will was moving too and that’s what his real gripe was. He wasn’t going to have either of his boys with him.</p><p> </p><p>I wanted to have a chance with Stef and I knew I had to move to LA to have it. We had planned our lives for Chicago but none of our plans came to fruition so maybe it was time to try something else.</p><p> </p><p>It worked because I’m back together with the woman I love. I can hear keys jingling in the lock and it’s Stef coming into the living room with Kelly in one arm and food in the other.</p><p> </p><p>I get up and I take Kelly so Stef could move more freely when I noticed something…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Where did you get those earrings?” I sound kind of sad in my own ears and it makes both Kelly and Stef curious.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I can see the bit of hurt in Stef’s eyes. “Oh well umm. It’s not from Liam or anything like that. After Phoebe umm well… Phoebe left me all of her jewelry. Most of it was costume jewelry but she had these earrings and I fell in love with them because it’s our birthstone and it makes me feel like I’m still connected to her.” Stef tries to rein her emotions in because Kelly can see her.</p><p> </p><p>I know those earrings, I could never forget them. I was with Phoebe when she put them on for the first time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You look very beautiful in them. I’m very sure Phoebe would feel the same way.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you babe, It means a lot for you to say.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It is date night for Jay and Steffy. They had just dropped off Kelly with her parents and were happy to have a night to hang out with their friends. It was their turn as a couple to pick the place which means it was Steffy’s turn to pick and Jay just hopes they serve food.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They both wanted to have some fun to unwind from the week. It was a busy week for them both and they wanted to decompress and have fun with their friends. After some talking with Lu and Natalie, She decided that it was going to be a karaoke bar type of night. Natalie and Will were happy that Jay and Steffy got back together because her parents always volunteered to watch Owen which was always a plus for them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lu and Erik dumped their child on Taylor and Ridge’s doorstep as well. Michelle heard Douglas was going to be there so that’s where she said she needed to be.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Steffy had tried to get Thomas to come out with them but he had a last-minute trip to San Fran so he ended up not being able to come.</p><p> </p><p>When they got to the karaoke lounge the first thing Jay made sure to do was put in an order for mozzarella sticks because he came here hungry. He didn’t care what Stef did as long as he could eat his food.</p><p> </p><p>He just sat there with his brother and Erik and looked at the girls screaming and talking over one another and somehow understanding what the other was saying. He never understood it because it sounded like complete gibberish to him, but they were having full blown conversation with manic laughing. He looks to the other guys and he knew he was somehow not the only one just astonished by this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ahhh! I can’t wait! I’ve been dying to do this for weeks.” Steffy just looks to her girls who seem just as excited. By the jumping Nat is doing and the shimmies from Lu, she knew tonight was going to be an epic night.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I know it’s been so boring for me these passed couple of weeks. I have been looking at briefs till my eyes bleed.” Natalie had gone back to work quickly after having Owen but she didn’t make the leap from paralegal to lawyer.</p><p> </p><p>The kind of clients that visited her firm were incredibly demanding and she didn’t want that added stress in her life. It was already tricky trying to be a present mom the way she wanted to be. She was lucky to have Will be a supportive husband.</p><p> </p><p>It was hard for her to go back to work but seeing Steffy and Luisa doing it she didn’t want to be the odd one out.</p><p> </p><p>She isn’t as passionate about her work as she was before she had Owen, but she didn’t have the luxury to not work because of her husband dying before. When Will came into her life it was good for her. She didn’t think she could fall in love again. But she was more afraid of someone she clicked with not wanting to deal with the fact that she had a child.</p><p> </p><p>With Will being successful she was afforded the opportunity to quit her job but she hasn’t taken the plunge yet because she didn’t want anyone to think she was some kind of lush.</p><p> </p><p>The ladies strayed from the guys because they didn’t want the guys to hear what they were saying. It wasn’t like they even noticed. Once the mozzarella sticks came the guys</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know why you even stay there… You fucking hate it. I bet one day you are going to just say fuck this shit and scram…” Nat couldn’t look at her friend or her almost sister-in-law in the face because Lu was more right than she knows.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“They are good with my schedule. They know that I have Owen and they are accommodating. I’m lucky.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah it’s nice to have a company that’s accommodating but you don’t sound happy Nat. If you aren’t happy than it’s going to show up in your work sooner or later. You don’t have to feel guilty if you want to leave. Do you want to stay at home with Owen?” Steffy is always concerned for her friends when they don’t enthusiastic about things happening in their life.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think so. Like don’t get me wrong, I love my son more than life but I think being away from him working makes me appreciate being a mom more. I just don’t want to be where I am I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well that’s an easy fix. Just quit there and work for me! Like it won’t ruin us or anything like that. I actually have a position open for a director of event planning. Like you could actually put your degree to use working for me.” Steffy never took an opportunity for granted. She would love to work with her friends even if it was indirectly.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t really possible with Lu because she’s a teacher but she didn’t mind luring Natalie away from a job she hates.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’re not shitting me? It would be kinda nice to start something new and it be something I like. Let me think about it for a couple of days. We didn’t come here to talk about my job woes though. We escaped the rugrats to get drunk and get down.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Amen to that!” Lu is always down for a party that included alcohol. She couldn’t really do that with Michelle around.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I second that. I missed my girls! Let’s go back to our table even though I’m sure that the apps are pretty much done.”</p><p> </p><p>Sure enough when they made it back to there table Steffy was right. Will had scooped up the last cheese stick and dunked it in the marinara sauce and ate it with no shame.</p><p> </p><p>The fact that he did it as soon as he saw the ladies coming back really added to the stink eye Nat gave him but it made him feel like a king.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Of course Erik saved a couple of mozzarella sticks for Lu which made her give him a dirty kiss filled with tongue in front of her friends. She loved PDA. It made Nat and Steffy aww that Erik would save some cheese sticks for his wife and they just looked to their guys with annoyed faces because Will was happy to gloat about the last cheese stick while his brother had crumbs on his lips from eating them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It did make Steffy have the urge to lick the crumbs off his face. When she licked the corner of his lip which excited him. He pivoted his head to try and get a kiss and was instantly curved by Steffy.</p><p> </p><p>“You only get kisses if you saved me some damn fried cheese sticks…” Jay was miffed that Erik showed them up because now his girl was withholding kisses from him because Erik wanted to be a gentleman.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Well in his mind he said fuck Erik and his chivalry.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll order you a million mozzarella sticks.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah Nat, I’ll order you a million sticks too.” Will was getting a slight cold shoulder from his wife which he didn’t completely understand. If the ladies didn’t take five years to have a conversation maybe they would have been able to eat some.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I can order myself my own apps since it seems you can’t even save some for me.” She didn’t care if it made her sound childish. Steffy was expressing herself.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t matter to her that she ate off of Jay’s plate all the time without permission because to her that was different.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He just looks at her and smirks at her. He gets to her ears and taunts her.</p><p> </p><p>“You could buy yourself a billion I’m sure but I know for a fact that you can’t make yourself come harder than I can…” He gives her a honeyed kiss to her cheek and her cheeks blush like a pink rose.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh Steffy come on! You can’t even pretend to stay mad at Jay for two minutes!” Nat already sees that she is going to be on an island by herself in her righteousness which only makes Will smirk at her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Steffy just shrugs… It’s not her fault that she has good and consistent sex. “I’m not even sorry Nat… Jay’s just going to order me apps and call it a day. Now be a gentleman Jaybird because I’m really hungry.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As they get some food, there’s a couple of people in the bar warming the mics.</p><p> </p><p>As the girls work on their food, they start to think about what songs they are going to sing.</p><p> </p><p>What Steffy doesn’t notice is that Liam and Hope had come in. Neither saw each other yet though.</p><p> </p><p>Hope had wanted to have a night out without Beth. Her mother had volunteered to watch Beth so she could do something with Liam.</p><p> </p><p>Liam had said he was down to do whatever she wanted as he stayed glued to his phone. Hope was getting upset that he paid more attention to his phone than he did her but she did like the prospect of being able to choose what they would do. She thought it would be fun to go to a karaoke bar.</p><p> </p><p>Hope was liking the atmosphere here. She hasn’t really ever thought of doing something like this but she thought to herself why not.</p><p> </p><p>She and Liam had ordered some food and she finally thought they could do some catching up. She felt like that he was always working and she primarily stayed at home with Beth. She wanted to have some adult company that didn’t consist of her mother.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She felt the shock of her life when she saw Steffy was here. She was with two other women and she was singing some OMG by Carly Rae Jepsen.</p><p> </p><p>For some reason as soon as Steffy started singing it made Liam get off his phone and he watched her. It made Hope bite her tongue because the song had the lyrics ‘ I think I might love you.’. Liam seemed as if he was transfixed at Steffy singing.</p><p> </p><p>All Hope could do was stare daggers at Steffy but she never seemed to notice her because she kept singing like Hope wasn’t even there but the woman on the right did notice her. She had never seen this woman before but she stared right back at Hope and her face didn’t indicate she was happy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Liam was surprised to find that Steffy was here but he was happy to see her out and about. She was with some girlfriends. He noticed Luisa but he didn’t know the other one. He knew that if he tried to get close that Luisa would probably rip his head off but he thought it would be polite to say hello. He didn’t want her to notice him there and think that he was ignoring her deliberately.</p><p> </p><p>He was enjoying her singing and he forgot how fun and silly she could be. The song she was singing was so bubblegum it made him smile. He starts to thin about the relationship they shared.</p><p>He watches her whole performance and he notices that she is looking a certain way and when he follows hers he notices that she is looking at someone in particular.</p><p> </p><p>It’s the same guy from the charity fundraiser. Fucking Jay… so they were still together which annoyed the hell out of Liam. This guy was so controlling, he didn’t even let Steffy speak if he was there.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It irked him that Steffy would even waste her time with a bozo like him. To Liam it seems like Steffy needed someone in her corner because she was obviously vulnerable and he would always love her. He was looking out for her. He needed to have her back and be mindful of his daughter.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His daughter could possibly have someone who was controlling as a stepparent and that made him concerned.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He kept paying attention to her that he didn’t hear or notice that Hope said she was going to the bathroom. Even when she scoffed he didn’t hear her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She went to the bathroom to throw some water on her face and try to relax. Being here has her own edge. When she finishes patting her face dry, she sees the woman that was with Steffy standing there.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Do you have a problem?” That was the first thing that Natalie said. She didn’t like the rude looks that Steffy was getting while she was singing. She excused herself to make a call but she really went to the bathroom and didn’t want anyone to follow her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Umm no. I don’t even know you…” Hope really didn’t like the idea of being confronted in a bathroom by a woman giving her venomous looks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It seemed like you definitely had a problem with my girl so I’m going to say this once. Fix your fucking face or I will do it for you.” Natalie didn’t bother listening for a reply because by the looks this girl was giving her she was spooked.</p><p> </p><p>No one was going to be looking at her girls awky and thinking they could get away with it. She would serve some beatdowns Chicago-style if someone wanted to get it poppin’.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natalie ended up taking Steffy up on her offer and quit her job at the law firm and joined Forrester Creations. It had been about a month since the karaoke night and about two weeks since she joined Steffy’s company it she was already happier in her role here than she ever was at the law firm.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She planned on meeting Steffy in her office. Since the workload was light for her since she squared away all events, she was free to leave early. This coincided with Steffy usual leave for the day.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She made her way to her new boss’s office ready for them to go have some lunch before they had to get back to their kids.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When she got there, Pam let her right in.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Good you’re here. I’m so ready to go I’m starving!” Steffy had been waiting for the clock to strike three because it meant that Nat would be done but Lu’s class would let out as well.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Me too. Where are we meeting Lu?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm I don’t know she said she was in the mood for tacos. I don’t care what we eat. I’m just hungry.” It didn’t matter to Steffy what they ate. She just wanted to eat a big meal because she has felt irritable for hours.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m in the same boat. I just want food and I love tacos. Did you bring your car today?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“No, Jay dropped me off. I didn’t feel like driving today.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“That’s funny I felt the same way so I had Will drop me off.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s just get an uber and meet Lu there.” Steffy knew both Jay and Will had a meeting now and they wouldn’t be available and Lu was on the other side of town. It would be easier and faster than having Luisa pick them up from work.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It takes a while to get there but not too long. When they get inside of the restaurant, they see that Lu was already there.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I was wondering when you two were going to get here.” Lu had been waiting for the last ten minutes for them to arrive. The server came to her a couple of times asking if she was okay and if she needed anything. She was glad her friends finally made it because she was going to start without them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry but you know how LA traffic is!” It still astonishes Steffy that some days it can take her no time at all to get somewhere and then it takes a half hour more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lu just rolls her eyes at her friends. “I guess…” Her penchant for the dramatic makes her friends laugh.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Well I’m glad that we are all here now because this means that we can eat.” Steffy grabs the menu to see what she wants to eat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The ladies contemplate if they should drink but Steffy bows out since she’s still nursing Kelly.</p><p> </p><p>They start to recap each other on their day as they eat their food and flow of laughter makes Steffy feel bright inside.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As Steffy tells a story in an animated manner, Natalie’s eyes gravitate elsewhere. She sees the same girl from the karaoke bar and she wants to slap a bitch.</p><p> </p><p>Natalie was never one to ever believe in coincidences. This woman who stared hard at Steffy for a while and now she is in the same restaurant as her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be right back.” Natalie interrupts Steffy with no explanation of where she is going.</p><p> </p><p>At first Steffy and Lu thought Nat needed to make a phone call but when they say she left her phone on the table they got suspicious.</p><p> </p><p>If Nat needed to use the bathroom she would have just said so. Steffy could feel the tinge of anger in her friend’s voice. It was pretty easy for Natalie’s hot head side to come out. She’s always been feisty and bullheaded.</p><p> </p><p>They watch Natalie walk over to someone. Steffy gets up and asks Lu to stay there and watch their stuff while she goes and checks on Natalie.</p><p> </p><p>When Steffy gets closer she is so confused on why Natalie hand is in someone’s face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What the hell did I tell you the last time I saw you?” Natalie knew that she was getting aggressive, but she wouldn’t be if this stalker bitch wasn’t in the same restaurant.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You are really out of it. I came here to buy something to eat!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah right, you really want me to believe that you just happened to drop by one of my friend’s favorite places to eat by chance.” Natalie found it hard to believe that this girl didn’t just come here to be the stalker she is.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Hope finds out that this is one of Steffy’s favorite places to eat, she became livid. Liam was always raving about this place. They had eaten here a couple of times because of it. Now that she knows that this is one of Steffy’s places she can’t help but think was it one of Liam’s favorite places because of Steffy or did he introduce this place to Steffy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Which ever the reason doesn’t make Hope’s jealousy abate. It seems like everywhere she turns she just can’t escape Steffy or some influence that she has on things.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It makes her skin itch that Steffy could have so much influence on her life even if it is indirectly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what goes on in Steffy’s life. That isn’t my end goal.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah okay says the loser that keeps showing up at places that my friend frequents. Wait a fucking minute. How the hell do you even know my friend’s name if you are not a fucking stalker.” Nat starts to see red and her hands are straight up in Hope’s face at this point.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Steffy doesn’t want Nat to get into a fight anywhere let alone a place she frequents. The last thing she wants to be is too embarrassed to eat here again.</p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t see who her friend is ranting at but she doesn’t get a good feeling as she can hear Nat’s voice clearly. She is calling this woman a stalker and that sets alarm bells off in her head.</p><p> </p><p>Nat has a stalker?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Steffy starts to pick up speed just in case she needs to back up her friend in a fight.</p><p> </p><p>When she gets closer, she can see who her friend is fighting with and it’s Hope which makes her shocked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What the hell is going on here?!” Her eyes start to blaze as she sees her friend ready to beat the lights off of Hope.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on is this bitch is a fucking stalker?” Nat could care less at her language. She normally wouldn’t call another woman a bitch but she didn’t like this woman who shows up at the weirdest times.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I am not a stalker and it wouldn’t be her no less.” Hope points at Steffy and rolls her eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’d believe you more if you didn’t stare at her like you wish you had lasers in your eyes at the karaoke bar.” Steffy is puzzled at what Natalie says and tries to think back.</p><p> </p><p>She comes to the realization that Hope must have been at the bar that night and according to Natalie she was staring at her intensely.</p><p> </p><p>“You were at the karaoke bar.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I was, you are not the only one that gets to have fun Steffy.”</p><p> </p><p>“First of all Hope, I never said you couldn’t do anything. I do have to wonder why the hell would you go to my favorite karaoke bar? And you are here at one of my favorite taquerias?” Steffy folds her arms because she starts to wonder what the hell is this angle. Was Natalie right? Was Hope stalking her for some reason?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hope absorbs this information and it makes her reel because Liam didn’t say anything about the bar. She was starting to notice a pattern. These were places that he went with Steffy. It didn’t hurt her feelings to go places with Liam that he has gone to with an ex, it just makes her wonder if all the places that they go on dates at are places he has been with Steffy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She didn’t think that this could hurt but it does. It made her insecurities start to flare.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa, do you know this stalker?” Nat was confused because Steffy was acting like she knows this chick. Which honestly made things worse because most stalkers are people that you know.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I do unfortunately. This is the person Liam is with.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh I’m more than that Steffy. I’m the mother of his child.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh honey, take a fucking number. If I were you, I would be worried that Steffy isn’t the only one to share that title. Liam after all is Mr. Captain-Save-A-Hoe.” Now that Nat knows who this is, she really is at the end of her rope.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This should not be funny, but it makes Steffy start to chuckle.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Nat let’s go back to our table. Hope is no reason to lose your appetite.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Steffy do you always have to be such a complete bitch?” Hope was tired of having Steffy at the center of things but she doesn’t know why she let this slip out of her mouth.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Well of course Hope, the only alternative is to be an incomplete bitch like you. And there’s no comparison.” Steffy wasn’t going to let Hope have an inch. Not now, not ever.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yes no comparison whatsoever. Stef’s never been basic a day in her life… Must be sad to have no fucking friends huh? Well I guess we can count mommy can’t we…”</p><p> </p><p>Natalie is merciless when it comes to her friends. She hates Liam more than she could ever hate Hope but Hope tries to act like she is some innocent little lamb. But Natalie wanted to remind Hope that lamb is sent to the slaughter.</p><p> </p><p>Both the girls leave Hope and go back to their table and somehow Lu knows everything that went down with Hope.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So it seems like Liam loves the places that I introduced him to because he’s taking Hope there too.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lu just shakes her head. She hates Liam and she let Liam know that to his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Must be sad for her to know just about anywhere he takes her, he’s been with you first. You know it riles girls like her. He married you first, had a child with you first even though his ass is a deadbeat. It’s a status with her and it kills her on the inside that he is the first for her but it’s not vice versa and the fact that it’s you is insult to injury for her.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh brother… Don’t tell me you feel sorry for her?!” Natalie won’t even let Hope have pity.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hell no. I’m just showcasing the irony. Hope wanted the prize of Liam so bad but now she got him and there’s nothing but egg on her face. She just hasn’t realized that Liam is no prize. He will cheat on her and he will find some way to justify it.” Steffy’s best friend knows every intimate part of her relationship with Liam and how Hope factors in.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Enough of Hope and Liam. I outgrew that messy triangle. I’m happy with the life I have now and who I have it with.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are living the life you should have always been living. But that’s okay because we course-correcting that as we speak.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah what Lu said! Soon you’ll  be my official sister-in-law if Jay knows what’s good for him.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Steffy starts to blush wondering when and if that day will come for her and Jay. She should be jaded at the prospect of marriage but she finds maybe she is just jaded to all things Spencer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Even as the friends talked and ate all Steffy could really focus on was her future with Jay and it arose only happy feelings within her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a good day for Steffy. Work was moving along nicely for her and she was happy in her personal life. She sometimes thought her bubble would burst but then she always remembered who she was with.</p><p> </p><p>A man who was crazy about her and her only. And if she was being honest with herself, a man who has always been about her.</p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t going to let go this time. Living together was a dream. Even though they had lived together when they were younger, this time she had Kelly… She wondered if they would have the same magic they had before and they did but she felt like it was better.</p><p> </p><p>It was always her fear that her love for Jay would be altered if it didn’t work out this time or if he felt a way about Kelly. Her fears went unfounded because he loved Kelly like she was his own child. She started over deciding the cliff house just had too many residual trauma that she didn’t want in her life. Jay decided to have them move into a house he was going to sell originally. Their living dynamic had made her nervous, but she realized that it wouldn’t matter. Jay was always it for her and even though she thought he was out of reach, he came back into her life when she needed him the most.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She saw herself becoming someone she didn’t recognize and he literally burst into her life again. She always thought it was funny that Jay is a laid back and sometimes reserved in public especially with people he doesn’t know but it made her smile that someone could be so daring when it came to her.</p><p> </p><p>And the fact that it was Jay just put the icing on the cake. For so long she was used to doing the chasing, feeling tired for men who never deserved her. The desperation she felt always made her feel like she was drowning. She got played in so many relationships that it made it hard for her to trust.</p><p> </p><p>But when Jay stepped back into her life it was like she woke up from a horrible dream. Things that she tolerated in the past were just moot for her now. She had put Liam in the rearview and was content in being a single mom. It didn’t stop Liam from badgering her always talking about their shared history. He was always trying to keep her in his orbit and none of it concerned Kelly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The last thing she ever wanted to hear was about how was she was such a great listener and how he could talk about his hangups about Hope with her. Liam didn’t care how disrespectful he came off. Steffy knew that he always talked about her relationship with anyone even semi-interested in his ass.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She always rolled her eyes at how she was looked down upon by whoever Liam was trying to save at the moment. She let herself go through this endless cycle of hurt and toxicity because she didn’t think she could have who she truly wanted.</p><p> </p><p>It devastated her to see Jay with someone else. It hurt to see Liam with someone else she couldn’t deny that but she knew it would be inevitable that they would get back together if she really wanted to but when she saw Jay move on it felt like the end of their story.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jay was never a fickle man. If he was committed to a relationship, she knew that it was for the long haul.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She could still feel that feeling seeing him with someone else. She saw him making another woman smile and she felt foolish for ever letting him go in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>She knows that she broke his heart when she broke hers too. She wasn’t in her right mind after Phoebe died and so many things just snowballed. She tried to be everything for her parents, she tried to be strong for everyone else and hold them down. But she never let Jay hold her down.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She ended it because she didn’t want to disappoint him. Their dreams were put on hold. She couldn’t even think of broaching the subject of creating a satellite office in Chicago. She didn’t know how to explain to her parents that she wanted to live on the other side of the country.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She just wanted to be a good daughter and not add to their stress, but she felt like she was at a standstill in her life. She regretted her decision as soon as she made it but she lived with the consequences.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Not all her exes after Jay were bad but she manufactured her self-destruction and had an endless cycle with Liam.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She extracted herself from the situation because she had a daughter to raise and didn’t want her growing up seeing her mother chasing after a man who would be in and out her house. She didn’t want Kelly with a warped view that would affect her she interacts with people or cause her to accept things in relationships that she shouldn’t.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She felt like she was on the other side of it truly because she picked up with relationship with Jay and it was on the same track it was years ago. She feels it in her bones that one day they might be married but it also didn’t phase her to be married either.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She just loved being able to come home to home to him. Cooking meals side by side even though he was there to just talk to her while she cooked because he couldn’t make anything. Watching him play with Kelly. These were always the highlights of her day. She already felt complete and didn’t need anything else because in her mind she had everything she ever wanted.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was why she was excited to have lunch with his family. His parents were in town to visit the boys. Steffy had been worried that Kat and Hank wouldn’t like her because she broke things off the first time with Jay.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She had become close to them both and Jay’s mom especially. Breaking up with Jay was like breaking up with his whole family.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But when she got back with Jay she reached out to his folks and wanted to test the waters and it was like meeting up with relatives you hadn’t seen in years. She was happy they still had love for her because they could have easily just ignored her and tell Jay that they didn’t support the relationship.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Now that they were in LA, they treat her and Kelly like they are members of their family. Kelly has taken a liking to them showering her with affection and it just makes Steffy’s heart melt. A little part of her has regret because she could have always had this. Maybe she and Jay would have had multiple kids by now, but she didn’t want to think about what ifs because she wouldn’t have the child she has now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She and Jay had gotten to the restaurant first and she decided that she wear lavender maxi dress and Jay being the hidden romantic he was got a flower from their backyard and put the stem in the crook of her ear.</p><p> </p><p>The parking lot looked like it was getting a little full so Steffy hopped out the car to see if she could get a table while Jay parked. As she started jogging, she realized she needed to just walk because too much bouncing in this maxi and her titties would pop out for the world to see and she really wasn’t having that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Just as she was getting to the door a voice just makes her shudder in disgust.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Steffy! Man I didn’t expect to see you here.” Steffy was already rolling her eyes at Lame’s voice, when she turns, she sees that he’s with Faith or whatever virtue.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She starts to try and walk away back in the direction she thought Jay would be parked at. But Liam just pulled on Hope’s hand and followed Steffy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Steffy, I just want to talk.” Steffy gritted her teeth because Liam always just wanted to talk but she thought to herself what the fuck do they have talk about... She wasn’t chasing after his ass to be a dad to her daughter.</p><p> </p><p>That was his responsibility and he ducked it, now that he has been essentially replaced, he wants to have feelings about it. Now that he doesn’t have power over her, he wants to be all in her business no matter how hard she tries to distance herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Liam, what in the world could we have to talk about?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Steffy are you being serious?! We share a—”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck do we share? I can’t remember what the fuck we share.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Steffy stop being so childish. You can’t erase Liam’s place from Kelly’s life.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh like your mom did with Deacon huh bitch? The difference between me and your mama is that I didn’t make Liam absent boo boo he did that all on his own. I went to the state and had them hold him accountable and he failed spectacularly…” Steffy knew she hit the nerve she was looking for when Hope eye twitched. She was not about to have this one coming thinking that she could give in her two cents and say Steffy was somehow wrong for Liam being an absentee parent. She never kept Kelly from him. he decided to step back from her child’s life.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>What Steffy wasn’t going to do was allow him to think he could just walk in and out of Kelly’s life when he wanted. She had spoken to her mother and knew that it was very damaging for Kelly to grow up that way and she wasn’t going to allow Liam to inflict any trauma on her child. He wasn’t going to have his way with somehow thinking he could keep Steffy on some leash.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Steffy that was uncalled for and frankly down right mean…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Well I’m a complete fucking bitch, so what?! You know what is uncalled for ambushing me in the street and harassing me trying to use Kelly to somehow control me. Guess what the court decided that you’re fucking whack and you are being held accountable for being a fucking ghost.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“The courts didn’t understand the circumstances. So much happened with Beth…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah Steffy, how can you be so heartless? We were trying to do right by Beth and focus on her…” Hope said this with an honest face. Steffy knows that she really believes that and that’s where she starts to see red.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You astonish the fuck out of me. You talk about doing right by Beth and what the circumstances are... You two are trying to justify why Liam couldn’t give his daughter an hour of time or an ounce of a fuck. Don’t bother me with this shit. I got better things to do than talk to you like living my best fucking life.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What the hell is going on here?” Jay had left to find a parking spot and met Will, Natalie and his parents in the parking lot.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Natalie just looks on and balls her fist which is the first thing Jay and Will’s mom sees. When she mutters ‘This bitch again.’ it makes Katherine very interested to know what the hell is going on like her son asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“This doesn’t concern you all right. Kelly is not something to worry about.” Liam is so mad seeing this Jay guy again. He had people at Spencer try to dig information about him so he could show Steffy that this guy was unsavory and probably using her for her fame. It was easy to take advantage of a single mother in a vulnerable place.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“First of all Kelly is not something, she’s a person and two if she isn’t my concern than it shouldn’t be hers either.” When Jay points to Hope it makes Hope’s eyebrows furrow and Liam’s face morph into a sneer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Excuse you, Hope is allowed to have her say she is my—” Liam is about to say soon to be wife but he’s cut off by Steffy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“And Jay is my motherfucking partner. You listen right now. Hope has no fucking say in how my daughter will be raised. The state decided that I will be the one to make decisions for MY daughter and I make those decisions with him whether you like it or not. You try to diminish him again and you’ll see what the hell happens...” Steffy was not with anyone thinking that they could talk to Jay in anyway she doesn’t like. And she sure as hell didn’t like Liam trying to put Hope on some pedestal as some important figure in her daughter’s life.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Liam is listening to Steffy and he can’t believe his ears. He’s livid when she tells him that she makes decisions about Kelly with Jay as if he is someone of importance. Liam knows that he is some user probably using Steffy’s name to get some clout for his businesses.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Steffy, that’s isn’t remotely okay. I am Kelly’s father!” Liam’s frustration escalates and when he yells, all the Halstead-Voights start getting upset.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jay didn’t like how Liam got closer to Steffy or that he thinks that he could talk to anyone let alone Stef like this. He gets in front of his girl because he will always protect her from anyone trying to get in her face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“See what you are not going to do is scream at Stephanie. You think that you are some bigshot because of what? You treat women downright disgusting. Youse a flodgin fraud jumping back and forth destroying people’s emotional health. You will never disrespect or get loud at her do you hear me? If you think that I would let a bum who jumps from one house to the next like you hurt her, you are DEAD wrong.”</p><p>“You need to—” Jay had decided that he was tired of hearing Liam and decked him straight in the nose and Will was cheering his brother on.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hope gasped and tried to get closer to Liam but something in her stopped her because she remembered that Natalie girl was here and Steffy could very well team up and try to jump her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Steffy was feeling like her heart would explode. Jay punched the shit out of Liam which made his wimpy self fall. The Set It Off part of her just took over and she went closer to Liam and bent a little.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“And he will fucking do it again you miserable fuck. Don’t you ever talk to me like that again or Jay will make you feel one hundred percent of the whiny little bitch that you are...” Steffy felt all these pent up emotions coming out of her. She remembered Liam screaming at her, making her beg on her knees. She remembered how he wanted her to have no pride in order for him to even think of taking her back. She would never be that woman again.</p><p> </p><p>She got back up to her full height and Jay lifted her slightly around the waist with one arm and stepped over Liam to make a point and they kept walking.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Hope started to open her mouth and say something, Natalie wasn’t having it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Try it bitch and I will fuck you up.” Hank and Katherine could hear from the venom in Natalie’s voice that this Hope person is not someone that either of their girls like either.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Katherine in all of her 5’5” glory went over to Liam and just stared hard down at him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“If you think what my son just did was anything, then you don’t want to know about me, you worthless guttersnipe.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Liam groaned trying to say something to the Jay the barbarian’s mother but was stopped by a man with a voice that sounds like he ate sand for breakfast.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Youse a wiseguy I see. You keep your mouth shut round my wife or I will ground your face like a patty and feed it to my wife’s dog bitsy.” Hank doesn’t allow people let alone people like this Liam fool to talk to his with. “Ma’am I don’t you and I don’t speak for my wife but my wife will use your face to clap if you ever think you will talk to the little lady incorrect again.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With that from Hank the four of them leave and go into the restaurant and leave Liam and Hope wondering what the hell happened.</p><p> </p><p>Hope went into her bag and pulled out a Kleenex and Liam got up and stuffed it in his nose to help stem the bleeding.</p><p> </p><p>Both Hope and Liam just got a dose of the Halsteads. Liam hated that Steffy now surrounded herself with these violent people. Now she was condoning this barbarian to hit him. It was like he didn’t know who was Steffy was becoming and he just hated it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liam had been livid since Jay the barbarian punched him in the parking lot. So mad that he had called that an emergency custody hearing stating that he felt Kelly was in an unsafe environment because she was living under the roof of someone who had violent issues.</p><p> </p><p>When Steffy received a call from her lawyer she was upset that Liam had the audacity to do this. She knew she shouldn’t expect much from him anymore, but he was trying to elongate the nightmare of dealing with him. Her lawyer told her that they believed that Liam was also insinuating that she could be in an abusive relationship.</p><p> </p><p>It made her so upset that she had to leave work early. She was in no condition to drive and had Natalie take her to Luisa’s house. She showed her friends the paper and what her lawyer said. It made her so upset that anyone could even say that about Jay. She hated that Liam would stoop so low to lying on her and Jay.</p><p> </p><p>He was getting ugly now because he wasn’t getting what he wanted. This was the type of stuff that she would expect from Bill. She got scared that Liam might use the power of Spencer Publications to say such a lie. Even if it wasn’t true the allegation or insinuation itself would tank her family’s business, Jay’s business and it would have more scrutiny on her with paparazzi after her and her family.</p><p> </p><p>She cried for half an hour, she felt sick to her stomach and she had her friends to support her but she was far from okay. Both Nat and Lu became just angry themselves that Liam was still trying to demonstrate that he had power over Steffy.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate Liam more than I ever thought I could hate anyone in my life. Why won’t he just leave me alone?!” Steffy was hysterical, cursing his name in between her sobs. She thought that she might throw up.</p><p> </p><p>When Jay came and picked her up, he had to carry her home because she was too exhausted from her crying to even walk. When they got home, Jay took her straight to their room and didn’t stop not even when her parents who had been watching Kelly saw the state of her condition and wanted to ask questions on why Steffy was in distress.</p><p> </p><p>Jay drew her a bath and even the warm water could not lift Steffy’s sadness. He just took his time bathing her and telling her that he loved her.</p><p> </p><p>He told her about how their life was going to be… going on trips with Kelly and making memories everywhere they went. Jay studied the woman that he loved more than anything. Her face twitched a little to what he was saying but it still made him sad that she was saying nothing. When he massaged her scalp, she closed her eyes and it made him smile. She trusted him with everything she had and it warmed his heart.</p><p> </p><p>He would do anything for her and he always wanted her to know that he always had her back and no one was ever going to be able to change that… not Liam… not anyone.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t let anyone hurt you. I’d scorch the earth for you and vanquish all your enemies Steffy Dougs.” When Jay said this it made Steffy turn her head and she just looked at him with that stare that dry him in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t expect her to say anything, but he was happy when he saw her smile a full smile. A smile that reached her eyes and he knew that she wasn’t in that despondent place anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“Ms. Forrester if you’re nasty.” The last thing Jay ever expected her was to make a joke and it made him laugh from his gut.</p><p> </p><p>The joy displayed on his face made Steffy happy. She started to laugh herself she reached out and held his face in her hand and pulled him closer into a sweet kiss.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t one of their passionate fever kisses, she didn’t want that at the moment. She just wanted the sweet tenderness. That’s what she needed in that moment and that’s what he gave her.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you Jay Halstead-Voight.”</p><p> </p><p>When she was all clean, she got up out the bath and he patted her dry. She was coming back into herself that she dressed herself and he decided to change to because his shirt got a little soaked.</p><p> </p><p>When they came out of their room, they both could smell deliciousness in the air.</p><p> </p><p>Taylor fretted when she saw the condition her daughter was in which made her so worried. When Ridge told her, he learned that Steffy left work early without telling him it made her concerned. He was perplexed when he came to talk about fabrics he wanted to experiment with and then his aunt told him that Steffy left in a hurry and didn’t tell her where she would be going.</p><p> </p><p>When Ridge and Taylor saw their daughter curled into Jay as he carried her it only made them worry even more. Jay mouthed to them later and they just looked at each other wondering what made Steffy look so sad.</p><p> </p><p>Taylor just knew in her heart that her daughter had cried about something. Her daughter had always been a strong girl but Steffy was human too.</p><p> </p><p>Taylor did what she always did when she saw her kids were in some kind of funk. She made a favorite dish of theirs with whatever ingredients she could find.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy’s parents saw her come hand in hand with Jay, it made them relieved that she looked like she was okay.</p><p> </p><p>Kelly turned to the direction that Ridge was looking at and she saw the two faces she sees every day. She started shaking herself loose from Ridge’s hold which prompted him to let the baby out of his arms onto the floor. Kelly started running towards them and made a gesture towards Jay to pick her up.</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy cima!” <strong>(up.)</strong> Kelly had been waiting all day to see them and she felt like bedtime was coming soon even though she didn’t want to sleep now that mommy and daddy were home.</p><p> </p><p>Jay just smiled at the child and picked her up. “Quem é minha melhor menina?” <strong>(Who’s my best girl?)</strong>  He always said this to Kelly, so she knew the answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Me!” Her squeal made everyone in the room sigh in delight.</p><p> </p><p>“Fiz macarronada com requeijão.” <strong>(I made Brazilian macaroni and cheese)</strong></p><p> </p><p>“Brigada mãe.” <strong>(Thank you, mom.)</strong> Steffy was thankful that her parents were there because all the crying she did made her hungry, but she had no appetite when she was at Lu’s because she could never eat when she was upset.</p><p> </p><p>When Steffy was at home she spoke exclusively in Portuguese. She wanted Kelly to have a good grasp at being multi-lingual as early as possible. It helped that Jay was completely fluent in Portuguese and Spanish. This wouldn’t have been as easy if she was still with Liam.</p><p> </p><p>The surge of anger that runs through as she sits at the dinner table as she waits for her turn to get food.</p><p> </p><p>Jay got a little bit of mac and cheese for Kelly. The little girl just stared at it, but she knew that he wouldn’t let her have any until she ate the food that he made her.</p><p> </p><p>As Jay fed her, Steffy went and got the document that felt like stone in her hands and she handed it to her parents.</p><p> </p><p>Ridge was not a man who ever stopped eating his wife’s food. But when his wife passed him this paper he felt rage.</p><p> </p><p>So many times he had pushed his daughter to stick with Liam… fight for Liam and he blinded himself to the damage that Liam left in his wake.</p><p> </p><p>Liam was calling Jay violent and it hits too close to home for him. When Taylor told him that she had been physically and emotionally abused it made him see red. He didn’t understand how anyone could want to hurt someone so wonderful, kind and insanely intelligent.</p><p> </p><p>He just looked like his daughter, young wearing her mother’s face and it makes him feel a simmering rage that she was going through something similar. Liam is an emotional abuser and him doing this was just re-affirming it.</p><p> </p><p>To even utter that Jay would be abusive to Steffy was abhorrent to him. He knows Jay’s character and how much he loves his daughter and granddaughter. He has always loved Steffy.</p><p> </p><p>He could never understand why Liam would slander Jay like this. Liam doesn’t know Jay or the type of person he was.</p><p> </p><p>He would never know that Jay found his daughter’s last favorite novel in his apartment and gave it to Ridge and Taylor when they were clamoring for anything that reminded them of their Phoebe. Ridge still finds solace in the <em>A Thousand Splendid Suns.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Steffy needs the time with her family because she felt like she was going to go through an emotional gauntlet tomorrow when she had to show up in court and contest these charges.</p><p> </p><p>She wasted too many thoughts on Liam and she wasn’t going to let him rule her life or try and ruin her happiness anymore.</p><p> </p><p>When they went to sleep, she reached for Jay and settled into his side. He let her do that even though he knew if she slept like that all night that his arm would hurt in the morning. He waited for her to fall and slipped a pillow so she was taken care of and he could sleep himself.</p><p> </p><p>When they woke up in the morning, Steffy was ready to handle Liam. They got ready and her lawyer told her to get to court a little earlier so they could strategize a little before entering into court.</p><p> </p><p>After their brief meeting they went into the courtroom and only the court officials and Hope were there so far. She starts to walk to the area that her lawyer tells her to go to.</p><p> </p><p>“Steffy…” Steffy doesn’t know why but she turns and sees Hope. The way that she said Steffy’s name wasn’t with hostility and Steffy didn’t want any part of Hope and Liam tag-teaming her. Before she could say anything Liam and his lawyer come into the courtroom and Hope looks down and just takes her seat.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy sees that Bill, Wyatt and Katie have come into the courtroom and she didn’t care. She would fight every fucking Bill, his wife and any other one of his kids running around in the world.</p><p> </p><p>“All rise... court is now in session, the Honorable Lola Carmichael presiding…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope had been so upset since that day in the parking lot. Liam thought that she was offended on his behalf, but she was jealous. She saw what it was like to be defended.</p><p> </p><p>That Jay guy could have knocked Liam out cold if he wanted. Hope was embarrassed again because it was clear to her that Liam chose a place that Steffy liked to go to, but it also made her suspicious. It seemed to be a theme with him and she was tired with it.</p><p> </p><p>She had already had a fight with him about it and when she tried to talk to her mother about it, she fought with Brooke about it too. Her mother made her feel like she was just being paranoid. She said that it’s not unusual to run into someone you know at a restaurant.</p><p> </p><p>It’s been too many times that they just conveniently ended up in the same place and at the same time as Steffy.</p><p> </p><p>It was wasn’t a coincidence to Hope, it was a pattern. She felt something deep down inside that Liam was lying.</p><p> </p><p>These were places that Liam knew she liked to frequent and he brought Hope there. It irked Hope having to see Steffy over and over... even worse when she saw Liam looking at his ex. They were supposed to be starting a new chapter of their lives with Beth, but Liam refused to let go of the past and focus on his future.</p><p> </p><p>It made Hope’s insecurity heighten even if Steffy didn’t even look at their direction. For the first time in so long she didn’t have to contend with Steffy for Liam and it was like Liam was trying to do his best so that Steffy could.</p><p> </p><p>It put Hope in a sullen mood but when Liam came home with a dark look it made her really worried. She asked him why he was so upset and he told her that he had to protect his child.</p><p> </p><p>It made Hope wonder what he could mean... She became worried for Beth but when he said that he went to his lawyer and called for an emergency custody hearing it made Hope upset.</p><p> </p><p>Liam kept trying to make something out of nothing and it still wasn’t working out for him. Hope had to re-examine everything in her life. This is not where she thought she would be. She thought that when Steffy took herself out of the equation that she would be happy to finally have Liam all to herself, but it was like a switch was flipped.</p><p> </p><p>He became more obsessed the farther Steffy distanced herself. It made Hope feel like she was on an island. Every time she talked to Brooke about it, her mother made it seem like she should just try to throw some sex Liam’s way and everything would be solved. The harder she tried to make Liam see her, the more obsessed she saw Liam was.</p><p> </p><p>All he did was talk about Steffy and how he thought she was in a bad situation as if he was trying to convince himself that Steffy and Kelly was in danger because Jay must be violent since he punched Liam.</p><p> </p><p>It scared Hope when Liam rose his voice at Steffy and got closer to her. It was clear to her that Jay was protecting Steffy and then got tired of hearing Liam say the same thing over and over. Liam had a tendency to believe that he was the only one that could be right.</p><p> </p><p>She took a look at her life even before she was with Liam. This was not where she thought that she would be. She was supposed to have her family and be happy. The family that Steffy took from her but here she was wondering if this was the life she was meant to have...</p><p> </p><p>Hope just wanted to clear her head for a little bit and when she got into a restaurant that she liked, she was surprised when she spotted Taylor standing in line.</p><p> </p><p>This was her mother’s nemesis, the woman who stole Ridge from her. The most she interacted with Taylor was when everyone thought Beth was Phoebe. Steffy let her see the children and Taylor was always kind with her.</p><p> </p><p>She told the woman things she hadn’t even spoken to her mother about. She never knew why she could speak more freely to her than she could her own mother. It was hard for Hope to reconcile the woman who listened to her was the same person that her mother said was so horrible.</p><p> </p><p>Hope had a mind to leave the restaurant but something else in her pushed her forward and she tapped on Taylor’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>The woman turned around and Taylor was surprised to see that Hope was the one tapping her shoulder.</p><p>“Hello Hope.” Taylor kept her words measured because she didn’t know what Hope wanted with her but her patience was going to be low.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, could I talk to you.” Something in the girl’s voice told Taylor to just listen to her. It wasn’t haughty like she expected. At the end of the day the doctor in her was telling her to hear Hope out.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” It was all Taylor said, she made an order for food and instead of taking it to go she decided to sit there and listen to Hope.</p><p> </p><p>The young woman followed her lead and ordered some food for herself and Taylor paid for it.</p><p> </p><p>When they sat down was when Hope started to become nervous, she was quiet as she looked on at Taylor.</p><p> </p><p>Taylor just started to eat and let Hope get comfortable enough where she can speak.</p><p> </p><p>Hope had so many questions in her mind. She wanted to why things were the way they were. Why did she hold so much animosity towards Steffy? She couldn’t explain why, it went away when Steffy let her see the girls after she thought she lost Beth but when she got Beth back it was like it came back in full force.</p><p> </p><p>Even though she was able to get her daughter back it seemed like Liam was up for grabs and the peaceful co-existence that they forged seemed to evaporate. She thought about it and Steffy kept saying that she was done but Hope never believed her. She thought it was a ploy to get Liam. Her mother told her to not underestimate Steffy using underhanded tactics.</p><p> </p><p>But Steffy was with someone else and they seemed serious. She saw Steffy with the guy’s family, if this was a ploy to make Liam jealous, she doubted that Steffy would be having private dinners with the guy’s parents.</p><p> </p><p>“Why does Steffy hate my mother so much?” Hope used to think that it was because of RJ, but it feels deeper than that. The scandal from that really destroyed her family. Her mom had to change RJ’s name to Richard James Marone.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s something that you would have to ask her Hope. Is that what you really want to know?” Taylor couldn’t speak for her daughter and she certainly wasn’t going to be party to gossip. She knows that Hope is just trying to find answers for herself but Taylor wasn’t going to do it at the expense.</p><p> </p><p>“Umm you’re right but can you speak for Phoebe?” When this comes out of Hope’s mouth, Taylor fixes her with a hard look. “…I just want to know their headframe. Phoebe was always so nice to me and then after everything that happened. She never talked to me. I went from having Steffy and Phoebe to having no sisters. Bridget has never been involved in my life because of my mom so I only really had them and then I didn’t.” Even before Liam, she and Steffy had times where they were happy in each other’s company and other times they were just adversarial.</p><p> </p><p>“Phoebe tried, Steffy did too but their letters were returned. Your cell phone number was changed. There was no way to contact you. Look Hope, yes there’s times where Steffy and Phoebe thought you had bratty tendencies but they both knew it was a mask. The difference between them is that Phoebe would always try to play the peacemaker and Steffy would just say damn the circumstances.” It made Hope laugh because that was definitely the dichotomy between them.</p><p> </p><p>“My mom changed my phone number, she said that we had to change everything when the whole thing came out about RJ and her being fired from Forrester.” Her mother told her that she did give Steffy and Phoebe her phone number. She waited to hear from them and even wrote them a letter, but it was never answered.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure that was true and it was probably a difficult time for you as well. It’s hard to deal with such a sudden change especially so young.” Taylor didn’t wish anything that happened on RJ or Hope. They were too young to be thrust into Brooke’s messes.</p><p> </p><p>Brooke proved time and time again that she would leverage her kids for what she thought her due happiness and it grinded Taylor’s gears that Brooke damaged every one of her kids.</p><p> </p><p>“I was just confused. I just thought okay Ridge was just going to be with you, but I didn’t think I was going to lose everything. My mom just kept saying it was a misunderstanding and that Steffy and Stephanie poisoned the family about us. I used to fight with Steffy about small things like wanting to play tennis when I know she hated it, but she always helped me with my homework or would do my hair. She would let me sleep in her bed when I had nightmares for months and I slept in Steffy’s old bed at my mom’s house after she left.” It was the first time Hope said this to anyone.</p><p> </p><p>She felt left behind when her whole life imploded and the people she thought she could count on weren’t there. She was isolated and only could count on her mother. RJ was too young to know anything of what was really happening even though she knew it was confusing for him too.</p><p> </p><p>Taylor just looked at Hope and felt for the girl. It was probably her first time articulating how she felt about the past and it was clear to Taylor that Hope was lied to by Brooke about what really happened.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh sweetheart, that’s not at all what happened. Steffy was really upset at Brooke yes but it was justified. She was also scared and went to her grandmother for help because she discovered something that would change so many lives. Stephanie wrestled on what to do herself because she knew that whatever action she did would have lasting effects on everyone. She did what she thought was right and told the truth. The truth just happened to not bode well for your mother. I was there Hope and it was not a joyous occasion. No one was celebrating Brooke’s downfall, it would also mean that cheering on children losing their stability.  It was tense, many people crying including Steffy.” As Taylor spoke, Hope just listened this was not she was told what happened.</p><p> </p><p>Her mother told her that Steffy and Stephanie turned the family against them. Brooke told her that Steffy must have turned Phoebe against Hope and that’s why they didn’t answer her letter or ever gave her a call.</p><p> </p><p>“My mom said that Stephanie faked a recording and everyone believed it.”</p><p> </p><p>Taylor reached out and gave Hope’s hand a squeeze because Hope has been believing a lie for 15 years.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not what happened. Steffy recorded your mother having a phone conversation where she admitted that she had to hide RJ’s paternity from Ridge. Stephanie had gotten DNA tests in secret and tested her DNA against RJ’s and they had no familial match.” Taylor just let Hope feel how she needed to feel. The young woman cried because that’s not the information she had gotten.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t know that Stephanie had ordered DNA tests. If Stephanie didn’t match RJ, it meant it was impossible for Ridge to be his father. Hope started to wonder what else did her mother feed her that was a lie…</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know that. My mom told me that some crazy lady lied to her and made her believe that Ridge was RJ’s father.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you mean Sheila? If so your mother was conspiring with Sheila to keep it a secret. She also kept Sheila’s existence a secret which wreaked havoc on the woman’s hometown. She was a wanted fugitive and your mother keeping that secret led to someone almost dying.” Taylor had met Lauren Fenmore a couple of times because her boutiques were a long-time buyers of Forrester. The woman would come to LA for vacation ever so often and say hello and it shocked Taylor when it was reported that she was almost killed by Sheila.</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” This was like cold water being doused on Hope. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing but Taylor had no reason to lie about something that could be googled.</p><p> </p><p>“I know it’s a lot to take in.”</p><p> </p><p>“Monstruos debajo de la cama…” Hope said this under her breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Monsters under the bed? I don’t understand Hope.” Taylor didn’t know that Hope spoke Spanish with an ease no less, but it did make her concerned that this was the first thing the young woman said after telling her about Sheila.</p><p> </p><p>“Taylor thank you for talking to me, but I have to go.” Hope was given so much new information about her past that started to crush her worldview. Things she thought made sense no longer did and things that made no sense before were clear to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Honey, this is a lot to take in. Is there someone I could call for you?”</p><p> </p><p>Hope thought about it. The first person she would ever think of would be her mother, but it repulses her at the moment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Taylor, I’m not fine but I think I will be. Thank you for talking to me.” Hope gets up and smiles hoping it would placate Taylor enough so she could leave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After seeing Taylor, Hope had to drive around and gather her thoughts. She drove home wondering how everything was supposed to be now that she knew the real truth not the words her mother claimed as the truth.</p><p> </p><p>She thought about it long and hard, she could take Taylor’s word with a grain of salt and give her mother the benefit of the doubt, but she had to look at the facts.</p><p> </p><p>Taylor didn’t seem vindictive in any way… the simple fact that she knew it in her heart that it had to be true... Rick and Bridget haven’t had contact with their mother in years.</p><p> </p><p>Bridget longer than Rick but they were both estranged from Brooke. Rick tried to give his mother another chance, but Brooke could never keep her mouth shut about Amber which led them back to their rift.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t think Amber was a bad person, Amber helped her with her anxiety, but Brooke kept saying she couldn’t be trusted.</p><p> </p><p>Brooke said she was a minion of Stephanie and was probably only nice to Hope to try and turn Hope against her like Stephanie did the whole family.</p><p> </p><p>When she got back to her mom’s, she just hated how her life turned out… she was a woman with a child and she essentially lived at home.</p><p> </p><p>Even if the cabin was supposed to be her home, it wasn’t too far from Brooke. The thought of the cabin now made it seem like a leash. That she didn’t stray too far. It gave the illusion of independence, but it wasn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Every step she took felt like she was wearing cement shoes. She made it into her mother’s house and could see her mother sitting on the sofa… without a care in the world. She started to wonder what went through her mother’s mind.</p><p> </p><p>Thoughts were just swimming in Hope’s mind. She wondered if her shoebox was still in the attic.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Hope!” It was the first thing Hope heard when she stepped in the door, but she hurriedly answered her mother that she was looking for something and that she would be back.</p><p> </p><p>She just raced up the stairs and Brooke thought nothing of it and went back to reading on her tablet. Hope went into the attic and started looking around. Her mother wasn’t a messy person but there was a lot of stuff to sort through.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t even guaranteed that she would find what she wanted. She just kept looking around and found her old shoebox. The same shoebox that she kept her letters to Steffy and Phoebe. Her mother said that they always came back as return to sender.</p><p> </p><p>When she opened the shoebox, she started getting emotional again. The rejection she felt when she was a kid started to feel fresh again. She saw all her letters that said return to sender.</p><p> </p><p>She looked at the letters and she saw something that she never noticed this before when she was younger. They weren’t processed… they said return to sender but she knew that if the post office processed them it would have those squiggly lines where the stamps was but it was bare.</p><p> </p><p>She looked at all the letters in the box and they were bare. She just covered her mouth with her hand, she felt herself shaking. Phoebe and Steffy never got her letters. Her mom lied to her, all these years she wrote those letters sometimes with tears in her eyes just wanting them to reply to her even once. She didn’t understand why they would just ignore her.</p><p> </p><p>She knew that she had her times where she was being obnoxious, but she didn’t mean the words she said sometimes. The last time when she saw Steffy when she was a kid, she said mean words to her that she wished she could take back.</p><p> </p><p>She searched through the box again and say an opened letter, but it wasn’t from her, it was from Steffy.</p><p> </p><p>The letter was still inside and Hope held to breathe deep to keep her anxiety at bay. She opened the letter and started to read.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Hope,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know with everything happening right now, you probably feel a little adrift. It’s a hard situation for you to be in but I know you will get through it. Even though you can be downright bratty at times you have a good heart. Things have changed beyond our control, but some things remain the same. We love you and that will never change. I am here for you and just because I won’t visit your mother’s house doesn’t mean that Phoebe and I don’t want to see you. You’re still my sister. Thomas is off doing his college thing and I know soon so will Phoebe and I but it doesn’t mean that we are too busy for you guys. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Phoebe and I would love to spend as much time as we can before we go off to college. She got into Stanford’s music department and I got accepted at Yale. The transition is kind of scary right now but it’s not anything we can’t handle. Soon you are going to be in high school yourself and forging your own path and become the person you want to be. Know that you don’t have to be in the shadow of your mother. You don’t need to be a mini-Brooke because to me being Hope is more fun. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>If you ever feel the need to talk just call me, grandma got us new phones after some paparazzi started harassing us but I included our numbers on the card. Anyways let’s not get so mushy. I miss you. I know Phoebe is sending her own letter too but know that we both love you.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>                                                                                                         You Are Loved By Me,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                                                                                         Stephanie Douglas Forrester II</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hope reads the letter a couple of times and cries and then laughs. Steffy always wrote her full name even to people who just called her Steffy. It was ridiculous but it was apart of her charm.</p><p> </p><p>This was the only letter that her mother didn’t send back and it was probably because she had already opened it. Brooke told her that Steffy nor Phoebe ever wrote to her.</p><p> </p><p>She believed her mother when Brooke told her that Steffy probably tricked Phoebe into thinking that she should just drop them from their lives. It’s what made Hope so mad at Steffy in the first place. But it was a lie, Steffy had written to her and now she had evidence that Phoebe did too.</p><p> </p><p>She never got to see Phoebe again and it hurts her still to this day because she never will get to see her again.</p><p> </p><p>Hope started to think long and hard because she never saw this before, but her mother did. She had too and she hid it from her.</p><p>She takes her old shoebox and goes downstairs. Finding this and what Taylor told her before makes her feel so much rage that she felt like she could glow with it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope finally! Did you find what you needed to find?!” Brooke was coming from the kitchen and had made some sandwiches and thought she could catch up with her daughter.</p><p> </p><p>When Brooke spots the shoebox, she goes blank for a second and the tray she was holding falls. There's sounds of glass breaking and lemonade spreading all over the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the matter?!” The words just spit out of Hope’s mouth. She tries to control herself the way she learned.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope where did you get that?!” Brooke doesn’t know how much Hope knows she needed to strategize her best line of defense.</p><p> </p><p>“You left it in the attic. Why did you lie to me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lie to you about what? I love you Hope.” She heard the words, but they only revolted her right now. So many times she used to run to her mother for comfort, but she is starting to see the full picture.</p><p> </p><p>“You love me so much that you lied to me huh? You said that Steffy and Phoebe never wrote to me, that my letters were immediately sent back.” Hope felt confident her anger wouldn’t let her be anything but.</p><p> </p><p>“And they were! Look every one of those letters say return to sender. It’s not my fault that Taylor or Thomas probably told them to do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thomas was senior in college on the east coast, I doubt that. Why would Taylor care if I spoke with Steffy and Phoebe?” Taylor was always nice to her even though she didn’t really interact with her much but she knew that Bridget was close to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Because honey, Taylor is not the saint people ascribe her to be. You’re my daughter and as an extension of me she probably sees you as a threat.”</p><p> </p><p>“If that’s so true explain Bridget! By all accounts she’s still close to Bridget to this day.” Hope watches her mother’s just shake at the mention of Bridget.</p><p> </p><p>Saying that name is like dropping a bomb on Brooke. And talking about Bridget’s relationship with Taylor and Stephanie only made it worse.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes that’s true because Bridget hates me. It’s how Stephanie and Taylor slithered in and made sure that we could never reconcile.”</p><p> </p><p>“You made sure of that yourself when you fucked her husband repeatedly and had me. Is it a sick pleasure of yours to make your daughter look and feel foolish.”</p><p> </p><p>“Look Hope, I’m not perfect no one is but I love my kids!”</p><p> </p><p>“You love us so much all right. Love of so much that you need to be the one to twist the knife rather than anyone else…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hope, how could you even say that? I would never betray you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You must think I am an idiot! Maybe I am but sometimes I can see things for what they are when you aren’t there to cloud my vision.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hope, I’m not doing anything. All I ever done was protect you.”</p><p> </p><p>“All you have ever done is lie to me. Look at these letters. They all say return to sender.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes they do and I told you that plenty of times.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah except it was never processed by the post office. How could it have been returned to the sender if the post office never processed it in the first place?” Hope was waiting for an answer to her question, but she can see that she flustered her mother.</p><p> </p><p>The woman who always had something to say and yet she looked like she was malfunctioning.</p><p> </p><p>“It must be some mistake…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you’re right there is a mistake. You may have been able to fool a 13-year old me who didn’t really know how the post office worked but you can’t fool me now. You lied to me and made it seem like they didn’t want a relationship with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“No Hope it wasn’t like that…”</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t like what? I read the letter Steffy sent. The one that you tore open and read yourself. By the way the handwriting doesn’t even match. You could have at least studied Steffy’s script if you were going to pretend that she was the one who had it ‘sent back’.” Everything was clicking for Hope. The more she knew the more she could connect the dots and sniff out the BS.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope it wasn’t like that. Just let me explain the situation—”</p><p> </p><p>“Explain the situation?! Are you fucking dense?!” Hot tears start to run down Hope’s face and her emotions start to run through her. “You cost me Phoebe! I can never see her again. You cost me Steffy!” the weight of it all was starting to make feel off-balance. Phoebe died and she never found out the truth. She wondered if Phoebe thought that she hated her.</p><p> </p><p>“No… no Hope!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes that’s what you did. You must have been so happy about me and Steffy being caught up with Liam huh? You must have loved it going back and forth and you could stick it to her through me huh? It’s why you’re his biggest supporter. You can’t have Ridge but if you can’t have him, it’s great that Steffy and I are fighting for the same guy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hope, no that’s not true. Did Steffy tell you all of this?! You can’t believe what she says... She is probably enjoying this trying to sow discord between us.” Hope wised up so now Brooke was backed into a corner, her mother was ready to shift the blame.</p><p> </p><p>“Steffy didn’t tell me anything. She doesn’t need to because I can see the situation for what it is. You can’t hide behind smoke and mirrors. I’m not your Pinocchio anymore. It must have made you gleeful to stick it to Taylor even if it was through Steffy. After all she practically has her mother’s face right?”</p><p> </p><p>Brooke starts to cry herself, seeing her daughter so mad makes her catch a bout of anxiousness.</p><p> </p><p>“No that’s not it. She stole Liam from you and you two belong together. He’s your destiny!” Brooke is trying to make her daughter see, what she sees.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up! Yes we do belong together and it’s no thanks to you.” Her mother was right, they did belong together, but Hope wasn’t thinking about Liam.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to cool off. Do not follow me.” Hope just left with her box and left her mother’s living room and went for the cabin.</p><p> </p><p>When she got there, the nanny gave her a rundown of Beth’s day. She thanked her and told her that there might be some changes soon.</p><p> </p><p>She got a text from Liam telling her that work was running late but he would be coming home. Seeing his text made her mad all over again. They had court in the morning and she was Liam’s witness. She knew what was on the table and she wasn’t going to mess it up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hey, hope everything is good. I need a favor. -Hope</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Steffy passed Hope in the courtroom, she hadn’t expected that Hope would say her name. Hope was going to say something when Liam and his entourage came in.</p><p> </p><p>Hope looked down and then sat in her seat and something about it made Steffy just wonder what Hope was going to say to her. It was something that Hope didn’t want Liam to hear but she couldn’t worry about that right now.</p><p> </p><p>Liam put Hope on his witness list and it made her a little worried. Hope could twist things and make it seem like Liam was some kind of victim. She had been right there the whole time ready to add her two cents about everything.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy had her supporters come in as well. Taylor and Ridge made sure to come and support their daughter against Liam’s blasphemous charges. Her friends made sure to come to as moral support.</p><p> </p><p>Hope had turned her head and looked at Taylor. Taylor felt eyes on her, so she turned in that direction and saw Hope looking at her. The young woman couldn’t say anything because she was flanked by Katie and Wyatt but there was an understanding in their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“All rise… court is now in session, the Honorable Lola Carmichael presiding…”</p><p> </p><p>“You may be seated, I was not expecting to be back here with you two so soon. I see that an emergency hearing has been called on the basis of the safety of Kelly Spencer. Excuse me it’s been amended to Kelly Forrester.” Liam felt like he was slapped when he heard the judge say that Kelly’s name has been amended.</p><p> </p><p>He whispered to his lawyer and his lawyer asked for permission to speak to the court.</p><p> </p><p>“Your honor, neither I nor my client were informed that the said child’s name had been amended. He does not consent to the amendment.” By the look the lawyer gets from the judge, he knows that he should just sit down because the argument was not going their way.</p><p> </p><p>“Well it has, counselor you know better. One of the powers of having sole legal custody is the ability of exercising the right of changing a child’s name within the bounds of the law. The order was approved on the basis of child abandonment. Which surprises me on why you have called for an emergency hearing considering the lack of familiarity your client has with the child?” Liam bites his cheek being chastised by the judge. There’s extenuating circumstances on why he couldn’t be as present as he would like for Kelly but it didn’t mean he loved her any less.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy on the other hand was smiling on the inside with the judge reading Liam for filth in legalese.</p><p> </p><p>“My client has asked for this hearing due to his belief that the household in which Ms. Forrester is unstable.”</p><p> </p><p>“Unstable? This allegation is very new and something that wasn’t in the findings of the case worker.”</p><p> </p><p>“There is a new variable, Ms. Forrester has introduced a new entity into her domicile.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t see how it could be new… The case worker amended her file when she was called by Ms. Forrester telling her that she has entered a relationship with a Jay Halstead-Voight and that they are living together.” The curveball Judge Carmichael sends to Liam and his legal team makes Steffy smile.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy always does her due diligence. She told the social worker assigned to their case everything. She didn’t want any surprises or be accused of withholding anything from the court. As soon as her circumstances changed, she told whoever she had to.</p><p> </p><p>“We were not privy to this information.”</p><p> </p><p>“And why would you be? It is clear your client does not he failed to appear for two scheduled meetings with the social worker assigned to this case. Had he shown up he would have known that.” Judge Carmichael scolded both counsel and his client. She did not like her court being used for petty squabbles and that was clear that’s what was happening here.</p><p> </p><p>“We apologize to the court, maybe there was some mixup that didn’t allow for my client to show up but we have called the emergency meeting because it is my client’s belief that the domicile in which the child resides could be one where abuse occurs. Jay Halstead-Voight punched my client without provocation in a parking lot and was threatened further by members of the Halstead-Voight family.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is a serious allegation, do you have any evidence to corroborate this?” The judge looks towards Steffy and it makes her squirm under the weight of the judge’s stare even though she shouldn’t be.</p><p> </p><p>“We have a witness, Ms. Hope Logan was at the scene. She is ready to corroborate what happened on that day.” Steffy took a deep breath when Liam’s lawyer called Hope to the stand.</p><p> </p><p>Hope gets up and walks slow to the witness stand. The bailiff swore her in and Liam looked at her and nodded but she looked straight ahead. She could see Steffy, their eyes meet and Hope knew she couldn’t mess this up because everything was on the line.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you state your name for the record?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am Hope Logan…”</p><p> </p><p>“What is your relationship to my client?”</p><p> </p><p>“He is the father of my child.” Hope couldn’t see Liam’s face but Liam was not expecting her to say anything other than fiancée.</p><p> </p><p>“You were there at the parking lot when the father of your child was punched by the defendant?”</p><p> </p><p>“Objection, leading the witness.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sustained, rephrase counsel.” Lola was not having it with anybody today in this courtroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Were you there in the parking lot of the Greek Taverna on the Saturday that just passed?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Was the father of your child assaulted in that parking lot?”</p><p> </p><p>“Define assault.” Hope just kept looking on at Steffy and Liam was getting riled up because he didn’t expect Hope to say this. He thought they were on the same page.</p><p> </p><p>Taylor and Ridge didn’t know what was happening, but Taylor was able to pick up what was happening with a quick speed.</p><p> </p><p>The Spencers on the other hand were confused and starting to get agitated, Bill especially since he never liked Hope. Katie was on the fence because she had no clue what was going on with her niece.</p><p> </p><p>“Assault is the act of inflicting physical harm or unwanted physical contact upon a person.”</p><p> </p><p>“If that’s assault then no that did not occur.” Hope’s answer starts murmurs in the court and Taylor gave Ridge’s hand a hard squeeze. She knew what was happening, but she couldn’t utter the words. The judge calls for order to her courtroom.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean that did not occur?” Liam’s lawyer was starting to get really upset because Liam assured him that Hope knew what to say and how to say it. He hated surprises and he especially hated losing. Having a moron for a client was great for billables but bad for him actually doing his job.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Objection, badgering the witness.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sustained. You better watch your tone counselor. If I find you to be intimidating the witness I will hold you in contempt.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will rephrase, if an assault didn’t occur what did?”</p><p> </p><p>“Liam screamed at Steffy because she said that Jay was her partner. It made Liam upset and then he raised his voice at her screaming that he was Kelly’s father, then he started to step closer in an aggressive manner to her when Jay got in front of Steffy to protect her. Jay hit Liam but I believe it—”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not about what you believe. Did Jay Halstead-Voight hit the father of your child?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“No further questions.” As soon as the Liam’s lawyer sat down, he knew that he would be losing the case on the word of his client’s other child’s mother.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy’s lawyer got up and she had a more sympathetic face than Liam’s lawyer.</p><p> </p><p>“Ms. Logan could you expand on counselor’s previous question?”</p><p> </p><p>“Objection, Ms. Logan’s belief is not relevant or material.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your honor, Ms. Logan was a witness to this event. She can provide context to the atmosphere in which the alleged assault took place.” Steffy knew she was going to have to pay her lawyer some kind of bonus because she was mopping up the floor with Liam’s lawyer’s argument.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, It’s my belief that Jay hit Liam in the defense of Steffy. It is clear that Liam is doing this as a way to control Steffy since she has taken that away from him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Objection…”</p><p> </p><p>“On what grounds counselor?” The judge could think of several different reasons, but it was not her job to be counsel.</p><p> </p><p>“Her belief is going into the hypothetical, it has no basis in fact.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can prove it!” Hope blurted it out and she knew that she wasn’t asked a question by the lawyer but she couldn’t hold it in anymore. She thought that the monsters would be under the bed, but she realized that sometimes that they can be by your side… right by your side.</p><p> </p><p>Before Steffy’s lawyer could even form a question, it was the judge turning to Hope.</p><p> </p><p>“What can you prove Ms. Logan?”</p><p> </p><p>“Liam is really good with computers. He always has been. I went to Best Buy because my phone was going really slow and I wanted to see if the Geek Squad could fix it. The technician ran a diagnostic on my phone. They said that my battery was faulty—”</p><p> </p><p>“Your honor, I doubt the court cares about faulty phone batteries.” Liam’s lawyer got looks that could kill from the judge, but it was Liam that was spooked.</p><p> </p><p>“I will decide what is important for my court. Ms. Logan continue…”</p><p> </p><p>“They said that they could fix it, but he also said I had malware on my phone. It was something called spoofing. I brought my receipt too.” Hope pulled out the receipt from her bag and gave it to the judge who read it. “Spoofing could allow someone to know where I am whenever they wanted too. I asked my brother Eric, who is also good with computers to see if he could track where this spoofing was coming from. My brother tracked it to a computer in my home. I only live there with Liam. My child certainly wouldn’t know how to hack my phone and I am not technologically advanced enough to do that. I found it weird that too many times I would run into Steffy at the same time and place more than once. My brother remotely accessed the computer and found another phone he spoofed. It was Steffy’s number.” Hope’s anger was mounting.</p><p> </p><p>The first time it happened she put it off as a coincidence, but it just ate at her that it happened again. She thought it was probably more times but she just never saw Steffy, but Liam probably did.</p><p> </p><p>“Ms. Logan are you insinuating that Mr. Spencer is stalking you and Ms. Forrester?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, insinuation is a suggestion that isn’t based in fact just intuition. Geek Squad and my brother proved that my intuition was right.” Hope didn’t want to come off as a smart ass to Steffy’s lawyer but Eric proved to her that she couldn’t be with someone like Liam.</p><p> </p><p>“If the court and counsel need to have an independent lab do an analysis to determine the veracity of Ms. Logan’s accusation. We will not object.”</p><p> </p><p>The whole court starts to chatter and Steffy just looks on at Hope wondering why Hope was doing this for her…</p><p> </p><p>“Can I say something?” Hope looks to the judge and the judge nods for her to continue. “Steffy is a good mother, she even was a good mother to my child when I… wasn’t able to be. I could never believe that she would ever put Kelly or any child in harm’s way. She is the most sure-footed person that I know and she always has been. She is the type of person who will stand guard if you tell her that there’s monsters under the bed. Liam is an emotional abuser and the type of person who silently controls you. It’s a shame that he is a parent with two daughters. He can only seem to parent when he is able to keep the mothers in his orbit and that’s not necessarily a detriment because his narcissism does neither of his daughters any favors. I had been married before and I got pregnant. Liam didn't want me to be with my husband at the time and suggested that I get an abortion. When I told him that was out of the question because I wanted my child, he wanted me to deceive my husband. He wanted me to lie and say that he was my child's father rather than my husband. Liam shouldn’t have any rights to Kelly or Beth. He is using the court to try and control Steffy because he can’t freely come into her home because he doesn’t know where she lives.” Hope said everything she wanted to say to the court and she hoped she didn’t mess it up. But bigger than that she just dropped a bomb because Wyatt never knew that Liam did that and neither did Bill or Katie. She refuses to look at their reactions but she knows from the gasps she hears that it's a shock to everyone.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Ms. Logan, I will take that under advisement. Counselor do you have anymore questions for the witness?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, your honor, I call Stephanie Douglas Forrester to the stand.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope gets down and starts to walk and Steffy gets up and for a brief second their pinkies intertwine. Liam’s side of the court couldn’t see but Ridge could.</p><p> </p><p>It takes him back to so long ago when he saw the girls do that with each other as a sign of support. He was shocked when he saw it again but it made him feel optimistic inside..</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Hope got off the witness stand she felt free in a way she hadn’t felt in a long time.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy’s lawyer called her client to the stand and Hope didn’t know where to sit but she didn’t look at Liam’s side of the courtroom. Taylor quietly called her and Hope went to her. She sat in between Ridge and Taylor and let out a breath. Her confidence was fading fast and her anxiousness was creeping in but sitting in between the both of them made her feel a sense of ease.</p><p> </p><p>After Steffy is sworn in, she sits down and she’s ready to answer. When she sees Hope flanked between her parents, she sees that effectively that Hope has chosen sides.</p><p> </p><p>“Ms. Forrester please describe Mr. Halstead-Voight?”</p><p> </p><p>“Objection, relevance.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your honor, the whole purpose of this hearing is essentially the judging of Mr. Halstead-Voight. They are alleging that he is violent and I am charged with disproving that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will allow but this doesn’t give you free reign counselor.” Lola Carmichael knows she is not supposed to choose any sides but she does not like that smarmy attitude of Liam Spencer. She unfortunately sees too many cases of parents weaponizing their children. It helps that Ms. Forrester has a more than competent lawyer.</p><p> </p><p>“Jay is a wonderful man, always has been. He’s a patient man, loyal and trustworthy. He’s kind, loving and always willing to help just about anyone. I don’t think that because he’s the love of my life. That’s what my late sister said about him and she’s always been a good judge of character.” Steffy’s mention of Phoebe makes the people in the courtroom who knew her emotional. Jay, Taylor, Ridge, Lu and Hope had all reacted to it. Some tears, some gasps. Steffy was starting to get emotional herself. “Kelly is the first thing on his mind when he wakes up in the morning and the last thing when he goes to sleep. He doesn’t know how to cook anything but he learned how to make food for her because he wanted to do that. She eats more when he makes it. My daughter is in love with Jay as much as I am.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does Jay abuse you?”</p><p> </p><p>“The question itself hurts me…” Steffy looks to her mother, she doesn’t say anything until her mother nods her head. “… my mother was married before she was with my father. Her first husband was physically and emotionally abusive. It got so bad that she divorced him and moved across the country leaving her dream job and started all over. I would never allow abuse to touch my child. I know that Jay would never harm Kelly. He puts her above everything including me. I was in an emotionally abusive relationship and that’s why I left it. It hurts the deepest part of me to be dragged here being accused of making my daughter’s life unsafe by a man who stripped me of my pride and battered my self-worth. When I chose to leave wanting better for myself and my daughter I have learned that I am being stalked and my privacy has been violated. I became someone I couldn’t recognize when I was with Liam. The gaslighting, constantly putting other people before me and then making me feel paranoid all the time. I saved myself and he’s still trying to bulldoze through my life. I have never stopped him from being a parent. I just want him to leave ME alone. I just want my peace of mind and he just won’t let me have that.”</p><p> </p><p>Steffy puts her face in her hands and starts to cry. She hates to cry in public, but she feels like she was at a breaking point. To hear Hope saying that Liam spoofed her phone so he could know where she would be horrified her. It made her feel so violated on top of everything else.</p><p> </p><p>Jay had to dig his hands into the bench to keep him from getting up. Seeing Steffy up there vulnerable made him want to go to her and give her comfort but he knew that he couldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy wasn’t going to let Liam take anything else from her. She promised herself this would be the last time she ever shed any tears because of him.  </p><p> </p><p>“No further questions.” Steffy’s lawyer just nods at Steffy in sympathy and goes back to her seat.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy picked her head up and her eyes were just red and puffy. Liam’s lawyer was weighing his options.</p><p> </p><p>“We have no questions for this witness.” Liam’s lawyer knew that there would be no good trying to go after Steffy. She had all of the leverage and Liam took the wrong step at every turn. Coupled with his other child’s mother effectively laying him out to dry.</p><p> </p><p>“The hell you don’t! Question her!” Liam’s outburst in laced in frustration. He wants his lawyer to do something. They were the ones who called for the hearing in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>Liam’s outburst only makes the judge angry.</p><p> </p><p>“Counsel, you need to control your client. You both have warnings, next one out of either of you will land you both in contempt.” Judge Carmichael was icy in her delivery. She has seen enough. “Ms. Forrester, you may step down.” The typical compassion has returned to the judge’s voice.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy got down and went back to her seat. She was still on edge after everything that happened. When she sat back in her seat, Jay gave both of her shoulders a squeeze and even though she couldn’t see him, she felt his love in the gesture. It made her sigh a breath of relief.</p><p> </p><p>The judge calls for a brief recess. The whole courtroom was silent, no one moved until Wyatt just got up and left.</p><p> </p><p>He was beside himself because the mention of his son really got to him. It still gnawed on him every now and again. Finding out that Liam wanted Hope to have an abortion so they had no obstacles to be together was sickening to him. Him wanting Hope to hide the truth and say that Liam was the father angered him in a way he hadn’t felt in a long time.</p><p> </p><p>The same thing that Hope and Steffy described about Liam was the same things he used to say to them. But somewhere along the way Wyatt was enabling Liam and his behavior towards them.</p><p> </p><p>It made Wyatt so mad that finding out Liam wanted him to be in the dark about his son. He could definitely see the Liam from that time trying to convince Hope that that would be the way they could be together. His son was no obstacle and it hurt him that anyone could think of his child being that.</p><p> </p><p>Inside the courtroom, Liam was staring at Hope wondering how she could betray him in such a way. He had never suspected that she caught on to the spoofing and it was an oversight that he was so sloppy with leaving evidence on his laptop. He thought in his defense he had never expected Hope to have knowledge of what any of that was.</p><p> </p><p>The recess ended up being really short which was expected because it was only an emergency hearing.</p><p> </p><p>“All rise, the honorable Lola Carmichael presiding…”</p><p> </p><p>“In the case of Kelly Forrester, I have come to the determination that this emergency hearing was necessary. It has illuminated many things for the state. I have conferred with the social worker and I am inclined to agree with her recommendation. William Spencer your parental rights for Kelly Forrester are terminated and an inquiry has been opened with DCFS for Elizabeth Spencer. I will also be issuing a permanent restraining order and you required to stay at least 1000 feet from Stephanie Douglas Forrester, Kelly Forrester and Jay Halstead-Voight. I will also issuing a temporary protective order for Hope Logan and Elizabeth Spencer until DCFS can conduct a thorough investigation. You will need to stay the same distance away from them as well. Ms. Logan it is my recommendation that you forward that information and file a complaint for stalking. It is possible for you to get the order upgraded if you do. It is never easy to sever rights for a parent but Mr. Spencer you leave me no choice. Weaponizing my court and stalking your children’s mothers is serious lapses in judgment and it is my duty to protect the children involved as well as the mothers. Court is adjourned.” Lola had to get out of there quick and get to a happy hour because this case was just too much for her.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone started to get up and shuffle out. Steffy hugged her lawyer and thanked the woman for everything she has done for her. The next person she hugs was Jay.</p><p> </p><p>Hope had started to leave but Taylor and Ridge made sure to create a barrier between her and the Spencers. Both of them knew that Bill would have a lot to say and Liam would pile on.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as they were in the hallway, Will and Natalie were talking to themselves as was Erik and Lu.</p><p> </p><p>Bill was not going to just walk out of the courthouse without speaking his mind but his son was the first to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope why would you get up and lie like that on the stand?” As Liam was talking to Hope, Steffy and Jay came out of the courtroom.  </p><p> </p><p>“You see this is why I never liked you. You sniveling little bitch. You cost my son his kids for what? Because you are jealous?! Liam I told you so many times not to get involved with her and you see what she did?” Bill was ready to unload the years of comments he kept in trying to keep the peace with his son. He didn’t feel like he had to now.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re trash…” Hope said it in a low voice but both of the Spencer men heard it and it caused their faces to twist in an almost identical manner.  </p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?!” Liam was starting to get even more pissed that Hope would say that to him. it was like she became someone he didn’t recognize.</p><p> </p><p>“I said you’re trash, the both of you are. You are disgusting Liam. You destroy women and try to control them. You think you know what’s best for everyone, but you don’t. I know I can be naïve, but I know who you are now. You’re a monster. I wish I saw it back then, but I was young and stupid. I didn’t know better but I do now.” When Steffy heard Hope say the word monster it made her step closer to Hope.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh so I’m a monster now too!” Liam makes his way closer to Hope and Ridge nor Taylor like it and are ready to make him back up when Steffy steps in front of Hope.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy extended her hand behind her and Hope held it.</p><p> </p><p>“She said what she said. Liam you don’t have power anymore. I hate you to the depths of the Grand Canyon Liam. I’m finally free of you in every conceivable way you sick fuck.” Steffy was starting to feel venomous. She felt like she didn’t have to hold back her words anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“Since when the hell were you chummy with Hope?” In all the time Bill has known Steffy, he has only known Hope as Steffy’s rival.</p><p> </p><p>“He learns it from you. You treat Katie atrociously time and time again as much as Liam doesn’t want to be compared to you, this is what you do Bill. You think you are Midas but everything you touch dies.  You promised me that you would leave me alone. So leave me alone Bill… forever.” Steffy wanted all things Spencer eradicated from her life. She knew Bill wasn’t someone who liked to be seen as breaking his word.</p><p> </p><p>When Steffy told Bill to leave her alone, that’s what he did. Katie just stood there so confused on everything happening.</p><p> </p><p>Her niece was practically hiding behind Steffy and it baffled her.</p><p> </p><p>Wyatt came back into and saw everyone outside the courtroom and he had somethings to say.</p><p> </p><p>“I used to chastise you for your indecisiveness and hold you accountable to it. I don’t know but somewhere down the line I just enabled it. It makes me sad that I stopped because I love both Steffy and Hope. They don’t deserve the shit you put them through. The fact that you were ready to tell Hope to have an unwanted abortion for the child we shared makes me so sick. Then I find out you wanted me to never know of his existence…” Wyatt just punched hard in his stomach that Liam doubled over. “You’re dead to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Wyatt just apologized to both of the women and told them he had to be alone for a while.</p><p> </p><p>No one felt sorry for Liam and certainly not enough to help him not even Katie. She found out so much about things she never knew before and it changed her outlook on so much. She remembered how destroyed Hope was when she lost her son. A child she wanted so bad and to think Liam thought that he was important enough for someone to have an abortion for a child they wanted astonished her.</p><p> </p><p>“Liam you need to leave. The restraining order bars you from being around my daughter. So if you don’t abide by it I will make sure that it is enforced.” Taylor just looked down at Liam like he was the gnat she thought he was.</p><p> </p><p>Taylor had her face devoid of any emotion. Her kids used to call it her scary face and it did it’s trick back then as much as it was now. Liam got up and stumbled away.</p><p> </p><p>Natalie was confused by everything that was happening. She had never expected Hope to speak in Steffy’s favor.</p><p> </p><p>She goes to Luisa just wondering about everything. “I don’t get what’s happening here? Why did Hope help Steffy, why did Steffy just defend Hope against Liam?” Natalie whispered this to Lu.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s her little sister.” Both Jay and Lu say it at the same time and Nat feels like she just stepped out the twilight zone.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I feel bad now. I said I would beat the shit out of Hope.” Nat was starting to feel bad considering she threatened Hope twice. Only Lu could hear her at this point which was probably for the best.</p><p> </p><p>“Steffy wouldn’t let that happen. Even through all their problems, she wouldn’t let anyone physically hurt Hope.” Lu knew that Steffy’s problem with Hope was usually interference from other people mainly Brooke.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy turned to Hope and they just stare at each other.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry I fucked up.” Everything that she ever did was starting to crash back to the front of her mind and she was getting anxious again. She didn’t know if Steffy would want to hugged by her so she decided to just respect the boundaries.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy just squeezed Hope’s hand, she knows Hope better than anyone.</p><p> </p><p>“I fucked up too.” Steffy is sad thinking about the back and forth. The words exchanged due to Liam, a man who truly was never worth it, not that any man would be.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we talk?” Hope was hopeful that Steffy would talk to her this time.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, let’s go.” Steffy didn’t look back at anyone before departing. She would meet up with them later.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope had come with Liam, so she didn’t have any transportation out of the courthouse. She just followed Steffy to her car.</p><p> </p><p>“Where do you want to go?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can we go to your place? I can’t go home right now and I can’t be in public. I feel too anxious to be public right now.” Steffy knows how bad Hope’s anxiety always has been since she was a little girl. It started to manifest when Brooke left her home alone when she was a little kid.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah sure, we don’t need to be outside. Where’s Beth right now?” Steffy’s question makes Hope a little confused.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s at her daycare why?”</p><p> </p><p>“You need to email them that protective order to ensure Liam is not allowed to take Beth.” Steffy thinks of every scenario and she wouldn’t put it past Liam that he would do something like this especially after today.</p><p> </p><p>Hope started crying and her chest felt tight. “Do you think he would do that?” She felt her panic starting to chase her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope I think Liam is capable of anything and it’s better to be safe than sorry. You are going to have to do it anyways might as well do it now.” Hope listens to Steffy because she knows that Steffy’s right.</p><p> </p><p>She pulls out her phone and sends the email with the attachment of the protective order. Steffy just kept driving as Hope was writing her email. Steffy didn’t live far from the courthouse so they ended up at her house pretty quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Hope liked Steffy’s house. This was a house that she could imagine for Steffy. When they got in, they went straight for the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want anything to eat?”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you left me.” Even though Hope was starting to feel hunger, she blurts out what she’s been holding in for what seemed like an eternity.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you left me. Phoebe too. That’s what my mom told me. I sent so many letters just hoping you two would reply back to me just even once. All the letters came back return to sender and I felt so rejected.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hope, I didn’t get any of your letters neither did Phoebe.” Even saying Phoebe’s name was tough for Steffy sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I found them. I had a talk with your mom and she told me some things.” Steffy was surprised to hear that Hope and her mother had a conversation.</p><p> </p><p>It’s not surprising that her mother didn’t tell her though. Taylor was a big proponent of keeping confidence even if it wasn’t in her capacity as a therapist.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t need you to tell me anything that you spoke about.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I want too…” Hope put her hand in Steffy’s. “My mom told me some lady named Sheila threatened her into saying that Ridge was RJ’s dad but I found out that wasn’t true.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your mother is a piece of work I swear to God.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know she was working with that Sheila woman to keep it a secret. She said that you and Stephanie convinced everyone to turn their backs on us.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s such BS. I never did that Hope. That was never our intention.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know that now. Your mother told me the truth. I know you found out about my mom and went to Stephanie for help. I didn’t know all of that stuff. I was so confused when everything was happening. I tried calling you but I guessed at the time your number changed. My mom convinced me that you and Phoebe didn’t want to be my sisters anymore. It made my anxiety get so much worse. I thought I did something bad and you were ignoring me for it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hope, we never wanted that I promise you that we didn’t. We sent you letters too but they were sent back. We just figured you were mad at us.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was mad but only because I thought you didn’t love me anymore. I found a letter you wrote me in a shoebox that I kept all my letters. I knew everything my mom said was a lie. I wish I was smarter and questioned things when I was younger. All my letters said return to sender but none of them were processed. My mom just wrote that herself. If I had been smarter…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hope that’s not your fault. It’s not wrong to trust that your mom when she says something. It’s Brooke’s fault not your fault.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know but I lost you and Phoebe. Phoebe died and I learned about it on the news. I couldn’t leave the house for months. I almost didn’t graduate high school because of it. I didn’t get to say goodbye to her.” Thinking about that time makes Hope tear up again. She knows it’s not a good subject for Steffy but Hope needed to talk about it.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry that’s how you heard it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t believe it. The next time I saw you was when Bill took over Forrester and installing Katie and rehiring my mother. I was so happy to see you again, I thought you were even prettier than I could remember but I still felt bitter. I wanted to be sisters again, but my mom said you never wanted that with me in the first place. I thought it was true because that’s what she said.” Hope felt almost like a child again talking about this.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy just tucks a chunk of her hair that fell in front of Hope’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry she made you think that. I was going through a hard time then. I had broken up with Jay and decided to stay home instead of move to Chicago and be with him. I didn’t want to leave town because of my parents and then the hostile takeover happened.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know that you dated Jay before or that Phoebe knew him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I did, I met him in college. We dated for several years but Phoebe’s death changed everything. I broke off things with him because it seemed everything kept going wrong here and I didn’t like feeling like I kept his life on hold. My dreams of opening a Chicago satellite went up in smoke when Bill engineered his takeover”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry that happened. I don’t know him but he looks like he really loves you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah and I love him too, he never stopped which makes me happy even if it’s a little selfish…”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think it’s selfish, you deserve someone who loves like you deserve Steffy. Is it too late?”</p><p> </p><p>“Too late for what?”</p><p> </p><p>“For us to be sisters again… It’s a lot to ask I know…” Hope felt like she was thirteen years old again. She felt shy and almost ready for the rejection.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that why you did, what you did in the courtroom?” Steffy wants to know why Hope did it.</p><p> </p><p>She just looks Hope in the eye and it makes Hope nervous.</p><p> </p><p>“I did it because I love you and I didn’t want anyone to come between us again. I felt like I woke up from a nightmare after 15 years. I’ve done things to you that I’m not proud of. Even though my mom really put a division between us, I still did those shitty things to you.” Hope’s biggest regret was how she and her family treated Steffy after she had her miscarriage.</p><p> </p><p>“I forgive you. I did shitty things to you too and I’m sorry for that. It was not worth it but more than that, I am not that person. I never thought I could loathe your mother then I did before but she always seems to find a way. I know she hates me because she feels that she would be my dad if I didn’t know what she was doing.”</p><p> </p><p>“My mom is a piece of shit. If she can’t be happy then no one is allowed to be happy and that’s just not fair. There’s so much I missed out on. My life could be completely different if she wasn’t utterly selfish and bitter. She had to hammer her lies into me because it was hard for me to believe them. I feel lost Steffy. Just lost, I have nothing. My life feels like a lie, what the hell do I do now?” Hope was afraid to ask herself this question because she realized she was nothing without Liam and her mother. Her mother was her purse strings but she didn’t know how she could move forward and forgive her mother.</p><p> </p><p>Her heart felt heavy just thinking about it.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not true, you have me.” Steffy pulls Hope into a hug and just let’s the younger girl cry like she would when they were younger.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy made it a point to never have to socialize with Brooke in her everyday life. It was her greatest joy when she engineered her own takeover of her family’s company to get Brooke the hell out. It made her skin crawl to answer to the woman. Someone she didn’t respect and never would.</p><p> </p><p>“I need help. Oh god Steffy I need help. The monsters were never under the bed, they stood right beside me and I couldn’t see it.” Hope couldn’t sleep thinking about the people who were closest around her. She knew she was a person who accepted pretty lies easier than ugly truths and she felt used and dirty.</p><p> </p><p>“I helped you then and I’ll help you know.” Steffy meant it. She wanted to give Brooke a piece of her mind anyways.</p><p> </p><p>She was tired how so much of her family’s strife usually came from the same source.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Steffy told Jay that she would be gone a while because she had a few things that she needed to take care of.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy drove Hope to her mother’s house. This was never a place she ventured to but Steffy could still feel the dread as she got closer to this place.</p><p> </p><p>She knew that Hope was nervous about going to confront her mother but Steffy wasn’t. She has hated Brooke most of her life. It wasn’t something she actively thought about because she wouldn’t let Brooke have any foothold in her life. But the very few times she ever thought of Brooke, she has a rage that sustains her up almost like food.</p><p> </p><p>They get out of the car and Hope goes up to the main house. She knows her mother must be home because Brooke said she would be waiting to hear about what happened in court.</p><p> </p><p>When Hope opened the front door, she heard footsteps coming towards her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope! My goodness, I was just on the phone with Liam.”</p><p> </p><p>Hearing that name have nearly identical reactions for Steffy and Hope… revulsion.</p><p> </p><p>When Brooke finally gets to her daughter, she sees that Hope isn’t alone. She has brought Steffy into her home and Brooke eyes squint hard at Steffy.</p><p> </p><p>It disturbed her how Steffy could almost manifest herself into Taylor physically. She saw Steffy with her arms crossed in a pose as if she was ready to say something to her.</p><p> </p><p>“I see exactly what’s going on here now. You took advantage of Hope and had her lie in a court of law. Your selfishness knows no bounds Steffy.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s so funny that you could ever utter that shit to me you fucking bird.” She wasn’t one to mince words and in her opinion Brooke sure as hell didn’t deserve it.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me! You come into my home to disparage me! You have a lot of nerve using my daughter. Hope we can get this rectified it’s not too late.” Brooke felt it in her bones that Steffy must have manipulated Hope to get what she wanted. She had to break that if she wanted Hope to see that Steffy was only using her.</p><p> </p><p>With everything that happened, she knows that her daughter is feeling a little raw and probably trusts Steffy because of some old letter from a decade and a half ago. Steffy would always use an advantage without thinking of the repercussions of her actions. She was always like that. Steffy was the reason all their lives changed in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>“Rectify what? I didn’t ask Hope to do shit. She told the truth and told the courts what an abusive prick Liam truly is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Liam is not abusive! Hope you were just confused. Steffy you probably put it in Hope’s head because she wouldn’t say such outlandish things.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop minimizing! Liam is abusive. Steffy doesn’t need me to tell me to do anything. I am an adult and can make my own choices.” She hated her mother infantilizing her. She felt that her growth has always been stifled because her mother smothers her.</p><p> </p><p>Brooke didn’t think Hope would give her so much of a fight. She steps closer to Hope but the daggers being sent her way by the two of them makes her re-think going closer. “Hope I know you are an adult sweetie, but you are also very trusting. Don’t let one letter from the past let you forget everything that Steffy has done to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s so funny you are trying to minimize the letter yet you never wanted me to see it. It would contradict the lies you told me for years. You said Steffy hated me and she enjoyed getting rid of me!”</p><p> </p><p>“And she didn’t?! Steffy had the time of her life, like her mother did. I made a mistake and I got in over my head, but they couldn’t wait to use it against me to steal Ridge away. I was trying to protect my family. They had to use underhanded tactics to get Ridge to leave in the first place.”</p><p> </p><p>“Brooke you’re delusional.” Steffy didn’t even want to dignify Brooke with a response.</p><p> </p><p>“You twist things for the narrative of what you want not what actually happened. If I asked literally anyone else about that meeting, I bet no one would describe what you are describing. Even if Steffy hated me with the passion of a thousand suns… why would she set out to hurt RJ? I don’t think her hate for you would override the love she had for him? Stephanie either…” In Hope’s mind even if she were to believe her mother without thinking about it, why would anyone set out to hurt RJ?</p><p> </p><p>“Cat got your tongue Brooke?  You spend so much time making me the bag guy that you just expect to blame me and that is the end of it but guess what?! You have been found out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shut up! You come waltzing in my house for what? Happy that you could manipulate my daughter into throwing her family away. You must be so happy for her to go against Liam. You can’t handle the fact that they are true love and if he doesn’t want to be with you then you decide to throw whatever you can at it.” Brooke was upset when she heard what happened at the courthouse from Liam. She was absolutely shocked that Hope would go against Liam and do this.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not you Brooke.” Steffy’s simple response was able to get under Brooke’s skin unlike anything else. It was like looking and feeling Taylor’s holier-than-thou attitude.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you are using that letter for all its worth. You must be having a grand old time with Hope.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hope is right here! You speak like I am not even here. I have my own thoughts and can make my own decisions. Just because it’s not decisions you like doesn’t mean I was swayed by anyone else to make them.” Hope hated when people would decide things about her life as if she wasn’t in the room or worse behind her back. She hated that people think that she should be thankful for that.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope you are too trusting at times. I don’t want you to be used—”</p><p> </p><p>“No! You don’t want me to be used by anyone who isn’t you... I can see things for what they are now and you have used me for most of my life. Fuck… you have used all your kids to get what you feel you deserve.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not true! I love my children!”</p><p> </p><p>“And look where that’s gotten you?” Steffy was getting tired of hearing Brooke and her professing her love for her children. The fact that she always had to do this showcased that she definitely used her children.</p><p> </p><p>“You have no relationship with any of your children!” Hope always tried to keep the peace when it came to her mother but her eldest children didn’t share their life with Brooke. RJ became very distant with his mother and when Nick was looking to move to Italy, RJ went with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope I have you.” Brooke was so confident in her statement like it was a mantra she repeated everyday.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate you with everything I am.” The words flowed out of Hope with such an ease. All her life she always measured her words, but she gave in to not caring and said how she felt.</p><p> </p><p>Brooke gasps because she has never heard Hope speak like this, let alone to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope you don’t mean that.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are a fool if you think I could love you after everything you have done. You lied and manipulated me most of my life thinking that Steffy and Phoebe didn’t want anything to do with me. Every time I cried you were there to dry my tears feeding me more lies. You always made sure to say it must Steffy convincing Phoebe to not talk to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hope it wasn’t like that!”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s exactly how it was. I fucking lived it! How could you expect me to ever love you? I lost fifteen years with my sister because of you. My other sister di… my other sister died…” Still to this day this still cuts at Hope. “I can never do anything with Phoebe again, I should have had that time with her. I should have been shopping for prom dresses with them. I couldn’t leave the house for four months after hearing she had passed. I lost everything because of your actions… not anyone else. I grew up alone because of you. Why would I torture myself anymore?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hope you don’t mean that?!”</p><p> </p><p>“You made me weak and reliant on you because it made you feel good.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not true, I love you Hope. I don’t think you are weak. I know you are a strong person. Steffy is using your—”</p><p> </p><p>“What my naivety? No that’s what you do…” She won’t let her mother deflect and escape accountability.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope you’re happy Steffy! You always love coming in like a sledgehammer and do what you can to wreck my life.”</p><p> </p><p>“Brooke you don’t occupy my mind… ever. You are not in my thought process. I don’t follow your life or your latest bad choices, that’s not my business.” Steffy had better things to do than things to think about Brooke.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
“Oh please, you are just like Taylor. Always creeping up at the most opportune time to take… take… take!”</p><p> </p><p>“What did my mother ever take from you? What did my mother ever steal from you? Nothing. My dad is a person, not a doll. He’s where he wants to be and all of the disgusting things you have done to try and break that up haven’t worked.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ridge was my destiny! Your mom just popped on the scene and did her best to ruin it.”</p><p> </p><p>“How?! You teamed up with her abuser to try and separate my parents so that you could be with my dad and he could be with my mom. You conspired with Thorne to lie about Thomas’s paternity.” Steffy could never forgive Brooke working with Blake Hayes.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know Blake was abusive at the time!” Brooke hates it being brought up because it admittedly wasn’t her finest hour.</p><p> </p><p>Hope gasps and feels cold all over. She only learned of Taylor’s abuse today and finding out her mom worked with that man to break up Taylor and Ridge made her absolutely sick.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a monster.” Hope can barely find her voice. She feels like she just may cry again.</p><p> </p><p>She looked at her mother and it was almost like she saw the veneer cracking and what really laid underneath.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope I didn’t know he was abusive, I just wanted—”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s always about what you want?!” Steffy hated how Brooke would always twist everything and somehow made herself the victim when she was the one who committed misdeeds.</p><p> </p><p> Brooke started to get agitated because Steffy always knew how to twist things and make it negative. “No Steffy, it isn’t always about me. I was just trying to explain to MY daughter—”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s nothing you can say… no wonder Steffy hates you.”</p><p> </p><p>Brooke feels like the walls were starting to close in. She tried to get closer to Hope but Hope just took a huge step back not wanting to be anywhere near you.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope don’t do this, don’t let her come between us…” Never in a million years did Brooke think that her daughter would turn against her.</p><p> </p><p>“Steffy never came between us. It was you… it was always you trying to pit us against each other. Ridge has been the only thing that ever mattered to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hope that’s not true! You know you kids are my everything…” Brooke couldn’t understand why her daughter was doing this</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the lie you keep telling yourself. I almost burned the house down because you left me and RJ alone!” Hope remembers just one of the emotional scars of her childhood.</p><p> </p><p>“Honey I know it was an accident…”</p><p> </p><p>“Obviously, it was an accident. It should have never happened in the first place. I don’t want you in my life, all you do is cause me pain.” Hope just rushes out the house and it was only Steffy and Brooke.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope you’re happy! This is all your fault. I don’t know what you did to turn her against me but Steffy you won’t win. She will see you for what you are.” Brooke was livid and she let her wrath loose on Steffy. Brooke didn’t mind letting Steffy know how she felt about her.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m not fucking happy Brooke. Hope is hurting because her life is falling apart right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“And whose fault is that? You are a self-serving, conniving little bitch, the same one you have always been. You just couldn’t stand it that you’re father loved me. You did whatever you could to try and stop that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Brooke do you listen to yourself ever? I told you Hope is hurting and you somehow made it about yourself. It’s amazing how my mother lives rent-free in your head. You never deserved Bridget and you sure as hell don’t deserve Hope. Am I glad that Hope has decided to move on from you? Of course I am, why wouldn’t I be? Hope gets to figure out who she wants to be not who you want her to be. Why do you think she has such bad anxiety? Her childhood was traumatic and unstable because of you. Her intimacy issues are because of you. You isolated her and made her think I didn’t love her, that Phoebe didn’t love her... Liam could be a pile of steaming and disgustingly fragrant trash, but you are the one who broke her heart.” Steffy didn’t have to scream but her words had Brooke’s ears ringing.</p><p> </p><p>“How dare you say that to me? I LOVE MY DAUGHTER!” Brooke is near tears because Steffy had no right to say those words to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Brooke with love like yours, who needs poison?” Steffy was becoming bored. She was done with speaking to someone who wasn’t worth her time. “I didn’t do or say anything to Hope to make her see who you really are. You did that all by yourself. I never knew I could hate you more than I did but you found the way. You and you alone are the reason that all your children want nothing to do with you. As much as you think you hate me, it’s clear you hate yourself more. It’s why you destroy everything in your wake to hold onto it, but you would be a fool to think I would let you destroy Hope.” Steffy said all she needed to say and before she could walk away from Brooke, she was slapped.</p><p>“Slap me again and see if I won’t let lay you out in your own house.” Steffy was putting Brooke on notice because Steffy thinks Brooke forgot who she’s dealing with.</p><p> </p><p>Brooke had enough sense to back up because she remembered that Steffy had taken boxing lessons since she was a young girl.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy didn’t want to stay here longer than she needed too, she went in the direction she saw Hope make her exit. She was expecting to have to search high and low for her but as soon as Steffy stepped out the door she saw her.</p><p> </p><p>Hope heard everything that went on between her mother and Steffy. She felt emotionally drained just hearing it.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on let’s get some of your stuff bonitinha.” <strong>(bonitinha=pretty girl)</strong> Hope remembered that nickname Pheobe and Steffy used to call her when she was a little girl. Steffy reaches out her hand for Hope to take but Hope hugs her first. For the first time in a long time she felt safe again.</p><p> </p><p>They walk arm-in-arm back to Steffy’s car so they could drive down the cabin and get some of Hope’s things.</p><p> </p><p>When they get to the cabin, Hope already knows items to get for herself and Beth. She finds her keys and thinks about this being her last time she will be here, she starts to feel like she can actually start to breathe.</p><p> </p><p>As the door creaks open both Steffy and Hope make their way inside, they hear a voice.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been waiting for you to come home, I was hoping we could talk.” First thing Liam did was come home after the verdict. He told Brooke that Hope was being manipulated to talk bad about him. He didn’t tell her about the protective orders or being barred from his children. So he waited for Hope to come home. When he noticed that she wasn’t home yet he thought nothing of it. He thought Hope must have gone to pick up Beth from daycare and got stuck in traffic it was rush hour. When he heard the door open, he was relieved because he wanted to explain himself about the spoofing.</p><p> </p><p>As he came walking from the kitchen, what he hadn’t expected was Steffy to be with Hope. He could feel his frustration coming back.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell is she doing here?!” Steffy and Hope saw how angry Liam was and Steffy just stepped in front of Hope and had a hand in her bag. Hope was scared beyond belief and reached for Steffy’s other hand. She squeezed it hard and as she found it harder to breathe.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy had looked behind herself and spoke under her breath. “Tudo ficará bem.” <strong>(Everything will be okay.) </strong></p><p>Hope nodded at Steffy and tried to take a deep breath. When they were kids, Steffy and Phoebe forced Hope to learn Portuguese and Spanish so Brooke wouldn’t be able to understand what they would talk about.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you saying to her?” Liam doesn’t like being the person who doesn’t know what’s going on.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy just turned her head back to Liam and decided to herself this was going to end today. Liam was too stubborn and he didn’t learn from the court’s decision but he was going to learn from Steffy if it was the last thing she did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What are you saying to her?” Liam didn’t like when he was the person who wasn’t in the loop. He was still trying to figure out how in the world could Steffy get Hope to turn on him.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy just made sure that Hope stayed behind her because by the way she was squeezing her hand, Steffy knew that Hope was terrified.</p><p> </p><p>“Liam why are you here?” Steffy was surprised but yet not that Liam would come here and act like it was just a regular day.</p><p> </p><p>“I live here Steffy unlike you. I would like to speak to my fiancée, so you can leave.” Steffy scoffs at the audacity that Liam can display. Delusion was helluva drug.</p><p> </p><p>“Liam, there’s no chance in hell I am leaving.”</p><p> </p><p>“I gave you so much Steffy so much and you still find ways to hurt me. I don’t know how you tricked Hope but that’s low even for you.” Even if Liam addressed her, his words ran hollow in her ear. She didn’t know if he expected her to be hurt by them, but they held no weight to her anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“Liam am I supposed to boohoo now?” Steffy didn’t know where the sense to antagonize Liam came from but she couldn’t stop herself.</p><p> </p><p>“You thought you could just replaced me with someone else. You have the judge fooled into thinking that you are some saint.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have the world fooled into thinking that you are some human.” Liam wasn’t expecting Steffy to be so biting, her insult unexpectedly wounds him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Steffy was that supposed to hurt me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Liam, I don’t care what it did. You don’t occupy my mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“I find that hard to believe. What ploy is this Steffy? Divide and conquer? Turn Hope against me and then what? I beg you for another chance?”</p><p> </p><p>“Liam, I didn’t have to do anything. I’m not the putting fucking lojacks on people’s phones.” Steffy was still upset at him for daring to do that in the first place. It was invasive and creepy. She was glad that she switched out her phone, so Liam didn’t know where she and Jay moved too.</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t like that! Hope don’t listen to her, she is just trying to get in between us. We are getting married and building the family we always wanted.” Hearing Liam describing the future she used to want makes Hope feel dirty.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to be with you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh now you don’t want to be with me?” Liam was looking for the best way to divide the women because he couldn’t handle them together. “It seemed like you couldn’t wait to be with me in the dressing room. If Steffy hadn’t barged in you would have been so ready to suck my dick.”</p><p> </p><p>Steffy saw exactly what Liam was doing and she thought it was laughable. She wondered if he thought that she was supposed to be sad. It only made him look desperate and stupid. But it made Hope mortified for Steffy to hear this.</p><p> </p><p>“I made a mistake.”</p><p> </p><p>“You must make a lot of mistakes then.” Even though Liam’s words couldn’t hurt Steffy, it was another story for Hope. His words felt like accusations and she didn’t want Steffy to get mad at her. It wasn’t her proudest hour but it wasn’t like she would do it again.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m tired of this Liam.” Steffy took her hand out of her bag and flicked her wrist which made her switchblade come out.</p><p> </p><p>Liam wasn’t expecting Steffy to pull out a knife which made him look on edge.</p><p> </p><p>“Steffy what are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hope go get your shit, I’ll make sure Liam stays right where he is.” Steffy made her voice loud and clear  so Liam didn’t try anything.</p><p> </p><p>Hope wouldn’t let go of her hand though, so she walked over with Hope. Hope felt more comfortable because she was closer to her bedroom. When she let Steffy’s hand go, Steffy holds onto her arm and quietly tells Hope to get her stuff but call the police.</p><p> </p><p>Hope just nods and then walks down the hallway to her room her stuff.</p><p> </p><p>“So what are you going to do now Steffy? Control Hope? Manipulate her to keep her away from me? You can’t stand the fact that I moved on from you. How long do you think that’s going to last?”</p><p> </p><p>“Liam, I’m not you. I don’t need to manipulate Hope into doing anything. Liam, I know you in your pea brain you must think I spend every waking hour thinking about you but I’m not sorry to burst the bubble, you aren’t on my radar. But it seems I should ask Alexa to play Obsessed by Mariah Carey.” Now that Steffy could assess the situation, she came to the conclusion that Liam was delusional, but he didn’t have a weapon with him. It didn’t mean that she was putting her knife away.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh you think you’re so funny huh? You can’t stand to see the fact that she’s happy with me and I’m so happy with her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Liam you cannot see things for what they are. If you are so happy with Hope, why do you need to know where I am all the time? That’s sick. Hope isn’t happy with you, she’s terrified of you.” Liam’s ego even now made Steffy astonished that he could delude himself into thinking this.</p><p> </p><p>“No she’s not. You are just twisting this so you can get what you want. You have no regard for her feelings.” Liam was getting uncomfortable the more they talked because Steffy had some kind of hold over Hope and he didn’t know how he could make Hope see that.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s rich Liam. You wanted her to abort her child for you. A child she wanted.”</p><p> </p><p>“It didn’t go down like that!”</p><p> </p><p>“So Hope lied?” It was easy for Steffy to catch Liam in a trap. He isn’t as smart as he think he is.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Hope believes that, but she was just confused.” Steffy just laughed at Liam’s pitiful attempt at gaslighting. She was glad that Hope wasn’t in the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope is always confused huh? She’s confused when she discovers the less than savory parts of you? You are full of shit. She found out that you are a fraud of a person and she doesn’t want that in her life.”</p><p> </p><p>“No you are bitter and you have found a way to turn her against me but I know her love for me will make her see that. You won’t win Steffy.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope came out with her suitcases packed with her and Beth’s stuff. She could hear Liam and Steffy talking and it made her feel weird to hear Liam talk.</p><p> </p><p>“Liam, I’m not playing any games and least of all with you. I’m not doing the back and forth with you. You shouldn’t be anywhere near Hope and yet the first thought you had was to come and do what see her, convince her that this is all some big misunderstanding. It’s always a big misunderstanding with you. Take ownership for once in your forsaken life. I will make sure you don’t misunderstand this, you will not mess with Hope, not even for one more minute. I won’t allow it.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Liam could respond to Steffy some uniformed police officers were coming through the door. They saw Steffy with a knife but when they were contacted by dispatch, they were told about a restraining order against a male ex.</p><p> </p><p>“We received a call about a disturbance and a violation of a protection order.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope came from the hallway with her stuff and all eyes seemed to go to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes I called, I got a protection order against him and when I came home to get my stuff, we found him here.” Even with the police there, Hope was terrified to look at Liam. She just went back to Steffy not knowing what would happen next. She had never been in a situation like this before.</p><p> </p><p>Brooke saw police cars on the property she got in her car and raced to the cabin wondering what was happening. When she got to the cabin, all she saw was Hope behind Steffy and Liam on the other side of the room and the police asking questions. When she saw Steffy had a knife, she was alarmed.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on here?” Brooke was trying to find her voice because she was still in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“Ma’am did you know this William Spencer was on your property?” The officers were looking for as much information to put in the field report. Unfortunately she saw too many cases of domestic disturbances.</p><p> </p><p>“Well yes, he lives here.” Brooke was confused about why the police officer would ask her this. She thought the police might have been called because of Steffy.</p><p> </p><p>The other officer just shook her head wondering what kind of mess was this.</p><p> </p><p>“He cannot reside in the same dwelling as Ms. Logan. He must stay at least 1000 feet from her for the time being.” When the questioning officer tells this to Brooke, she is floored. Liam never told her that a restraining order barred him from Hope too.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy finally put her knife away when she saw the other officer handcuff Liam and read him his rights. Brooke just stood there while the other officer spoke with Steffy and Hope getting their statements.</p><p> </p><p>Brooke saw that Hope had suitcases which made her alarmed because the last thing she wanted was Hope to leave. They needed to work things out not get farther apart. She liked the sway Steffy had on Hope as much as the girl’s mother has on Bridget.</p><p> </p><p>After the other officer leaves it’s just the three women left in the cabin.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope, sweetheart I didn’t know there was a restraining order for him to stay away from you too. I thought it was just Steffy.” Brooke was desperate to make Hope see that she didn’t know.</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t matter if you knew or not. You knew that he had one with Steffy and you thought it was okay that he could be here.” Hope didn’t inform her mother about Liam but in her head if Brooke knew that Liam had a restraining order taken out on him by anyone it would be an automatic red flag but Brooke didn’t see that and that alarms her even more.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope, I’m sorry. I’ll make sure that Liam isn’t allowed on the property, you don’t have to leave.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t want to be here before this situation occurred but now, I can’t be here. It’s not safe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hope don’t say that, I made a mistake but give me a chance to fix it.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s nothing to fix. I was leaving even before this happened.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t need to do this and you don’t need to listen to Steffy. You can move back into the house. We can be together.”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Steffy was all for it just being them that talked it out but this was wasting time on the inevitable.</p><p> </p><p>“BUTT OUT! I’m speaking to my daughter, I’m her actual family or did you forget that? Haven’t you done enough?!” Brooke was losing her patience fast with Steffy butting in.</p><p> </p><p>“Steffy is my family! I don’t feel safe living here and being here with you. You always make excuses but I’m too tired to believe them anymore. Just leave me alone. For once in my life, leave me alone.” Hope felt it in her heart this was the right decision. She couldn’t trust her mother and she needed that in her life.</p><p> </p><p>Hope squeezed Steffy’s arm. The two of them just left the cabin.</p><p> </p><p>Brooke hoped that her daughter would turn back and give her a look… give her something but Hope never did. She felt her legs give out and fell on the couch sobbing at the fact that her child may have walked out of her life. She didn’t understand what happened, she just couldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Outside Steffy was helping Hope put her suitcases into the car.</p><p> </p><p>When they got inside the car, Steffy let her have a minute. Hope just took a breath and started to cry again. Steffy just reached for her hand and let Hope have all the time she needed.  So many things were happening at once and Hope was glad she wasn’t alone because she knows deep down, she would have agreed to just about anything to keep her anxiety and panic from getting worse.</p><p>“The hardest part is over now, let’s go get Beth.” Steffy was gentle but firm. They had to get Beth before the daycare closed.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope told Steffy the address of the daycare, they got there right as the daycare was about to close for the day. To say the daycare was surprised by the email was an understatement but they of course followed course and made sure that all staff were made aware of the events so no one accidentally gave the child to Liam or anyone in his immediate family.</p><p> </p><p>The owner of the daycare cautiously asked if Hope was okay and if there was anything that she could do for her. Hope was gracious enough to thank her for the concern but the only thing she could do was continue to safeguard Beth when she was in their care.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy brought them back to her house. She heard the tv on in Jay’s ‘mancave’. Steffy set Hope up in a guest room and Hope was surprised when she saw a crib. She looked to Steffy who just shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Jay does what I tell him to do… Withholding sex or food is usually a motivating factor.” For the first time that day Hope laughed. She wasn’t expecting Steffy to make a quip which just made it all the more funny.</p><p> </p><p>Hope put her stuff in her new room and now with all of the adrenaline, fear and anxiety was starting to dissipate. She started to become hungry. Hope tried to think back to the last time she ate and it was at breakfast. She didn’t eat much of it because she was so nervous.</p><p> </p><p>When she sees Steffy leave the room she just follows and assumes maybe they might get something to eat.</p><p> </p><p>As they get closer, they can hear the volume of the television get louder. When Steffy looked on from the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>“Diz Jay.” <strong>(Say Jay.)</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Da…dee.” When Jay laughs at her answer, he swears she starts to blush which only makes him smile wider.</p><p> </p><p>“That’ll do. Tua mãe é tão ciumenta.” <strong>(Your mom is so jealous.)</strong> Both Steffy and Hope watch on as Jay talks to Kelly.</p><p> </p><p>Kelly’s eyes tracks movement and sees her mother, Hope and Beth. Jay turns to see the trio himself and laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, então estou com ciúmes agora.” <strong>(So I’m jealous now.) </strong>Steffy goes to her baby and gets in the little girl’s face with a wide smile. “Diz mamãe.” <strong>(Say mommy.)</strong></p><p> </p><p>“Brgh.” All Steffy gets is a drivel and drool. She comes to the conclusion that Cardi B was right, daughters are fake.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy just nods and backs away and Jay hugs the little girl close which makes her squeal in delight and give a smug face to Steffy.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Hope.” Jay acknowledges Hope presence. He gathered that the errands that Steffy told him she had to do concerned Hope as well. He figured that she may live with them for some time being.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to beat Liam senseless when he found out that Liam had been geo-tracking Stef. That was just sick and he wondered how long was Stef’s phone being tracked by Liam. He was still upset but would probably still be boiling if he didn’t have Kelly with him. He loved Stef with every part of him and for her to be violated by Liam like this makes him seethe.</p><p> </p><p>All she wanted was to live her life and this bastard was hellbent on not letting it happen.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Jay, thank you for letting me stay here and building that crib.” Hope was thankful that it was okay for her to stay here. She didn’t trust going to either of her aunts because if she went to Donna’s house, she was afraid that her mother might show up. And she was too scared to go to Katie’s house because Bill lived there and she was terrified of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. Stef’s family is my family.” When Jay says that Steffy reaches for him and he closes the gap. He hugs her tight with Kelly in between them.</p><p> </p><p>Watching this makes Hope have a little faith that maybe someday she might have something like this.  </p><p> </p><p>When they come apart Steffy is happy. She knows Jay and the type of person he is. His family always had each other’s back and it’s one of the things she loves most about him. He wanted to kiss her so bad, but he wanted to be appropriate.</p><p> </p><p>Hope was starting to get teary-eyed again, but she didn’t cry. The validation she feels being called Steffy’s family after all these years was something that she didn’t know she needed. It was like a wound that was finally getting to heal.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for saying that. It meant a lot.” Hope felt like she could breathe easier here.</p><p> </p><p>“Besides, I was promised that my favorite meal if I built the crib.” Jay shrugged, who was he to pass up a meal?</p><p> </p><p>“About that. I need to rain check on that.” Steffy’s face scrunched up as she let this bomb drop. Hope hid her face behind Beth so they couldn’t her laugh.</p><p> </p><p>She saw Jay step away from Steffy with a quickness and his face was bordering on aghast.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t rain check on dinner. You promised me!” Hope was starting to worry that she brought some needless drama but when Steffy just rolled her eyes, she gathered that this was lighthearted. “You cannot do takesies backsies.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just did Jay.” Steffy just looked at her nails bored.</p><p> </p><p>Jay just pointed at her and Kelly just looked at her with squinted eyes as if she were sizing her up.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t need this Stephanie Dougs. I’m leaving and going to your parents’ house.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well if you’re going can you take Beth too... We have things to do…” Steffy was amused with Jay. It was his default.</p><p> </p><p>Hope just handed over the baby and Steffy handed him the keys back to his SUV. He huffs and puffs to the children who laugh at him. Steffy just shakes her head and gives him a kiss goodbye. </p><p> </p><p>Steffy knows that Hope might be thankful for Jay, but she probably still needs some breathing room.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so hungry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too. Let’s freshen up a little and go out to eat. I promise we’ll go somewhere quiet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay sounds like a plan.” Hope really didn’t want to look at herself in the mirror. She didn’t want to see the evidence the day has taken on her. Steffy just looks at her and Hope has always hated that Steffy could just look at her and usually guess where her head was at.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy went to the bathroom and wet a small hand towel and wiped Hope’s face so Hope didn’t have to look in the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>The simple feeling of water on her face did wonders for her.</p><p> </p><p>Both ladies were beyond ready to eat. Today was a lot for the both of them and Steffy hadn’t been able to take a chance and think about all the shit that happened with her because she’s had to take care of Hope. She would deal with her feelings later with Jay.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy drove Hope to a spot that made the younger woman feel a sense of déjà vu.</p><p> </p><p>With every step the ladies took, Hope felt like she has been here before but didn’t know why she felt this way.</p><p> </p><p>When they get inside the restaurant, it’s pretty lively but Steffy had texted the owner asking if she could get her tuckaway booth.</p><p> </p><p>The restaurant was a Japanese-Brazilian fusion restaurant and one Taylor has been taking Steffy to since she was a little girl.</p><p> </p><p>When the owner spotted Steffy from the bar, she made sure to greet Steffy herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Ola Stephanie!”<strong> (Hi Stephanie.) </strong>The woman greeted Steffy with a hug and three cheek kisses and just stops when she sees Hope. The woman recognizes Hope the instant she sees her. “Princesa Esperançinha” <strong>(Princess Hope)</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>When Hope hears the nickname, she remembers this place like it was yesterday. She had a birthday lunch here when she was a kid. Stephanie, Steffy and Phoebe were with her on her 9<sup>th</sup> birthday. She had gone through a princess phase because she watched the Princess Diaries about a hundred times.</p><p> </p><p>All three of the women converse as the owner guides the girls to their tuckaway booth so they don’t have to be close to others. Steffy thanks her for being able to accommodate her.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy made it a point to bring Hope to a place that she knew that Hope would like. She thought it was weird and wrong that Liam made it a point to bring Hope to places that he knew Steffy liked. She wanted to Hope to know she would treat her as her own person.</p><p> </p><p>“I remember this place now. I felt like I knew it but I couldn’t place it but as soon as she said Princess I knew.” Hope looked at the menu and was sad to see they didn’t have the one she got last time she was here but then again it was almost two decades ago. “I’m kind of bummed they don’t do endless gyozas anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Steffy just laughed at her. “They never had endless gyozas.”</p><p> </p><p>“No they did, I remember that’s what I had on my birthday in my Mia Thermopolis costume.”</p><p> </p><p>“No boo, they didn’t. You were a trip that day. You decreed that you wanted endless dumplings and the server just looked at us like we were crazy. Grandma just said she would pay for each plate that you ate.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope never knew that. She had just assumed since she kept eating them that they were endless. She had made sure to bring a lot home with her so she could have the same experience at home.</p><p>Hope laughed when she thought about it but it didn’t really hit her until that moment, that with everything that happened she lost Stephanie as her grandmother as much as she lost Steffy and Phoebe. A fresh wave of sadness passed through her when she thought about it because Stephanie had passed.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy doesn’t let her dwell on it for too long telling her that she’ll make sure that the gyozas are endless if that’s what she wants. It makes Hope smile and feel like everything will be all right. She might not be able to reconnect with Stephanie and Phoebe, but she still had Steffy and it was a nice feeling to have someone she could depend on again.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steffy’s POV</p><p> </p><p>My eyes still feel heavy even though my body is starting to wake up from my sleep. I don’t know what time it is but it feels like I didn’t get enough. I reach over expecting Jay not to be in bed but I hit paydirt.</p><p> </p><p>“I was wondering when you were going to wake up…” Mmm I miss the sound of his deep voice. Makes me tingle all over.</p><p> </p><p>“Was I asleep a long time? What time is it?” It makes me a little alarmed because I can feel the sun outside, but I was still sleeping.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s almost nine thirty. Don’t bother getting up for work. Your dad made sure to give you some time off after everything.” It makes me feel good that dad was there to help me when I need it. It was one of the perks with being co-CEOs.</p><p> </p><p>It’s hard for my body to think that so much happened in the span of a day. It feels like it’s been almost a week. I feel so exhausted mentally after everything.</p><p> </p><p>“Jay…” I don’t need to say anything else, he knows what I need.</p><p> </p><p>He hugs me tight and things start to feel right again. The past events have shifted my concept of time. Hugging him feels like being home again.</p><p> </p><p>“I know it’s pretty dumb to ask but are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“No… no I’m not. It’s been so much to process and deal with.” I still can’t believe that Liam was able to know my whereabouts even remotely. It made me feel so unprotected.</p><p> </p><p>Even if I ended up getting a new phone because of something else, he was doing things on the sly trying to keep tabs on me. It made me want to throw up.</p><p> </p><p>“I know it is but we have Kelly now. She’s safe… you’re safe and that’s all I care about.” All this TLC that Jay is giving me does the trick.</p><p> </p><p>I let out the most peaceful of sighs when I feel his lips on mine. The last time I got to kiss him was the briefest of kisses before he went to my parents’ house.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you…” He still knows how to make me breathless without even trying. After all this time he could still have this effect on me. It’s as annoying as it is hot. “Give me what I need Jay.”</p><p> </p><p>I don’t have to say more. He peppers feathery light kisses all over my body and it’s like he’s a match because I feel like everywhere, he reaches sets me on fire.</p><p> </p><p>I wasn’t expecting him to tickle me… I try to escape but I know I’m not going anywhere. He’s sly like a fox.</p><p> </p><p>He drags his finger down my stomach which still tickles but it also gives me goosebumps. He makes his way down to my oussy and shamefully he doesn’t have to do much to make me wet. It’s a skill he perfected long ago.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm… Jay don’t tease me please.” I knew that me begging was going to make him laugh that deep smug laugh of his.</p><p> </p><p>I’m willing to give him this victory once if it gives me what I need. I was wet enough that he added two fingers with an ease. His thumb is on my clit like a bad habit. I can hear myself moaning and it seems like I can feel everything. I start to get restless with his pace. I try to fuck myself on his fingers by moving my hips but he’s such a bastard and grounds my hips with his other arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Tsk, tsk, tsk. I could have sworn you said ‘Jay give me what I need…’” Him trying to mimic my voice is absolutely awful, it’s so awful that it makes me laugh harder.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re such a bastard you know that right?” Now he’s just playing with me.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I am aware.”</p><p>He swirls my clit with his thumb which gives me a little shock. It gives me only a slight brief feeling of pleasure because he doesn’t follow up with anything of substance. By this rate I’ll cum when the sun goes down.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you having fun Jay?” I couldn’t take it anymore. He knew I wasn’t playing anymore. If I didn’t cum it would just lead to me dishing it out tenfold. I have always been petty like that.</p><p> </p><p>I didn’t have to say anything else before he went down on me. He licked and sucked my clit with an urgency. He finally put his fingers to use and started to remind me why I loved them so much.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm. Do that again Jay… baby fuck me harder… Fuck!” I bit my lip so hard I could taste blood as I cummed. I see little spots every time I can remember to blink and I feel the blissed out for a nice minute.</p><p> </p><p>I always get cold after I orgasmed and him swooping in to hug me from behind was nice but I really needed to get up.</p><p> </p><p>I give him a kiss and it makes me a little horny to taste myself on him but not enough where I want to do anything about it.</p><p> </p><p>I take a shower to help relieve some more of the built-up tension that I have been carrying. There’s no better way to start my morning. All I am missing is my coffee.</p><p> </p><p>When I get out, I just put my sweats on. I can’t think of any reason to go outside. If Kelly wants to go out than it will be Jay to take her because I don’t feel like being anywhere but home.</p><p> </p><p>I go to check on Hope. I knock on her door gently and I see her getting ready.</p><p> </p><p>“It looks like you had the same kind of mindset I did.” I see her in her loungewear and I just shrug.</p><p> </p><p>I just walk over to her and give her a hug. I can feel her really settle into it. It must have been something she really needed.</p><p> </p><p>I’m used to being tactile, Brazilians have no sense of boundaries when it comes to contact.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on let’s go eat some breakfast.” As soon as I say it, I can see her picking up Beth.</p><p> </p><p>We go over to the kitchen island and find Jay and Kelly eating breakfast. It amazes me how Jay is super attentive to Kelly’s eating. She has learned to mostly eat by herself but sometimes she does like it when Jay feeds her. More food tends to be eaten when he does it. Kelly loves to make me wear her food like it’s the newest fashion.</p><p> </p><p>“I smell cheese bread.” Not any kind of cheese bread but my favorite bakery breakfast cheese bread. It taste almost like the food we ate when we lived together in Rio.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not all. I got Joao to make the juice you like.”  He knows that he is going to be golden when he tells me this.</p><p> </p><p>When I see that he bought a liter of it. I just run over to kiss his cheek a couple of times. It does make Kelly a little rowdy but he was my man first so she will just have to deal with it.</p><p> </p><p>“If I could marry Joao I would.” My intended effect works when I see Jay just fold his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I had to pay extra for him to even put in the pupunha.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks babe.” I don’t think I will need any coffee now. The juice will be all that I need. The guarana is more than enough. “Do we have extra baby food?” I don’t remember Hope grabbing anything from the kitchen yesterday. That would have been the last thing on my mind if I was her.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you kidding me? You know I meal prep for my girl.” He is such a dork I swear. He is however very proficient in creating vibrant meal plans filled with spices for Kelly’s palate without overdoing it which I appreciate.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope if you want, we have basically a whole fridge filled with baby food that Jay makes for Kelly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh that’s awesome. I forgot to get her food yesterday after everything.” Everything felt like it was going in slow motion.</p><p> </p><p>“Was it that eventful? It was just grabbing a couple of suitcases…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah it should have been but Liam was there.” Hope didn’t know that I hadn’t told Jay yet.</p><p> </p><p>He just stopped mid-cut into his cheese bread and looked up.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me did you say that Liam was there?” I could tell he was doing his best not to get mad in front of the children, but the cheese bread was taking the brunt of it.</p><p> </p><p>Hope just looks at me like she was sorry. Hope never knew how to keep things under wraps. I wasn’t trying to keep it from Jay, I just wanted a second to breathe before he turned like this. As much as I love him being protective over me, it wasn’t what I needed in the moment yesterday.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah he was but I had my knife on me and we called the police.” I just looked at him while Hope opened the fridge. She just kept mouthing sorry to me.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you at least get to slice him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately no but he was arrested.” That was enough to placate him even though I know that he was still upset.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you two okay though?”</p><p> </p><p>“I will be. It was nice to have Steffy there with me.” It could have gone very left if I hadn’t been there. Between Liam and Brooke, Hope would have been swiss cheese.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah she’s pretty awesome. You good Steffy Dougs?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I am JV.” I give him a kiss to reassure him. Of all things that happened yesterday that part phased me the least.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. I have to go buy some pick up some stuff at Will’s house. I think I might swing over and see my girlfriends.” I roll my eyes at the mention of his girlfriends.</p><p> </p><p>I knew his ass was going to take Kelly.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t mind Jay having girlfriends?” I start to laugh because Hope is at least half serious right now.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha! His girlfriends are the grandmas at the Ralph’s supermarket bakery that give him free cookies. I will never be afraid of a woman named Mildred trying to make a play for Jay.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope laughs which is nice considering her circumstances.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know Steffy, 70 is the new 40.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see you got jokes.”</p><p> </p><p>“I try. Thanks for letting me stay.” It’s clear that she didn’t have anywhere else she could go. She was jobless and relied on Brooke for money. Brooke would know where to find her if she went to a hotel or either of her aunts’ houses.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course Hope. Only you can decide who you want in your life but I don’t want it to be because of their purse strings.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want my mother in my life. Just thinking about her stresses me out and the last thing I want is to have a mental breakdown because my anxiety mounting from her stressing me out.” It was easy for me to deduce that her mother was a trigger in her life but it’s not my place to say these things. “Yeah starting over is going to be hard because I don’t really have money outside of her. If I use it, I will always be looking over my shoulder wondering when she will ambush me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well she isn’t going to do that here. You can stay as long as you like. When you want to start looking, we can look at some safe options where your security is paramount. Jay’s condo buildings are really secure.” I look at her and she seems almost sad at the prospect.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to leave?” It alarms me that she jumps to that conclusion, but given our history it’s not the most outlandish thing to say.</p><p> </p><p>“No… Hope I just want you to feel comfortable wherever you are. If you want that to be here then it will be here. I’m just saying I’m going to take care of you and make sure that your safety is a priority. I want you to have peace of mind wherever you choose to live.” The last thing I want is her going back to Brooke.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I just kinda prefer to live with other people.” It’s not out of the ordinary for someone who grew up isolated would want that kind of physical reassurance. I just reach over to squeeze your hand.</p><p> </p><p>“You can live here as long as you want but I only have one rule.” I can see her take a breath. I’m not going to ask her to not get involved with Jay. That would never happen.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do not drink my juice without permission. Your tongue can be burning, I don’t care. It’s in a container that says Steffy Doug’s Juice, you can’t miss it and I will know if you take any. This is the only warning.” It’s my morning juice. Waking up at 5am constantly is a bitch but my juice wakes me and makes me alert.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s had been about a week since Steffy had work but she didn’t miss it as much as she thought she would. She didn’t really give herself any breaks except for her maternity leave but she didn’t like to think about that time because she was miserable most of the time.</p><p> </p><p>It was noticeable to everyone who really knows her that Steffy uses work as a way of not having to deal with her struggles in her personal life. She made FC it’s most successful when she was dealing with the worst in her personal life.</p><p> </p><p>She loved her job and everything about it but now that she had the happiness she always wanted, she wanted to relish it as much as possible. It was nice for her that her dad was the Co-CEO because she was thinking about taking a mini-sabbatical and just slow down for once in her life. With everything that happened with Liam, it forced her to take some time off and deal with him.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed like this was the best time for her body to protest the years of grinding she did to make sure that FC thrived.</p><p> </p><p>After being in such a scary position it helped put things in perspective. Fulfilling work motivated her but her happiness in her personal life sustained her. It took her a long time to realize that she went years without going on real dates. It was something that she did with Jay regularly and it threw her for a loop when she realized that she went on dates multiple times in a week.</p><p> </p><p>She had real help when it came to Kelly. The brief time that she was with Liam when they had Kelly, it seemed that he made himself busier so he didn’t have to be home. It hurt her in a way that was profound. It was almost like she was on an island herself. She knew exactly how much work he actually had and what he could and couldn’t delegate… the fact that he could do that with a straight face to her made her want to break down. He acted like she wasn’t the CEO for the company he worked for, she knew exactly how much work he had.</p><p> </p><p>In her life now, she couldn’t ever think of a time where she had to ask Jay to help her with Kelly because she was overwhelmed. It was nice to have her parents in her corner ready to help with Kelly whenever she needed it but having Jay’s help made her feel like a better mother. There was something innately intimate with caring for a child.</p><p> </p><p>Just like having a child together can bond you with someone, so can taking care of a child together. You experience so much with the person. In the trenches with them… being trusted to care for a new being. Those experiences can help shape a relationship. Steffy knew that Jay was everything she had every hoped for… dreamed for but him being open to loving Kelly is what made her heart find a way to love him more.</p><p> </p><p>She never thought that she could love him anymore than she did but him loving her daughter as if he has loved Kelly her whole life made her heart more full.</p><p> </p><p>It was the little moments that always stole a breath from her. Just walking into a room with Jay lying on the sofa watching tv and Kelly laying on top of him falling asleep to his heartbeat or her sharing her play-doh with him. She had the family she wanted for herself.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t have to force it and it made her so much more thankful for the time she has now. She was so far in her head thinking about how content she was with her life.</p><p> </p><p>Hope had head in her sister’s lap. They were binging The Office on Netflix, Steffy was absentmindedly petting her hair but then she stopped.</p><p> </p><p>At first Hope thought Steffy would continue but when she didn’t it made Hope get up. It looked like Steffy wasn’t paying attention to the show…</p><p> </p><p>Hope just burrowed herself deep into Steffy’s side and hugged her which seemed to rouse Steffy from whatever place she was in.</p><p> </p><p>“Somebody is a cuddle demon…” Hope’s actions interrupt Steffy’s analysis of her life.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah and…”</p><p> </p><p>“Look at you coming through with the sass.” Steffy wasn’t expecting Hope to be funny and is surprised that a laugh comes out of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Well you weren’t paying attention to me or The Office so…” Steffy can hear the dramatics in Hope’s voice and just rolls her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re such a brat.” Steffy kisses the top of Hope’s head and gives her scalp a soothing scratch.</p><p> </p><p>The action makes Hope smile and shimmy her happiness. Steffy wraps her arms around Hope and gives her a tight hug. Steffy can’t see it but Hope closes her eyes relishing the warm embrace. She felt like a kid again which should be silly since she had a child of her own now.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m hungry.” As pleasant as this was Hope was starving.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too. I kinda want to go out to eat.” Steffy’s eyes starting to glaze as she started to think what kind of food she wanted to eat.</p><p> </p><p>“That would be nice. I love Beth but it’s nice to not be in mom mode right now.” Hope loves her daughter but time away from Beth helps Hope feel more grounded.</p><p> </p><p>Hope let go of Steffy and both of them got up to start getting ready to go out to eat.</p><p> </p><p>She feels like she can be a better mother when she does have a little bit of time for herself. When she got Beth back it was a happy time for her, but she also was overwhelmed because Beth was a live baby… who had already been accustomed to a routine. She had no time to learn how to be a mother before she was just thrust into a situation she landed into. Back then she was too proud to ask Steffy for help with Beth.</p><p> </p><p>It was selfish and petty of her because Beth knew no better of her circumstances and she knew deep down Steffy was not to blame but back then she felt like it would mean Steffy was winning if she admitted that she needed help.</p><p> </p><p>Now that she had time to think about it, she had to wonder… what would Steffy have won? Things made so much sense when you didn’t apply logic. She was a pawn in her mother’s game of the us against them. A lot of lies were fed to her and she let them dictate how she led her life and the only person that won was Brooke.</p><p> </p><p>As long as Brooke had something who lent credence to the notion that she had been done wrong it meant at least in Brooke’s eyes that all that she does has some kind of credence or validity to it.</p><p> </p><p>“Earth to Hope?!” Steffy was getting a little annoyed because she has been trying to get Hope’s attention, but it was like talking to someone who wasn’t even there.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.” Hope just walked over to Steffy and hugged her again.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too but pay attention because I’m hungry. Since you went to la-la land while I was asking you what we should eat… I decided myself.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope felt a little embarrassed but not enough to say sorry or anything, so she just shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>They started walking out of the house and got into Steffy’s car.</p><p> </p><p>“So what are we going to eat?”</p><p> </p><p>“We are going to order a seafood boil.” It made Steffy almost want to drool thinking about it. She was going to get it extra spicy.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that? I never had that before…” It sounded interesting to Hope because it had seafood in the name but she was out her depth trying to figure what else might be in it.</p><p> </p><p>“I knew most likely you haven’t. I think you are going to enjoy it. But our hands might get dirty.” Hope was shocked at Steffy saying that their hands might get dirty.</p><p> </p><p>As long as Hope has known Steffy, she would actively never let her fingers get dirty. It was one of her cardinal rules.</p><p> </p><p>“It must be good if you are going to let your hands get dirty.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah it will be.”</p><p> </p><p>Steffy took them to the Kickin’ Crab in Baldwin Hills and ordered their food to go. It was a beautiful day and Steffy thought it would be nice to eat at the park so she drove them to Griffith Park.</p><p> </p><p>She figured if they got bored then they could find lots of things to do there. Hope ended up really liking the what Steffy ordered but Steffy told her she should get the mild version for her first time.</p><p> </p><p>After they finished their lunch they walked around and talked about everything and nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I want to get a job.” Hope blurted this out with no finesse, but it wasn’t something she felt she needed to do. She didn’t need to have a pretense with Steffy.</p><p> </p><p>“Well… what do you want to do?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. I’m not trying to ask for you to sign off on a re-launch of Hope for the Future. I’m not using our relationship to do something like that. I’m not sure what I want to do… I used to think Hope for the Future was everything, but I don’t know if that’s the truth anymore. Now that I don’t have my mother in my ear, I don’t feel the obsessive need to want it anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a lot that you can do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I know but I never really had the chance to figure out what I want.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well there’s no rush. Don’t think you have to try and do it all in a rush. You can be with us until you decide it’s time for you to leave. My mom does have an office manager position open. It’s not the glitz and glamor of FC but I don’t think you want that for yourself. It’s a nice change of pace. It’s quiet and her office is in a well secured building.” Steffy made sure to talk about the building being secure. Liam was able to post bail a nanosecond after bail had been set.</p><p> </p><p>They had to be careful because who knows what Liam might do. Steffy had enough anger in her where she could molly wop Liam if he came near her. She had been a practitioner of jiu-jitsu and boxing since she was a child but Hope didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I would like that. Yeah it would be nice to do something different and I think I would be a good at that. Do I have to interview?” Hope laughed at the notion of interviewing for this job because she knows Taylor.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you met my mom? Of course your ass is going to have to interview and you better bring a resume.” Steffy just looked at Hope like she couldn’t believe she said that. Taylor would interview her own children if any of them decided they wanted to work for her. “…come on let’s go. We can ask my mom when we go pick up the kids.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>J-Mac is pregnant! Maybe a pregnant Steffy is on the horizon ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steffy started to get ready for her date with Jay. It was just going to be the two of them tonight. These were her favorite times. She loved it when she didn’t have to share him with anyone. She didn’t care how that made her seem. She was really feeling herself as she started to put on her makeup.</p><p> </p><p>She was priming her skin at her vanity as she saw Hope on her bed. Her head was hanging off the edge and she saw Hope trying to touch her nose with her tongue. All Steffy could do was shake her head and apply her setting powder.</p><p> </p><p>As she patted the setting powder into her skin she went on to chastise Hope. “Must you be so frivolous?”</p><p> </p><p>Hope looked at Steffy’s eyes through the mirror and just smiled with a childish veneer.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m bored… you’re leaving me… for your boyfriend… pfft!” Hope liked Jay and how he treated Steffy and Kelly… even how he was to her child, but she was trying to make up for lost time. She never thought she could have enough of Steffy’s time.</p><p> </p><p>She was starting her new job working at Taylor’s office in two weeks, so it really felt like a countdown. The interview was the most intensive experience she ever had from a professional standpoint. When Steffy said that her mother was scary, Hope thought that Steffy was just trying to make it seem like it was more than it was, so she didn’t get so nervous… But Taylor really was that intense… she asked so many questions. She thinks that the interview lasted about an hour and the questions were like rapid fire.</p><p> </p><p>When Steffy came to pick her up, Hope thought that she wasn’t getting the job. This wasn’t something she had ever done before and she felt like she was floundering in the interview but when Taylor called telling her that the job was hers… she was shocked. She was happy that she started jumping up and down. She was so loud that it, interrupted Kelly explaining something to Beth in their baby talk and had both girls looking at Hope with unimpressed faces.</p><p> </p><p>“And I’d do it again and again. My man is fine as hell and he’s all about me, all day… everyday.” Steffy smiled for a quick second as she thought fondly of Jay. Her smile disappeared just as quick, she loves him more than anything but she refuses to let her makeup crease… not even Jay could have her looking like that in these streets.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I guess, that’s nice but can he make you chocolate chip waffles?” Hope flipped herself so she was right side up and supported her head in her hands waiting for Steffy to answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope… I know you are not really trying it with the chocolate chip waffles. Boo boo you  putting Eggos in the toaster is not the flex you want to lead with.” Steffy has to stop applying her top layer of setting powder because Hope has her in fits.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy could tell that Hope didn’t appreciate being called out on it by the pout she sees in the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… yeah whatever… at least bring me back something from wherever you go? Also don’t get so full on your date. We can eat together when you come back. Kelly and Beth should be in bed at that point… We do could some more binging of 3%.” Hope has really gotten into the show after Steffy introduced it to her after they binged The Office.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy just scrutinized the woman on her bed as she decided which setting spray she wanted to use. She didn’t say anything as she sprayed on her mattifying setting spray which made Hope roll her eyes as she waited for an answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine but your ass better wear socks because there’s no way you are putting your cold ass feet on my bare skin again.” Steffy swore that Hope was part penguin with her cold her feet is.</p><p> </p><p>“I love warming up my feet on you but if wearing socks means you will say yes then fine.” Hope knew that Steffy knew that she was a little shit because she always entangled her cold feet on purpose knowing that it annoyed Steffy.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy got up from the vanity ready for her date and Hope thought she looked beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>“So how do I look?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like a million bucks!”</p><p> </p><p>“Just a million?”</p><p> </p><p>They both started to walk out of her bedroom and walked to the living room talking about nothing special.</p><p> </p><p>When they got there, Jay was on his phone waiting for Steffy. She thought he looked so spiffy in his button down and slacks.</p><p> </p><p>The girls were playing in the playpen oblivious to just about everything. Jay’s eyes found Steffy and he smiled at her.</p><p> </p><p>He thought she looked out of this world and made his heart skip a beat. She was wearing the studs that he gave Phoebe not that she knew that.</p><p> </p><p>Jay’s smile morphed into a smirk because Steffy knew what she was doing. She was wearing sapphire knowing that it just made her eyes pop and with her raven hair and her vamp makeup it made her look like a fantasy.</p><p> </p><p>He got up with an ease ready to get the hell out of there and take her out. Steffy and Jay spent some time with Kelly, getting her acclimated to the fact that this would be the last time she saw them for the night. It wasn’t in a literal sense that they could tell Kelly that mommy and daddy were leaving but it was a feeling that they were able to convey.</p><p> </p><p>It happened enough when they left Kelly with Taylor and Ridge that Kelly knew on instinct.</p><p> </p><p>When they got to Jay’s car, Steffy just kept oogling him, she thought he looked so good… As he started to drive, she reached over and started to trace her fingers on his face and he was wondering if this was a signal that she probably wasn’t going to make it to the restaurant.</p><p> </p><p>“Pull over Jay…” It’s probably the words he loves to hear her say the most. He finds a somewhat secluded area and she pounces on him. It’s almost not fair to him how she can climb on him with such grace. She kissed him nice and slow. He didn’t want the kiss to end but she pulled away. She ran her fingers through his hair. It was always so soft even though he did next to nothing to it besides washing it and using conditioner.</p><p> </p><p>She wanted a piece of Jay, but she didn’t want to make him look a mess. She liked it when he dressed up for her. She didn’t want to ruin that even though she was going to make the both of them happy campers.</p><p> </p><p>He ran his hands down her arms which made her back arch. It inadvertently gave him an even better view of her breast. He loved it… making her run on instinct and touch. She was the most beautiful being in his mind and for him to be able to make her feel this way made his ego strong and his dick harden.</p><p> </p><p>“Jay…” her breathed his name as his hand found the back of her neck. He was getting in dangerous territory though. “…Jay if you mess up my hair… you mess up your life.” He laughed at her because only she could deliver an unveiled threat in a moan and it only made him want to do it all the more.</p><p> </p><p>“You couldn’t even make it to the restaurant could you… tsk tsk Stephanie.” He pushed her neck which made her thrust forward. He laughed in her ear tauntingly which went straight to her core, making her more wet.</p><p> </p><p>“You have a lot of nerve don’t you think?” She could only deliver a whisper which only egged him on even more.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh sweetheart I have a lot more than nerve.” He grounded her hips into him so she could feel his erection.</p><p> </p><p>She bit her lip and it elicited a moan from him. The game they were playing could make them wreck each other so much that they would have to order food from the drive-thru of a Taco Bell. He opened the armrest and pulled out some lube. Steffy got him caught up in too many situations that it was absolutely necessary that he have one here.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh look, somebody’s a boy scout.” She mocks him but it doesn’t last long when he slips a finger in her.</p><p> </p><p>It probably takes no time at all but she could always feel it like it was happening in slow motion and she melts into him. He’s in expert in all things Steffy, he knows what to do by each moan and gasp he can pull from her. He makes her cum and all she could do was cry into his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Her being so close made the sound magnified, it made Jay feel triumphant. She pulled the lube from the console and ripped the belt open. When she unzipped him, his dick sprang free. She gave him a few firm strokes before she sank down on him, the drag of the first stroke made her drool so bad it made her face glisten.</p><p> </p><p>She closed her eyes and focused on the feeling. She could hear the sounds of the subtle traffic blocks away as she rode him. Her lips parted and he slipped his fingers in her mouth. It shocked her eyes open as she tasted herself on his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at her as he thrusted up in her as she came down. She could make him out in the darkness, the only light was from the streetlamps. He was an easy going goofy guy but intense and downright sinful when they fucked. He wrenched his fingers from her mouth and moved her hand from her clit and replaced it with his own. She knew she wasn’t going to be last when his fingers were on her. She liked to tease herself with inching closer to her climax when she touched herself but he liked to bulldoze her. Make sure she knew exactly who was wrecking her.</p><p> </p><p>She bit into his neck hard when she orgasmed. He just wrapped his arm around her waist and thrusted up knowing he would have to do all the work if he wanted to cum. He give a couple of uncoordinated thrusts and he was coming into her.</p><p> </p><p>She slipped out of him and slipped her underwear back on as he cleaned himself up a bit and fixed himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think you can behave yourself now?” He was only half-kidding. He would do this ten times over if he could get it up that many times.</p><p> </p><p>“Only time will tell.”</p><p> </p><p>They got to the restaurant and after they got their table, Steffy made a beeline for the bathroom to clean herself up a bit. There was only so much she could do in the car.</p><p> </p><p>They spent about two hours just catching up with each other, laughing at each others stories. Steffy loved talking shit but she loved it most when she talked shit with Jay.</p><p> </p><p>Jay ordered himself a steak and chowed down but Steffy kept it light because she had promised Hope that she would.</p><p> </p><p>She ordered some food to go so she could have two more meals knowing that she was probably going to binge to the early morning.</p><p> </p><p>When they got back home, Jay decided to part Steffy with a long kiss goodnight. He had an early meeting that was two hours away, so he called it a night.</p><p> </p><p>Hope was in the living room and said goodnight to him as he passed. She had been waiting for them to get back because she was hungry.</p><p> </p><p>She loved Steffy’s sofa because they had a huge u-shaped sectional, that you could fall asleep on. She had been on the sofa with the Sherpa blanket staying warm.</p><p> </p><p>“I see that you have been really comfortable…” Steffy saw that Hope was ready to get this show on the road. “Let me just get out of these clothes and makeup. I’ll be back.”</p><p> </p><p>Steffy decided that a shower was probably going to be the easiest for her. She took a shower with Jay and he fucked her again which really relaxed her more than the shower.</p><p> </p><p>She kissed him goodnight and made her way to the living room where she saw Hope and the bags of food she had brought back from her date.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy kept her home pretty comfortable with the AC for Kelly’s sake so she tended to wear tank tops and shorts so she could use blankets. She got under the covers and dug in the bag for her food.</p><p> </p><p>She picked up the remote and went to Netflix as Hope scooted closer to her. She selected 3% and it went to the next episode. As soon as the show started she felt the icicle toes touch her ankle.</p><p> </p><p>“You know that you are so annoying.” Steffy took in a bite of her bread just watching the tv. She wasn’t going to give Hope a glance.</p><p> </p><p>Hope just laughed and put her head on Steffy’s shoulder. “I know…” She stabbed her fork into the pasta and started to chew the delicious food as she taps her cold toes onto Steffy’s leg. “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah yeah… but do you love me enough to put on some damn socks?”</p><p> </p><p>“No… I don’t think I do, are you gonna finish that bread?” Hope was about to pull the bread away from Steffy’s plate when she got her hand slapped.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy shimmied Hope’s head off her shoulder which made Hope’s head fall into Steffy’s arm. It serves Hope right, all Steffy wanted her to do was put on some socks on her icy feet. She just sighs and they just continue to binge on their show until they fall asleep.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning Jay finds them, Hope was curled into Steffy hugging her like a teddy bear. He takes the empty food containers and let them sleep knowing that Taylor was going to probably wake them up when she came..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope had been working at Taylor’s office for about three weeks now. It was a pretty straightforward job. She would set up appointments, order supplies, answer general questions… She thought from her interview that Taylor would be a demanding boss, but it was contrary to every notion she had.</p><p> </p><p>Taylor was as patient and respectful to her as she was with her patients. It shattered any lingering illusions she had of the woman based on her mother’s descriptions. She knew that her mother was just so biased and bitter but she had those thoughts of Taylor because her mother hammered them in with efficiency.</p><p> </p><p>She has made a couple of mistakes due to inexperience and she thought Taylor would be upset with her, but she never lost her cool. She just taught Hope the process and then held her accountable to it in the future.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take Hope a long time to get the hang of it, it wasn’t overly complicated. The office is quiet on a regular basis because of the nature of the job so she has a lot of downtime.</p><p> </p><p>With that downtime, it gave her a lot of free time with not many things to do which tends to bring out her less than stellar habits.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hi. </em>
  <em>😊 -Hope</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>She felt stupid sending this text because it seemed whatever but when she got a reply, it made her perk up in a smile.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hi yourself. What are you doing? -Thomas</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>It was dangerous terrain to be texting Thomas because one of the last times she saw him, they had sex. This was a confusing time for her. Even though she lived with the twins for a year before Taylor came back when she was a kid… Thomas was in college. He always protested the living arrangement and refused to even entertain it.</p><p> </p><p>He has always hated her mother and she always wondered why he wouldn’t come over. She personally liked when he did. She had the biggest crush on him growing up, she chalked it up to him being mature and in college and her being a girl on the cusp of adolescence.</p><p>She was always asking Steffy and Phoebe about Thomas because he would make himself scarce when he came back to LA. It only got her funny looks and Steffy teasing her that she wanted Thomas as a boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t help that Thomas played sports all his life. He had a body made to look at and she wanted to marry him in her youth back so she could rationalize having sex with him. With time her views on pre-marital sex changed which she was glad for because she had guilt-free sex with Thomas and she loved it.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t tell anyone about it because it wasn’t their business, but she was also nervous about it. It happened before she knew about Beth being alive. She thought she could move on from it and pretend it didn’t happen but when Thomas came to Steffy’s house for dinner or to play video games with Jay, she was reminded.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t know he had come to visit with Douglas to play videogames with Jay. He had texted her earlier asking her what she was doing for the day. She told him that she just put Beth down for a nap and was just in her room watching Netflix. She was so surprised when he opened her door and he was there.</p><p> </p><p>She felt like her stomach was leaving her body, it made her nervous to have him so close. She felt guilty for wanting Thomas because of both their proximity to Steffy.  </p><p> </p><p>When he shut the door and locked it, it excited her but she didn’t get closer to him. She stayed on her bed while he came on. Every time his knee pressed the bed as he got closer to her made her feel more feverish. He pried her knees apart and slid her down the bed so she was laying on her back. It made her gasp but before she could take an intake of air, he kissed her.</p><p> </p><p>He told her that he couldn’t be long so he made quick work fingering her. He loved watching her squirm and hearing all of the sounds he could pull out of her but he covered her mouth with his hand because the last thing he wanted was anyone coming to investigate exactly what was making her scream. Douglas was there and it would be very awkward.</p><p> </p><p>When he removed his fingers from her, he licked his fingers which made her eyes glaze over because it was her taste on his tongue. He rolled the condom on and fucked her with her legs on his shoulders. He knew he was close because every time his thumb made circles on her clit, her whines got higher and higher even through the muffles.</p><p> </p><p>He fucked her so good, it put her to sleep and he left like nothing happened.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope, are you all right… you look a little flush?” Taylor’s voice felt like a crack of whip, but it brought her back to reality and she really felt uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>The source of her distraction was her boss’s son.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m okay I think. I just get chilly sometimes.” She really hoped that Taylor took the excuse at face value because if her boss questioned her further she knew that she wouldn’t last.</p><p> </p><p>“You have to bring your sweater. I have to keep the office at this temperature because it is optimum to prevent mold.” Taylor was always matter-of-fact that it made Hope smile. She noticed those traits in Steffy and Thomas. “Well I didn’t come out here to talk about mold. My calendar is clear for the rest of the day so that means we can both take the rest of the day. I’m going to go because I have a hot date but lock up soon and let me know when you do so I know you get home safely.” Even though Taylor’s work building was secure, it didn’t mean that she didn’t want to know about the welfare of her employees.</p><p> </p><p>Hope gives her boss a nod and then gets her stuff ready. When she got in her car, she remembers that Thomas texted her which makes her cheeks get rosy again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Your mom gave me the rest of the day off. -Hope</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Come over. -Thomas</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sometimes it irritated her the kind of power he had over her, but she was more irritated at herself for liking it. She had time before she had to pickup Beth from her daycare so she thought why not.</p><p> </p><p>When she got to his condo building, she breezed right through. Security knew her enough where she didn’t have to pull out her ID anymore, she just signed in.</p><p> </p><p>When she got to his place, she wondered why did she let herself come here. She used her key and when she entered, she didn’t see him, so she made a beeline for his bedroom.</p><p>When she opened the bedroom, she felt a myriad of emotions, the two most prevalent where lust and shame.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey baby.” His voice sounded like music to her ears.</p><p> </p><p>“I shouldn’t have come.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is it now?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s wrong for me to be over here. You probably only want to have sex anyways.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who the hell said that?!” Thomas was actually starting to get a little upset because he has been cautious to give Hope some space but before everything went down, they were in a relationship. He was pissed when she got back with Liam but he didn’t make it complicated because he doesn’t do triangles.</p><p> </p><p>“I just thought… you’re wearing gray sweatpants Thomas!” It sounded sillier when she said it outloud versus in her head.</p><p> </p><p>“How about you actually talk to me? I’m at home what else should I wear?”</p><p> </p><p>“We can’t do this because anyways. I’m close to Steffy again and I won’t ruin it.” What she really wanted to say is she considers Steffy her sister and Thomas is Steffy’s brother so they shouldn’t do anything further.</p><p> </p><p>“Our relationship predated you getting close to Steffy again. Also why would Steffy care anyways? Do I make you happy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Thomas you know you don’t have to ask me that.” He was a big calming factor when she thought Beth was gone.</p><p> </p><p>“Do I make you happy?” He just repeated himself because he wanted to make a point.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes you do but this is wrong Thomas.”</p><p> </p><p>“And yet you drove here when you could have just texted that you didn’t want to do this anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just scared Thomas. I love you but I love Steffy too much to risk anything messing it up.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re happy and I’m happy then trust me when I say that Steffy won’t object to us.” Thomas already knew that his sister wasn’t going to care because right before they confronted Zoe and Flo at FC, his sister asked about him risking his relationship with Hope. “Hey baby don’t cry, come here.”</p><p> </p><p>He got up from the bed and went over to hug her. He knows how prone to crying Hope is when it comes to stressful situations, but he thinks that she won’t believe him about what Steffy will think until she actually talks to Steffy.</p><p> </p><p>She tried to forget about everything stressing her for a moment and just kissed Thomas. Being close to him was dangerous for her. She didn’t think things over four and five times. She just did it and it scared her.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t know what came over herself when she lifted his tank. One thing led to another and next thing she knew she was trying to catch her breath from her orgasm. She had expected him to touch her and try to make her cum again, but she was surprised he adjusted himself to sit up and picked up his tv remote.</p><p> </p><p>It made her happy that they ended up watching a movie. She always loved having sex with him but she also liked it when she could curl into him and do something mundane and couple-y like this.</p><p> </p><p>Hope ended up falling asleep halfway through the movie and Thomas wasn’t that far behind her.</p><p> </p><p>They were both sound asleep but when the door to his condo was opened, Thomas got up. He was always a light sleeper. He realized they must have lost track of time. He was waking Hope and made her hide in his closet while he talked with his nanny and Douglas.</p><p> </p><p>Thomas had texted her telling her the coast was clear and she hightailed it out of the condo before Douglas could find out she was there.</p><p> </p><p>When she got to her car, she could feel that her heart was still racing. She liked the idea of sneaking around with Thomas. It felt like an adventure.</p><p> </p><p>Hope started to make her way to the daycare since they were close to closing but she didn’t realize that she was missing something.</p><p> </p><p>Douglas came out of his room after talking to Michelle when he noticed an earring on the floor. He picked it up and sent a picture to his Aunt Steffy telling her that he found her earring and would bring it with him on game night.</p><p> </p><p>When Steffy got the text from Douglas, she smirked and told her favorite guy thank you for being so sweet.</p><p> </p><p>What Douglas didn’t know was that it wasn’t her earring, but she knew Thomas was getting his freak on and with whom. She just laughed and went back to playing with Kelly.</p><p> </p><p>When Hope came home, she was a little nervous because her clothes were so wrinkled after being with Thomas.</p><p> </p><p>When she wanted to go to her room, but she had to go through the living room to get there. She knew Steffy was there and her panic was starting to come back.</p><p> </p><p>She saw Kelly in her playpen and decided to put Beth in there with her.</p><p> </p><p>“How was your day?” Steffy asked her not even looking up from her phone.</p><p> </p><p>“It was nice and quiet.” Hope said this as she tucked her hair behind her ear but she felt her ear bare. She realized that her earring was gone. She couldn’t believe she didn’t notice until now.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh that’s nice. You shouldn’t worry too much about the earring, Douglas is going to bring it to game night.” It was at that second Steffy lifted her eyes from the phone.</p><p> </p><p>Hope knew she was busted and she didn’t know how she was supposed to play this.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh umm. That’s so weird that Douglas found my earring.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah so funny since he didn’t visit my mom today and when you left home you had two earrings on…” Steffy wasn’t mad but she wanted to see how Hope was going to climb out of this…</p><p> </p><p>Hope thought she was getting in over her head now. She started to become nervous.</p><p> </p><p>“I can explain.” Hope was trying to take deep breaths but as time passed it became more difficult for her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope there’s no need to explain. I already know that you and Thomas have a sexual relationship…” Hope’s shock at Steffy’s words just made the older woman shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not mad?” Hope felt a little relieved because Steffy wasn’t raising her voice but she just could have been mindful not to scare the girls.</p><p> </p><p>“No, why would I be mad? Are you happy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes but he’s your brother and I’m your—”</p><p> </p><p>“Hope, I remember the days when you used to drool watching my brother at my grandma’s pool. You never had brotherly thoughts of Thomas and he never thought of Brooke as his stepmother, fuck I never thought of Brooke as more than my father’s temporary wife. If you are thinking I’m going to be upset or whatever don’t. I don’t care… if you’re happy then great whether it’s having a relationship with him or just needing to get pipes cleaned and he’s the plumber.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t think it’s weird because of our relationships with you?” Even though they had only gotten to live with each other for a year when they were younger. When RJ was born, Hope was like a package deal. She followed Steffy and Phoebe when her mom would drop her off at Stephanie’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope we share the same sperm donor. Also normal is relative so take it how you want it. I’m not going to be mad if you’re Thomas’s girlfriend. You two were getting close before everything that went down. I thought it was probably going to resume after you left Liam in the dust.” It shocks Hope to hear that Steffy knew about her prior relationship with Thomas.</p><p> </p><p>She knew she probably shouldn’t be too surprised at the fact since Steffy and Thomas were close. Steffy would have had no reason to tell her about it because they were not close.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel so much better. I was feeling so guilty about sneaking around.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hope, I wasn’t going to forbid you from seeing him. You’re a grown woman and I’m not Brooke. I’m not your overseer just because you live with me.” Steffy wasn’t going to police Hope’s actions. She had enough things in her life that kept her fulfilled. She didn’t need to control Hope.</p><p> </p><p>Hope just came over to the sofa and hugged Steffy. She felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She felt like her dirty little secret wasn’t so dirty and lurid after all.  </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ridge has been planning a little surprise for his wife. He knew that she wouldn’t see this coming which made him even happier. They really only had two hiccups in their life together and that was the two different times she was presumed dead. They had issues in their marriage like any couple, but they got through them with communication.</p><p> </p><p>He knew that he had some stumbles in his life, but he picked himself up from them eventually usually with the help oh his wife whether it was directly or indirectly. When he met her, it was unlike anything he ever felt in his life. He knew that he loved Caroline even Brooke, but everything was different when he met Taylor.</p><p> </p><p>With her he realized, it’s not how long you love someone that determines if you should be with them but how that love makes you feel. He always wanted to know everything about her. The good, the bad and the ugly. He became even more protective of her when he found out about her previous marriage, her attachment to her mother and family, and her commitment to loving Bridget as her own.</p><p> </p><p>He knew that she was it for him when she was sitting at Pierre’s in her little black dress with the pearl straps but he didn’t take his head out the sand until St. Thomas. Much to chagrin of Brooke, he always chose Taylor, he thought that would make the truth of him being in love with his wife a reality, but it made Brooke push harder.</p><p> </p><p>When he thought Bridget was his daughter it made him over the moon to have a child. He was always afraid that it would be the thing that made Taylor leave him. She would realize that he had too much baggage and Brooke would be attached to their lives and it was something that she didn’t want for herself. But that wasn’t his doc, she promised to love and support Bridget no matter what.</p><p> </p><p>It made his love deepen for her because he knew that she meant every word. And she did love Bridget as she would her own. When they had Bridget, she would take days off from work and plan excursions for her. Even though he would be at work, Taylor made sure to take pictures of them doing everything. She took the little girl to places like the aquarium, the park, the zoo. Lunches with her aunt who showered Bridget with so much affection.</p><p> </p><p>He was always so touched when Taylor included Bridget in the things they did. Introducing Bridget to her aunt was something big to him and made him proud. Her mother Sharon had died and her aunt was the closest thing she had to her mother. Someone who was important to Taylor was important to him. They would have dinner at their house and the first time Bridget called Ms. Andrea her grandma it made his eyes widen. He knew that it meant that Bridget regarded Taylor as a mother figure in her life.</p><p> </p><p>When it came out that Sheila had fixed the results to make it look like he was Bridget’s father, it crushed him. He and Taylor had made a family with Bridget. They talked about giving her a little brother or sister and planning their future with Bridget at the center. He was reeling from the news… that little girl wasn’t his but his heart couldn’t catch up to his head fast enough.</p><p> </p><p>He raced to Taylor when he got the news and she made a vow that even though it hurt, they were going to make sure Bridget was going to be okay, she was the person that would be the most affected by the revelation. They ultimately had Thomas, Phoebe and Steffy but nothing could ever take away the hurt when Taylor and Ridge found out Bridget wasn’t his daughter.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t think that he could hate Sheila Carter anymore than he could after finding out it was her playing with the paternity results, but she shot Taylor and it left Ridge reeling. It nearly destroyed him and his family. His kids were left without their mother and him without his wife. His mother was right, the woman wreaked havoc on his family left and right, but he felt like the woman just knocked him off axis. He didn’t feel the least bit remorseful when he choked Sheila, he wished the guards didn’t stop him. When her face got more red, he felt more peace. He couldn’t sleep or eat after Sheila shot his wife.</p><p> </p><p>For two years he thought Taylor was dead, his kids went in different directions. He had some of his worst times as a parent with Thomas. His boy lambasted him even though Thomas was in college on the east coast he still came back home on his breaks and he was appalled when he found out Brooke was in his mother’s home.</p><p> </p><p>Ridge knew he wasn’t right having Brooke there, but she was familiar even though they hadn’t been together since Taylor came back into his life after he thought she had been dead the first time.</p><p> </p><p>Thomas laid into him for letting Brooke into his childhood home. She was a woman who was antagonistic to his mother and did horrible things. He knew his son was right but he had a moment of weakness that resulted in RJ. He at least thought RJ was his child at that point, so he stayed out of obligation to the boy. It got so bad that Thomas refused to stay there, he ended up staying with Stephanie and Eric.</p><p> </p><p>He knew the girls had a loyalty to Thomas and would have followed the boy had it not been for the fact Thomas was away at school most of the year. Even if RJ had been his, he knew he wouldn’t have been able to stay away from the love of his life. Steffy uncovering RJ’s paternity only sped up the process tenfold.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Ridge… you okay?” The soft lull of her voice pulls him out of his own head.</p><p>“Yeah I’m fine. Just thinking…” He turns and gives her smile.</p><p> </p><p>The one he gets in return just makes him feel even happier than he is now.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you thinking about?” To say she was a little worried when she said his name multiple times and he didn’t respond was an understatement. She was getting ready to play doctor and investigate.</p><p> </p><p>“I was just thinking back on the time…” His voice breaks a little bit. “… when you were mine. When you were ours.” He knows he has lived a privileged life. He couldn’t complain much about his circumstances but there’s only two events in his life that he could never get over. His daughter’s death and finding out the daughter he loved more than his own life wasn’t his to love.</p><p> </p><p>Bridget looks at him and reaches for his hand. Her eyes get teary thinking back to her childhood. She loved her parents dearly but before she ever loved Stephanie and Eric as her parents, she had Ridge as her father and Taylor as her stepmother.</p><p> </p><p>She loved going to their house, Taylor would take her everywhere. She always got to try new foods, they did fun activities all over LA. They used to dress up in matching outfits. They took their relationship with her seriously. That’s why it hurt her so bad when she found out that Ridge wasn’t her father.</p><p> </p><p>She thought she was going to lose that. She felt like she was losing a part of her identity when the truth came out. The sting was only slightly abated because Ridge and Taylor were still a part of her life. Even when she was still on talking terms with Brooke, she always had the vehemence to try and trash Taylor in her presence. It was something that Bridget would never be hip too. She loved Taylor, the woman inspired her to want more for her life.</p><p> </p><p>She became a doctor because she had that encouragement from Stephanie and Taylor, if it were up to Brooke, she would have been following her footsteps into living a reckless life with no one able to tell her when she was being wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Bridget knows that Ridge is her brother in the biological sense but he was the first person she said her first word to. He was like a second father to her even though he was her first.</p><p> </p><p>She knows the love Ridge gives her is more paternal than fraternal. “Some of the best times of my life was with you and Tay.” It was the only thing Bridget could say.</p><p> </p><p>Ridge lifted their joined hands and pressed it to his cheek. He closes his eyes for a brief second and replayed an old memory in his mind, when Taylor taught her how to ride a bike.</p><p> </p><p>He opened his eyes and came back to reality. Bridget was no longer the little girl, he just had a memory of. She was a grown woman with a family of her own. He just smiles at her knowing this surprise was going to be a hit.</p><p> </p><p>“All right, all right enough with the sentimentality little Doc. Let’s go surprise Taylor.” Ridge got out of the car with a quickness and opened the passenger door and Bridget was getting her purse and the little present she got for Taylor.</p><p> </p><p>They walked into the work building Taylor had her offices at and signed in. After they got off the elevator, they made their way towards her office.</p><p> </p><p>When Ridge opened the door, he could see Hope was surprised to see him, but she gave him a friendly wave. She started to open her mouth in greeting when he put his pointer finger to his lips to signal her to be quiet.</p><p> </p><p>Hope did just that wondering what Ridge was up to. She was shocked when she saw who was with Ridge.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t see Bridget often, but she knew how she looked like because Steffy had tons of pictures of Bridget on her Instagram.</p><p> </p><p>Ridge had known his wife’s schedule so he knew that she wasn’t going to have an appointment for the rest of the day. Bridget gave him the bag and he breezed into his wife’s office leaving Hope and Bridget in the same room.</p><p> </p><p>Neither could remember the last time they were in the same room together. Bridget had firmly kept herself out of Brooke’s life but it didn’t mean that she didn’t know what was happening. Even when she tells other people in her family to not tell her about Brooke, it rarely sticks.</p><p>Bridget had known that Hope was working in Matay’s office because she spoke with Taylor everyday time difference be damned.</p><p> </p><p>“I heard you were working here. Good for you for getting out of Brooke’s undercarriage.” Bridget had no relationship with Hope or RJ but she didn’t wish them any ill will. Her only gripe was with Brooke but it didn’t mean that she would insert herself in an orbit she forcefully pulled herself out of.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m finding out things are not as they seem where she is concerned. It’s hard to sort out what’s the truth and what’s a lie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well when it’s Brooke, you can be sure that most of it is a lie with a ‘truth’ twisted to fit her narrative. Everything that had ever happened to her is someone else’s fault, or they drove her to do her bad deeds. It’s better late than never to get out from the web of lies. You get to write your own story and you get to raise your daughter in an environment that’s less toxic than the people you used to surround yourself with.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are not a fan of Liam?” Hope didn’t know that Bridget knew much about Liam. She moved away a while back and only was in LA when Stephanie got sick.</p><p> </p><p>“No… he treated Steffy like garbage for years.” The protective tone Bridget took surprised Hope. She doesn’t know why but it does, but she just chalked it up to Steffy being her niece.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah that is true but she’s doing much better now.” Hope gets a front row seat to Steffy’s happiness because she lives with her.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I’m happy that she’s back with Jay.” Bridget said this with pride in her voice. She wanted Steffy to have the kind of happiness that she found. “I’m going to behind this wall so Taylor can’t see me when she comes out.” Bridget had been to this office a million times she knew every inch.</p><p> </p><p>Hope just followed her, not really knowing why because she could have just gone back to her desk and pretend to work.</p><p> </p><p>She felt really curious to see this dynamic because Bridget was excited and Ridge clearly was too.</p><p> </p><p>They both hear the door open and the sound of the husband and wife talking.</p><p> </p><p>“Ridge, it was so sweet for you to bring me the ice cream knowing that I miss Bridget. I was on the phone with Felicia earlier and I think maybe a girl’s trip to New Orleans to see Bridget. I’m going to enjoy my Budge of Fudge until I can see her again.” Hearing Taylor talk about planning a girl’s trip with her sister to see her was like music to her ears.</p><p> </p><p>Felicia was always Taylor’s advocate in the family even before Stephanie. She also vehemently hated Brooke, her manipulations on her family were next level and how she used Bridget time and time again from the day she was born. Bridget became more aware of her sister’s hatred for her biological mother when she washed her hands of Brooke.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh that sounds like fun I’m sure you, Kris and Kid (Felicia) are going to make poor little Doc your tour guide.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh don’t be silly, I could never Ridge. I was raised in Texas, I’ve been to NOLA plenty of times. I could show Budge a couple of things or two but I’m going to be so happy to see her. I’m getting so excited just thinking about it. I’m going to call her later and ask her what she thinks.” Bridget can hear everything behind the wall. She decides now is the best time to make her entrance.</p><p> </p><p>“Why wait till later?!” Bridget says this as she walks out, Taylor drops her pint of ice cream in shock but Ridge quick reflexes catch it.</p><p> </p><p>Hope is right behind her taking in the scene.</p><p> </p><p>Taylor’s eyes get so large because she can’t believe who is in front of her. She starts jumping up and down in happiness because Bridget is really there. They walk towards each other and hug. It always feel like an eternity since they seen each other last.</p><p> </p><p>Hope can see the tears coming out of Taylor’s eyes at the scene and it starts to make her emotional too.</p><p> </p><p>Ridge on the other hand feels smug because he made this happen.</p><p> </p><p>The ladies started to talk to each other and it throws Hope for a loop that Bridget knows Portuguese but then she really thought about it, Taylor was her stepmother once upon a time… she probably it taught to her.</p><p> </p><p>This was when she got a full grasp on the fact that she knows very little about her yet Bridget was so at ease with Taylor and Ridge.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to go put this in the fridge. I’m happy that you have been pleasantly surprised but I do have to get back to work.” Ridge says this but before he goes Taylor turns to him and he points to his cheek signaling he wants a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>She let’s go of Bridget and goes to him and gives him several kisses on the cheek but then lays one on him. It makes both Bridget and Hope giggle.</p><p> </p><p>Ridge finds his bearings and then bids the ladies adieu.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you hungry sweetheart?” Taylor asked Bridget while Hope went back to her seat to get back to work.</p><p> </p><p>“I could eat…” Bridget’s answer made Taylor beam.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh that’s just wonderful. Let me grab my bag and we’ll go.” Taylor disappears in her office for less than a minute and was ready to go. “Hope would you like to come with us… There’s no appointments for the rest of the day.” Taylor was being gracious, she knew that Bridget wouldn’t have much of a problem with it because Brooke wasn’t attached to the situation.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I wouldn’t want to intrude. I’ll just wait for Steffy to come pick me up.” Hope didn’t want to drive so she asked Steffy if she could drop her off.</p><p> </p><p>“Well Steffy is coming too… It’s really no problem if you want to come Hope.” Bridget said this because she didn’t want Hope thinking that they couldn’t be in the same room. Even though she didn’t have a relationship with Brooke’s daughter it didn’t mean that she would want her banished from the premises.</p><p> </p><p>“Well that would be nice, I’m pretty hungry too.” Hope was unsure because she didn’t want to step on any toes but if Steffy was going then she felt better about being there.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taylor had decided she wanted to go the restaurant at the Four Seasons.</p><p> </p><p>The ladies arrived nearly at the same time. Steffy was the only odd woman out because Taylor, Bridget and Hope rode together. As they got to their table, Bridget was sharing everything about her life. It made Taylor and Steffy excited to hear about the new developments with Bridget’s family while Hope felt grateful to learn about Bridget for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>The conversation flowed easy, observers would never think the blondes at the table were ever estranged. Bridget became curious of Hope when she knew that Hope broke through the clutches of Brooke.</p><p> </p><p>It was the first time that she looked at Hope any differently. She thought Brooke was going to make Hope in her image and for a while she did but Hope seemed to wake up.</p><p> </p><p>Bridget and Taylor were in their own world catching up while Steffy and Hope talked about the show they were currently binging on. Everyone was oblivious at the person who just came into the dining room.</p><p> </p><p>Brooke had come here for a lunch with Donna and Katie. She realized that she needed to reach out to her sisters because of the hard time she was going through with Hope leaving. She had to invoke her mother’s name in order to even get them there. Donna was still mad at her for what happened the last time they saw each other at FC.</p><p> </p><p>Katie on the other hand was still mad at Brooke for moving in on Bill yet again. Brooke had told her sister sorry and that she had no more designs for Bill but Katie wasn’t having it. Katie didn’t believe her sister because she knew if Brooke couldn’t have Ridge she would go for the next unavailable man.</p><p> </p><p>It was her biggest reason to never be with Bill again. Her sister loves to go after men that are in relationships not that the men weren’t wrong either. When she was younger, her sister used to explain it away saying that the men loved her and they weren’t happy in their relationships. She felt foolish ever being a cheerleader for her sister’s behavior. She used to excuse it because she didn’t know any better. She even tried to make Bridget forgive Brooke for what happened with Deacon and Nick.</p><p> </p><p>She was never getting back with Bill, she will always acknowledge him as her son’s father but she was tired of being cheated on because he thought monogamy was like a fad diet from the 90s. She also would never trust Brooke again, but she had to at least try and keep the peace for her mother’s sake.</p><p> </p><p>When the Logan sisters were being ushered to their table, Katie and Donna saw what Brooke saw. Light laughter and happiness radiating from the table Taylor was at.</p><p> </p><p>Katie had to admit that Taylor looked like the perfect hostess to the table. She always thought that her sister’s rival was a stick in the mud holier-than-thou siddity because her sister’s words clouded her thoughts, but she had Taylor pegged wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Taylor was the one that told her about Brooke secret liaisons with Bill and the designs her daughter had on Bill.</p><p> </p><p>The woman didn’t match her sister’s descriptions. She knew Taylor to be a resolute person with integrity and high moral character. Maybe she did want to crush Brooke into the sand by revealing the truth to Katie, but she also counseled Katie through some of the hardest times of her life.</p><p> </p><p>Both she and Donna could see Brooke’s anger mounting at looking at a sight of both her daughters in Taylor’s orbit. They could see but neither cared enough to stop Brooke from making herself like a fool.</p><p> </p><p>Katie and Donna casually just walk over to their table and leave Brooke to go into a battle by herself. Donna just asks Katie red or white as Brooke stops right in front of Taylor’s table.</p><p> </p><p>“One wasn’t enough was it?” Brooke had been trying to repair her family bonds with her sister. The last thing she expected was to see her daughters breaking bread with Taylor. It had been years that she has seen Bridget and the first time she sees her daughter, she’s sitting right next to Taylor as if Taylor was her mother and not her.</p><p> </p><p>“Brooke what on earth are you talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>“You are always stealing what’s mine! First it was Ridge, then it was Bridget… and now you’re after Hope. You have your daughters why do you insist on having mine too?”</p><p> </p><p>Taylor puts her hand up to stop both Bridget and Steffy from speaking. No matter how old they get Taylor can still silence them.</p><p> </p><p>“First of all Brooke, you are embarrassing yourself. These women are grown and if they would like to have lunch with me then that’s what they will do. I didn’t steal Ridge, what you seem to not understand is not matter how much you try to scheme, lie, cheat or leverage your children you will always lose. The simple fact is Brooke, he loves me. As for Bridget… I have loved her all her life and I will always protect her from anyone who does her harm. For Hope’s sake I hope she never gives you a chance to hurt her again. You tried to destroy a relationship between children for the simple fact that I am their mother. You did not care how it would affect your daughter. You go around blaming everyone saying they won’t let you be great, the truth of the matter is you are where you are because you put yourself there. Now if you’ll excuse us, I was having a meal with MY girls.” Taylor tried to be rational everyday of the week but Brooke was itching for a fight, but this time Taylor was going to give her one. She knew it would get under Brooke’s skin.</p><p> </p><p>“You have no right to call my daughters yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“Neither do you Brooke.” Bridget just cut through her branzino while she casually destroyed Brooke’s resolve.</p><p> </p><p>“Bridget you don’t meant that!”</p><p> </p><p>“The hell I don’t. You hurt me all my life until I cut you out of it. Brooke you have no place in my life, heart and mind.” Bridget looked Brooke in her eye and it made Brooke feel a chill.</p><p> </p><p>Brooke had tears streaming down her face but no one at the table was moved by them.</p><p> </p><p>“Brooke, you should go to your table and enjoy your meal before my patience runs out and I have security throw you out. I’m not my mother… I have no urge nor moral obligation to give you compassion” Steffy kept her tongue between her teeth long enough.</p><p> </p><p>Brooke just goes back to her table and noticed that her sisters had gotten wine and appetizers and started to eat while she was gone. She just sat down, she had expected Katie or Donna to bring up the fact that she was crying but neither did. The only thing Katie said was that the house Malbec was exceptional which Donna agreed with.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone at Taylor’s table went back to their respective conversations but it was hard for Hope to try and act like nothing happened when her mother was across the room. Steffy told her she needed to stop giving Brooke the satisfaction.</p><p> </p><p>She noticed the other women at the table gave no power to Brooke and found it fascinating.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll get better at it Hope. The more power you give someone the less power you have for making your own decisions in life. Brooke in my unprofessional opinion has dependent personality disorder with narcissistic tendencies. Manipulation and control are her bread and butter. You took her power over you away and she is scrambling to try and get it back but you put up a wall she crashed into. Life becomes sweeter… fuller now.”</p><p> </p><p>The woman stayed about another half-hour unbothered by the eyes coming from across the room. Katie and Donna have their own conversation as Brooke is just distracted watching the table. She has the urge to get up when they get their things and leave.</p><p> </p><p>Taylor made sure was the last one out and she looked over at Brooke and gave the woman a look of her own.</p><p> </p><p>It was game night at the Hamilton-Forrester house and the four ladies were the last to make it there. Even though they weren’t hungry, Ridge made sure to order a big order from the Vietnamese restaurant his wife and daughter liked just in case.</p><p> </p><p>When Bridget came through the door, she saw Thomas and gave him a shove. He turned ready to start a fight but when he saw who it was, he was only smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“If it isn’t the prodigal one. Hey little Doc…”</p><p> </p><p>“Back in all my glory of course.” Bridget bows in a dramatic fashion. She sees Douglas out the corner of her eye running towards her and it makes her so happy to see her nephew.</p><p> </p><p>They start to get in the swing of things and play the game favorites. Each person picked a card, and it asked the person’s favorite blank.</p><p> </p><p>Ridge went first and his card was favorite tv show. Only his wife got it right. They went around the circle and when it got to Taylor, she picked up her card and laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“This is ridiculous! I want another card.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope mom, that’s not how it works!” Thomas knew it had to be extra good if his diplomatic mother wanted to get another card.</p><p> </p><p>“It says favorite child.” Ridge laughed as he read his wife’s card.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s an easy one!” Douglas was about to say it when his dad told him he had to write it.</p><p> </p><p>Ridge collected all the cards and started to read them aloud.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s see, Budge, little Doc, Aunt Bridget, Bridget, Bridget, Steffy, Budge.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who put Aunt Steffy?! That’s a rookie mistake.” Douglas just shook his head at the absurdity.</p><p> </p><p>“What?! I thought Steffy would be the favorite!” It was clear everyone knew that it was Hope.</p><p> </p><p>“I love all my babies tremendously.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ha! Before them, there was moi!” Bridget could be modest with a patient but it was game night. Taylor just tapped Budge’s hand in mock seriousness and wrapped her arms around her which led to everyone ragging on the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>They kept playing games all night and the night ended in a tie with Taylor, Bridget and Steffy being in a three-way tie. The most competitive people at the house of course where at the top of the leaderboard but with the laughter and fun everyone had everybody felt like a winner.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Inspiration for the this and the last chapter is from this scene from classic #Bold<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zPPy8fMzLqY</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jay welcomed Hope into his home, he knew that she was having a rough go of it because of her ordeal with Liam and recovering from the information that her mother sabotaged her relationship with Steffy. It helped him in a way because having Hope there was a way to split Steffy Doug’s attention. It was nearly impossible for him to fly under the radar and plan things because his lady love always could sniff it out.</p><p> </p><p>He always scheduled his meetings early in the morning so he could get the hell out of dodge because an inquisitive Stephanie was a dangerous Stephanie. He truly wanted her to be surprised but he knows she can’t change who she is and she could crack him like a pistachio so he did his best to try and avoid her line of questioning. Nighttime Stef was different than daytime Stef. At night when they are having dinner, he is recapping his work day, but in the morning he casually tells her what he is planning to do for the day.</p><p> </p><p>The one thing he could never do was lie to her, not only because she would be able to tell that he was but it made him feel wrong in his heart. He loves her more than words could ever explain and the thought of lying to her even in an innocent manner hurts him. He knows the woman he loves values honesty since the first day he met her. She wasn’t a woman who liked secrets and certainly not in her romantic relationships.</p><p> </p><p>This new dynamic of having someone else in the house works for them. Stef was reconnecting with Hope and they enjoy their time even though he knows that Hope gets enjoyment in cockblocking them. But Stephanie just as much loves making Hope red with embarrassment when she tells the woman that she’s going to go ‘fuck her man so don’t bother her’. With the amount of time they spend together it helps him out because he has been escaping with Kelly and going to Taylor’s house.</p><p> </p><p>He knew that he had to come correct. The last time he had been planning up to this he had already told Phoebe and his friend had already bought her wedding planning journal and sending him messages on how to book a venue, how to approach caterers, knowing when you are being ripped off and all that jazz. He watched the videos time to time to reflect and to give him the confidence to think about the future, a future with Stef and Kelly.</p><p> </p><p>He was nervous asking Stef’s parents because he knew that he would have to not only out of respect, but he knew that he would need Taylor’s help. When he showed her Phoebe’s video and the planner he kept all these years, it made her cry.</p><p> </p><p>When she told him it would be her pleasure to help him create a surprise that Steffy would love it made him breathe easier. She had only asked him to send her a copy of one of the video. It was something that she played over and over.</p><p>It was refreshing to hear her daughter’s voice again. It was so touching to see her daughter so excited about the prospect of her sister getting married.</p><p> </p><p>Taylor had known that Jay was pretty serious about Steffy when they were younger, but she didn’t know that he had been thinking of proposing to her. It made her heart hurt knowing that Steffy’s life could have been completely different had Jay proposed to her earlier.</p><p> </p><p>When he showed her the ring that he bought years ago, it showed her just how much he loved her daughter. All the time she had known him, he was just a humble guy from Chicago who prided himself on his dignity. Him telling her that it took him two years to save up for the ring just made Taylor happy to have him in her daughter’s life. She knew that someone like that was worthy of her daughter.</p><p> </p><p>He kept telling her how lucky he was to have her daughter in his life. She only smiled but she thought her daughter was lucky to have him as a partner. He never limited Steffy, he has an unshakable belief in her which Steffy had been missing for some time now. He was the partner she deserved and she had no problem helping him celebrate the life he wants to create with her child.</p><p> </p><p>The little blessing in disguise was she got to be close again to Phoebe in a way. Having this journal, she got to see some of Phoebe’s last thoughts. How excited she was for her twin to be marrying the guy she loved... How dedicated she was to making it special really touched her heart that her girls were always there for each other.</p><p> </p><p>Her daughter loved to record things even for random things. Jay showed her a recording of Phoebe congratulating Steffy on her engagement. Jay had to explain to Taylor that Phoebe was afraid she might miss Steffy’s engagement due to being invited to audition for a musical in Glasgow by a friend of her old professor.</p><p> </p><p>Taylor just marveled how her girls always thought ahead and Phoebe was no longer with them but the video her daughter made for her other daughter made her cry.</p><p> </p><p>Phoebe was going to miss Steffy’s engagement because her audition was successful. She got the part she tried out for. Taylor remembered her daughter being so excited because it was a role that wasn’t in the chorus.</p><p> </p><p>She had replayed the video for about an hour. Just hearing her daughter’s voice brought tears to her eyes. She couldn’t believe that Jay had held onto this for years.</p><p> </p><p>Taylor was in her office waiting for her next appointment to arrive, she still had about 15 minutes before her patient came in. She took this time to gently wipe away her tears and collect herself.</p><p> </p><p>Even though Taylor had her own ideas of how she wanted Steffy’s surprise engagement, she decided she was only going to follow Phoebe’s directions… down to a tee.</p><p> </p><p>Phoebe’s journal was nearly full end to end. It was something that her daughter had put a lot of thought into and normally she would have had her assistant reach out to caterers and venues, but her assistant was Hope.</p><p> </p><p>Even though Taylor thought Hope was good at her job and could be discreet, it was another thing when it came to Steffy. She could already see Hope spilling the beans by accident. Taylor knew her children more than anyone else could and knows how Steffy is. If her daughter smelled blood in the water, expect her to be a shark and investigate it.</p><p> </p><p>She also didn’t want to use the work phone because Hope would be able to see that she was on the phone and she didn’t want to answer questions about it. She knows the type of personality Hope has and with a regular office worker she could just be more blunt but with Hope, she was like a little more on the sensitive side so Taylor was more nurturing then she usually would be.</p><p> </p><p>She gave Hope the job because she knew the girl needed something to feel independent. She knows Brooke’s shadow looms large and this job was as much counseling as it was work.</p><p> </p><p>Taylor’s last appointment came and the time went quickly before she knew it the session was over.</p><p> </p><p>She was doing a little research before Ridge came and picked her up for the day. She heard a knock at the door and Hope opened it when Taylor said come in.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there anything else that you need Taylor?”</p><p> </p><p>“No I don’t believe so. Ridge is coming to pick me up any minute. Did you need a ride home or did you come in your car today?”</p><p> </p><p>“I drove today but thank you for the offer.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right, you can go… I’ll lock up.”</p><p> </p><p>“You sure, it’s no trouble for me to do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure sweetheart. I’m just going to pack my things and Ridge should be in the elevator.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Have a great night boss. I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Taylor was by herself, she decided she was going to put Phoebe’s video on a USB and show it to Ridge.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t feel right keeping it to herself. She knew her husband could keep it a secret because it was ultimately it was going to be a big surprise for their daughter.</p><p> </p><p>She saw Ridge would read the same book every couple of months. How he would hug it to him and close his eyes... She never said anything because nothing needed to be said.</p><p> </p><p>It was clear to her that he was envisioning that he could hug Phoebe again. She had decided in her mind that she was going to make a quick dinner and show it to him after.</p><p> </p><p>When they got home, she thought of what was something easy that she could make… she settled on making spaghetti with prosciutto and goat cheese using her mother’s recipe.</p><p> </p><p>It was a meal that she served a lot when the kids were younger. She was feeling a little nostalgic with seeing Bridget recently and Jay giving her this tape.</p><p> </p><p>When she had dinner Ridge, she asked him about his day. She was always fascinated that he could talk all day. He could make the mundane things into a grand story. It was a gift of his to make the boring… interesting and the interesting… downright scandalous.</p><p> </p><p>When they settled on the sofa enjoying each other’s company she brought up the fact that she wanted to tell him something. She took a gulp of wine before she had the courage to tell him what it was about.</p><p> </p><p>When she told him it had to do with Phoebe, she could feel his shock in waves. They got up from the sofa and went to the computer they had in the living room for Douglas and she plugged the USB in.</p><p> </p><p>She had seen the video numerous times but when it played this time all she could do was look at her husband. She wanted to be able to comfort him knowing that this would be a heavy situation for him.</p><p> </p><p>To the world, he was this confident and iconic fashion designer, but it was a persona. She knew Ridge the person and he was the guy who cried when Bridget scraped her knees playing on the playground. He got emotional when Phoebe got hit with a soccer ball at the park or when Thomas first tooth fell out. He got downright angry when Steffy was stood up for her first school dance that he asked if he could be her date instead. He was a man who was far from perfect, but he loves his kids so when they hurt, he hurts.</p><p> </p><p>As the video plays, he reaches out to the computer screen seeing her face as he hears his daughter’s voice crystal clear.   </p><p> </p><p>Ridge starts to get emotional when he sees Phoebe getting emotional about Steffy. Talking about the love she has for her sister is what makes Ridge’s tears fall. Even though Taylor had watched the video numerous times, seeing it again made the wound in her heart fresh.</p><p> </p><p>She felt such a yearning to hug her daughter again. Phoebe didn’t only convey her love for Steffy, it was like her words were proclamations for how Steffy’s life was going to be. Her words held a conviction and a belief in Jay being the one who will make her soulmate happy.</p><p> </p><p>When the video finished, Ridge’s stoicness didn’t last. His sobs were loud and it hit Taylor in her heart. She was emotional too with her own tears as she held on to her husband. He cried in her arms feeling a duality. Sadness with happiness mixed in. He loved seeing Phoebe hopeful and happy but sad because it couldn’t be in person.</p><p> </p><p>When Taylor explained to him the situation, he wanted to help in anyway he could to making Steffy’s party the one she deserved. The one Phoebe wanted her to have…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steffy’s POV</p><p> </p><p>I missed my girls. Even though we texted everyday, it was different to see them. I wanted to see them and catch up. We get stuck in our lives because we all have kids, but I love it when we come together to just hang out.</p><p> </p><p>I had no clue what I wanted to wear so I tried on so many outfits. I ended up settling on a cute navy lace romper and nude colored heels. I almost decided on doing a playdate of sorts, but Jay left with Kelly. He usually takes her with him to work because he hired teachers to run the daycare at his company, but he’s been taking Kelly out even more than that.</p><p> </p><p>He tends to take her out to places that make her very interested, but he doesn’t take me. I just wonder what he does with the rest of the time. He does bring me back cookies from Ralphs. The bakery ladies love Kelly and Jay even more.</p><p> </p><p>Every time I ask him what he does, he tells me about the zoo, or the daddy and me class he takes. Jay has no reason to lie to me and I can tell he’s being earnest but there’s still time missing. Sometimes he mentions that he hangs out at Will’s house but it’s not always.</p><p> </p><p>Where is Jay going? What is he doing? The only thing that makes sense is that he is taking Kelly with him so he has a plausible alibi. I know he isn’t dropping her off somewhere because he sends me random pics of them.</p><p> </p><p>I laugh to myself because Jay is a slick one. He’s been using Kelly as a shield to do whatever it is, he was doing. Hmm it was well played I must admit. I just wonder how long did he think I would be naïve to this… whatever he is doing…</p><p> </p><p>I let the notion rest for now as I leave my bedroom and come out to the living room. When I get to the living room, I see that Hope is in sweatpants with a messy bun and Cheeto fingers. I’m disgusted with the orange fingers and overall sloppy look.</p><p> </p><p>“Oooh you look nice…” It’s nice for her to pay me a compliment but I can’t give one in return.</p><p> </p><p>I just make a heavy tsk sound in annoyance to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Nossa! Eu não vou te levar para almoçar desse jeito!” <strong>(Oh my god! I am not taking you to lunch looking like that.)</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>Hope has the decency to look sorry.</p><p> </p><p>“Eu fui convidado?” <strong>(I was invited?)</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>Sometimes the deer in headlights personality is cute but right now it is annoying because I don’t like being late.</p><p> </p><p>“Duh! Hope why would I talk up this lunch with you, that I planned by the way if you weren’t invited?” I’m trying not to lose my patience but I made reservations.</p><p> </p><p>“Because… they’re your friends…” Her answer makes me slightly less annoyed but not by much.</p><p> </p><p>“So what? It was my planning. Hope you are going to have to get some friends at some point. It can’t just be me and Thomas boo… Even Kelly stays booked and busy while you’re here sucking on some cheese doodles. You’re better than this. So get up and get dressed quickly because I’m not planning on being late.” Just about everyone gets on me about my ability to be prompt but this is not my fault!</p><p> </p><p>“But Luisa and Natalie are going to think I’m the fourth wheel because you’re my sister.”</p><p> </p><p>“So what? Like that ever stopped you before?” I remember the times when Lu’s dad was a visiting professor at Cal State LA and she was schooled in LA for a semester our senior year. Hope would run into my car with Phoebe and buckle her seatbelt and refuse to get out.</p><p> </p><p>As much as Hope could be a damn brat, she inserted herself into our plans even though Brooke absolutely hated it. It was one of the only reasons I didn’t fight Phoebe on it. It was also fun for me, Hope always wanted to play tennis and every time she ran into our car, she would bring her tennis gear hoping Lu would play with her. Seeing Lu pulverize Hope each and every time was worth it.</p><p> </p><p>I can see Hope smiling, she is probably reliving those moments in her head.</p><p> </p><p>“All right, I’ll get ready quickly!” I roll my eyes as she runs out the room and I just hope she isn’t planning on wearing one of her muumuu dresses.</p><p> </p><p>I get a message from Jay and it is a picture of him and Kelly at the park. She’s sitting in the special swings for little kids. God she loves that shit. Even if we don’t push her, she jumps in her seat up and down which makes the swing go in so many directions.</p><p> </p><p>I hear footsteps on my wooden floors and color me surprised when I see Hope in a floral romper with espadrille wedges. It looks like she paid attention to me and what I’m wearing. She knows I would make her ass go back and change.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you put on sunscreen?” When I ask her this question the look on her face tells me everything. She can’t go out being as pale as she is exposing that much skin and not wear sunscreen.</p><p> </p><p>I just sigh and go into my bag and grab my sunblock and hand it to her. I watch her apply it and make sure she uses enough. It’s annoying when I see parents use sunscreen correctly on their children, but they forget about themselves.</p><p> </p><p>“I know I should have but I knew you didn’t want to be late.” The words feel empty, so I give her an unimpressed look. “Okay, okay I get it. I’ll always make sure to apply!”</p><p> </p><p>“Better. All right let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>I drive us over to the restaurant. I chose someplace completely new to me because it was a less chance of encountering Liam. Even with waiting for Hope to get ready, we were early. Lu and Nat were just getting off at work. Since I have been working from home most of the time since the custody hearing it doesn’t take me long to get anywhere because there’s no employees stopping me on my way out the door with questions. I still run on east coast time so my days seem shorter to everyone else but my day starts while most of them are still asleep or them getting in from hitting up Denny’s after the club.</p><p> </p><p>Hope was lucky to be working for my mom. It’s probably one of the cushiest gigs someone could have since mom only works Monday through Thursday from 9am to 4pm and no weekends unless a patient is in crisis but even then it wasn’t like Hope was expected to come in for that.</p><p>It wasn’t long until Lu and Nat found us and we all just sat there in silence. It has been years since Lu and Hope were in the same space and Nat’s last time really interacting with Hope was a confrontation at another restaurant with plenty of spectators.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello you two.” Luisa couldn’t remember the last time Hope and Steffy were in the same room together ready to share a meal.</p><p> </p><p>Hope exchanged a hi to Luisa, she hadn’t spoken to her since she was 13 years old. I just gave her best friend a long hug. I would have given one to Nat but she was too far and the design of the table made it difficult, so I mimicked an air hug.</p><p> </p><p>Natalie looked at Hope knowing that for anything to progress she needed to say her peace.</p><p> </p><p>“So let me just clear the air. I shouldn’t have threatened to kick your ass. I didn’t know the underlying relationship you and Steffy had, I’ll always be ride or die for her. She’s my family and I really thought you were eyeballing her hard and in a manner that was not cool.” Nat can be a hothead, but she is a protective hothead. I appreciate her defending me even when I didn’t know it. I wouldn’t have let her physically hurt Hope but it’s always nice to know she would scrap in my honor.</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, my relationship with Steffy didn’t matter at that moment in time. You were sticking up for her and I had a lot of misplaced anger for her. I was lied to and gaslighted into thinking that she turned her back on me when that wasn’t the case. I had a lot of resentment in me and it just boiled over. Even though you can see that Liam is not the knight in shining armor he pretends to be… I thought he was for a long time and it made me dig in my heels and try to fight for him against Steffy. I can’t really fight for anything but if someone was looking at Steffy weird I’d probably do the same thing that you did.” It’s a sweet gesture that Hope would offer to get her ass kicked for me.</p><p> </p><p>“Well now that we have gotten that out of the way, let’s find something to order because dealing with children all day has made me hungry.” I hear a chorus of laughter that adds to my own when Lu speaks.</p><p> </p><p>We all put our orders in and it made me happy that Hope didn’t make herself quiet. I know that she is shy but Lu and Nat doing their best to be open and make her feel included, it really brightens my heart.</p><p> </p><p>Our lunch was filled with laughter and wine. I had to stop myself after one glass because I drove us here. We make plans to get together again tomorrow to have a girls night out and hit up a couple of spots.</p><p> </p><p>I had some leftovers from the restaurant, I thought who knows if Jay ate so I wanted to be better safe than sorry because technically it was my turn to make dinner but I was stuffed from lunch outside of a snack later I didn’t feel like I had to eat.</p><p> </p><p>Hope talked the whole ride home and I just laughed because it was clear she enjoyed herself. I knew she would because my girls are fun.</p><p> </p><p>When we get home, I’m suspicious because Jay still wasn’t there and normally he would be. I know that he could be with Will and Owen but still…</p><p> </p><p>I choose not to think about whatever he’s cooking up and stay in the moment.</p><p> </p><p>“So you had fun?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! I forgot how funny Lu was. Nat’s pretty cool too. I can’t wait to do Karaoke!” I could see the excitement on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“See, I knew you would have fun if you came. It feels good and normal to have a good time with some girlfriends.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah it does. I don’t think I have ever really had that before. I’m glad I came… thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope rushes to me and hugs me with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was really cool to hang out with them, but I still love hanging out with you the most.”</p><p> </p><p>“Flattery will get you everywhere.”</p><p> </p><p>After we laugh, the door opens and it’s Jay with a double stroller. Hope had asked him to pick up Beth when I told her to get her ass up and come with me.</p><p> </p><p>“And where have you been?” He is always disappearing in every direction… I want to know where my baby has been… Kelly too.</p><p> </p><p>“Your mom’s house because she feeds me.” He is such a big kid!</p><p> </p><p>“I brought you food!” I try to be cute but he was being dramatic. I could hear Hope’s laughs even though I was focused on him. I lift up the food I brought him as proof. “I didn’t forget about you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, you can save the scraps for yourself because your mom gave me Tupperware full of food. She told me to tell you that you to stop slackin’ on your days. Her words not mine.” Ugh both of them are such trolls.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s one thing I’m not slacking in…” I go up to him and plant a kiss on his lips and I forget about the sass or the feeling that he is scheming about something.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello… get a room jeez!” Hope’s stank face really makes me want to take a picture of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I own every room in this house buddy.”</p><p> </p><p>“He has a point Hope, I’m guessing he wouldn’t be opposed to this.” I give him another kiss. “Or this…” I know Hope must be rolling her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you should go to your room Hope.” Jay wiggles his eyesbrows, it makes me give him a little shove. Such a perv.</p><p> </p><p>“Eww!” Hope says this as she goes to pick up Beth from the stroller and leaves the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm. I missed you…” He says this into my neck and goodness gracious we can’t turn me on in front of Kelly.</p><p>“You going to show me how much you miss me?”</p><p> </p><p>“A couple different ways actually.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me put this baby to sleep then.” I’m excited, I just hope that Kelly is agreeable.</p><p> </p><p>“She will be…”</p><p> </p><p>I take her out of her stroller seat, she did look pretty tired. As we walk down the hallway, Hope’s door opens.</p><p> </p><p>“Just to let you know, I expect Steffy to be ready for our Stranger Things binge at 9:30 sharp just to let you know...” She does that eye squint with the head nod and scrunched up nose and I just can’t with this girl.</p><p> </p><p> I didn’t forget about our new binge but it was comical to see the two of them fight playfully over me.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm… que sera sera… what will be, will be… ciao.” I laugh as quietly as I can so I don’t alarm Kelly or disrupt her from going to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>All I can think to myself is let me get this girl down for bed.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jay knew that Stef was getting suspicious. He could feel it in the questions she asked. He realized that he was a little too perfect and that’s what put her nose in his direction.</p><p> </p><p>His answers were too coordinated like he studied them, he felt foolish for playing right into her hands. Taylor had warned him, but he thought he had a handle on it. He was foolish but it was too late to turn back now.</p><p> </p><p>The planning was hard work and he started to feel things coming together finally. With Taylor helping the process went much faster than it would if he did it alone. He knew that he could have hired a party planner, but he felt that it would cheapen Phoebe’s intentions if he did. Her spirit was on display with every page they were able to fulfill from her journal. He didn’t want someone who didn’t know Stef or Phoebe planning this. He thought that they wouldn’t be able to capture the full essence of their relationship.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted this to be significant… for Stef to see this was what was meant to be. He loved her… he would always love her with everything he had. It was why he was so adamant on this being perfect…</p><p> </p><p>When he got home some nights. He could see that he and Steffy were playing a game. She would ask innocent, but probing questions and he did his best to answer them without tipping her off further. She let him know with words unsaid that she was onto him. She was amused with him and he could tell. He would let her have this, if it meant that it was able to distract her from digging even further.</p><p> </p><p>He was able to slip out the house from the cat and mouse game that he and Steffy were playing. Hope’s addiction to Netflix has helped him in many binds when it was the daytime, but she was a certified cockblocker when she did it at night.</p><p> </p><p>He really does think that she loves doing it, but he has to take his wins with losses.</p><p> </p><p>He was able to make it to Taylor’s house after the daddy and me class he takes. When he got to the driveway of his future mother-in-law’s home, he felt like he could breathe a little easier.</p><p> </p><p>When Taylor opened her door to see her granddaughter in Jay’s arms, she just thinks this was how it should have been. It’s what her daughter wanted, Phoebe could see how right Steffy and Jay were for each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi Taylor! Brought my hot pocket…” Jay gave Kelly a little poke to her belly which made the young girl squeal.</p><p> </p><p>She gestured to him that she wanted to be let down and he did as she asked. The little girl went to her grandmother and hugged Taylor’s legs.</p><p> </p><p>If there was anyone who could get Taylor to ooh and aww it would be her grandchildren.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so glad to be seeing my beautiful granddaughter.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ola.” Kelly was a smart girl, Steffy and Jay insisted they talk to Kelly in their normal tone hoping it would foster Kelly to speak more.</p><p> </p><p>Kelly only spoke Portuguese at home because it was important for Steffy to keep her culture alive and make her daughter proud of their maternal heritage. The daycare at Jay’s work spoke exclusively in English so Kelly was alternating within both languages with ease.</p><p> </p><p>“So you were right. I know Stef is onto me and she subtly let me know that she knew I was up to something. We’ve been in a cat and mouse game ever since.”</p><p> </p><p>“I told you that she would sniff it out. Your answers were too automatic…”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I know that now Doc but it’s too late to reverse course now. In Phoebe’s journal she wanted the party to be on the anniversary that Stef and I met and that’s rapidly approaching.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think you can hold out that long or will my daughter stumble into this pothole that you created.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure I can last long. I think she thinks I am probably setting up a romantic date, but she has no clue of the scope of this. I’m sure of it.” Jay knew from his conversations that Stef was amused and gave hints that she would like flowers.</p><p> </p><p>“Well let’s hope it stays at that. Where does she think you are now?”</p><p> </p><p>“I told her that I was at a daddy and me class and then going to the aquarium. Which I am going to do. I need verifiable evidence or she will be even more invested to find out what I am doing. Hope’s Netflix addiction can only help me out so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’s a good thing that we are at the finish line. I have had everything set. Caterers, venue… I know a guy. Even the seating chart has been completed.” Taylor just winks to Jay because it was going to be one of the ballrooms at his hotel.</p><p> </p><p>“Whew, it’s so hard to believe that this is coming together. To be in the home stretch… is a feeling I really can’t describe Taylor.” Jay started to get emotional. This had to be perfect for him because it wasn’t just about Steffy, it was about him to.</p><p> </p><p>She is the love of his life, this moment was just as important to him as it was to her and his friend was making it a celebration of the love Jay and Steffy have for each other.</p><p> </p><p>He started to cry thinking about the years he endured without Steffy, how miserable he felt being stuck.</p><p> </p><p>He was truly happy again. Jay’s tears started to flow even stronger when the magnitude of it all was starting to take hold.</p><p> </p><p>Taylor knew this was going to be a highly emotional event for Jay. He had set his sights on marrying her daughter and then one of his dear friends dies. It was just compounded that the friend was her other daughter. She could remember her daughter’s hurt when they lost Phoebe.</p><p> </p><p>She knew her daughter tried so hard to be strong for her but Steffy was cracking. She knew that Jay had to be in pain too. His friend dying and his relationship unraveling after he was ready to give her daughter forever.</p><p> </p><p>She let the young man cry and put hand on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>It was upsetting for Kelly to see Jay crying. It made her cry and Taylor just witnessed a shift in Jay.</p><p>He picked himself up and stopped his crying. His focus was on Kelly and her emotional well-being. It was a beautiful sight for Taylor to see Jay being so concerned about Kelly.</p><p> </p><p>She watched the young man be gentle with her granddaughter. He truly treated Kelly like she was his child. A part of Taylor wishes that were true. Liam was a stain on her daughter and even though he would be staying far away from her, Taylor wished that Liam had no ties to her daughter.</p><p> </p><p>“Jay, this celebration is going to be a beautiful symbol of the love you and my daughter share. It’s going to be wonderful and the one that you deserve too. Now let’s get you some eyedrops that will clear away that redness.” Taylor got up and went to get some artificial tears to help with calming the redness from Jay’s crying.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Taylor, for everything. You don’t know what it means for you to help me with this. I don’t think I would have been able to do it all by the time my anniversary rolled around.”</p><p> </p><p>“The pleasure was mine. Jay the happiness you have brought my daughter and granddaughter is immeasurable. I know in my heart that I see what Phoebe saw, two people who were the perfect complement for each other. You love my daughter the way she deserves to be loved. You treat her with respect, honor and integrity. You are devoted to Kelly and I’m so thankful for that. Ridge and I are so happy for you to start the next chapter of your lives together. Building upon that love and we will always be there if you need us. Whether it’s babysitting, anything.” Taylor spoke from her heart and it took everything within Jay not to start crying again.</p><p> </p><p>Those kind of words from those who are most important to Steffy has a big effect on him.</p><p> </p><p>They talked some more but Jay knew that he had to leave soon, so he could make to the aquarium and have Kelly take it all in. It was also paramount so Steffy couldn’t catch him in any lies.</p><p> </p><p>When Jay got home, he found his girl and Hope in the same place eating Cheez-its. Somehow, he knew this could be the scene that he encountered when he came back to the house. He decided to be pro-active and get food on his way home.</p><p> </p><p>They were both appreciative at the idea of having something that didn’t make their mouths dry.</p><p> </p><p>“How was the aquarium?” Steffy was still testing her boo. She was curious to what he was doing. She felt like she knew a clue but she really had no idea.</p><p> </p><p>“It was great got some stuffed sharks, I even got one for Beth too Hope.” Jay was happy to have Hope in their home because she was a buffer</p><p> </p><p>“Oh that’s so sweet, I’m sure Beth will love it if she sees that Kelly has it too.” Hope was a little annoyed that there was talking through the show, but she just decided that she better keep her mouth shut. She knew when to be cute and when to fall back.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy and Jay’s weird flirting right now was not the time for her to tell them to pipe down and let her watch her show especially because she lives there rent free.</p><p> </p><p>“That really is sweet, did you bring me back a shark too?”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought it would be a little apropos to do that, so I got you a turtle.” Jay knew that Steffy would know that their game was heating up again.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh that’s so sweet baby. Thank you, so many times people forget about the craftiness of turtles.”</p><p> </p><p><br/>“Never I.” He just smiles and puts Kelly near her on the sofa and goes to the bedroom so he can take a nap.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steffy was getting more excited as her anniversary was coming up. The day she met Jay was the day her whole life changed. Even though they spent years apart it didn’t matter. It was like coming home again. It gave her the best feeling. He wasn’t always lovely… sometimes he was annoying but so was she. She realized it early when they lived together the first time that if she loved him at his most annoying than he was probably the one for her.</p><p> </p><p>Even though life got in the way, they made their way back to each other. She had the life she always wanted and with the man she never thought she would get to have again. Sometimes Steffy expected to wake up and find out all of this was a dream and she was stuck in a reality of being alone. Waking up to him each morning helped her re-affirm that this wasn’t some long elaborate dream that she wasn’t able to wake from until now.</p><p> </p><p>They both decided to work from home today which was nice because she started her workday earlier than his did. She wanted to do something nice for him so she made them breakfast so they could eat together.</p><p> </p><p>Most days he was sneaking out to go to work, so they didn’t spend many mornings together… she knew he was hiding something from her… planning something. It made her happily confused. The anniversary of the day they met was coming up. It was the only anniversary that mattered to either of them and she knew that he was doing something for it.</p><p> </p><p>Jay didn’t care to make a fuss about most things, but he was always elaborate about their anniversary. She could remember when they were younger… he snuck them onto the beach at night and they ate sandwiches, waiting to watch the sunrise.</p><p> </p><p>It made her get so sentimental thinking about it. Jay was a prideful guy but he never made her feel a type of way because she was well-off. She was aware of her privilege. He always wanted to do special things for her on days important to them. He always found a way to make them unique, he always went out of his way to make it memorable. It was hard to make something special for a woman who had everything money could buy. She tried to do special things for him too, but she always felt like it failed in comparison.</p><p> </p><p>He always planned things longer than she knew and as the years in their relationship progressed it only got more elaborate. Even though they were apart for years she knew that whatever he was planning on doing it was going to be something big.</p><p> </p><p>She caught him in a trap once and they were playing a tenuous game that no one could catch onto but them ever since.</p><p> </p><p>It made her laugh sometimes that it seemed like he was hightailing it out of the house and bringing Kelly with him as an excuse. She thought it was smart to use Kelly as a shield, but it was also his Achille’s heel. He brought Kelly with him so much that his shield became his detriment.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy mused the whole situation as the reason behind her thoughts came and sat down. Jay saw the spread of food and was instantly suspicious.</p><p> </p><p>He was keenly aware that they were in a sort of battle of wills. He looked at the food and then at her and said nothing. Steffy knew that she would throw him off and it did cross her mind as she was making him breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>She wanted to do something nice, but it didn’t mean that she wouldn’t love the opportunity to mess with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice spread.” He was being cautious but wanted to pay his girl the compliment she deserved for making all this food.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just with you being so busy of late, I wanted us to have some time to catch up. We are never alone at home and now we are only kinda…” Kelly was in her high chair practicing her fork skills. They lived in a full house, the last time they lived together it was only them. They had more time to be alone when they had less obligations.</p><p> </p><p>“I know I’ve been busy, this project has been extremely time-consuming but it’s going to be so worth it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you have people you can delegate to? It shouldn’t just be you babe… You have a family who misses you… I miss you.” This was all fun and games but Steffy really did miss Jay. This project whatever it is makes him disappear quite a bit. They are on such differing schedules. Even when she is at home, she is in work mode and usually in her office. His long hours suck because she gets out earlier in the day and he doesn’t.</p><p> </p><p>When he works even later, she misses precious time with him. They have their date nights but she wanted that selfish love. She wanted his ass home, eating with her, talking shit with her, cuddling on the couch watching tv shows with her.</p><p> </p><p>Hope might take offense but Steffy didn’t care. In her mind Hope had a man and she could do those things with him too.</p><p> </p><p>Jay felt guilty, even though he was doing this for Steffy, it didn’t mean that he couldn’t see this coming. He made excuses for it but hearing her voice it, hurt him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry baby. It was really nice of you to make this breakfast for me… for us. I promise soon I can scale back a lot of time. I could work from home more too.” He was appreciative that even though she was sad, she was still mostly happy with him. He was in a tricky situation… planning a surprise is hard when you are an attentive partner. He was working from home today but he planned on being in his office most of the day, but he thinks it would be better for them to be doing their work close to each other.</p><p> </p><p>Even though they may not talk to each other for bouts at a time, them just being in the same space was calming for the both of them. It would also be good for Kelly too.</p><p> </p><p> “It’s really nice of you to say that but I know it’s harder for you to focus when you work from home. If it’s something you really want, I’ll support it but Jay you know I’m not some very needy where I have to be with you every waking moment. I love you but that would be nauseating. I just miss you… date nights are awesome but having nights in a row where I eat with you is even better.”</p><p> </p><p>“I get it and soon I can give you that but in the mean time I could be here more.” He and Taylor were essentially done with everything, they were just waiting for his anniversary to come up so they could enact the plan.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s all I ask because you know you’re my baby Jay.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am but don’t say that in public or around Will. He still mocks me to this day.” Jay rolls his eyes remembering the first meeting between Stef and Will. She had called him baby and he didn’t hear her so she called him by his name and then Will thought she called him baby Jay and still says the name to this day.</p><p>“Aww, what can I do to make you feel better.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s way too early to try and distract her. She’s not going to fall for it but I definitely have no problem with cashing in my IOU later.” Jay looked over at Kelly and smiled at her which made the child smile at him but the girl was really focused on them. She would not be having it, if they tried to put her in the playpen with some toys or distract her with Sesame Street.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine you can cash you in the IOU when you want within reason.” Steffy had to concede that Jay was right.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s all I ask. This breakfast is mighty nice though.” Jay tries to steer it back to listening to her.</p><p> </p><p>He has wanted to catch up with her about the happenings in her life. He’s been coming home later, he usually eats what’s left out for him and then they cuddle in bed and he gets sex sometimes. She was strict about her sleep schedule because she was up so early.</p><p> </p><p>They end up talking at the table for nearly two hours. They didn’t pick up their phone even once. Kelly laughed when they did… it was an infectious atmosphere that they hadn’t had with each other in a while.</p><p> </p><p>It was nice for them to by in sync with each other.</p><p> </p><p>“You know our anniversary is coming up…” This was the first time Steffy made mention of it by name.</p><p> </p><p>“I know… it’s also going to be our first one with Kelly.” He winked at the baby which made her giggle.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy didn’t expect her lip to quiver when he said that. His subtle mention of Kelly just melts Steffy’s heart.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah it is, do you want to do something? Will we need a babysitter?”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to do something, and yeah I think it might be the best idea to have a sitter. Just in case we want to stay out a little later we can have more freedom and less guilt to do so because we don’t have to worry so much about Kelly and getting her to her bed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it would be nice to go out.” Steffy wanted to do something nice for their anniversary. She didn’t know what she was going to do for him, but it was rapidly approaching and she knew he was going to give her a special night.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, is there a place you had in mind. I know you always have a spot you want to try.”</p><p> </p><p>Steffy was a little confused because Jay always did some elaborate thing… but she surmised that they are in a new phase in their life. She knew it would still be special.</p><p> </p><p>“No… I think you should decide.” She threw the ball back into his court because she really believes that he is planning something. She got her confirmation when he smiled wide. He tried to rein in his smile as soon as it came but she saw it and she was pleased with herself</p><p> </p><p>“Well I hope I can find a place you like. It might just be the easiest to have it at one of the hotels. We can do a getaway staycation.”</p><p> </p><p>Steffy liked the idea of this but then she wondered was this it? He never told her what he was planning in the past and she took it as two things it could be. Either he wasn’t planning something and he wanted her input or he was fishing her for information on what she might want.</p><p> </p><p>“I think that’s kind of a fun idea. We can be away but still close to Kelly and accessible if need be.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’ll look into it.” Jay just smiles into his glass as he drinks his cranberry juice.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy’s mind went back and forth but to her gut, he confirmed that whatever he was doing was at the hotel and it always was. She knew that they have been playing a mental chess for a while, but he just checked her and soon he would… win the match.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steffy had gotten a little nauseous after her breakfast with Jay but she never noticed because Jay and Kelly had all her attention. It was like they were in their own bubble.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t think anything of it, she just thought it was from eating too fast and being so excited to be with her man again.</p><p> </p><p>But then it happened again, she didn’t vomit but she just had the feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had to go in for her annual physical with her GP, so she relayed her nausea problems, her doctor drew a blood test because nausea could be a symptom of a whole host of things. She waited until she got the call again to come back to the clinic to hear the results.</p><p> </p><p>The last thing she was expecting was for her doctor to tell her during her follow-up exam telling her she was more or less three months pregnant.</p><p> </p><p>The shock that went through her, made her cry. But it wasn’t from any kind of fear or sadness, but she was so happy. This pregnancy was one borne from sheer happiness. The happiness that she has fought for years to have. It almost seemed surreal that Steffy just couldn’t believe it until her doctor told put the test results in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>This was real… she loved Kelly with all her heart but Steffy was happy to have a second chance of doing this another way. Her pregnancy with Kelly was riddled with stress and heartache. She was miserable most of the time because of the unsure footing her marriage with Liam was on. She felt that she had to beg. Reduce herself into being another person and it wasn’t good for the experience.</p><p> </p><p>She wouldn’t have that this time… Jay is an involved father to Kelly. She wanted to have the pregnancy that was filled with excitement from prospective parents… She was going to get to have that this time, and that made the tears flow.</p><p> </p><p>It was hard for Steffy to keep this a secret because she felt like she was bursting from the seams to just tell Jay, but she wanted to wait until their anniversary. She knew that whatever Jay had in mind… she was going to beat him with mentioning that they were going to be expecting another child.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t wait to see the look on his face. She could already imagine the dumb goofy look when he gets stumped that morphs into happiness. She knows that he will cry. He’s stoic as his father, but she knows that this kind of news is what will bring them both to tears. They were expanding their family and it was going to be a joyous occasion.</p><p> </p><p>While Steffy thought she was definitely going to win the anniversary battle with Jay tonight, Taylor called for a family meeting.</p><p> </p><p>No one knew of Jay’s surprise except for her and Ridge. She and Ridge had summoned so many family members to Jay’s hotel restaurant. She lied to everyone… telling them that she and Ridge wanted to have an intimate dinner with them. Steffy’s friends thought it was probably so Taylor could have a cute little party for Steffy. Thomas and Hope thought it was because it was one of their multiple dinners they had with his parents since they became a couple.</p><p> </p><p>Eric and Bridget thought they were just going to have dinner as a family before she had to get back to New Orleans.</p><p> </p><p>The kids were just happy that they could stay up late and didn’t care what it was for.</p><p> </p><p>Taylor told Jay that things were shaping up for them and all systems were ago.</p><p> </p><p>Jay wore a fitted suit that made Steffy do a double take. She said to herself this was why she was pregnant now because this man was just so fine.</p><p> </p><p>She decided that a fit and flare dress that accentuated her chest was the best option for her. She knew that she wanted to be sexy and have Jay drooling, but she also wanted to be comfortable. She knew if she ate that she would be uncomfortable in her midsection with something tight. Even though she didn’t show it was feeling that she couldn’t shake, it didn’t matter to her if she showed or not.</p><p> </p><p>Jay went through the motions to be as elaborate as possible. He made a show of it to drop off Kelly at Taylor and Ridge’s house. They even had small talk which just added the final touches to his plan.</p><p> </p><p>When they got back to the car, Jay asked Stef to put on a blindfold for the surprise. She told him he was kinky, but she was down for it. He just shook his head and told her to not tempt him.</p><p> </p><p>He took alternate extra turns and longer roads to throw her off and it seemed to be working. He could tell that Steffy was trying to navigate where they were ending up, but he had her confused. After about an hour of driving, Jay ended up at his hotel, he still guided Steffy because he needed the blindfold to still be on.</p><p> </p><p>As they approached closer to the restaurant, Jay started get a little nervous.</p><p> </p><p>One the other side of the double doors. Taylor and Ridge had gathered all these people in one place. Everyone had been confused when they saw that they were not the only people having dinner with Ridge and Taylor. Thomas was the first one to start piecing things together. He looked around the room while Douglas tugged on his pant legs wanting to go to Michelle and Hope rocking Beth.</p><p> </p><p>He saw everyone who was in the room and exactly who wasn’t. He knew that it was his sister’s anniversary of the day she met Jay.</p><p> </p><p>He was a little suspicious when his mother wanted to have dinner with him and Hope, but he had only suspected it was so Stef and Jay could have some alone time at home.</p><p> </p><p>He knew that he should have known better. His mother could have simply invited them to her house, and they have dinner there, but she said for them to meet her at this restaurant… in Jay’s hotel.</p><p> </p><p>When they got there, Hope had remarked that it was a little strange that they were the first ones there for dinner service. Even if it weren’t a busy night you would expect at least one or two tables being used.</p><p> </p><p>Then he knew something was really up when his grandad and Bridget strolled in after. It was when he went straight to Bridget and started asking questions. It started a chain reaction because more friends and family started showing up and they knew that this had to be some kind of party, it had to be tied to that.</p><p> </p><p>Thomas was happy for his sister to rekindle her old romance and for Kelly to have the father she deserved. His mom rounded them all up to celebrate that and he thought that was well-played.</p><p> </p><p>Taylor got on a microphone and told everyone that they were here to celebrate Steffy’s anniversary to Jay. She didn’t even tell anyone the scope, but she knew it was going to be a big hit.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was informed that it was going to be a surprise for Steffy, and everyone was talking eager to be a part of it.</p><p> </p><p>Each person in the room loved Steffy and was so happy for her to find love even when Steffy herself felt it was hopeless.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we almost there yet? Jay I’m so fucking hungry!” Steffy was beyond restless. She had been waiting nearly an hour. Jay drove for almost an hour or at least it felt like an hour for her. She would take a fucking breadstick at this point she was so hungry.</p><p> </p><p>She was constantly looking for something to eat because it felt like her meals went right through her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah babe, we’re almost there. I’m just opening the door.” Jay opened the double doors and came into the room with everyone in it.</p><p> </p><p>He saw his parents, her parents, their friends and family coming together for them. It made him a little emotional that he almost forgot to take off Stef’s blindfold.</p><p> </p><p>When he did take off her blindfold, Steffy was met with a near deafening yell of surprise. She saw just about everyone she cared about in one room and she was stunned.</p><p> </p><p>Jay threw a surprise party for her, she couldn’t stop the tears. She felt half of the emotions were from the surprise and the other half were from the hormones that were blazing through her bloodstream.</p><p> </p><p>She went around the room, hugging and talking to everyone who came. She was so thankful for people coming together to celebrate their love. Jay brought her some hor d oeuvres to munch on while they made the rounds to speak with their loved ones.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy was thankful to have something in her stomach. She was so excited that she really couldn’t think about eating. She couldn’t believe that Jay was able to coordinate right under her nose. She knew that he was up to something, but she really didn’t have the scope of what and it made her heart burst with love for him.</p><p>Every time she thinks she couldn’t love him more; he goes off and does something so stupidly beautiful and ruins his last act of love.</p><p> </p><p>She tries to find her parents because she knows that they must be here. She looks around and sees that Jay is gone. She wonders where he went, and she asks Lu to help her look for him.</p><p> </p><p>Lu points to the stage and Steffy sees her parents, Jay and Kelly in her father’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi everyone! Thank you for coming. You all know by now that tonight we have come together to celebrate an anniversary between my daughter Stephanie Ann and her beau Jay. Sometimes love isn’t quick… sometimes it goes through hurdles, it can even seem lost sometimes but some of the time it can be found again. Steffy and Jay walked back into each other’s lives and the love between them is on display. I see it in their eyes… I see it in Kelly’s eyes. I’m so proud of my daughter… if you know anything about me is that I love my children. Life sometimes challenges you and my baby has been through it too many times, but she is a strong, vibrant woman and she has come through on the other side. Then came Mr. Jay… he brightens my daughter’s world… I know the depths that he would go to for my daughter and I am so happy that my daughter has a partner who loves her the way she wants to be loved. Happy anniversary to you Jay and Steffy.” Taylor cries a little at the end of her speech.</p><p> </p><p>She gives the microphone to Jay; she knows he would like to say.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi everyone! As you know today is the day, I met the love of my life. From the time I met her, I couldn’t shake her. I had never been in love before. I didn’t know what it was like… some people say it’s scary but I’m from Chicago, I’ve seen scary… the cubbies just ended a curse... a century's old curse.” There was a couple of laughs in the crowd. “…I never felt that way about Stef… she’s water to me. She’s essential to my life, you can’t live without water, it can be a source of calm and a source of uncontained strength that you can’t run away from. She’s the most thoughtful, passionate person I ever met. She doesn’t make me a better man, no I have to credit that to my parents but it’s because of them… she believes I am worthy of her love… that I am worthy of her trust. The day I met you was the day I never wanted to look back, I never cared about living a life without having you in it. I have my own little family now and you are the heart of it.” Jay passes the mic to Ridge. Jay didn’t really plan the words he was going to say, he was always just going to wing it and say what he felt in his heart.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I guess it’s my turn.” The crowd laughs including Steffy. She had a watery smile. She was being held in a hug by Lu. She was already emotional from Jay and her mother. “So what can I say about my daughter that hasn’t already been said. I’m always so proud of her, forging her own path. She has always marched to the beat of her own drum. Now it seems she has her own band. All a father ever wants is for his children to be happy and my girl has had a long wait for that happiness but seeing how she is with her own family... I can see that she is truly living and that makes my heart light. She is one of the lights of my life and her finding the person that doesn’t want to dim her light but amplify it makes me happy for her future as well as my granddaughter’s. There’s someone who wanted to be here so badly but couldn’t make it, so they recorded a video…” Ridge said this, and the room started to dim a bit.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy was wondering who she didn’t see in the room and then she saw a big set of curls and the face attached and it shook her.</p><p> </p><p>Thomas saw the screen and made his way over to his sister. He was looking at a big screen of Phoebe and he needed to be with Steffy in that moment. He held his sister up when he felt her legs giving out. His strength was on display. Bridget saw Phoebe’s face and came to the other side of Steffy and just hugged her. Steffy was able to find her footing again when she was being hugged by Bridget, Lu and Thomas.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Did you really think I was going to miss this moment?! Ha! You know that I would be there if I could, but I got a call back! Jay and I have been working on this and getting called back was not going to stop me from this special day. It’s not everyday the person you love most in life falls in love. People don’t always understand us… they can’t… being a twin is such a special thing. I’ve been with you before I uttered a word, took my first steps, before I even drew my first breath. You’re my lifeline… my literal soulmate in some cultures. You are the first person I think about when I wake up and the last when I rest my head. I always want your life to be filled with love because you are the most loving person I know. Love needs love. I still remember when you confronted Pete Remington. I thought I was so in love with him until he dumped me for Nicolette Samson. You punched him so hard, it split his lip. You told him that he couldn’t go around breaking my heart because he would have to answer to you, my heart belonged to you… You are my fiercest protector it didn’t matter that it was the third grade. Just as you protect my heart, I protect yours. So imagine my surprise when you keep talking about this bozo named Jay. You told me that I just had to meet him and when I did… I knew… This was it… my soulmate found the love of her life. The way you looked into his eyes… I knew it from there, he’s going to get her pregnant. I felt it in my bones because Steffy you know… He stole a heart that was mine to protect and I couldn’t even hate him for it. He’s no Pete Remington… I know the depths of his love and I did the only I could do. I gave him my heart… what I guard with all my strength… my Stephanie Ann to love because it was time for him to be the one to hold her hand instead of me but I’m not sad no… I’m so happy Steffy because you are going to have the life that’s filled with love and adventure. You are going to have the life you deserve with Jay… I can feel it. Even though I can’t be there with you to celebrate this day, Steffy I am always in your heart, like your always in mine. Fuck! I’m crying and laughing like a baby these people are going to think I’m crazy… Gosh!  This is so hard they’re calling me back now… The show must go on! I love you Stephanie Ann and congratulations on your engagement… </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The video finishes and there’s no dry eyes in the room but the person crying most is the woman of the hour. She was being held by Thomas, Bridget, Lu and Hope as she sobbed. When she could breath again, she saw Jay in front of her and get down on one knee and open a box. It was a sapphire ring… the earrings Phoebe wore… that she wore… matched the ring…</p><p> </p><p>Steffy put two and two together and realized Jay was going to propose when Phoebe was still alive…</p><p> </p><p>“Stephanie Ann Douglas Forrester, will you marry me?” Jay was nervous and emotional because he was in a room of people. Even though it was their family and friends it didn’t make it any less nerve-wracking.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy gently shook the people holding her and went closer to Jay and got on her knees too. It felt like it was just them in the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Always yes.” She hugged him as he lifted them both off the ground and twirled her around. The raucous of applause that followed seem almost inaudible to them because they were in their own world, in their own bliss.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m cashing in my IOU.” In typical Jay fashion, he could be romantic and crass at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>“You already did dummy, I’m pregnant…” Steffy wanted her own mic drop moment and she had her future husband speechless.</p><p> </p><p>“What?! You’re pregnant?!” Jay thought he was going to be the only one doing the surprising tonight, but he was just beside himself. Basking in the happiness of his life getting even more awesome.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I have the microphone…” Steffy got the microphone from Jay. “Hi everyone! Thank you for coming to celebrate our happiness, it really does mean the world to us. My sister was infinitely wise and truly beyond her years because she knew that I would accept this engagement and she knew that I would look at Jay and he would get me pregnant because that’s exactly what he did. So please can someone get me a plate of food?!” Steffy revealing the news of her pregnancy to the crowd was met with laughs and loud and long claps.</p><p> </p><p>It was an emotional night, but it was the best surprise that Jay could have given her, and she was just so happy to be able to give him a surprise too. Phoebe said she was going to have the future she deserved and Steffy always believed in Phoebe.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hardest chapter I have had to write for this story hands down.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even though Steffy was still feeling in the clouds about her engagement, she decided she didn’t want to wait.</p><p> </p><p>She wanted to have a wedding with Jay, but she wanted it now. She told Jay she didn’t want to have a wedding in that latter part of her pregnancy and she didn’t want to have it after she gave birth. She wanted to do it now while she could still feel comfortable in a wedding dress.</p><p> </p><p>Jay just told her okay because he was definitely in the boat of anytime was a good time.</p><p> </p><p>When Steffy told her mother, Taylor did have some reservations but her daughter’s comfort under the circumstances was paramount. She knew that if Steffy got more pregnant, the thought of a honeymoon might have to be delayed. Traveling during the advanced part of pregnancy was always discouraged and if Steffy did it after giving birth, it would be a good chance that they had to bring the children along because Steffy would be breastfeeding.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy knew that she wanted to have the wedding at the same spot Jay proposed and they would never have a problem getting the venue booked. The only thing they needed really was the marriage license. Everything else was pretty easy to sort because Jay had the staff to accommodate the wedding.</p><p> </p><p>It made Jay happy because most of his family and friends were still here so they could pull this off and he was excited because things were coming together on his side.</p><p> </p><p>“This is so exciting… you’re going to get married!” Hope had been excited since the ring went on Steffy’s finger.</p><p> </p><p>She volunteered to help Taylor with everything. This was the first wedding that Hope was involved in and her heart she knew that Steffy wouldn’t get married again.</p><p> </p><p>She lives with Jay and Steffy and can see they have that forever kind of love.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah girl, you and Jay sure as hell not waiting and I’m not even mad at it.” Lu knew that her friends should have been married already but in her mind, it was better late than never.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s making Katherine so excited, I think she might retire if one of us has another kid and move here.” Nat said this thinking about how her mother-in-law was excited at the expanding of their family.</p><p> </p><p>“Well Nat, it will have to be you then because I think I have to shut this baby making down because if this pregnancy is anything like the one with Kelly, my back will be killing me soon enough.” It was another reason why Steffy didn’t want to wait.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know about that…”</p><p> </p><p>The girls just laugh at Nat’s ambivalence.</p><p> </p><p>After they had lunch, they met Taylor and Katherine at a Forrester boutique. Steffy didn’t really care about a conventional wedding dress.</p><p> </p><p>At this point she wanted something to fit and felt pretty in.</p><p> </p><p>When they got into the boutique the women were surprised to see their CEO in their shop. It made them very excited to be hosting her. Instead of just one person dealing with them, all the girls wanted to be the one to help Steffy.</p><p> </p><p>It was already in Steffy’s mind which dress she wanted to wear. The saleswoman in the boutique had no clue that Steffy was looking for a wedding dress and no one gave any mention.</p><p> </p><p>Even though Steffy knew that her employees had discretion, this was her wedding and she decided that the her bridal party should have different dresses so it didn’t give anything away.</p><p> </p><p>She knew that she couldn’t get anything ivory white without getting interesting looks but she also didn’t care for the color. She decided on this pinkish-gray with metallics. It was something you could expect on a red carpet.</p><p> </p><p>The dress mostly fit her but it was actually a little loose in the mid-section. She told the manager that she needed the dress ASAP for an event. They brought out the in-house seamstress who took no time at all and the dress fit Steffy like a glove. She got approving glances from everyone.</p><p>The manager was excited to help her company’s head honcho, but she was even more happy about the commission. Whatever event these ladies were going to was going to be fancy. All of their dresses were a pretty penny. There was one thing that everyone in the company knew, Steffy never went into any boutique to get comped dresses.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy had the dresses sent to the hotel room that she would be getting ready in, but the wedding was still a couple of days away.</p><p> </p><p>When the ladies made their separate ways, Steffy was driving herself and Hope home.</p><p> </p><p>“Steffy…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Hope?”</p><p> </p><p>“Things are changing so fast! You’re going to be marrying Jay soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know and I can feel your excitement for us but that’s not what’s on your mind is it?” Steffy felt Hope wanted to know something else.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s annoying when you do that!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes but I’m effective it seems. What’s on your mind?” Steffy said this as she turned, they were getting closer to the house.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going to happen when you get married and have the baby?” Hope was happy for Steffy, but she didn’t know what was going to happen in the future.</p><p> </p><p>“It means another screaming baby…” Steffy was being truthful.</p><p> </p><p>She knows that Hope is questioning how everything will be and she honestly doesn’t blame her. It’s been a lot of curveballs for Hope.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m serious Steffy, it is going to be different…” Hope was scared, she was finally able to admit it.</p><p> </p><p>Her happiness for Steffy was still warring with her trepidation.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope the only thing different is going to be welcoming another child into the house. Jay and I getting married will not be any different than a piece of paper. Jay and I don’t plan on living any different but maybe taking turns having earplugs but that’s about it.” Steffy got out the car and Hope followed her into the house.</p><p> </p><p>They were alone in the house, Jay had taken Kelly and Beth to hangout with Owen and Will when the ladies had decided to go to lunch.</p><p> </p><p>Hope was still nervous and held down the urge to pace in the living room as Steffy just went to the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“So if I didn’t want to leave, I wouldn’t have too?”</p><p> </p><p>This is something Steffy had expected to hear Hope vocalize a couple of days ago.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope come here…” Steffy patted at the space near her on the sofa. Hope walked over and sat down. “I told you when you came to live with me that I would never ask you to leave. I’ll always be here for you… I don’t break promises often.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope just throws her arm around Steffy relieved to her that Steffy doesn’t expect her to leave.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, it’s just I don’t want to go. I know we’re grown up, but I missed you for over half my life, things happen that we can’t control…” Hope left words unspoken, her eyes started to leak a little thinking about everything that has happened in their lives so far...</p><p> </p><p>“Like Phoebe… Baby girl I know it’s hard and life is unpredictable, but nothing is going to keep us apart now. Hope if you wanted to live with me for thirty years, then that would be fine.” Steffy moved her arms so she could hug Hope closer to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Well maybe not thirty years maybe just twenty-five…” Hope could feel Steffy’s chuckle. “…I know that eventually Thomas and I will move-in together, but I love living together. Our time together is so sacred to me, we made our way back to each other and I just want to relish it as much as I can. When I saw Phoebe on the screen. It was great to see her again, yes there’s photos of her, but I realized I forgot what her voice sounded like. How passionate she was… especially about you. She talked about how special you are, I feel that way too. You’re so special to me Steffy and I love you so much, I was scared that life was going to take us in different directions and I just couldn’t bare it to lose you again.”</p><p> </p><p>Steffy let go of Hope and held Hope’s face in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“You haven’t lost me, I know it was emotional to see Phoebe for all of us. Even if I have more children or whatever, it’s not going to change us Hope. Phoebe is a reminder to us all to hold each other tighter and be there for one another. I know there’s some changes that make you question how life will be going forward but sweetheart nothing is standing in our way this time. We may not be sisters by blood, but we are by a bond and it’s unbreakable. You’re special to me too…” Steffy said this as she wiped the tears from Hope’s eyes. “…now what do you say to continuing where we left off on Stranger Things?”</p><p> </p><p>Hope smiled and hugged Steffy again. Jay texted Steffy telling her that the kids were camped out with Taylor and Ridge which Steffy appreciated.</p><p> </p><p>When he came home, he found the two of them watching yet another binge of Stranger Things. He sat down next to Steffy and picked up the bag of hot Cheetos and ate some and got matching looks as if he was grotesque.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“You weren’t invited…” Hope enjoyed kicking Jay out from her time with Steffy.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy just winked at him and he knew that they just needed their time alone to hangout.</p><p> </p><p>“Hit the road Jack…” Steffy was teasing him but she was really thankful that he could read her like a book and give her what she needed.</p><p> </p><p>“And don’t you come back… well you can come back because you own the house but not right now because…” Hope realized she probably should have just kept her mouth shut.</p><p> </p><p>“Plus I’m sure I’ll be needing some of the sex later so…” Steffy was having the best pre-wedding sex and had no plans of stopping now even if Hope made gagging sounds in her ear.</p><p> </p><p>“So gross!”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t need this! I’m going to play Madden at Will’s house. You two are so mean!” Jay mock pouted at them both. “… And I’m taking these!” He took the bag of hot Cheetos and Lays Salt and Vinegar with him.</p><p> </p><p>It had the ladies cursing his name, but he raced out of the house before the two of them could stop him.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s such an asshole! Why are you marrying him again?”</p><p> </p><p>Steffy shrugged before she spoke…</p><p> </p><p>“He’s my babies daddy.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the girls night out Steffy had been waiting for. She felt like the days started to slow down but it was finally here. She called up a whole bunch of her girls to come out with her. To her the more the merrier.</p><p> </p><p>In the end it was a dozen of them so she thought it would be best to call for a big car instead of driving there. She knew it would be the safest option because there was going to be a lot of drinking going down.</p><p> </p><p>It was almost that time for them to leave to get their fun time in. Steffy was putting the finishing touches to Hope’s makeup when she got the notification that the car she ordered was coming within the next ten minutes.</p><p> </p><p>The ladies started to get their things ready and it was going to be one of her last nights like this.</p><p> </p><p>The bachelorette party was poorly conceived by the girls. If anything they blamed Steffy for this because she wanted to get married immediately, they couldn’t adequately plan something.</p><p> </p><p>They just settled for a nice dinner and going to a nightclub to dance. Steffy had a good time at the restaurant. She couldn’t have anything to drink because of the pregnancy but that had nothing to do with her friends.</p><p> </p><p>She saw them all knocking back the shots and she knew that she was going to have a date with a headache later in the night because she knew that they were going to be handfuls.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you guys should cool it a little on the drinks don’t you think?” Steffy spoke to the girls as they took another shot.</p><p> </p><p>She got so many narrowed eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Steffy’s only being like this because she’s stuck on designated babysitter duties because she’s a baby.” Natalie exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy thought to herself that Natalie was most definitely drunk.</p><p> </p><p>“Nat she’s not… my sister’s not a baby! She’s having a baby!” Hope was loud like she couldn’t hear her own volume.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no need to be sloppy you two. It’s shameful.” Luisa just shook her head. She could handle her liquor like a pro which was something Steffy could appreciate right now. She needed someone to be relatively sober with the amount of people with her.  </p><p> </p><p>She could still have an intelligent conversation with at least one of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Blah blah blah! When are we going to the club?” Hope let out a long burp after she spoke which only had Steffy giving her a look. It sobered up Hope a tad as she felt the stare.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy was starting to think maybe this wasn’t the best idea.</p><p> </p><p>The bill was paid before they got there. Steffy thought it would be great to go to a restaurant in one of Jay’s hotels. Steffy just hoped that people didn’t think certain things about them.</p><p> </p><p>Natalie put the sash on Steffy, telling her that she had to wear it because she was the reason they were celebrating. Steffy never had this when she had been getting married to Liam or Wyatt. Deep down it made her kind of happy to have this ritual before her wedding even if her friends were mad annoying.</p><p> </p><p>When they got to the club, once they got to the dancefloor they didn’t stop. Steffy was still early enough in her pregnancy where she didn’t get so tired so quickly. She forgot how fun it could be to dance in the club with her girlfriends.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy felt like all her jams were playing because she never left the dance floor. It was like she could dance all night long and it felt so good. Lu was her dance partner while Nat and Hope were drunkenly doing something that might be dancing to them. It looked like they were trying to hold the other up from completely falling over. Some of her other girls had found their own dance partners which just made her laugh.</p><p> </p><p>It made Lu and Steffy laugh on how they all could get so shitfaced so quickly. All the ladies were seemingly okay although it was varying degrees of drunkness, Steffy knew that she probably would have been them a run for their money if she hadn’t have been pregnant.</p><p> </p><p>When her party went to their table some ladies were already there which confused Steffy because she was assured by the club manager that their tables would be reserved for them. She wasn’t going to fight with other drunk ladies, she just sent one of the girls to ask the club manager to deal with it.</p><p> </p><p>When the club manager and some security came to escort the intruding women from the table, they gave some dirty looks towards Steffy and her girls. They claimed they only started sitting there because their feet hurt. It made Steffy roll her eyes because their tables were reserved, it said so and roped off.</p><p> </p><p>One of the girls looked Steffy straight in her eye like she was going to do something, but security told them to get a move on.</p><p> </p><p>The ladies got apologies from the club manager and he gave them a round of Dom as an apology. Since Steffy couldn’t drink she just asked if she could have some chicken wings and caffeine free coke since she couldn’t drink.</p><p> </p><p>She was VIP and they got her food to her with a quickness she appreciated, she built up a hunger from all that dancing. They stayed at the club for about two more hours. Most of the women there were mothers and it was a school night so they had to get going.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy called the driver and told him that they were ready. He said that he would be there in about ten minutes.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone started filing out and it was a lot of people there that there was a little bit of bumping into other people.</p><p> </p><p>When they got outside it was still packed outside and Steffy got pushed into another woman. As she was going to apologize, it was the same woman from earlier who looked at her funny.</p><p> </p><p>“You stepped on my foot!”</p><p> </p><p>Steffy looked at her like she lost her mind. She knew at most that their shoulders bumped, she really didn’t want to have to deal with someone who was mad at the table situation.</p><p> </p><p>“I did not step on your foot. I got bumped into you. I couldn’t control being knocked into you but I’m sorry.” Steffy just gave her the original apology she was always going to do and she started to walk away.</p><p> </p><p>She felt her arm being pulled and by instinct Lu got in front of her. If anything was going down today Steffy would not be participating.</p><p> </p><p>“First, you had security take our tables from us so you and your band of slores could sit down even though we were there first.”</p><p> </p><p>Steffy started to see red because she paid for those tables and bottle service with her money and these women she didn’t know were drinking champagne on her tab. It was nice for the club to comp them due to the misunderstanding, but she wasn’t going to let a woman who used parroted dumb words with her vocal fry.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse the hell out of you! You were drinking on my tab and sitting at tables that were reserved, I know that the tables were roped off in the first place and yet that didn’t bother you or the people you are with. You were so ready to drink for free and let me be the sucker, but I don’t know you from Eve, you don’t know me so don’t try it.” Steffy was so fired up, she thought smoke would come out of her ears.</p><p> </p><p>Her bachelorette party was starting to get rowdy ready to defend themselves if need be. Lu was still in front of her ready to pounce if someone tried to come at Steffy. Nat got closer to she knew that Steffy was vulnerable pregnant. It started to sober her really quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Hope marched from the middle of the ladies and went straight up to the woman with an ugly sneer on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“If my sister stepped on your toes it would feel something like this.” Hope stomped on the woman’s foot with the heel from her boot. It made the woman scream because she was wearing open toed heels, then there was a loud crack.</p><p> </p><p>The woman slapped Hope hard on her face which made Hope even more irate. She walked away looking as if she was backing away from the fight which only made the woman taunt her, but Hope turned and charged at the woman like a linebacker screaming, she tackled the woman to the ground and straddled her.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so fucking lucky that my sister can’t fight anyone right now because she would kick your fucking ass you rat-faced looking bitch.” Hope slapped the woman hard on each cheek. “I feel like I should put my boxing lessons to use so my boyfriend gets his money’s worth.”</p><p> </p><p>The car came rolling from the corner and the woman’s entourage was starting to come and Steffy just whistled and it caught Hope’s attention. Natalie pulled Hope up off this woman and all of them jumped into the stretch SUV and Steffy asked the driver to step on it. Hope opened the sun-roof and got up looking towards the direction of the club and screamed.</p><p> </p><p>“Eat cheese you rat-faced bitch.”</p><p> </p><p>Their car just drove into the night and started to drop the women off home. Most of them fell asleep from being so drunk and Lu and Steffy just talked about that scene back there. After Lu made sure that Steffy’s blood pressure was not high, they laughed at Hope tackling the woman.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy’s house was the last stop and she texted Jay asking him to fish out Hope because she didn’t want to strain herself trying to carry her home.</p><p> </p><p>Jay eyebrows were just raised because he at least expected Hope to be awake but Steffy just shook her head. He had a quiet bachelor’s party with his boys that really consisted of having dinner, couple of beers and taking turns playing Madden then coming home from Will’s house.</p><p> </p><p>Hope started to wake up as she was being carried by Jay.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll fuck that rat-faced bitch up.” After she grumbled, she let out a loud burp in Jay’s face which only made Steffy laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Babe at least she didn’t throw up on you…”</p><p> </p><p>“If you jinx me, I swear to god… you’ll have to do a lot to make it up to me.” Jay was serious. The burp in his face took him aback.</p><p> </p><p>They made it into the house. Jay deposited Hope to the couch and left Steffy to deal with the mess.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby, can you just get me some crackers, water, an icepack and the bottle of Advil?”</p><p> </p><p>How could he say no when she asked so sweetly? He did what she asked and then gave her long kiss hoping whatever she had to do didn’t take long.</p><p> </p><p>“Steffy?!” Hope was awake but she finally opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Steffy.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’m right here starting linebacker for the Los Angeles Chargers.” Steffy said as she couldn’t help herself.</p><p> </p><p>“My head hurts.” Hope whined because the adrenaline left her a long while ago.</p><p> </p><p>“Eat these crackers, take the Advil and drink the water.” Steffy was stern because she was a little tired.</p><p> </p><p>Hope opened her eyes some more and sat up and took the row of crackers Steffy gave her.</p><p> </p><p>“Did I embarrass you?” Hope was starting to remember more of the night and what she was doing.</p><p> </p><p>“Not really, if I wasn’t pregnant, I would have probably slapped her, but I don’t think I would have tackled her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, I can’t believe I did that. She just made me so mad when she called you a slore. Like who the fuck says that. It’s not 2006 bitch.” Hope was in disbelief as she ate the crackers.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy chuckled because she thought the same thing.</p><p> </p><p>“And the vocal fry on top of it all.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know right!” She took the offered advil and started to drink her water.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t need to fight for me you know…” Steffy wanted Hope to know she really didn’t have to do things to prove her love for her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I know but I really wanted to slap that Ratatouille-looking bitch.”</p><p> </p><p>Steffy laughed a little as Hope put her head in Steffy’s lap.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy rubbed Hope’s temples gently which always seemed to do the trick when Hope’s head used to give her trouble when she was younger.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for defending my honor but let’s cool off on the fighting, I don’t want this to become a habit.” Steffy was serious, she knew that they were not going back to that club again.</p><p> </p><p>Hope just nodded her head, she knew that Steffy was only looking out for her. She could have been booked for assault if the police came. Steffy lowered the icepack on Hope’s face which made her hiss from the coldness but Steffy didn’t budge.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy just hushed Hope. It would hurt Hope more to talk with the icepack on her face. They just sat in the silence without needing to say a word to the other.</p><p> </p><p>“You good?” Steffy asked after about half an hour.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I think I’m fine.” Hope said as she slowly got up. When her head didn’t feel like it was going to explode. She walked slowly to her room as Steffy walked to hers.</p><p> </p><p>When Steffy got in, she saw Jay lounging in their bed watching television. As soon as she came in, he looked at her with a smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“It seems you had an eventful night…”</p><p> </p><p>It made Steffy chuckle because he didn’t know the half of it. She went to the bathroom, she was too tired to take a shower, she just washed her face, put her moisturizer on and changed to her a silk nightie. It was one of the only things that didn’t bother her while pregnant.</p><p> </p><p>When she came out of the bathroom and proceeded to bed, Jay just looked at her with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>It made her stutter step before getting into the bed. She loved and hated that he had such an effect on her.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you guys get into that left me having to carry someone that isn’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, I deserve some pleasing after tonight…”</p><p> </p><p>“Say please then...” He knew he was a bastard but that wasn’t going to stop him.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you insist on getting on my nerves?” She was practically whining, she hated how needy she sounded but the hormones from the pregnancy heightened her already high sex drive.</p><p> </p><p>“Mind your manners Stephanie…” He was enjoying himself, he had turned towards her just watching her get worked up.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you…”</p><p> </p><p>“If you insist…” He reached behind her and brought her closer to him to kiss her.</p><p> </p><p>He started to tickle her and her laughs made her break the kiss. She knew that she wasn’t going to be getting much sleep tonight and she was fine with it.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy New Year!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As things started to come together, Steffy felt like she wasn’t in a dream. Her mother followed Phoebe’s plans to a tee, it was just so amazing for her that no matter how much time has passed, her sister knew her better than anyone else.</p><p> </p><p>Her mother helped her with her dress, while Lu did her makeup. She looked around at her bridal party and it just didn’t seem real. She had so many people here to support her and Jay. It was such a weirdly comforting feeling to have people you love witness the love you have for someone.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t like to compare her previous relationships with Jay because he was her Alpha and Omega, her beginning and her end. He loved her like no one ever had, he was still the guy who made her heart take leaps but also more mature, wiser, even more loving which she never thought was possible.</p><p> </p><p>He meant everything to her, she loved that he loved her and Kelly so much. They were bringing another child into their family. It made her so emotional to think about.</p><p> </p><p>She was finally getting the happiness she wanted for so long, the happiness that Phoebe knew she would have.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled every time she thought about how their life would be. Another baby in the fold, always waking up to him, doing dumb shit with him like watching bad movies on Netflix giving ridiculous commentary.</p><p> </p><p>“Girl, if you smile one more time and crease this makeup, I swear to all that’s good...” Luisa was tired of trying to do her makeup with Steffy having that wistful smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>Lu thought it was nice that her best friend was happy and couldn’t contain it, but she needed her to keep her composure until the setting spray at least settled.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m kinda sorry. It’s my wedding day, I’m allowed to smile.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can smile when you’re married but for now keep that pretty face blank boo.”</p><p> </p><p>Lu was trying to make Steffy look perfect for the big day. She was almost done but Steffy was going to ruin it all with her insipid smiling.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy tried to keep her mind clear so she could just be done with the hair and makeup. She was ready to get this show on the road. As much as she just wanted to be married to Jay, this wedding mattered. It mattered more than the ones she had in the past. The man mattered to her more than either one of the men she married before.</p><p> </p><p>She almost wished those marriages didn’t count. She felt like her life was on hold when she pulled the plug on her relationship with Jay and it only started again when they got back together. Only good things that she got out of it was Kelly and waking up.</p><p> </p><p>She was marrying the love of her life, but it was more than that. This was tied to Phoebe, she held off from dealing with the trauma of her twin’s death. It led her to so many bad decisions. Her wrecked self-worth and a dash of self-loathing led her to making terribly impulsive decisions.</p><p> </p><p>This wedding didn’t feel like she just had to do it to keep her world from falling apart. It didn’t have a desperation mixed into it; it was carefree. It was about love and only that. She didn’t have to compete with anyone, deal with manipulations… none of it.</p><p> </p><p>This was also what her sister wanted for her, the person who knew her better and before anyone else did.</p><p> </p><p>“You had the decency to smile after the setting spray dried down. What has you smiling like a picnic in the park on sunny days?”</p><p> </p><p>“Phoebe…” Lu’s eyes softened at the mention of her friend. All the ladies in the room were silent. “…This day, she believed that it was going to happen no matter what… She had such conviction in it, she was fighting for my future, with everything she had. Her wedding journal is just proof of that. I could visualize her writing in it, every idea that she knew I would love… I feel like this is the start of the rest of my life. She’s here in a way and I can finally breathe again. Happiness can flood my heart again.” It made Steffy emotional again, but she didn’t dare cry.</p><p> </p><p>Taylor was in the room attending to Kelly, but she could hear the whole conversation. Hearing her daughter talk about her other daughter was emotional. She knew as a psychiatrist that siblings can have deep bonds but even more so when they are twins.</p><p> </p><p>Taylor didn’t notice but it made her squeeze Kelly into a hug a little tighter. She just held the baby close to her. She could hear the baby’s coos and it soothed her. She could almost imagine the days when she tried to hold both babies at the same time. She could remember her and Macy taking turns holding the babies. She remembered how much Macy wanted to have children. She thought to herself that Macy and Phoebe should be there. Macy was supposed to be Steffy’s witness.</p><p> </p><p>Hope clenched her hand into a fist when Steffy mentioned Phoebe. It was still hard for her to reconcile that she couldn’t ever see Phoebe again. She didn’t know about her mother’s manipulations, but she was so mad at Phoebe and Steffy with all her teenage angst. She wanted to be like them, she thought they were so cool, seniors in high school... They had a car and boyfriends, she tried to follow them everywhere and they usually let her. But when she heard about Phoebe’s death, it was so surreal. Even when she thought they were mad at her, she thought they were going to make up and be sisters again. She asked Taylor for a copy of the video that Phoebe had made for Steffy. She played it so many times, never wanting to forget the sound of her voice. She knew that Steffy had a different relationship to Phoebe. She saw it, she envied it. They were on the same wavelength, sometimes they seemed like an extension of one person. Her almost year with them paled into comparison the years they had with each other. She tried to hold Steffy close because she loves Steffy so much but Steffy is also the closest link any of them could have to Phoebe. Steffy’s happiness was something profoundly important to Phoebe and Hope knew that she had to help safeguard it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope, you okay?” Steffy had been calling to her but finally Hope snapped out of it when she saw a worried Steffy in her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I am… I am just so excited for you and your big day. I’m just really glad that I get to be apart of this…”</p><p> </p><p>Steffy’s worry dissipates when Hope explains herself.  </p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you’re here too.” Steffy winks at Hope and goes to her mother and Kelly after. She missed Hope’s wide smile.</p><p> </p><p>There was a knock on the door. It was Ridge looking in, letting them know that it was time.</p><p>Jay had done the customary walk down the aisle that every man did in his family with his mother with the orchestra playing a song special to him, he escorts his mother to her seat next to his father.</p><p> </p><p>They orchestra plays beautiful light music again as the bridesmaids and groomsmen walk. But when Taylor as Steffy’s Matron of honor walks with Will the best man, the orchestra starts to play the riff again, people in the audience are not really familiar with the song.</p><p> </p><p>When Steffy took her first step down the aisle of the church. It was ironic for her that she had marriages to Wyatt and Liam but under Catholic law they were invalid in the eyes of the church. She didn’t have to get any formal annulment because she didn’t get married in a Catholic church or get a dispensation from a bishop to have it at another location. Jay’s family was French/Irish Catholic on his mom’s side and German Catholic on his dad’s side and they filled the pews as much as her family.</p><p> </p><p>She chuckled to herself thinking about it all. Her dad looked at her with a confused but amused look on his face. The music’s crescendo made it easy for Steffy to figure out what she was walking to. The Wedding March wasn’t permitted music in the Catholic Church, but she didn’t want that tired ass music to play at her wedding anyways.</p><p> </p><p>Jay was so slick, he had her crying, the orchestra was playing como é grande meu amor por você by Roberto Carlos. It was the first song they danced too after they admitted they loved each other. She couldn’t even make halfway down the aisle without tears leaking form her eyes when she heard the song. The song was beautiful, but it sounded even more beautiful being played like this.</p><p> </p><p>When she got to her designated spot, she couldn’t believe how real this was. She was in Vincent de Paul church marrying Jay. It was such a beautiful place to get married to the most beautiful man she knew. They chose this church because Vincent de Paul is the patron saint of charitable works which was important to Taylor and he was a French Saint which was important to Katherine.</p><p> </p><p>The priest held the wedding mass in Latin which was probably for the best because they assumed Katherine might have wanted to do it in French and Taylor in Portuguese so this was the medium Jay told Steffy they should do. Hank didn’t give a flying fig if it was in German and Ridge didn’t know any Gaelic, so he had no horse in this race.</p><p> </p><p>When it came time to say for the priest to say the vows, everyone had to stand up. Jay and Steffy noticed no one else when they looked into one another’s eyes. The priest told them to recite the lines which they did with no problem. The priest asked them in Latin if they would accept each other with the vows they recited to each other for they as long as they both should live.</p><p>“Eu Aceito.” <strong>I accept. </strong>Steffy let him and her side know that she accepted him as her husband with pride and a smile.</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>“</strong>Je le veux.” <strong>I want it. </strong>Jay let his side know that he accepted Stephanie as his wife.</p><p> </p><p>The priest smiled a little smile at the couple doing this little remix on I do.</p><p> </p><p>When he pronounced them husband and wife, Steffy started jumping down because it was their union was registered as real in full view of the people who loved them most and this would be the only entity that would know about her marriage. Their confidential marriage within the state was there and the Catholic Church didn’t give out marriage information. She wasn’t allowing the press to invade her family life anymore than they could now. They were going to shield Kelly and their future children as much as they could.</p><p> </p><p>He give her a quick chaste kiss not wanting to be too forward in this setting. People clapped as they went down the aisle which only made their smiles feel even more electric.</p><p> </p><p>They got into their car with Kelly and were driven to Jay’s hotel for the reception. Normally Steffy would get tired of the prospect of an all day party but this was different this was her wedding reception.</p><p> </p><p>It was filled with lots of dancing. Jay was showing his b-boy skills and started breakdancing which she could only answer with doing the robot. She was just amazed his pants didn’t rip.</p><p> </p><p> Taylor and Katherine were on baby watching duty so the couple could really let loose and have fun. Jay was having shots with his groomsmen while Steffy was dancing with her bridesmaids.</p><p> </p><p>When she got hungry, she decided to bow out of a game of limbo which was probably for the best considering she was pregnant.</p><p> </p><p>Jay saw her making way for her seat and decided to join her.</p><p> </p><p>“So how ya feeling?” His dramatic flair made Steffy press her finger into his dimple.</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty great, married to the best guy, having a baby and have a kid giving our moms a terror.” When Steffy makes a mention Kelly, Jay looks over and sees Kelly staining herself on purpose with cake.</p><p> </p><p>“You are so mean, but it is pretty great our kid is being a little shit to them. I know they laugh at us when Kelly is feeling herself and no one else.” Jay had to deal with his parents laughing at him numerous times when he described Kelly’s antics to them.</p><p> </p><p>It never stop making Steffy giddy when Jay referred to Kelly as theirs. She knew that Jay loved Kelly but it’s so beautiful for her to just be reassured that Kelly is important.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you so much, Jay.”</p><p> </p><p>“As you should!”</p><p> </p><p>Steffy gave him a light shove when she heard his answer.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you from here to Jupiter.”  Jay kissed her which made her skin feel the lick of flames.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I love you from here to Saturn.” She kissed him back after she one-upped him.</p><p> </p><p>“Well then, I love you from here to Uranus!” He kissed her back with a smugness.</p><p> </p><p>“Well if that’s the case, then I love you from to Pluto!” She kissed him and she decided that they should be done with it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, Pluto’s not a planet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pluto will always be a planet, suck it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh you will be…” His eyebrows wriggled at his suggestiveness.</p><p>Steffy was shocked that she was shocked. She knew she could come to expect that from him, but she didn’t expect that here.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god Jay! People can hear. Our parents are here!”</p><p> </p><p>“So… They obviously know I’m fucking you. I’m fucking the shit out of you too. Got you skipping out on work for the dick. I got that Polaris dick, North Star dick, the dick that guides you home.” Jay didn’t know what came over himself. When he got Steffy blushing he just knew… he wanted her red all over.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop it…” Steffy was looking at the people at the reception. The music was in full swing and people were having fun.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, probably got you so wet, probably have my tongue drowning in it. Damn if there weren’t people here, I’d fuck you on the dancefloor. If you weren’t pregnant you would be after tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Steffy bit her lip, because Jay knew she secretly loved it when he didn’t play fair, but it was the worst time to do this. Her pregnancy hormones made everything magnified, but he knew that they could not sneak off to do anything about it.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so mean to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“If I was really being mean…” He knew he was entering dangerous territory now when he started trailing up Steffy’s thigh with his finger. He brushed her panties; his smile was like shark. If anyone saw them, it would just look like a happy husband smiling at his wife. But all Steffy saw was the cockiness of Jay on full display. He brushed his finger lightly on her underwear and felt the moisture. His fingers slipped under the waistband and Steffy felt relieved and mortified. She needed to get off but so many people were around. It wasn’t right how quick Jay could get her worked up. “You make it so easy you know. Walking around pretty and shit, hair bouncing with every step, looks to kill. I swear I’d let you murder me with those looks. If anyone is mean it’s you teasing me every day, when you leave when all I want to do is be buried in you. I don’t appreciate you calling me mean though. If I was being really mean, wouldn’t I leave you hanging?” Jay was cruel when he needed to be.</p><p> </p><p>The best cruelty he could do was give his wife everything she wanted at the most inopportune time. She was climaxing at their wedding reception and he had his other hand holding his face up admiring the sight of her relishing her orgasm but trying to keep anyone from knowing what they were doing.</p><p>Steffy was just shaking and sweating from the intensity that Jay inflicted on her. She felt his hand move away. When her vision started clearing, she could see her mother and mother-in-law charging. Both their dresses were decorated with cake, most likely done by the little girl also dressed in cake.</p><p> </p><p>“Stephanie Ann, you need to take your child now!” Taylor was just finished with dealing with Kelly for the time being.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Taylor we need a drink.” Katherine told her friend. They needed to hit the bar now.</p><p> </p><p>“Gotta jet.” Jay got up to leave as he licked his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy didn’t think she could hate Jay anymore than she did right now. He was a wretched and wicked man.</p><p> </p><p>“Mama!” Kelly said as she waved her little pudgy hands at her mother.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re cute but if you dirty up my dress… you know what let’s go find your grandfathers…” Steffy knew the little girl couldn’t understand but she was not dealing with this.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy stayed with Kelly until she could trust her legs to work fully because she was in heels and Jay left her off-kilter.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Como é grande o meu amor por você is a song by the singer and composer Roberto Carlos. It means roughly How great my love is for you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One of the reasons Steffy had wanted a quick wedding was because of this… she got to have a honeymoon. She knew if she waited that it would be difficult to travel so advanced in her pregnancy and if they waited until after she gave birth then there was no way to have a honeymoon without bringing the children and it wouldn’t have been a real honeymoon then.</p><p> </p><p>She loves Kelly so much, but it was nice to wake up completely focused on nothing but her relaxation and time she got to spend with Jay uninterrupted.</p><p> </p><p>They did a coin toss between Sapphire Beach Resort in St. Thomas and Gran Melia in the Canary Islands. Jay had won the coin toss but there really was no losing for either of them.</p><p> </p><p>When Steffy woke up, the first thing that greeted her was the smell of delicious food. She was usually hungry nowadays, so it was beautiful to wake up to the smell of something delicious that didn’t give her the urge to throw up.</p><p> </p><p>She got out of the bed and made her way for the living room of their suite to see Jay uncovering the dishes he ordered for room service.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you get this spread for me?” Steffy asked as she admired the array of colors that caught her eye.</p><p> </p><p>“I got this for me, I was famished after the night I had.”</p><p> </p><p>He had a way to make Steffy blush all over with his words.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m hungry too, you would really make me wait for room service to comeback?” Steffy dropped her robe to really make her case.</p><p> </p><p>It was Jay who was rendered speechless now. Steffy was still wearing what she wore to bed. The silk nightie showed of her most of her legs and how low the top of it was on her chest.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy just let the man stare at her as she went to the food and started to eat on the sofa. She knew Jay was teasing her about the food. He clearly ordered enough food for the both of them, but she enjoyed their banter as much as she enjoyed making babies with him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re eating my breakfast.” He pretended to be exasperated at her audacity to eat his food.</p><p> </p><p>“I know what you can eat…” Steffy opened her legs and Jay was met with a sight of his wife wearing no underwear.</p><p> </p><p>When his eyes grew, it made Steffy feel so powerful to make Jay so flustered.</p><p> </p><p>Too many times he caught her off-kilter, she loved to make him feel the same way he made her so many times.</p><p> </p><p>“Have whatever you like…”</p><p> </p><p>He just looked at her like they wouldn’t be leaving their suite for a while. She tried not to look at him because she really needed to eat something. Steffy knew if she looked at him that she was not going to stand a chance, she would give in and only make herself hungrier.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop looking at me like that,” Steffy was trying to enjoy the fruit on her plate when she could feel his eyes on her.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop what…” Jay just sat next to her on the sofa and played with her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re leering at me, I can feel it…”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry I have functioning eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well can you have your eyes look the other way?” Steffy just wanted to have a meal in peace. The churning in her gut was making it hard for her to enjoy her food.</p><p> </p><p>“No… I’m afraid I can’t. You knew what you were doing when you opened your legs so I could get the prettiest view in the Canary Islands. Don’t be shy now…” Jay didn’t give a damn anymore. To him his wife knew what she was doing when she did what she did.</p><p>He pushed back her hair and nipped her neck, he slid his arm around her and encroached her space.</p><p> </p><p>Her pretending her moans was coming from her food instead of his teasing wasn’t believed by either of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, baby let me eat. I need my energy. I can’t let you fuck me to my grave.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why? It’s a good way to go don’t you think?” He kissed her jaw which was a sweet spot for her.</p><p> </p><p>He knew he wasn’t playing fair knowing it would make her even more crimson than she already was.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm… my mom would kill you if you dared and I’m sure your mother would too.”</p><p> </p><p>Jay didn’t listen, he just kept kissing down Steffy’s neck enjoying how her focus was slipping.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll leave you be… for now.”</p><p> </p><p>He went for the food and pulled the sweet bread on purpose. He knew that Steffy was eying it and if she was going to play dirty so was he... He had no problem coaxing it out of her.</p><p> </p><p>When Steffy saw him take the sweet bread she quickly made her face blank after she frowned. She really wanted the sweet bread, but she ate just about the whole platter by herself. She would look crazy to tell Jay to take his paws off the sweet bread, but she craved it.</p><p> </p><p>As he was going to take a bite, she stopped him with a question.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you want the sweet bread?”</p><p> </p><p>“Umm, yeah it’s literally on a trip to my mouth.” Jay just looked at her with a face of practiced confusion.</p><p>“I really want it.”</p><p> </p><p>Steffy was whining but she stopped caring about that. With Jay she could be however she pleased without ever wondering if it was okay.</p><p> </p><p>“First you tempt me, then proceed to eat the majority of the breakfast I ordered and the little bit that I have chosen for myself… you want that too?”</p><p> </p><p>There never was a dull moment in his life with his wife because the antics between her and Kelly kept him busy at home.</p><p> </p><p>“Well yes… I don’t ask for much Jay, all I want is… everything.”</p><p> </p><p>Jay laughs so hard that some of the powdered sugar from the bread falls on him.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t even have a piece of bread.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s mine is yours baby…” Steffy said this happily as Jay brought the bread to her lips. She took a big bite before he changed his mind.</p><p> </p><p>“And what’s yours is yours…”</p><p> </p><p>“Only when it comes to food…” Steffy twisted herself on the sofa so she was lying down.</p><p> </p><p>Jay knew what she was doing, he just looked straight into her eyes. He could see the sparkle of a challenge. She kept her legs closed but they both knew she was wearing no underwear.</p><p> </p><p>“Stephanie, don’t bite off more than you can chew.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m at a loss for words, what could you ever mean?” Steffy was enjoying this so much. She opened her legs, she knew that she had him glued. “Can I have the rest of my sweet bread now?”</p><p>The same sweet bread that was half eaten was still in Jay’s hand almost forgotten. They were in a staring contest and neither had folded yet.</p><p> </p><p>“Have your sweet bread… I’m going to have something else pretty sweet.”</p><p> </p><p>Steffy was so happy to have the other half of her sweetbread. She couldn’t savor it as much as she thought. She almost choked on it, from the shock of Jay starting to eat her out. She miscalculated this but she didn’t care that much because her husband was skilled with his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>She just settled into it all and let herself enjoy it. She could not think of anything better than this. She just had a wonderful breakfast, her husband was taking her to the edge. The looks he was giving her as her ate her out made her moan louder. It was like he had secrets in his eyes and it was taunting her as much as he was teasing her.</p><p> </p><p>What Steffy didn’t know was that Jay had been up for hours and had already had his own breakfast. He just chuckled as he sucked on her clit. He was having the time of his life fucking her all over the Canary Islands today no different.  </p><p> </p><p>His smile widened when he could feel her body shaking from the orgasm she just reached. He softly licked her clit as she shuddered. All he could think was he was going to have his way with her later when they visited a waterfall.</p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes passed as Steffy was cuddled into him just wanting to be close. Having sex lately made her even more wanting to touch than usual.</p><p> </p><p>“What are we doing later?” Steffy was eager to know what they were doing today. She loved exploring places.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought it would be nice to hop on the ferry and go to La Palma and visit Los Colores Waterfall.”</p><p> </p><p>This fascinated Steffy so much because it was such a beautiful waterfall that she only seen on a computer.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh that sounds so amazing baby. I bet we’ll have a good time.”</p><p> </p><p>He just hugged her a little tighter and smiled to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I know we will.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now that she was as big as a blimp, Steffy was thinking back to the glory days. On her honeymoon when she was still flexible enough to do some fun positions. Getting fucked at a famous waterfall is probably her highlight. She loved everything about her honeymoon. They were able to get away from everything and everyone and just be.</p><p> </p><p>She was glad that they went when they did because she was achy now. Steffy hated that she needed a heating pad on her all the time to help out with these aches. Walking too long made her ache, sitting too long did the same. She found herself lying on the hardwood floors with her knees bent. It felt so good on her back. She didn’t mind the weight on her back when she was lying on the hard floor. If anything it felt good for her.</p><p> </p><p>She did it a lot, the kids just went by her and went about their business. Hope always felt the need to bother her but then again that was nothing new. When Steffy wanted peace and quiet, she always got the opposite. Hope saddled herself right next to her like she was doing right now.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought I’d keep you company.” Hope smiled as she settled on the floor with her laptop.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m pretty sure it’s the other way around but okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Potato… tomato…”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so annoying Hope.” Steffy didn’t open her eyes. She was going to have some rest and relaxation even though no one in this house would let her be great.</p><p> </p><p>Hope’s answer to that was just a kiss to Steffy’s cheek, Steffy smiled and Hope got the reaction she was looking for.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s watch a movie…” Hope knew that she was asking for a lot but the worst she could be told was no, so she said why not.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you have a whole boyfriend that you could be doing that with?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but he’s busy… he’s at work. We’re just a couple of gals with a day off.”</p><p> </p><p>“I really do hate my mother’s four-day work week right about now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I absolutely love it! I get to be here with you, chillaxing eating Cheetos and catching up on our queue. Steffy we have lots of work to do. You’re going to pop any day now and soon who knows when we will be able to binge on our streaming.” Hope was mildly serious. Things would change with a newborn in the home. Even though they live together the dynamic will change. Steffy will have a toddler and a newborn. Even if she has Jay, Steffy was going to be the primary parent because she was breastfeeding.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate when you do that…” Steffy felt her resolve breaking. She knew that Hope was right. They were trying to spend as much time going through their queue. Steffy thought about it, she was going to see less tv then she did now.</p><p> </p><p>It was sad to her that she knew almost all of the kid shows on various networks but could barely tell you about any shows that weren’t animated.</p><p> </p><p>“So bed or sofa?”</p><p> </p><p>Steffy’s eyes opened and she turned her head, just staring at Hope’s face. She knew that Hope was smiling confidently even before she opened her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Neither help me up. I am just going to sit upright on the floor and use the sofa to support me. It’s less strain on my back to sit on the floor.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope was used to this, she got behind Steffy and gently lifted her up and then got up to help Steffy get off the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Hope fired up the Fire TV and put Netflix on, they settled on watching Girls from Ipanema. It was something they had planned on seeing but never got to, but they thought why not now because it was only two seasons.</p><p> </p><p>A couple of hours into their binge, Jay came home which Steffy was so happy for because she knew this was around the time that Kelly would be expecting a meal.</p><p>“Hi Baby, please tell me you brought me something to eat!” Steffy realized that the last thing she wanted to do was get up and make something to eat.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, I don’t even get a kiss before you start asking me for things.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re married, I don’t need to have any pretenses to get what I want from you...”</p><p> </p><p>Steffy’s rebuttal made Hope just giggle but Jay just rolled his eyes at the both of them. He sat down on the other side of Steffy and kissed her. She missed him, even now her sex drive was high. Orgasms helped her forget about her aches and Jay was like her cure-all for everything that made her irritable.</p><p> </p><p>They started to full on make out like a couple of teenagers and Hope had to clear her throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahem!”</p><p> </p><p>Jay didn’t pay the woman any mind. She was living in his house rent free the least she could do was mind the business that’s paying her.</p><p> </p><p>Jay slipped a few more kisses in before Hope could whine some more.</p><p> </p><p>“This is my time…” Hope was petulant, but she didn’t care as long as she got what she wanted. Jay had his time with Steffy all night doing things to her that she didn’t want to think about because that was gross to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, crybaby. You’re worse than Kelly.” Jay said as he got up and brought the food that he ordered them both knowing that they probably didn’t want to make anything.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow thanks Jay!” Hope was happy that she didn’t have to cook for herself, there was enough food here to last her two meals.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, baby. I think Kelly and Beth are near that time to be fed.” Steffy was happy to see this food that didn’t make her nauseous.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure she can feed her own baby.” Jay didn’t know that he was going to have to feed Beth too.</p><p> </p><p>“She can hear you and can’t you see that I am busy?!” Hope thought it was pretty obvious that she was otherwise occupied. She was hungry herself and it wasn’t like he was doing anything.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t you see that I’m busy?” Jay mocked her words as he got up and went to the kitchen to get food for two children instead of one.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Jay!” Hope stuffed a piece of buttered bread in her mouth as she said it.</p><p> </p><p> Steffy just looked at her with mock derision.</p><p> </p><p>“So you are annoying and obnoxious.”</p><p> </p><p>“You forgot uncouth. I’m a trifecta baby!” Hope enjoyed being obnoxious to Steffy. It was fun to be annoying to someone that you were comfortable with.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy couldn’t hold her laughter in.</p><p> </p><p>“At least you know yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, and there’s still someone dumb enough to want all of this…” Hope uses her hands to display that she was all for the taking.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Thomas is most certainly dumb enough.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope laughed at Steffy’s deadpan demeanor.</p><p> </p><p>“I love him. I’m going to see him later and he’s gonna fuck me so good Steffy... I bet I’ll cum more than once.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh Hope!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, I get carried away sometimes. I just miss him, I haven’t seen him all week because he was away for work. It’s not my fault Steffy, he’s sexy... mmm.” She popped another piece of bread in her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope, I thought the nausea had passed in the first trimester, with you here I swear it’s going to come roaring back.” The food in Steffy’s mouth tasted like ash now.</p><p> </p><p>“Geez Luisa! All right I’ll stop. At least you don’t hear me when I’m having sex with Thomas. Ugh you’re such a screamer Steffy it’s just too much. Every Friday like clockwork.”</p><p> </p><p>“You live with us! It’s comes with the territ--”</p><p> </p><p>“I just think you should be more considerate you know… Kelly and Beth live here too.” Hope can’t keep her voice steady and cracks up before she could finish her sentence.</p><p> </p><p>“You little shit…”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh please you love this shit. You better get all that fucking out your system because soon I’m going to be the only one person who lives here having sex. That baby is going to make sure of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I fucking hate it when you’re right.” Steffy thought about it and she was going to have Jay work from home so he could attend to her needs because soon he’ll have his hand to service his own needs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steffy was ready for this baby to be out. She was at week 39 and her doctor said that it could really just be any day now. She was happy that this pregnancy was unlike her others. It was relatively stress-free. She knew that she should count her blessings. Her first pregnancy was horrific and painful. Her second was riddled with stress and misery but this one was easy swimming. Even with the endless aches that she had now she wouldn’t trade it for anything else.</p><p> </p><p>She was in a place that she could only dream. She loved her life and everyone in it. The biggest reason for it was right next to her.</p><p> </p><p>Jay suggested they have a walk through the park to help speed things up. The doctor made a mention that doing aerobic activity may increase the likelihood of the amniotic sac breaking. Steffy was willing to try anything at this point to hasten the process.</p><p> </p><p>She could barely sleep; it was hard to focus on anything because she felt so tired all the time. Jay had been staying home with her for the last week because he was trying to make sure she stayed as comfortable as possible. It was constant massages, helping her get up from the floor, getting her food.</p><p> </p><p>He had no problem doing any of it, he hated to see the winces from her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Jay baby, I hate this… God why can’t I just be done with it? Why won’t the baby come out?!” Steffy was just so frustrated with it all. It was hard for her to hold her posture with so much weight concentrated on her center but if she walked the way she was naturally inclined then it always felt like she was going to fall.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s almost over it’s going to be any day now. I know it’s hard but we’re in the home stretch. I know you can do it.”</p><p> </p><p>Him being so supportive of her made a difference but right now all she wanted to do was wallow for a bit. She was officially over it.</p><p> </p><p>“I know I just, I really want to be able to sleep Jay. I’m so tired all the time but I can’t sleep.” Steffy got maybe four hours in the last three days.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on let’s go sit on the bench for a little bit.” Jay said as he steered her to the benches.</p><p>Steffy was excited at the prospect of sitting for a little bit. She looked at her Galaxy Watch and since coming to the park, she registered thousand five hundred steps.</p><p> </p><p>They finally got to the bench and as Steffy squatted to sit down, she felt a small trickle out of her vagina.</p><p> </p><p>“Jay is there anything on the back of my skirt?”</p><p> </p><p>Jay looked and he saw a clear spot.</p><p> </p><p>“I see a small spot; I didn’t think the bench was wet…”</p><p> </p><p>“Now baby, I think my water just broke.”</p><p> </p><p>It took Jay about five seconds to realize what his wife was talking about.</p><p> </p><p>She had warned him before to not freak out when the time came because his mood would affect hers. He was excited but decided to keep that bottled up so he could be present.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you feeling?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can feel the contractions starting but it isn’t bad. It’s annoying but it’s not as bad as my back pain.” Steffy felt okay for now.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good baby, all right let’s get you to the hospital.” Jay looked for any signs of distress but he only saw smiles on her face.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy was so happy, she was going to be done with this. She didn‘t have a time table on how quick the birth would be but she was going to be done with the constant back aches.</p><p> </p><p>She soon was going to be adding another screaming child to her home but she would at least be able to have some sleep because Jay could also attend to the baby. He couldn’t attend to the child because this baby still resided in her uterus.</p><p> </p><p>When they got to the car, Jay went in the to-go bag and got a towel so if anymore fluid came out it wouldn’t stain the seat.</p><p> </p><p>He started driving towards the hospital and he just looked on at his wife… she looked at peace. It was the first time in days that her smile didn’t turn into a grimace or a wince.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy started to make some calls.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey mom, so my water just broke. I’m fine but Jay and I are going to be going to UCLA medical. I haven’t called my doctor yet. I wanted to call you first. I really am fine, I promise. I’m just ready for this to be done. I might get a lick of sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is your mom going to meet us there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m going to call your mom next.”</p><p> </p><p>It made Jay happy that this was her next call. His mom had finally decided to retire and move out there so they could be closer to the grandkids. His father was tired of his mother complaining about missing out on Owen and Kelly growing up and soon the new addition. He told her that they wouldn’t miss anything if they just moved to California.</p><p> </p><p>It made Jay so happy to be able to share this with his parents.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Katherine, I just wanted to let you know that Jay and I are on our way to the hospital. My water broke and I finally think this is it. I’m fine… really, it doesn’t hurt. The cramping has been pretty mild so far. We are going to be at UCLA medical. It’s not far from the building.”</p><p> </p><p>Jay’s parents were still getting used to how everything is spaced out in LA but they knew where this hospital was. It was one of the reasons that Jay and Steffy chose it. It was easy everyone to recognize and they were one of the best hospitals in LA and just the state in general.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy didn’t think anyone else needed a call. She just sent a text to everyone she wanted there and just separated so it wasn’t a group chat. The last thing she wanted was other people’s to be buzzing insistently because knowing their friends, that was definitely going to happen.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy made her last call to her Obstetrician letting her know that she was having mild contractions and her water broke. Her doctor felt confident that this was going to be a smooth delivery.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to drop you off at the front or to park and walk with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“You can park, I can walk fine… I’m pretty sure of it. It doesn’t hurt bad I promise.” Steffy wasn’t going to put anymore stress on herself but she felt like she was in a good space.</p><p> </p><p>She was in a calm headspace. She meditated a lot during this pregnancy so she could be prepared for this. Being frantic was only going to elevate her blood pressure and stress her out. She was going to be pushing out the equivalent a small Butterball turkey, the last thing she wanted to be was stressed out before the fact.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I believe you if you say you are good.” Jay had the ultimate confidence in her.</p><p> </p><p>He parked and ran to her side to get her door and helped her out of the SUV.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to fret himself because this was going to be his first time with anything like this. When he held her hand, he felt a wave of calm. She just smiled at him and his worries were minimized. It was still there because Steffy had a miscarriage in the past and Kelly wasn’t the easiest of deliveries for Steffy but he was taking his cues from her.</p><p> </p><p>She knew her body and if she could walk mostly unassisted without any grimaces or signs of fatigue then he was going to take her word for it that she was fine.</p><p> </p><p>They checked-in at the maternity wing and were taken to the suite that they had reserved months ago. Jay helped Steffy into her gown and the nurse assigned to her took her vitals and told her everything was looking good. So far the contraction were about fifteen minutes apart so it was going to be a little while.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy thought that was great because it was going to take time for her doctor to arrive and she would like the woman in the room. It just made her feel more comfortable even though the staff has been very kind to her. It was just nice to have a familiar face there.</p><p> </p><p>Taylor was a little disheveled when Steffy called her. It was a little mortifying because her daughter had called her as she was having sex with Ridge. They had been watching the children and against her better judgement at Ridge’s insistence he told her it wouldn’t be so bad if they had a little rendezvous in the bedroom as the kids took a nap.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, mid-coitus their daughter’s water breaks. Taylor played off her breathlessness well in her mind, saying she ran to her phone because she recognized it was Steffy’s ringtone.</p><p> </p><p>When she told Ridge that Steffy was on her way to the hospital but their daughter sounded really calm, Ridge said that they should get back to business then.</p><p> </p><p>Taylor was in absolute shock at her husband’s candor but she was soon climaxing which pretty much shut her up.</p><p> </p><p>She raced out of bed when she could collect herself and started rounding up the children. She thought it was just perfect that today was a day where they were watching three children the ages of 5 and under.</p><p> </p><p>They got to the hospital before anyone else which was stunning to them because they had some unfinished business between the both of them that Ridge insisted on finishing.</p><p> </p><p>Taylor asked Ridge to stay in the waiting room while she went to go check up on Steffy. Ridge just looked at Douglas and shrugged and made the little boy laugh.</p><p> </p><p>When Taylor got to the room Steffy had told her, she felt such excitement to see her daughter.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi sweetheart! How are you feeling?”</p><p> </p><p>“I feel good, the nurse took my vitals and said that I’m in early labor. The contractions have been about 12 minutes apart at this point.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s great when your amniotic sac ruptured, how far were the contractions?” Taylor went into doctor mode very quickly it was weird for Jay to see.</p><p> </p><p>He never really saw her in action before.</p><p> </p><p>“I would say about 15 to 16 minutes apart. It took us about thirty minutes to get here from the park and I had two contractions.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s great, that’s great.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I am having one right now. My last one was eight minutes ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well typically it gets shorter if you’ve given birth so it looks like we are in good shape. You will finally get the sleep you have been craving for days sweetheart...” Taylor knew about Steffy’s recent sleep issues.</p><p> </p><p>“God let’s hope so. I want to get this show on the road.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a knock on the door and it was Katherine.</p><p> </p><p>Jay got up from his seat and went towards his mother and gave her a hug. He was so glad she was here.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi mom.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hiya Baby Jay. Looks like we are having a party.” Katherine was so excited to be here.</p><p>“Yeah, hopefully someone can make their debut soon because I’m just so over it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can imagine sweetheart, is there anything I can get for you? Any of you?” Katherine wanted to channel all her energy.</p><p> </p><p>“Well mom, maybe we can go get some ice chips.” Jay knew Steffy liked to chew ice normally, she would probably appreciate having it when her contractions get more intense.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s such a great idea. I’d love some ice right about now.” Steffy loved chewing on ice, it helped with her irritability lately.</p><p> </p><p>“All right let’s do it! Be right back sweetheart. Taylor do you need anything?” Katherine wanted to know if she could get anything for her friend while she was out.</p><p> </p><p>“Well maybe a coffee for the two of us, I’m sure we are going to need it.”</p><p> </p><p>Taylor was coming to the realization soon she was going to have a fourth grandchild.</p><p> </p><p>“Most definitely.” Kat just winked as she left with Jay.</p><p> </p><p>He just gave Steffy one long look and an air kiss goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>“Aww you two are disgustingly cute.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know right. I love him so much!” Steffy started to feel another contraction coming on. “I’m getting another one, it’s a little more intense than the last one.” It was about six minutes since Steffy had one. They were starting to last longer now.</p><p> </p><p>“I would make an estimate that an hour and a half to two hours you will be in labor honey but it could be less these contractions are not uniform but they rarely are.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds great, mom I want to have the baby, hug them and take a nap so badly.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know baby and you will. It’s going to be a smooth delivery.”</p><p> </p><p>Taylor was trying to sooth Steffy as they talked, the waiting room was filling in with more people. Luisa and Erik had come and it had Douglas searching for Michelle.</p><p> </p><p>He was happy to see her, it had been a couple of days.</p><p> </p><p>Jay and Katherine had come back into the room which made Taylor feel at ease to go outside and give everyone an update.</p><p> </p><p>When she got there, she could see Thomas and Hope approaching. It seemed that everyone who needed to be there was. Eric was with Ridge and Hank talking about his high hopes for the Cubs.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi everyone, I just wanted to give you an update. Steffy is fine, I suspect that labor will start soon with how her contractions are playing out but it could be longer, it could be shorter who knows. Ridge and Hank, your children are asking for you. Everyone I’ll keep you updated as things progress.</p><p> </p><p>Hank and Ridge got up and Thomas and Hope took their place watching the kids and talking to Eric.</p><p> </p><p>As they made their way to the suite Steffy was in, they saw her with her doctor.</p><p> </p><p>It made Taylor happy that Steffy’s doctor was able to come now. She was going to take the woman’s place if need be.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy winced and squeezed Jay’s hand. This was her most intense contraction yet. The doctor gave Steffy an examination as their parents were all on one side of the room and Jay was on the other. He just kissed her hand as she went let the contraction pass.</p><p> </p><p>“This baby is just not patient. I suspect maybe two to three more contractions you will be fully dilated Ms. Forrester. I am going to go get the birthing team.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow this baby sure wants to make their debut today huh?” Hank was trying to bring some levity to the situation.</p><p> </p><p>He just wanted everything to be okay. He made jokes when he was nervous and Katherine knew that. She just held his hand and laughed. Normally she would just bust his chops but she didn’t need that right now.</p><p> </p><p>Sure enough another contraction hit Steffy as they continued to wait for the birthing team. She was starting to sweat even though. Steffy was glad for the epidural they gave her. It took away the intense pain that came from the contractions but she could still feel the pressure.</p><p> </p><p>The birthing team and the doctor returned. The doctor summarized that Steffy had been in the early stages of her labor for the last couple of days. It was probably why it didn’t feel comfortable for her to sleep. With how dilated she was and explaining how she felt for recently it made perfect sense to the doctor.</p><p> </p><p>“It looks like we are fully dilated, I am going to need you to start pushing when I say okay.” The doctor spoke gently but firmly to Steffy.</p><p> </p><p>All she could do was nod and Jay just gave her another kiss to her hand. Their parents stayed silent and watched.</p><p> </p><p>When the doctor said push, Steffy pushed with all her might. It felt much better than the last time, when she was having Kelly it was too late for them to give her any pain aids but this time, she felt like she could actually focus on her pushing because it hurt much less. She felt a lot of pressure but it didn’t overwhelm her like last time.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby, you’re doing so good. I’m so proud of you. A couple more pushes. I know you can do it.” Jay felt a surge of emotion watching his wife give birth to their child. She looks determined but calm. He was still taking his cues from her. He felt confident because she felt that way.</p><p> </p><p>“All right, I see the head, come on mom give me another good push.” Steffy’s doctor was confident just a couple of more pushes and the baby would be out.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy took a deep breath and gave a long push. She screamed so loud but her face was resolute.</p><p> </p><p>When the doctor told her to push one more time, she took another deep breath and pushed.</p><p> </p><p>She could feel the baby being pulled from her. as the birthing team attended to the baby, she pushed the placenta and afterbirth.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy felt like a literal weight had been lifted. She cried in happiness because she might finally get some damn sleep. And then she heard her baby start crying.</p><p> </p><p>It was a beautiful cry; this was her daughter she was hearing for the first time. She forgot about her joy for sleep and remembered the joy for her baby girl.</p><p> </p><p>She was placed on Steffy’s chest so they could have skin to skin contact. Steffy just thought she was perfect.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Steffy she’s beautiful.” Katherine spoke lowly so she didn’t disturb the baby. She knew that the baby was getting used to the sounds of the real world.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, so beautiful.” Ridge had to agree with Katherine, they had a new grandchild and the baby was perfect.</p><p> </p><p>Jay looked on at his daughter with tears in his eyes. He had two baby girls now, his heart was so fully.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah she is. Vivienne Juliana… that’s her name.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s so beautiful.” Katherine loved the name. She just hugged Hank; she knew that he was happy too…</p><p> </p><p>“Katherine is right Steffy, this little miss is just perfect.” Taylor was just so happy for her daughter.</p><p> </p><p>Ridge could only nod his head; he was just speechless from it all.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s let the parents bond with the baby.” Ridge knew it was about that time that they leave them for a little while so they could bond as a family.</p><p> </p><p>When they left, Jay took of his t-shirt and picked up his daughter and put her to his chest. He reclined on the chair he was on so he could be more comfortable. Steffy just watched at the site and fell asleep to Jay holding their baby.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi everyone, just wanted to give you a progress report. Steffy had a quick delivery. She and Jay are with their daughter right now. The baby is Vivienne Juliana.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was getting used to the name of this new baby. It made everyone in the waiting room happy that the delivery was successful.</p><p> </p><p>Taylor went to check back on them and saw Steffy asleep and Jay in his undershirt bonding with her grandchild. She saw the little red beanie on the baby’s head and the little red socks on his feet and she felt like everything was done. She looked at Steffy’s vitals on the monitor and felt confident that her daughter was fine.</p><p> </p><p>Jay just smiled at her and she gave him a wink. She went back to the waiting room letting everyone know that they were fine. Steffy was asleep right now so if they wanted to visit, they would have to wait while Steffy got her much needed rest.</p><p> </p><p>An hour passed and a nurse came in and asked them would they like the baby in the nursery or beside them. Jay told her if it wasn’t too much trouble, he would prefer it if the baby stayed with them.</p><p> </p><p>The nurse said it was no problem at all, they set up an area for the baby. The nurse took some of the child’s vitals and left the room. A little while later Steffy woke up and say Jay next to her. She was so happy to see him, she wondered where the baby was and she turned to her right and saw her.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready for any visitors?”</p><p> </p><p>Steffy nodded, she felt hoarse from her screaming earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Thomas came in first, he softly spoke to his sister congratulating her on her new addition. He loved that he had a new niece to spoil. After talking for a couple of minutes he left so other people could venture in even though he didn’t plan on leaving the hospital for a while.</p><p> </p><p>When her grandfather came in the room, he was absolutely beaming which made Steffy’s heart feel so light. He felt like such a lucky guy to be able to see this. This little baby was just perfect to him. He was always proud of Steffy but he was even more proud now. She took charge of her life and didn’t accept less anymore and that choice only brought more happiness into her life.</p><p> </p><p>Hope, Nat and Lu came in after Eric left, they cooed over the baby and asked how Steffy was feeling. She chatted with her friends for a while. Will came in next and just hugged his brother. He was so happy for Jay. Will had a new niece and it was just pure happiness he felt for the both of them. They found their way back to each other and they just kept cementing that love. It was all he ever wanted for Jay. This was the happiest he ever seen his brother. He talked to them both for a while and admired the little girl they created. He told them that he and Nat were sticking around for some time and would say goodbye when Owen got restless.</p><p> </p><p>“How was your nap?”</p><p> </p><p>“I feel like the queen of naps. I want to take another but I think I should feed her.” The sound of their baby whines was the tell-tale sign that this baby was wanting her food.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me get her.” Jay picked up the baby gently and placed her in Steffy’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>Jay just marveled at the site of Junior nursing their baby. He didn’t think anything could get better than this.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steffy had no urge to be out in public right now but she did like to get out so Vivienne could get used to the outside world, she just been doing it in doses. She and Jay took the baby out in the stroller and Jay strapped Kelly in the Baby Bjorn. Soon she was going to be too old for this, but it was just easier for them right now to do this. Steffy liked to be hands free when she walked. She was slowly easing back into exercise and would break into squats or lunges on the walks, she preferred to have her hands free.</p><p> </p><p>It was one of the only times she wouldn’t have arm filled with a baby. It was nice to have Jay home on paternity leave and it could be open-ended because he didn’t have to answer to anyone.</p><p> </p><p>She loved it all so much. This time around with a newborn, she didn’t feel by herself. She had to feed Vivi but she pumped to make sure that Jay could also feed her so she could get her sleep. With this child it was like night and day. Vivi wasn’t a fussy baby and Kelly really wasn’t either, but the experience was just different.</p><p> </p><p>Now that she wasn’t doing it by herself, she got to enjoy it more. She felt like more of an engaged mother to both Kelly and Vivienne.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy made sure to take two walks with the kids, one for fifteen minutes in early afternoon so the baby could get more acclimated to the outside and get vitamin D and one at night. This one was longer, they waited to sundown to take it. Sometimes Hope tagged along with Beth and make it an excursion. Tonight it was just them, in their own bubble. Steffy thought it would be nice for them to walk to the little park they had in the neighborhood and push Kelly on the swings.</p><p> </p><p>Jay had bought a swing set for the backyard for the girls but something about the park swings was just different. Maybe it had to do with it being outside of their home. She always felt like Kelly’s laughs were richer and louder out there.</p><p> </p><p>“I think Kelly is really going to love the swings.” Jay was excited to take Kelly to the park.</p><p> </p><p>He knew Kelly was still trying to adjust to having another baby in the house. Kelly was just fascinated by the baby. She was always pointing to the baby and saying hi. It made his heart happy to see her being happy at this new person in their home.</p><p> </p><p>She gave Vivi these careful kisses, it even had Beth trying to copy her. The adjustment was not bad as Steffy was anticipating. It was still two kids but she knew she was in a great position.</p><p> </p><p>“I think she will too, baby I’m going to sit at the bench.” Steffy wasn’t overly tired but she didn’t feel like standing in place while Jay pushed her. She looked at her watch and figured she would soon have to give Vivienne a feeding.</p><p> </p><p>Kelly was beside herself to have basically the whole park to herself. After she went on the swings, it was off to the slide. It made Steffy laugh to see Jay just running after Kelly. Kelly was a wily one, as she watched them, she saw movement in the stroller. She saw the pretty baby wake up. She could see the personality in her child already. When the little girl woke up, she could see that her face went from peaceful to a mean mug trying to figure where she was. Steffy put her face closer to the stroller so she could see that mama wasn’t far. The baby looked pleased to see her. She pulled the baby out of the stroller carefully. Vivienne didn’t cry but Steffy knew it was that time and just feed the girl.</p><p> </p><p>The baby latched on quickly and suckle her mother. Steffy just held her close while she watched on. Kelly tired herself out and probably Jay too. He picked her up and was headed their way. The baby had her fill and Steffy put her back in the stroller. Vivienne wasn’t tired, she just stared. Kelly had been brought to the bench by Jay, but the girl wanted to stand. She decided to wave at the baby and just didn’t stop. It made the baby laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“I can see VJ is up…” Jay never got tired of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Why must you insist on calling her that. Her nickname should be Vivi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, I like VJ better…” Jay wasn’t backing down for the simple part it riled up Junior and he liked his nickname.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s going to confuse her.”</p><p> </p><p>“VJ!” Kelly exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy rolled her eyes at the traitor. She didn’t pay Kelly any mind because she has been a traitor since she first laid on Jay.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like I win!”</p><p> </p><p>“As if, she doesn’t count!” Steffy got up, ready to go back home.</p><p> </p><p>“She would if you were winning.”</p><p> </p><p>Steffy couldn’t argue because they both knew if Kelly agreed with her that she would definitely count her opinion.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s neither here nor there.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think she should have some say. VJ is Kelly’s sister so…”</p><p> </p><p>“You lot are so unfair to me!” Steffy moped a little because she loved her nickname for the baby.</p><p> </p><p>“Aww I’m sorry baby.” Jay sounded so sweet to her.</p><p> </p><p>He reached down to kiss her pout and Steffy didn’t care much what they called their daughter after that.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Kelly said a little loudly. It had the baby looking in her direction.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy thought it might make Vivienne cry, but the baby just laughed instead. It seemed like Vivienne loved the sound of Kelly’s voice.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy was about tired of her eldest daughter giving her grief getting a little lovin’ from her boo. She kissed Jay again and Kelly’s face morphed into confusion.</p><p> </p><p>Usually Steffy stopped when Kelly showed her disgust but Steffy just kissed him again and again.</p><p> </p><p>Jay wasn’t complaining either way, he loved being in demand.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s mine and don’t you forget it.” Steffy was half serious but when she saw the look of shock on Kelly’s face she couldn’t help but laugh at her kid.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on baby, I’ll get you some nice strawberries. Mama is such a mean lady.” Jay just picked up Kelly and made her laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, mama is such a mean lady, she remembers everything.” Steffy said as Jay helped her get up from the bench. She bopped Kelly on the nose with her finger and her girl give her the most heartwarming giggle.</p><p> </p><p>They started to make their way back home. It was the best part of her day, just being in their company. She felt such a peace take over her as she walked.</p><p> </p><p>It was hard for Steffy to believe sometimes that this was her life. It was a bliss that made her heart full. There weren’t perfect by any means, she and Jay took this parenting thing one day at a time and made sure to have their time alone no matter what.</p><p> </p><p>Their house was chaotic with multiple children crying or running around, ready to cause trouble at a moment’s notice and Steffy just thrived in it.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you thinking about?” Jay asked, he saw her cheesing and wondered what had her in such a good mood.</p><p> </p><p>“I was just thinking about us and our special kind of crazy. Our house is so entropy, but it just makes me so happy. I go into myself sometimes and I don’t know. I’m just happy I guess.” It was something Steffy cherished more than anything else in her life. The most important people in her life were all next to her.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel like that too, I just get so happy every time I look into your eyes or I see the girls’ faces. I used to believe we would come back to each other but sometimes I used to let the doubt creep into my mind. I used to say it’s been too long, but I’m glad I get to share my life with you. It’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I feel like such a geek for being so hyped about it.” Jay had such an excited tone in his voice. He couldn’t believe his life sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re my favorite geek, I wouldn’t have you any other way to be honest. I love my geek.” Steffy smiled at him as they opened the door to their home...</p><p> </p><p>She gave him a kiss that Kelly got a front row view to which only made Steffy laugh some more. The little girl didn’t push her away this time, but it was apparent that she didn’t like it.</p><p> </p><p> “Can’t you two just save that for your date? Isn’t that why I’m on babysitting duty?” Hope rolled her eyes as she walked in to see them making out.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you done crybaby?” Steffy was mostly amused by the petulance that came from Hope.</p><p> </p><p>When Hope frowned it made Steffy’s day. Jay smiled so wide at the little jab from his wife.</p><p> </p><p>“Et tu Brute?” The dramatics in Hope’s tone makes Steffy laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Bae is always my number 1, now and forever…”</p><p> </p><p>Jay felt his chest puff a little as he was taking Kelly out of the Baby Bjorn.</p><p> </p><p>“You are choosing some dick over me? I can’t believe it!”</p><p> </p><p>“You better believe I would… he has gold star dick…” Steffy winked, she was having too much fun with this. It was worth it to hear Hope’s slight shriek.</p><p> </p><p>Jay just shimmied at his wife’s praise with Vivienne in one arm and holding Kelly’s hand with the other. He made his way over the couch. They still had a couple of hours before he had to get ready for his date with Junior. He just laid down and sat Vivienne on his chest while Kelly sat in front of him and used his hip to support her back. He put on an episode of Spongebob, which entranced Kelly while he played with the baby like she was an action figure.</p><p> </p><p>Hope picked up Beth from the playpen and sat her next to Kelly and smirked at Jay as he looked at her with narrowed eyes and left to go to Steffy. It made Steffy roll her eyes at the dramatics of the both of them, but she wanted to start getting ready for her date and agreed to help which really consisted of Steffy doing everything she needed to do while Hope talked about her newest obsessions.</p><p> </p><p>When they reached her bedroom, Hope did as she always did and went straight for Steffy’s bed. To get ready for her date, Steffy decided to wash her face and put moisturizer before going into her routine.</p><p> </p><p>She had her ritual putting on her date clothes after putting primer on her face and then start with putting on her makeup.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you going to do? Are you guys going out to eat? How long are you going to stay out? Do you think I’ll scare the kids if I do a sheet mask?” Hope was shooting questions with a rapid speed as she was texting Thomas on her phone.</p><p> </p><p>“How about you ask me one question at a time instead of bombarding me with a thousand…”</p><p> </p><p>Steffy didn’t break stride as she was brushing the foundation into her face. She was used to Hope being like this… it was like the girl was thirteen all over again.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re wearing something pretty sexy, so I assume that it must be someplace nice?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, maybe or I am just wearing something good enough to get me pregnant.” Steffy chuckled as she started to put on some bronzer.</p><p> </p><p>“Eww, don’t say that… you just had a baby three months ago! I can’t handle another baby right now…”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m willing to roll the dice…” Steffy made herself laugh sometimes but she had to refrain from letting it out because she wasn’t going to crease her makeup, this was going on the ‘gram.</p><p> </p><p>“Steffy, pregnancy is not a game of Yahtzee! There’s too many babies in the house and if you have another then they will outnumber us!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so done with you!” Steffy just shook her head as she gave herself a slight blush with her new LORAC blush in the Velvet Rope color. She was almost done with her makeup only thing left was the setting spray and then her mascara. She hated the raccoon look she always gets if she put on her mascara before the setting spray.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… okay.” Hope’s face showed her disbelief at Steffy’s words.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy was completely done with her look. She thought she looked bomb.</p><p> </p><p>“How do I look?” Steffy was only being nice because she knew that she was dime piece material.</p><p> </p><p>“I think Lu would call you a baddie…” Hope thought Steffy looked beautiful, her face turned a little sour knowing that it would result in some sexy times and the last thing she wanted to think of was Steffy and Jay having sex…</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you very much… I have some time to burn, you wanna take some selfies?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure but... I’m going to look like a dope next your full glam!” Hope was a miffed because it was going to go on the ‘gram.</p><p> </p><p>“If the shoe fits…” Steffy let the insult settle and it made Hope’s forehead crinkle.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you Steffy!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I will be… we’ll just put on some those cute animal filters if you want to be such a crybaby…”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so mean to me Steffy...” Hope tried to pout but Steffy wasn’t falling for it.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah... yeah… yeah. Let’s take some damn pictures.”</p><p> </p><p>The ladies had so much fun and lost track of time because they started doing random insta lives and snaps across their social media to pass the time until Steffy had her date with Jay.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Steffy and Jay got more acclimated to the dynamic of having two children, it wasn’t easy, they had some really long nights, but they didn't care because they had each other’s backs. They started to work home more which made it easier for them to be really present in their children's lives. It was a happiness that they really couldn't explain to anyone else.</p><p> </p><p> Jay did still go to the office pretty often, but this was something that stuff she preferred, she still needed time to be by herself even if it was with the kids. Even though they were married and happy together, it was always nice to have space. It was in that space that she started to notice things around her.</p><p> </p><p> Hope only worked a four-day work week so Fridays she was usually at home, it was great because it meant that Steffy and Hope to spend time together, but this morning was unlike any other. She had made breakfast like she always did after her session of morning sex with Jay. He had left already left, it was just the two women and all of the kids. She noticed that Hope wasn’t eating everything on her plate, she barely ate anything on the plate which made Steffy a little worried.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there anything wrong with the food?”</p><p> </p><p>“No Steffy, thank you for making me breakfast but I’m really just not hungry…”</p><p> </p><p>This made Steffy a little worried because she saw that Hope didn’t eat much the night before either. Her eyebrows furrowed but it wasn't like Hope notice because it didn't seem like Hope was all the way there, she looks like she was so inside of her head does she couldn’t notice anything going on.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope, I don’t mean to pry but you didn’t eat much last night either and now you're just moving the food around your plate… If you don’t wanna talk that’s fine I won’t force you, but you know that you can if you need to.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope looked up and really thought about it she didn’t have much of an appetite last night either, she had thrown up in the afternoon and thought it was just a bug, but the nausea never really went away. She was actually hungry, but she had no urge to throw up again.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just yesterday I didn’t feel too good, it made me lose my appetite and it kind of never came back…” Hope was wondering what was wrong with her…</p><p> </p><p>“Well I don’t think it’s really a bug because I haven’t gotten it and I don’t think it could be food poisoning because we’ve been eating the same food for awhile now and I haven’t been sick. I’m just going to be frank about this, are you fucking Thomas with no protection?”</p><p> </p><p>Hope wasn’t offended at Steffy’s questioning because they talked about sex often, it was usually just ragging on each other but they where very open.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m on birth control but it's not like we need condoms because we're only seeing each other…”</p><p> </p><p>Steffy just looked at home like she was crazy because most people on birth control, especially the pill are not taking it correctly which leaves them vulnerable to pregnancy. She was really not trying to judge but she knew that Hope wasn’t taking the pill at the same time, every single day…</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I get that you’re on the pill, but are you actually taking it at the same time every single day without missing one pill?”</p><p> </p><p>Hope really thought about it, she realized that she wasn't as consistent as she could be, but could she really be pregnant… it was not something that she was thinking about or something now her and Thomas really thought about. Sure they talked about it, but it was really in passing and it was a long way off. They thought that they would have kids in the future when they were married and living together, but she was still living with Steffy…</p><p> </p><p>Steffi just raised her eyebrow because she knew that Hope had really nothing to say. She just got up and put her plate in the sink and told her that she would be back. She was going to the nearest Rite Aid so she could get a pregnancy test.</p><p> </p><p> It made Hope a little nervous to think about the possibility of being pregnant, both of her pregnancies weren’t smooth sailing. It made her scared to even think about because she doesn't think that she could handle another tragedy, but she really needed to know because if she was pregnant things were about to change. She thought about it, she knows that she would have to move in with Thomas and Douglas. It wasn’t such a bad thing because she loved being with them.  She was there pretty often, enough where she had clothes in the closet and Beth had her own room. She was in a committed relationship with Thomas and she loved him more than life itself, but she liked the way her life was now because she got to be with Steffy everyday, she was afraid that with things changing that maybe their relationship will change too.</p><p> </p><p>She knew is a little silly to delay moving in with someone you love so much because she didn’t want to leave someone she loved so much. She knew that Thomas wasn’t going to tolerate not being in the same roof as his children and she wasn't gonna deny him that opportunity in the first place, but she was scared. She had gotten used to living here, she loves her routines, she loved the closeness that she could feel all the time with Steffy.</p><p> </p><p>When Steffy came back with numerous pregnancy tests she knew this was the time… She was going to have the answer to a question that she couldn't say aloud. She made herself drink some water to help her bladder get full so she can get as much of an accurate answer with the pregnancy tests as she could.</p><p> </p><p>Hope was nervous as she couldn’t even look at the results, she just looked as Steffy and Steffy looked at her and she basically was begging with her eyes for Steffy to tell her.</p><p> </p><p>“So it really shouldn't come to you as a surprise, but all of these pregnancy tests are telling me that you're pregnant. Given that you’ve had nausea for at least a day it makes me happy that it's most likely not going to be a false positive. Which I would rather have because if it’s a false positive then you would need to go to the hospital and try to figure out what's going on with your body... I’m going to make an appointment for you with an OB so you can start with a prenatal plan because you are going to need it.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope couldn’t argue with the logic that Steffy was giving her. She knew that she had to be responsible because she was about to have another child. She and Thomas were going to have their first child together, but they were about to be parents to three children. It was a scary thought, but when she looked at Steffy she felt a little less scared.</p><p> </p><p>“I know the best way to move forward is by tackling it head on, I guess I’m still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I’m pregnant. I know I haven’t been feeling well and I almost think that it was a little bit of denial on my part because I felt the same way when I was pregnant with Beth. This is such a different experience, things are gonna change but I really don’t want them too.” Hope wasn't afraid to admit that she was scared, she wanted to be truthful because she wanted that reassurance.</p><p> </p><p>Steffy’s eyes softened at the admission from Hope. She knew that Hope enjoyed living with her and her family and psychologically it is a lot to move after you have established a routine.  She knew it would be compounded by the fact that Hope had an anxiety disorder, it was a stressful situation for her to come to the realization that she would have to move out. Steffy knew her brother, better than anyone did, she knew that Thomas was not going to allow this. He was already entertaining the fact that Hope was still living with her in the first place, he was ready to move in with Hope a while ago but he only have this going on to make Hope happy, but the child changes everything.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope I know that this may feel like it’s going to be a scary time but I’m here for you. I know that you love living with me and I love living with you, but we knew that this was not going to be forever… And that’s okay because we got to have this experience in the first place. Just because you won’t be living with me anymore doesn’t mean that our closeness is going to change. I’m going to be here for you, I’m gonna help you in any way that I can because I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope listened to Steffy’s words and felt emotion building within her, she knew that she had abandonment issues and it also didn't help that she suffered from anxiety, getting that kind of reassurance from Steffy meant the world to her… She knew that everything was going to be OK even though everything was about to change. She took up deep breath and looked at Steffy and knew that it was gonna be okay, they were going to be okay, she can trust in the fact that their relationship wasn’t determined by living within the same walls. It was determined by the strength of their bond.  A relationship that she cherishes so much… If anything it was only gonna get deeper because Steffy could really help her with this pregnancy. She had so much family to lean on.  Even though she didn’t have Brooke in her life anymore, she had gained so much more… She had so much support coming Steffy, Thomas, Taylor, Jay, Ridge and so much more. She still had her maternal aunts who loved her despite her not having a relationship with Brooke anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“I know that it’s going to be okay, that we’ll be okay… I just really like living here. I love marathoning ridiculous shows, but I’ve been putting off the inevitable.  I love Thomas, I love him more than I’ve ever loved anyone before him, and I’m not afraid of it,. I love our lives and I love what we have created... we created a new life together. I have been a little bit unfair to him and honestly to the kids. He’s been such a great father figure for Beth and I know he’s such an amazing father to Douglas. We both know what’s going to happen when I tell him, he’s gonna have the expectation that I move in immediately and I’m not gonna stop him.”</p><p> </p><p> “I’m glad you know that’s exactly what’s gonna happen when you tell Thomas, but it’s not like we can’t still marathon if anything we could always do it via FaceTime or choose designated nights where we just chill together. You know Jay and Thomas are going to be the fathers too they need to do their part… we’re still going to have our fun I can promise you that. If Thomas has anything to say then he can take it up with me an I love giving him a piece of my mind any day of the week.”</p><p> </p><p>It made Hope laugh and feel so much better about the situation, she was ready for the next chapter in her journey knowing that a new story was beginning but it didn't mean that another story was ending.</p><p> </p><p>“This whole time I’ve been giving you grief about not getting pregnant and it’s me with my irresponsibility getting pregnant…”</p><p> </p><p>“Well you have been giving me a lot of grief about my uterus, but I have a confession to make, it looks like I’m having another baby…”</p><p> </p><p>Hope looked at Steffy an utter shock she just couldn’t believe that Steffy was pregnant yet again. Vivienne was only five months; Hope was a little bit miffed that she was only finding out now. She wanted to know how long was Steffy going to go without telling her...</p><p> </p><p>“I cannot believe that Jay has such super sperm, it’s getting to be ridiculous at this point… How long have you known that you were pregnant?”</p><p> </p><p>Steffy looked at just about anything else in the room but Hope.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me see, it would have to be about a week before you begged me not to have another child so soon…”</p><p> </p><p>Hope looked at Steffy like she grew three heads, she couldn’t believe that Steffy has been pregnant this whole time and who knows when she was going to find out... Hope that to herself maybe she would have only known when Steffy started to show.</p><p> </p><p>“I should have known something was up when I didn’t see you working out like a fiend, I really can’t believe that you been pregnant this whole time, this is pretty annoying I hope you know that…”</p><p> </p><p>“This is a reason that I didn’t want to say anything right now because I knew this was going to be your reaction.  It’s not like I can be on birth control in the first place because I’m breastfeeding and what was I supposed to do stop having sex with my husband? I’d rather cut off my limbs than stop having sex with Jay...”  Steffy said it was so much conviction that Hope knew learn she was serious.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodness gracious Jay is so annoying, the only good thing about all of this is that we’re pregnant at the same time. So we can have our baby showers together. It’s going to be so much fun!”</p><p> </p><p>Steffy was happy at the fact that Hope was letting this go with not much of a fight, this was a joyous occasion and it was nice that she was seeing it for what it was. It was a cute idea to have a joint baby shower, because who knows how far they actually are apart. She was enjoying the fact that this time neither of them were having a child with Liam and could focus on actually being happy.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They ended up having their joint baby shower and it was filled with laughs and chaos just like they knew it would be. It was such a joyous time for the both of their families.  each of them were adding a new addition to their home, so it felt like there was not enough time in the day to do everything.</p><p> </p><p> Hope and Thomas decided that it was best to get married before she got anymore pregnant, she took a page from Steffy’s book and realize if she didn’t do it now that she was going to have to wrangle up three children and have a honeymoon with them and that was not so appetizing.</p><p> </p><p>They didn’t bother hiding their marriage, Hope didn't wanna do that. Normally she was a very private person, but she wanted to let the world know that she found her happiness. After the years and the strife of dealing with Liam and his incessant emotionally abusive and controlling nature, she wanted to feel in control. She wanted to be the one to write her narrative. Her posting her wedding pictures with Thomas, pictures with their kids, with her family she was letting everyone in the world see what was most important to her and it was also on her terms. She didn’t offer any magazines or publications any exclusive she did everything via her Instagram. People could write about it if they wanted to, but she had nothing to prove.</p><p> </p><p>She knew that somewhere in LA probably at the Spencer building, Liam was watching her, watching her live her life and she smiled thinking about it. All he could do was look from a fake Instagram profile about her. He had no power over her, if he wanted to know about her life updates, he would have to wait like every single other person. She thought he was pathetic and predictable. She enjoyed announcing her pregnancy, because she knew that it would be the nail in his coffin. He would finally see that she was never coming back to him.  She was living life to the fullest, every single picture on her Instagram was indicative of that. Every time she looked at her husband, she was reminded that she was the only… But it was also more than that, he didn’t try to control her, didn’t run away from her when they had a disagreement. He didn’t make her feel like shit when she did something he didn't like. Her life wasn’t perfect by any means, she had fights with Thomas like most married couples do, but she didn't feel like she was going to lose her marriage over them. She didn’t feel like she had to back down, because she was insecure about what would happen if she said something he didn't like… She could finally trust in her love and that was such a powerful feeling for her.</p><p> </p><p>She could trust that she could be her most authentic self without being told that she was being childish or that her thoughts were invalid. She sometimes thought that she would have some kind of remorse for how her relationship with her mother turned out, but she was shocked as more time went on, she only felt happier. It was like shackles were broken, she felt like a better mother to Douglas and Beth because she let them be independent, of course she always worried about them and she would do anything for them but she didn't treat them as if they were dolls, she wasn’t going to be a helicopter mom and hold them so close that they decided that they couldn't live outside of their bubble.</p><p> </p><p>She felt fulfilled that she didn't have to be a mother 24/7, she could still go out and have a fun time with her friends, she is still laughs at the fact that she actually has real friends.  She always saw her constant there… Steffy, whether it was bingeing on Netflix or having dinner with their friends or crying when she felt like  crying, Steffy was there always... when she gave birth to her child, she had another girl and it put a smile on her face because that was the day that Stephanie Douglas Forrester III was born.</p><p> </p><p>When Steffy had heard that Hope was naming her child after her it made her feel so honored. She loved that she had some kind of impact in Hope’s live that she felt strongly about naming her child after Steffy. She knew that Thomas also had something to do with it, but it still made her feel good nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>She had given birth about two months before Hope did and she could think of no other name to name her child but Phoebe. She felt enough time had passed, enough hurt had passed that she could even think of the name again. It was Jay that made the mention because Phoebe had an impact on his life too. Phoebe was a person who believed that they would be together, that they were a forever couple. It meant a lot to him that Phoebe felt so strongly for them. The years that he spent without Junior where his toughest but even when he lost some of his faith in them coming together again, he would open up and read Phoebe’s planner. It was unfinished but he thought it was symbolic in a way because he and Junior were unfinished.</p><p> </p><p>When he told Junior where he would like to call their child, it made Steffy weep, it was overwhelming but she couldn't think of anything else she would rather do then name her child after the person she loved most in life. She’s amazed that Phoebe would probably had the longest name in the world. She and Jay had the toughest time trying to figure out which combo of their names to give her, but Jay just threw her for a loop, he said if they’re gonna name her after Phoebe then they were going to name her after Phoebe.  Phoebe Hamilton Forrester-Voight was out in the world.</p><p> </p><p>It made her smile to think about how wonderful of a partner Jay was. She felt like her life was complete, she didn't expect her life to be like this a few years ago, she was so tired of being disappointed and lied to, she was living the dream that she always wanted. She was a successful businesswoman with the family life that she always dreamed of, she couldn’t ask for anything more than this but seeing that life had other options. She had never expected to have any kind of familiar relationship with Hope again, but she felt like they came full circle in a way closer than ever, they created something special there was a Phoebe and Stephanie together again. All Hope ever wanted was to be close to Phoebe and Steffy and that's exactly what she got, but she got so much more that came with it.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you thinking about?” Hope was trying to figure out what was going on and Steffy’s head…</p><p> </p><p>“I was just thinking about how happy we are and how happy I am that we have it, we both deserve to have the lives that we do.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope smiled thinking about how far they came together and how far she came as a person.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah me too, I’m even happier that we were able to escape all of the kids so we could be together, now what do you wanna watch?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know…  Honestly anything that doesn’t remind me of baby shark or Peppa Pig…”</p><p> </p><p>The both of them laughed and chose the first title that they saw on Netflix.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>